L'Expérimentation
by Kage Hane
Summary: Naruto va apprendre avec le temps que de n'être qu'un sujet d'expérimentation dans la vie de la personne que l'on aime peut faire mal, très mal. UA. SasuNaruSasu.
1. Prologue

**L'Expérimentation**

 **Résumé : ** Naruto va apprendre avec le temps que de n'être qu'un sujet d'expérimentation dans la vie de la personne que l'on aime peut faire mal, très mal. UA. SasuNaruSasu.

 **Disclaimer** : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient...

 **Note** : Cette histoire devait, à la base, être un Oneshot d'une 30ène de pages maximum et au final il y a plus de... 200 pages... L'histoire est entièrement écrite et normalement, je publierai un chapitre tous les vendredis.

Par avance, je m'excuse des futures fautes d'orthographe que vous rencontrerez...

 **Bonne lecture ^_^**

* * *

 **Prologue :**

Finissant son verre, Naruto se dirigea vers la piste de danse. La soirée ne faisait que commencer et il avait décidé de se lacher ce soir. Il en avait marre de vivre dans le passé. Il ne voulait plus vivre avec l'ombre d'un amour qui ne pourrait jamais lui être retourné. Et pour pouvoir oublier, l'oublier lui, il fallait qu'il s'ouvre aux autres. Qu'il se décide à tourner la page en acceptant une autre personne dans son cœur, mais aussi, et avant tout, dans son lit. Ondulant des hanches, il prit la décision de ramener quelqu'un avec lui ce soir. Il fallait qu'un autre homme ait touché son corps pour qu'il arrête de toujours penser à lui.

Un homme vint vite prendre place à ses côtés, son corps se collant au sien, épousant parfaitement son dos. Oui, ce soir, il allait définitivement oublier cet amour qui avait commencé voilà plus de dix ans.

A suivre….


	2. Chapter 1

**L'Expérimentation**

 **Résumé** **:** Naruto va apprendre avec le temps que de n'être qu'un sujet d'expérimentation dans la vie de la personne que l'on aime peut faire mal, très mal. UA. SasuNaruSasu.

 **Disclaimer** : Malheureusement, Naruto et Sasuke appartiennent à quelqu'un d'autre…

 **Note de l'auteur** : Comme promis le 1er chapitre ^_^ on commence doucement avec l'enfance des protagonistes jusqu'à arriver au prologue (ce qui n'est pas pour tout de suite)

Désolé par avance s'il reste des fautes d'orthographe…

Merci à Saki, Niak et Katakumime pour leur review, en espérant que vous aimerez la suite :-)

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Première Partie**

 **Chapitre 1 :**

Naruto courait. Ce matin, lorsque son réveil avait sonné, il l'avait négligemment éteint et s'était rendormi. Résultat, il allait être en retard à son premier cours de la journée, qui n'était autre que le français, dispensé par la charmante –mais non pas moins sadique – Anko-sensei, qui ne ferait qu'une bouchée de lui s'il arrivait encore une fois en retard à l'un de ses cours. Naruto avait quatorze ans et était en dernière année de collège. Approchant de la fin du mois d'avril, les professeurs leur mettaient beaucoup la pression pour qu'ils réussissent tous leur brevet et puissent passer au lycée.

Naruto avait emménagé à Konoha au début du collège, lorsqu'il était allé vivre avec son grand-père Jiraya. Son père, Minato Namikaze, était un pompier, mort dans l'exercice de ses fonctions alors que sa mère était enceinte. L'homme avait péri sans même savoir qu'il allait être père. A l'époque, sa mère, Kushina Uzumaki, n'avait pas dit à la famille de Minato qu'elle était enceinte avant de disparaitre pour retourner vivre à Uzushio, son village natal. C'est pourquoi, Jiraya n'apprit que bien des années plus tard qu'il avait un petit-fils et que celui-ci vivait dans un orphelinat depuis le décès de sa mère.

Kushina souffrait d'une grave maladie depuis son enfance. Cela ne l'avait jamais empêché d'être forte et sûre d'elle-même. C'était d'ailleurs son caractère franc et entêté qui avait plus à Minato. La maladie de Kushina n'ayant pas de remède, elle suivait un traitement qui lui permettait de ralentir les symptômes et d'avoir une vie normale. Minato était mort depuis près d'un mois lorsqu'elle apprit qu'elle était enceinte et venait de finir son premier trimestre. Malheureusement, son traitement n'était pas compatible avec une grossesse. Contre l'avis de sa propre famille et de ses médecins, Kushina décida qu'elle ne voulait pas abandonner ce petit bout de vie qu'avait laissé l'homme qu'elle aimait le plus au monde grandir dans son ventre, et fit le choix d'arrêter son traitement pour pouvoir continuer sa grossesse.

Elle mit au monde un garçon fort et plein de vie au début d'un mois d'octobre, et son cœur se gonfla de joie et d'amour à la vue de ce petit être qui ressemblait tant à Minato et qui ne demandait qu'à l'aimer. Elle le prénomma Naruto en référence à l'un des héros de littérature préféré de son ancien amour.

Bien que sa famille n'approuva pas son choix de garder l'enfant, ils la soutinrent tout de même financièrement. Le petit blond vécu ainsi les premières années de sa vie entouré de l'amour de sa mère, vivant au-dessus du restaurant que possédait ses grands-parents maternels. Cependant, la maladie rattrapa bien vite Kushina qui mourut cinq années après Minato. Malgré tous les efforts de sa mère pour faire accepter Naruto par sa famille, aucun Uzumaki ne voulut l'accueillir après son décès et il fut placé dans un orphelinat.

Jiraya apprit par hasard la mort de Kushina lors d'un de ces voyages à Uzushio, près de deux ans après son décès. Il fut abasourdit d'apprendre que la fiancée de son fils avait eu un enfant, un petit blond qui allait sur ses sept ans, qui n'avait pas de père, et que l'enfant avait été placé à l'orphelinat après la mort de sa mère.

Bien que Jiraya soit un grand auteur de roman célèbre dans le monde entier, il eut énormément de difficulté pour pouvoir l'adopter. Minato n'ayant jamais reconnu Naruto, il dut faire passer des tests ADN à l'enfant pour que la justice le reconnaisse officiellement comme son petit-fils et qu'il puisse récupérer sa garde. Toutes ses démarches administratives mirent plusieurs années à aboutir, mais Jiraya ne les regrettait nullement. Le jour où il fit découvrir la chambre qu'il avait fait aménager pour lui dans sa maison à Naruto, fut le plus beau jour de sa vie. Naruto ressemblait tant à ses parents que le voir souriant et heureux à ses côtés fit fondre la glace qui entourait son cœur depuis le décès de son fils unique. Son seul regret étant de ne pas avoir su plus tôt l'existence du petit blond pour pouvoir aider sa mère et prendre part dans la vie de son petit-fils dès sa naissance.

Glissant dans une flaque d'eau, Naruto se rattrapa de justesse avant de se remettre à courir. A bout de souffle, il accéléra encore, voyant l'école se dessiner devant lui. Bien trop prit dans son élan, il ne put rien faire lorsqu'une personne sortit d'une ruelle adjacente et il tomba à la renverse en la percutant.

Deux cris de douleur résonnèrent dans la rue, pendant qu'à l'entrée de la ruelle, un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années regardait les deux corps au sol en riant.

\- Tu peux pas regarder où tu vas Dobe !

Relevant les yeux vers la personne qu'il avait heurtée, Naruto sentit que sa journée ne faisait vraiment que d'empirer de minute en minute. De tous les individus vivant dans leur ville, il avait fallu qu'il tombe sur Sasuke Uchiwa, qui le regardait avec rage, assit sur le trottoir en face de lui. Le dit Sasuke, lui lança un coup de pied pour démêler leur jambe et se leva en pestant.

En début de 6ème, Naruto avait quitté avec appréhension le collège de Suna qu'il fréquentait lorsqu'il était à l'orphelinat pour intégrer le collège de Konoha où vivait Jiraya. Le blond n'avait pas vraiment d'ami à Suna. Rares étaient les enfants comme lui qui avait une famille vivante mais qui était tout de même dans un orphelinat. Une rumeur s'était répandue à son sujet et tous pensaient que quelqu'un chose n'allait pas chez lui pour qu'aucun membre de sa famille n'ait voulu l'adopter. Naruto eut d'ailleurs un peu de mal à faire confiance à Jiraya à leur début. Mais le fait de savoir que l'homme ignorait son existence pendant des années, et qu'il avait tout fait pour l'avoir près de lui dès qu'il sut pour Naruto, aida pas mal le plus jeune à s'ouvrir au romancier et à accepter sa nouvelle vie avec lui.

Bien que personne ne connaissait son histoire à Konoha, Naruto avait mis les pieds dans son nouveau collège la peur au ventre. Sa plus grande crainte était de ne pas se faire accepter. Ses doutes furent vite balayer lorsqu'à son premier cours, on le fit s'assoir à côté de celui qui allait devenir pendant quelques années son meilleur ami, Kiba Inuzuka. Kiba l'intégra tout de suite à son groupe d'amis composé du plus grand fainéant que la terre n'ait jamais porté, Shikamaru Nara, et Choji Akimichi, qui, malgré son air innocent et doux, pouvait mettre une branler à n'importe qui, si cette personne avait le malheur de le mettre en colère.

La vie de Naruto avait changé du tout au tout à Konoha. D'un garçon frêle et timide, il s'était transformé en un adolescent blagueur et jovial. Ses nouveaux amis lui avaient permis de prendre confiance en lui et de s'affirmer. La seule ombre au tableau idyllique qu'était devenu sa vie était Sasuke Uchiwa, un de ses camarades de classe. Dès le premier jour, Sasuke s'était moqué de lui et l'avait affublé du surnom de « Dobe ». Mais surtout, Sakura Haruno, la plus belle fille de la classe - selon Naruto – dont il était secrètement éprit, était raide dingue de Sasuke. Le pire étant que celui-ci n'en avait rien à faire d'elle, envoyant de temps à autre des répliques acerbes à la jeune fille pour la remettre à sa place. Dès que le regard des deux garçons s'était croisé, un courant électrique était passé entre eux, et ils décidèrent chacun de leur côté de détester l'autre et d'en faire son rival. Sasuke était beau, issu d'une bonne famille, et était bon dans toutes les matières. Naruto ne brillait qu'en sport mais faisait toujours de son mieux pour essayer de battre l'Uchiwa. Bien qu'aucun ne l'eut jamais avoué à voix haute, leur rivalité les rendait heureux, permettant de toujours se surpasser tout en étant sûr d'être reconnu par au moins une personne l'autre.

\- Je reviens te voir dès que j'ai du nouveau Sasuke-san.

Naruto releva les yeux vers l'autre personne présente, un jeune homme étrange, plus vieux qu'eux, la peau presque bleu, les cheveux brun en bataille, qui les observait du coin de l'œil avec un petit rire tout en tendant une boite à l'Uchiwa.

\- Ça marche Kisame, et pas un mot à Itachi, répondit Sasuke en rangeant dans son sac ce qu'on lui donnait.

Le plus vieux s'en alla sans un mot de plus et le brun prit la direction de l'école. Naruto se releva alors et courut rejoindre son camarade.

\- C'était qui ce mec Sasuke ? Questionna le blond une fois arrivé à sa hauteur. Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a donné ?

Soudain, le blond se retrouva plaquer contre un mur, une main autour de sa gorge l'empêchant de respirer.

\- Si tu racontes à qui que ce soit ce que tu as vu ici, je te jure que tu vas le regretter.

Naruto se figea sur place. Pour être honnête, Sasuke, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, lui fit peur. Le brun ne rigolait pas et cela se voyait à son regard plein de haine. L'Uzumaki déglutit difficilement et hocha la tête. Sasuke le relâcha alors et reprit son chemin. Décontenancé, Naruto, lui, suivit après avoir repris son souffle, se retenant de demander s'il venait d'assister à son premier échange de drogue.

Bien entendu, la sonnerie avait déjà retentit lorsqu'ils franchirent les grilles et ce fut une Anko-sensei en colère qui les accueillit en classe. Encore un peu choqué de la scène de tout à l'heure, Naruto n'osa rien dire et s'installa en silence dans la salle avec Sasuke.

\- Puisque vous nous faites l'honneur d'être présents à mon cours, commença l'enseignante avec un rictus moqueur, je crois que nous pouvons dire que nous avons trouvé nos volontaires pour le prochain exposé de classe.

Naruto devint blême. Tous les mois, pour augmenter leur moyenne, la professeure leur donnait quelques sujets sur la littérature et chacun était libre de former un groupe de deux ou trois personnes pour faire un exposer devant toute la classe. Autant dire que jusqu'à présent, devant les sujets plus que délirants – qui n'avait, de loin, rien à voir avec leur programme scolaire – qu'y avaient été proposés, seul un seul groupe avait osé se lancer volontairement dans l'aventure et l'avait amèrement regretté après. Sakura et Ino avaient choisi le drame romantique dans le théâtre du XVIIIème siècle. Bien que le sujet les ait beaucoup inspirés et qu'elles aient fait beaucoup de recherches, Anko-sensei s'était vu tellement critique par rapport à leur travail – en même temps, elles avaient un peu oublié le drame et s'étaient uniquement contentées de la version romantique du sujet, faisant l'impasse sur pas mal de choses, selon Naruto – que leur note finale baissa plus qu'autre chose leur moyenne du trimestre.

Depuis, être désigné pour faire un exposé devant l'enseignante s'apparentait plus à une punition qu'à un moyen de faire grimper la note de son bulletin…. Et vu les derniers résultats qu'avaient obtenu le blond en français, il sentait déjà qu'il allait faire un malaise en visualisant son grand-père découvrant ses notes en français d'ici quelques semaines. Surtout que le vieil homme était un homme de lettres – même si elles viraient de plus en plus à l'érotisme avec le temps – et il espérait avoir transmis sa passion à son petit-fils par ses gènes.

Mais le pire dans tout cela, était qu'il allait devoir travailler avec Sasuke… Devoir passer du temps avec lui, voire chez lui, et subir toutes ses remarques et ses commentaires sur ses capacités en français…

Naruto n'écouta rien du cours ce jour-là, encore traumatisé par l'annonce. Ce fut Kiba qui le libéra de sa léthargie en lui frappant la tête avec un livre. Le pire étant que le blond se contenta de se lever pour changer de salle, sans même s'offusquer en hurlant d'avoir été ainsi traité par son ami. Kiba, surpris du manque de réaction du blond hyperactif à ses côtés, passa le reste de la journée à essayer de sortir son ami de sa transe, sans succès.

Le soir même, Naruto se trouvait devant la porte de la villa que possédait les parents de Sasuke. L'Uchiwa était venu le voir pendant la pause déjeuné et avait demandé – exigé plutôt – que Naruto l'attende à la fin des cours pour qu'ils puissent commencer leur exposé au plus tôt. Ce fut donc un blond plus qu'intimidé qui prit place dans la voiture qui amenait et ramenait tous les jours Sasuke au collège. Et ce fut aussi sans oser prononcer un seul mot que le blond pénétra les lieux, examinant tout avec de grands yeux fascinés, se laissant conduire sans rien dire par un Sasuke à la fois énervé – il n'avait aucune envie de devoir passer du temps avec le baka Uzumaki pour faire leur exposé débile, mais n'avait pas pu contester leur enseignante sans que ses parents ne soient au courant de son retard en cours – et amusé par le comportement si inhabituellement réservé et silencieux du dit baka.

Ils pénétrèrent la chambre du brun après être allé saluer ses parents qui se trouvaient dans le salon. Naruto s'était poliment présenté – Sasuke avait d'ailleurs été étonné que le blond sache se tenir en société bien que l'autre ait plus bafouillé qu'autre chose – et ils avaient expliqué qu'ils avaient du travail avant de s'éclipser à l'étage.

Contrairement à la chambre de Naruto qui débordait de couleur – il avait peint les murs en orange deux ans plus tôt – et d'affaires en tout genre éparpillées aux quatre coins, celle de Sasuke était sobre et surtout extrêmement bien rangée. Le blond était sûr que s'il glissait un doigt sur n'importe quelle étagère de la bibliothèque, même la plus haute, il ne trouverait pas la moindre trace de poussière.

La pièce rendit le plus jeune mal à l'aise. Tout était si impersonnel qu'il ne comprenait pas comment Sasuke pouvait y dormir. On n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un adolescent y vivait. Il n'y avait pas de télévision, pas de DVD ni de CD, aucune trace de console de jeux, juste des livres, un bureau, et encore des livres…

Sasuke posa son sac à dos à côté de son bureau puis sortit un ordinateur portable d'un de ses tiroirs. Il se contenta de le poser sur le bureau avant d'attraper un cahier et un stylo dans son sac, puis se retourna vers le blond, toujours immobile à l'entrée de la pièce.

Le brun lui lança un rictus moqueur et Naruto se décida à bouger. Il plaça son propre sac et sa veste sur le lit de l'Uchiwa et vit s'installer par terre à côté de la chaise de bureau où s'assit Sasuke. Un long débat eut ensuite lieu entre eux pour savoir lequel des trois sujets donnés par Anko-sensei ils allaient traiter. Sasuke voulait celui sur l'influence de la révolution française dans la littérature de l'époque et Naruto celui sur le lien entre nouvelle technologie et la science-fiction… Au final, ils décidèrent de prendre un choix neutre soit le troisième sujet : un exposé sur le livre Candide – l'utopie de l'Eldorado de Voltaire, livre qu'ils avaient dû lire deux semaines plus tôt et qui était encore frais dans leur esprit.

Prenant chacun leur note de cours sur le sujet, ils commencèrent à réfléchir sur la manière dont ils allaient orienter leur projet. Bien vite, les insultes commencèrent à fuser, chacun voulant imposer sa vision à l'autre.

\- Sasuke, ton ami et toi n'avaient pas soif ? Les interrompit soudain la mère du brun en passant devant la porte ouverte de la chambre.

On approchait des dix-huit heures et Naruto réalisa que cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il était assis par terre dans la chambre du plus vieux. Sasuke avait allumé son ordinateur depuis une dizaine de minutes et avait commencé à saisir les grandes lignes de leur exposé.

Arrêtant de taper à la vitesse de l'éclair – il n'y avait donc rien qu'il ne sache pas faire ce Teme ? pensa Naruto. Comment faisait-il pour aller si vite sur un clavier ? – Sasuke grogna et se tourna vers le blond.

\- Tu veux quelque chose Naruto ? Demande de mauvaise grâce l'Uchiwa, ne voulant pas paraitre impoli devant sa mère.

\- Si tu as du soda, ça serait super, répondit Naruto avec un sourire. Et si tu pouvais me donner un petit truc à manger, ça serait sympa.

En disant cela, Naruto porta une main à son ventre qui se mit à gronder bruyamment. Le blond était un ventre sur patte, c'était de notoriété publique.

\- Je reviens, déclara Sasuke en se levant dans un soupir.

Quittant la pièce sans rien ajouter, le brun alla rejoindre sa mère dans le couloir et tous deux se rendirent dans la cuisine.

Naruto en profita pour s'étirer et mieux observer la chambre de son camarade de classe. Il n'en revenait toujours pas du peu d'affaires que comprenait la pièce. Prit d'un doute, Naruto passa la tête sous le lit du brun. Non il n'y avait rien là non plus, ni jeu, ni bandes dessinés, rien.

Le regard de l'Uzumaki accrocha alors le sac à dos du brun. Se souvenant de la scène du matin devant la ruelle, sa curiosité prit le dessus. S'il se dépêchait, Sasuke ne saurait même pas qu'il avait fouillé dans ses affaires. Sans une once de remord, il commença donc à fouiner dans le sac à la recherche de la boite que s'était échangée les deux hommes. La trouvant facilement, le blond laissa échapper un cri de victoire.

Tendant l'oreille pour s'assurer que personne ne montait les escaliers, Naruto étudia la boite. C'était une pochette en carton tout simple où rien n'était inscrit. Le blond l'ouvrit et découvrit une boite contenant un disque. Pas de drogue donc, conclut l'Uzumaki presque déçu. Néanmoins, sa curiosité n'en était que plus forte sur ce que pouvait contenir le disque. Peut-être un nouveau jeu vidéo, pensa-t-il avec envie.

Sans se poser plus de question, il l'inséra dans l'ordinateur du brun toujours allumé. Une fenêtre s'ouvrit et un film se lança à l'écran. Surpris, Naruto avança un petit peu pour voir de quel genre de film il s'agissait. Et ô combien fut-il estomaqué, lorsqu'un couple en plein ébat fit son apparition sous ses yeux, le gros plan sur la fellation que faisait la femme à l'homme ne laissant aucun doute sur le genre du film qu'il avait sous les yeux. Finalement, il n'avait pas assisté à un deal de drogue ce matin-là, mais plutôt à un deal de porno…

\- Je t'ai trouvé une canette de coca et un mars, j'espère que…

Trop scotché par ce qu'il avait devant lui, Naruto n'avait même pas entendu son camarade arriver. Celui-ci ne termina jamais sa phrase, courant fermer l'ordinateur avec violence, faisant ainsi taire les gémissements plus qu'explicitent de la fille, avant de se retourner et d'aller claquer la porte de sa chambre le rouge aux joues. Sasuke s'adossa un instant à la porte, les yeux fermés, la respiration hachée comme s'il venait de courir un marathon. En voyant les deux sodas qu'il tenait dans ses mains tremblaient comme des feuilles, Naruto se demande s'il ne faisait pas une crise de panique.

\- Ça va Teme ? S'enquit le blond un peu étonné du comportement de l'autre.

\- Non, espèce de crétin, ça ne va pas, cracha-t-il toujours contre sa porte. Qui t'a dit que tu pouvais fouiller dans mes affaires et qui t'a dit que tu pouvais utiliser mon ordinateur ?

Naruto ne répondit pas. Tous deux connaissaient la réponse : personne. Le rouge commençant à lui monter aux joues aussi, le blond baissa les yeux.

Passant une main sur son visage, Sasuke se décida à bouger et revient s'assoir à son bureau. Là, il balança plus qu'autre chose une canette et un mars à Naruto, avant d'appuyer sur le bouton d'ouverture du lecteur CD pour y retirer l'objet du délit.

\- C'est pas si grave que ça, marmonna le blond en ouvrant sa boisson, c'est qu'un film porno…

\- Si, justement, Dobe, c'est grave, s'énerva Sasuke.

\- On va avoir quinze ans, soupira Naruto en essayant de calmer son camarade. Après avoir vu ta chambre, je me demandais même si tu étais normal. Alors savoir que tu as du porno, crois-moi, ça m'a plus rassuré qu'autre chose ! Et puis, tes parents doivent bien savoir qu'à ton âge tu regardes ce genre de truc.

\- Non, ils ne le savent pas et ils ne doivent jamais le savoir, répliqua Sasuke le visage très rouge, le regard plein de colère. Et tu n'as pas intérêt à le dire à qui que ce soit ou je te tue !

Les yeux de l'Uchiwa disaient qu'il ne mentait absolument pas. Naruto ne comprenait pas. En quoi un ado se faisait des petits plaisirs solitaires devant un bon porno pouvait être si honteux pour Sasuke ?

Voyant son trouble, Sasuke soupira et ouvrit sa propre boisson, avant d'en boire une grande quantité.

\- Ecoute Dobe, chuchota-t-il, je sais qu'on n'est pas vraiment ami tous les deux, mais je veux que tout ce que je vais te dire reste entre nous. Interdiction de le dire à Kiba ou à qui que ce soit.

Naruto se contenta de hocher de la tête, fixant avec attention l'Uchiwa.

\- Ma famille est un peu… particulière, commença Sasuke en détournant le regard. Pour eux, il ne fait rien faire qui ne soit pas correcte. Seule la perfection est autorisée, et cela, dans tous les domaines. Que ce soit à l'école ou dans la vie. Et la masturbation, pour eux… Enfin, ce n'est pas bien. Lorsque j'ai eu dix ans, mon père m'a fait un cours de quatre heures pour bien me faire comprendre que se masturber était pire qu'un péché et que je ne devais surtout pas m'y adonner. Que la seule personne qui pourra me toucher à cet endroit sera ma future épouse…

\- Sérieux ? Y a vraiment des gens qui pensent comme ça ? Naruto était ahuri d'entendre cela, il comprenait un peu mieux le comportement du brun à présent. C'est pour ça que tu n'as jamais accepté de sortir avec une fille ?

\- Non, je pourrai avoir une petite amie si je le voulais, ça, ce n'est pas interdit. Le sexe hors mariage, par contre, oui, continua d'expliquer Sasuke en s'asseyant à côté de Naruto sur son tapis pour pouvoir parler à voix basse.

\- Alors tu n'as jamais vu de film porno avant ? C'est ton premier ?

\- J'en ai d'autres. Kisame, le gars que tu as vu ce matin, c'est un ami de mon frère Itachi, il m'en donne de temps en temps, confessa le brun. J'en ai cinq, enfin six maintenant avec celui-ci. Je les cache dans mes affaires pour ne pas que ma mère les trouve lorsqu'elle vient dans ma chambre.

\- Que six ? S'exclama le blond avec stupeur. Mais comment tu fais ? Je dois en avoir vu au moins une centaine et ça fait pas si longtemps que je m'y suis mis !

\- Merci pour les détails...

\- Oh ça va, si tu te lâches, je peux bien aussi, répondit Naruto, vexé, en croisant les bras.

\- Je peux compter sur ta discrétion alors ?

Naruto n'en revenait pas du ton avec lequel l'Uchiwa venait de lui demander ça. C'était presque une supplique. En temps normal, le blond aurait été plus qu'heureux de faire du chantage à son camarade avec cette information plus que personnel sur lui. Cependant, comprenant que le sujet était vraiment sérieux, et se mettant à la place du brun, il capitula.

\- Promis, je ne dirais rien à personne.

\- Merci, murmura Sasuke avec un petit sourire amical.

Finalement, Sasuke était plus humain que ce que pensait Naruto. Ce constat rendit tout chose le blond. C'était les parents du brun qui l'obligeait à être comme ça, à paraitre presque inhumain. Du coup, il sentit la haine qu'il ressentait pour lui fondre dans son cœur. Il compatissait même. Jiraya était plus que cool avec lui sur tous les sujets. Surtout sur le sexe, vu ce que lisait et écrivait l'adulte.

Un doute prit alors le blond. Il fixa le plus vieux le visage en feu et se lança.

\- Du coup, comment tu fais quand tu veux te branler ?

\- N'utilise pas un terme pareil ! S'énerva presque Sasuke, sa face faisait des records de couleur. Je le fais que lorsqu'il n'y a personne à la maison ou parfois sous la douche… Pareil pour regarder les films, je ne les mets que si je sais que je vais être seul dans la maison au moins une heure.

\- Et ça arrive souvent ?

\- Pas vraiment non, confessa-t-il presque avec désespoir.

\- Tu fais quelque chose demain après-midi ? Interrogea soudain le blond, une idée derrière la tête.

\- A part mes devoirs ? Non, pourquoi ?

\- Vient chez moi, répondit avec conviction l'Uzumaki. Tu pourras dire à tes parents que c'est pour continuer notre exposé. Attends, je te donne mon adresse.

\- Pourquoi ? Questionna Sasuke à la fois étonné et intrigué.

\- Tu verras bien.

Naruto avait répondu avec un petit rire, ce qui donna des frissons au brun. Il avait un peu peur de ce qu'avait l'autre derrière la tête.

Finalement, le sujet fut vite abandonné lorsque des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans les escaliers. Chacun reprit sa place, et ce fut studieux, stylo et cahier en main que le frère ainé de Sasuke, Itachi, les découvrit lorsqu'il vint saluer son frère.

Naruto ne resta pas longtemps, faisant promettre au brun de venir chez lui le jour suivant. Le sourire aux lèvres, le blond rentra chez lui gaiement, bien décider à opérer un grand changement dans la vie de son camarade.

Le lendemain étant un mercredi, ils n'avaient pas cours l'après-midi et Sasuke espérait que ses parents ne l'empêcheraient pas de sortir, surtout s'il leur donnait l'excuse d'aller étudier chez un camarade de classe. Ses parents n'avaient jamais rencontré Naruto avant, mais il avait bien su se tenir et avait l'air d'avoir fait plutôt bonne impression à sa mère, alors il n'eut aucun mal à obtenir la permission.

Les deux adolescents s'étaient croisés lors des cours du matin, cependant aucun ne reconnut l'existence de l'autre. Comme si une sorte de trêve avait été proclamée en secret. Aucune insulte, aucun mauvais regard, aucun coup fourré n'eut lieu ce jour-là, à la grande surprise des amis du blond qui se demandaient ce qui avait pu se passé la vieille chez l'Uchiwa. Naruto ne leur répondit jamais, se contentant de sourire et d'envoyer un clin d'œil à Sasuke, lorsque celui-ci avait tourné un regard interrogateur vers lui.

Sasuke sonna donc à l'adresse indiquée sur le papier laissé par le blond à quatorze heures pile. L'Uzumaki habitait une jolie petite maison à quelques rues de chez lui. Elle n'avait rien de spectaculaire comme celle de sa famille, cependant, elle avait un beau jardin et semblait bien entretenu, ce qui plut tout de suite à Sasuke.

Un vieil homme aux longs cheveux gris vint lui ouvrir après quelques secondes d'attentes.

\- Naruto, hurla l'adulte d'une voix grave, ton ami est là !

\- J'arrive, cria le plus jeune à l'étage, et ce Teme n'est pas mon ami !

L'homme laissa entrer Sasuke en gloussant. L'Uchiwa n'avait jamais rencontré aucun membre de la famille Uzumaki, seulement vu l'âge avancé de l'homme en face de lui, il se demandait s'il s'agissait bien du père de Naruto.

Le dit Naruto finit par arriver, dévalant les escaliers à toute allure, et venant se poster devant Sasuke avec un sourire.

\- Teme, je te présente mon grand-père, Jiraya, débita-t-il rapidement. Et Ero-sennin, voici Sasuke Uchiwa, qui est dans ma classe.

\- Quand vas-tu arrêter de m'appeler ainsi, sale morveux ? Hurla le vieil homme.

\- Hum ? Laisse-moi réfléchir ? Jamais ! Ria le blond en évitant un coup du plus vieux.

Sasuke était stupéfait de la relation entre les deux hommes. Jamais il ne se serait permis pareil comportement avec son père et encore moins son grand-père. Mais c'était Naruto, et Naruto n'était pas comme les gens normaux, se rappela-t-il.

\- Allez viens Teme, le sortit de sa rêverie le blond en le poussant dans les escaliers par les épaules. On va dans ma chambre.

Sasuke se laissa guider à l'étage sans rien dire et entra dans la chambre, ou plutôt le dépotoir, de son camarade. Il se demanda quand pour la dernière fois les lieux avaient eu la visite d'un aspirateur… Il y avait des vêtements – dont la plupart avait l'air plus que sale, comme le tas de chaussettes près du lit – des livres, magazines, CD et tout un tas d'autres choses plus ou moins indentifiables qui trainaient un peu partout.

Bien que la pièce fut assez grande, elle contenait tellement de mobiliers – et d'immondices, au grand dam de Sasuke – qu'elle en paraissait presque étroite. Naruto avait un grand lit qui trôné au milieu de la chambre, un bureau, apparemment pour les cours puisque débordant de livres et cahiers, d'un côté de la fenêtre, un bureau avec un ordinateur de l'autre. Du côté opposé du lit, derrière la porte, se trouvait une armoire et une étagère, qui, de l'avis de Sasuke, ne devait plus contenir grand-chose, vu tout ce qu'il y avait devant… Enfin, contre le mur se trouvant juste en face lit, Naruto avait la chance d'avoir une télé d'assez grande taille posée sur un meuble d'où dépassaient au moins trois consoles de jeux vidéo, des jeux étalés à même le sol devant.

Sasuke se fit vite la réflexion que tout dans cette chambre était du Naruto. Que ce soit les murs peints en orange – et étrangement, ce n'était pas trop moche, se fit-il la réflexion – les affaires disséminées ici et là, les photos et affiches placardées aux murs, ou encore le nombre impressionnant de jeux qu'il semblait posséder, tout sentait l'odeur de Naruto. Oui, si Sasuke avait dû imaginer la chambre de son camarade avant de n'y avoir jamais mis les pieds, il l'aurait visualisé exactement pareille. Cette pensée le fit rire. Naruto n'était pas aussi imprévisible qu'il ne le pensait finalement.

Le blond fit un peu de rangement à même le sol devant sa télévision et prit place, invitant Sasuke du regard à faire de même.

\- Bon Teme, commença l'Uzumaki en chuchotant. Je t'explique le programme. Jiraya a rendez-vous avec ses éditeurs à seize heures dans le centre de Konoha pour parler de son futur bouquin. Connaissant bien les gens avec qui il travaille, je peux t'assurer qu'Ero-sennin ne sera pas de retour avant au moins vingt heures. Du coup, je te propose de soit faire nos devoirs, soit continuer notre exposé en attendant qu'il s'en aille, et après je te dirai exactement pourquoi je t'ai fait venir. Ça marche ?

Sasuke acquiesça et finalement, il fut décidé de d'abord faire leur devoir du lendemain et ensuite de continuer leur exposé. Etrangement, Naruto ne cria pas, ni n'envoya paitre le brun lorsque celui-ci lui fit remarquer qu'il avait fait une erreur dans un exercice de maths. Au contraire, il l'en remercia même et corrigea ce qu'il faisait. Voir le blond si calme, força Sasuke à en faire de même, et pas une seule insulte ne fusa de tout l'après-midi, l'Uchiwa aidant même Naruto lorsqu'il se retrouva coincé dans la suite de son exercice de maths.

Lorsque Jiraya vint toquer à la porte pour les informer de son départ, les deux adolescents étaient assis au bureau de Naruto, devant son ordinateur, à faire des recherches sur Voltaire. Content d'enfin voir son petit-fils studieux, le romancier partit un sourire resplendissant sur le visage.

Dès que la porte d'entrée claqua, Naruto enregistra leur travail et éteignit son ordinateur. Prenant un air sérieux que le brun ne lui connaissait pas, il se tourna vers Sasuke.

\- Ecoute Teme, débuta Naruto sur le ton de la confidence. J'ai été très touché hier que tu m'ais confié un peu tes problèmes, alors je voudrais te proposer un deal.

\- Un deal ou un chantage ? Demanda Sasuke méfiant.

\- Non, un vrai deal, clarifia le blond en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Tu sais que je suis pas le plus doué en classe et j'ai bien conscience que toi, ben, t'es plutôt un génie de ce côté-là. On approche du brevet et je sais que Jiraya souhaiterait que je le réussisse et que j'entre au lycée pour pouvoir suivre une bonne formation plus tard. Seulement, avec mes résultats actuels, ce n'est pas gagné. J'ai déjà demandé à Shikamaru de m'aider, mais il n'a aucune patience et n'est pas spécialement doué pour expliquer aux autres. Par contre toi, j'ai bien remarqué tout à l'heure que ce n'était pas ton cas. Je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour, mais j'ai compris les maths grâce à toi aujourd'hui. Alors voilà le deal : si tu acceptes de m'aider à réviser de temps en temps, moi je t'aide avec tes problèmes de… enfin tu vois… de garçon.

En toute honnêteté, Sasuke était sur le cul. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Naruto se montre aussi franc et ouvert avec lui. Et encore moi qu'il souhaite l'aider dans quoique ce soit.

\- Et comment tu pourrais m'aider, questionna lentement Sasuke avec appréhension, avec mes… problèmes ?

\- Suis-moi.

Naruto se leva alors et quitta la pièce. Décontenancé, Sasuke le suivit. Ils descendirent au salon et le blond se posta à côté d'un meuble à vaisselle en bois. Une fois sûr d'avoir toute l'attention de l'Uchiwa, Naruto ouvrit lentement les portes du meuble.

Sasuke en resta bouche bée. Le meuble ne contenait absolument pas de vaisselle. Non, il était rempli de DVD porno. N'en revenant pas, le brun s'approcha et prit une boite en main pour l'examiner. Il se pinça même le bras, sous les ricanements du blond, pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas.

\- Mais c'est quoi tout ça ? Finit par demander Sasuke avec de grands yeux ronds.

\- Ça, fit Naruto avec malice d'un geste de la main, c'est la collection privée de mon grand-père. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai l'autorisation de piocher autant dedans que je le souhaite. Les DVD les plus hardcore sont planqués dans son bureau de toute façon.

\- T'es sérieux ? S'exclama le brun ébahi. Tu as le droit de tous les regarder ?

\- Hé oui, se vanta l'autre en riant. Et si tu acceptes le deal, toi aussi tu auras le droit de les regarder.

\- Comment ça ? Questionna le brun en haussant un sourcil.

\- Bah j'ai bien compris que tu ne pourrais pas en ramener chez toi à cause de ta famille. Les boites sont beaucoup trop tape à l'œil, n'importe qui peut facilement comprendre ce que c'est au premier regard. Donc soit je te laisse une ou deux heures dans ma chambre avec le film de ton choix pendant que je reste ici à mater la télé, expliqua Naruto en prenant lui aussi une boite en main pour l'examiner. Soit si ça te dérange pas, on peut les regarder ensemble, chacun assis de notre côté dans ma chambre. J'ai déjà fait deux soirées pornos avec Kiba et Shikamaru, mais Kiba commente tout et Shikamaru passe son temps à soupirer, alors c'était un peu dur de se concentrer.

\- Tu as fait des soirées pornos avec Kiba et Shikamaru ? S'étonna Sasuke avec dégout.

\- Prends pas cet air-là, se vexa le blond. C'est normal à notre âge de partager ce genre de chose. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si on se branlait mutuellement. Pour tout te dire, Kiba s'était planqué sous une couverture, alors que Shikamaru n'a pas vraiment eu l'air de réagir à ce qu'il voyait. Je crois même qu'il s'est endormi à un moment. Et moi je suis allé me soulager aux toilettes.

\- Alors il s'agirait juste de regarder tous les deux le même film, mais chacun s'occuperait de ses propres affaires, n'est-ce pas ? Voulu clarifier l'Uchiwa.

\- Me dit pas que tu as cru que je te demandais de me branler ? S'offusqua Naruto avec horreur. Mon Dieu non ! J'ai aucune envie de toucher la tienne et encore moins que tu touches la mienne !

Devant le visage empli d'aversion du blond, Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de rire. La proposition de l'Uzumaki l'intéressait bien. Enfin, la collection devant lui l'intéressait bien. Surtout que Naruto lui laissait le choix, il lui offrait même de lui laisser sa chambre. Le brun n'aurait jamais été aussi généreux si les rôles avaient été inversés.

\- Et si j'accepte le deal, commença Sasuke le rouge aux joues, on ferait ça à quelle fréquence ?

\- Jiraya n'est pas souvent là, surtout le weekend, donc tu pourrais venir un peu quand tu le veux. Ne t'en fais pas, je te comprends, si je m'écoutais, je le ferais tous les jours, ria Naruto.

\- D'accord.

\- D'accord ? Répéta le blond légèrement surpris.

\- Ouais, d'accord, répondit Sasuke en fixant le sol. Je t'aide avec les cours, et ensuite, on regardera une vidéo dans ta chambre. Mais personne n'aide l'autre, on est d'accord là-dessus ?

\- Sans problème mon pote, rigola l'Uzumaki. Ça me dérange pas si tu veux que je te laisse seul, tu sais ?

\- Oui mais c'est ta chambre, répliqua le brun cramoisi. Et j'ai bien compris que tu aimais cela aussi, alors autant les regarder ensemble.

Ils se fixèrent un instant sans rien dire, un peu gêné de leur petite conversation. Finalement, Naruto demanda à Sasuke s'il voulait choisir un film. Le brun, totalement embarrassé, se contenta de proposer celui qu'il avait en main et ils remontèrent dans la chambre du blond.

Naruto alla s'assoir sur son lit et Sasuke s'y adossa, installé sur le sol. Le film se lança, et bien que tous deux le contemplaient avec attention, aucun n'osa esquisser le moindre mouvement vers son entrejambe. Une fois le film finit, le blond proposa un paquet de mouchoir au brun et lui indiqua les toilettes, avec ordre de toquer avant de rentrer dans la pièce lorsqu'il aurait fini son affaire. Les joues en feu, chacun conclut sa petite affaire dans son coin.

Les jours suivants, aucun n'osa adresser la parole à l'autre, devenant chaud comme la braise lorsque leurs yeux avaient le malheur de se croiser.

Néanmoins, Naruto ne fut qu'à moitié surpris quand le samedi suivant, un Uchiwa embarrassé et honteux vint sonner à sa porte pour lui rappeler leur deal. Le blond le laissa entrer en riant.

Naruto réussit son brevet haut la main deux mois plus tard, cartonnant dans toutes les matières.

A suivre…

* * *

 **Prochain numéro : vendredi prochain**


	3. Chapter 2

**L'Expérimentation**

 **Résumé :** Naruto va apprendre avec le temps que de n'être qu'un sujet d'expérimentation dans la vie de la personne que l'on aime peut faire mal, très mal. UA. SasuNaruSasu.

 **Disclaimer** : Pas à moi

 **Note de l'auteur** : Chapitre posté avec quelques heures d'avance vu que je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir le temps de le faire demain (je suis sympa, hein ? J'ai hésité à être sadique et à le poster que samedi si ça le faisait pas demain, mais j'ai changé d'avis petites chanceuses)

 **Warning :** On commence à entrer dans l'action, donc si vous n'aimez pas les histoires où deux hommes s'embrassent (et plus si affinité) passez votre chemin !

Merci à Niak et Katakumime pour leur review, contente que le 1er chapitre vous ait plu ^_^

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 :**

Sasuke gara son scooter devant la maison et enleva son casque avec un soupir de soulagement. Bien qu'il soit déjà fin octobre, il faisait encore très chaud et très ensoleillé, alors il avait l'impression d'avoir la tête dans un sauna dès qu'il effectuait de longs trajets.

Il jeta soudain un regard surpris vers la porte d'entrée. Habituellement, Naruto l'entendait arriver et avait déjà ouvert la porte pour lui avant même qu'il n'est fini d'attacher sa bécane. Il s'avança donc et sonna. Son casque sous le bras, il attendit une bonne minute, le temps de retirer ses gants, avant de se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas. Il prit son téléphone dans sa poche et vérifia bien le message envoyait la veille par le blond. Relisant le SMS une deuxième fois, Naruto lui avait bien dit de passer chez lui ce jour-là en début d'après-midi. Se demandant si son camarade s'était absenté quelques instants pour aller faire des emplettes, Sasuke tourna la poignée de la porte, qui, contre toute attente, s'ouvrit.

Le brun était consterné. Soit le Dobe était effectivement parti pour faire des courses et avait, encore, oublié de fermer sa porte derrière lui. Soit il devait encore dormir… A presque quatorze heures de l'après-midi !

Bien décidé à faire une farce à son ami s'il s'agissait de la deuxième option, Sasuke referma délicatement la porte derrière lui. Il posa ensuite ses affaires sur le canapé du salon et monta dans la chambre du blond. La porte était entrebâillée alors il la poussa avec prudence pour ne pas qu'elle grince. La pièce était sombre mais Sasuke distingua clairement que le lit était vide – il était même encore fait, ce qui semblait dire que Naruto n'avait pas dormi là, ou alors avait été pris d'une subite envie de faire son lit le matin, ce qui étonnait grandement l'Uchiwa qui devait, tous les jours, rappeler à son ami comment vivre dans un chambre saine et propre.

Sasuke entra dans la pièce et alla ouvrir le volet. Une fois la pièce remplie de lumière, il vit avec stupeur le portemonnaie – une grosse grenouille verte pleine de pièces et de billets, ça ne se loupe pas – sur le bureau du blond. Si Naruto n'avait pas d'argent sur lui, il ne pouvait pas être allé faire des courses, jugea le brun.

Un bruit venant de la salle de bain attira soudain son attention. Sasuke ressortit alors de la chambre et se dirigea deux portes plus loin dans le couloir. Là aussi la porte n'était pas fermée et de la lumière s'en échappait.

\- Naruto, toqua-t-il à la porte. Tu es là ?

Un gémissement répondit à sa question. Sachant que Jiraya était absent pendant encore au moins trois jours pour le travail, Sasuke entra rapidement dans la pièce d'eau.

Naruto était effectivement là, à moitié couché sur le sol à côté des toilettes. La pièce puait un mélange de vomi et de vodka. En examinant son camarade, Sasuke comprit que l'odeur venait du blond dont les vêtements et la figure étaient encore couverts de vomissures.

L'Uzumaki était pâle. Pire, ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés comme s'il avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à pleurer. Ravalant une grimace de dégout face à l'odeur, Sasuke se baissa à sa hauteur et plaqua une main sur son front pour vérifier sa température. La main fraiche réveilla un peu le blond qui ouvrit un œil.

\- Sasuke ! S'écria Naruto d'une voix pleine de désespoir, les yeux devenant brillants.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé Dobe ?

Malgré la dureté de la phrase, Sasuke était vraiment inquiet. Seul un nouveau gémissement lui répondit, et Naruto plaqua une main sur sa bouche, comme prit par un haut-le-cœur. Le brun l'aida à se remettre devant les toilettes, frottant son dos le temps que la nausée passe.

Lorsque le blond sembla aller mieux, Sasuke poussa un long soupir en l'observant. Naruto avait baissé les yeux, comme honteux. L'Uzumaki n'avait jamais voulu paraitre faible devant lui, alors le brun en conclut qu'il devait être gêné d'être malade ainsi en sa présence.

Sasuke se releva, attrapa un gant de toilette, et entreprit de débarbouiller le visage de son camarde. Celui-ci se laissa faire, contre toute attente, comme s'il était vidé de toute force.

Le brun le fit ensuite se lever et entreprit de l'aider à se déshabiller, faisant couler l'eau dans la douche pour que le jet soit chaud lorsque l'autre y entrerait. Sasuke avait pensé que le plus jeune se réveillerait et se rebellerait à un moment, mais à sa plus grande stupéfaction, il se laissa entièrement déshabiller, puis pousser dans la douche.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Sasuke le voyait nu. Plus de trois ans étaient passés depuis qu'ils avaient conclu leur deal ensemble. Certes, au début, ils avaient été plus que timide l'un envers l'autre, attendant que l'un des deux aille aux toilettes pour que chacun puisse se masturber tranquillement. Puis finalement, un jour, bien trop excité par ce qu'il voyait, Naruto n'avait pu se retenir et avait sorti son sexe de son jeans à peine une minute avant de jouir et d'en mettre partout sur son planché. Sasuke s'était moqué de lui, mais Naruto avait exigé qu'il jouisse aussi devant lui pour être à égalité. Le rouge aux joues, l'Uchiwa s'était exécuté. Après cela, le paquet de mouchoirs de la salle de bain avait été relocalisé dans la chambre du plus jeune, et aujourd'hui, ils n'hésitaient même plus à se mettre complétement nu lorsqu'il faisait chaud et à se branler l'un devant l'autre. Étrangement, la nudité les avait beaucoup rapprochés, et même s'ils ne s'étaient jamais touchés intimement, chacun savait quelle tête faisait l'autre lorsqu'il avait un orgasme.

Bien sûr, leur petite activité était restée secrète. Personne, pas même Jiraya, ne savait ce qu'ils faisaient réellement dans la chambre du blond. Officiellement, Sasuke venait pour aider Naruto à réviser. Le brun n'avait jamais manqué cette promesse, et bien qu'ils se soient même plus dans la même filière, l'Uchiwa n'hésitait jamais à aider le blond lorsqu'il ne comprenait pas quelque chose. Sasuke ricana en pensant qu'il devait mieux connaitre les cours d'économie que Naruto alors que ce n'était même pas une matière qu'il suivait…

Avec le temps, les choses avaient évolué entre eux. Sasuke avait ouvert son univers à son camarade en lui parlant de sa famille, de ses complexes vie-à-vie de son frère ainé si parfait aux yeux de ses parents, de la pression constante qui était exercé sur lui. Naruto avait fini par lui révéler pourquoi il vivait chez son grand-père, et pourquoi il n'y avait aucune photo de lui avec ses deux parents. L'Uzumaki lui parla même à demi-mot de sa vie lorsqu'il était à l'orphelinat, de sa solitude, sa peur, le rejet qu'il avait subi des autres, chose qu'il n'avait même jamais faite avec Jiraya.

Ils avaient tous deux découvert l'autre sous un nouveau jour. Au final, ils s'étaient tellement rapprochés que, même si Sasuke le niait devant les autres, ils étaient aujourd'hui meilleurs amis. Personne ne connaissait mieux Naruto – pas même Kiba avec qui il faisait pourtant les quatre cents coups – que Sasuke, et vice-versa.

Ils s'étaient construits un lien fort et particulier. Et l'un comme l'autre, n'avait jamais cessé de remercier intérieurement Anko-sensei de les avoir forcé à faire un exposé – où ils avaient eu une super note en plus – ensemble.

Lorsque l'eau de la douche cessa de couler, Sasuke attrapa une serviette et y enveloppa son camarade. Il était inquiet, il n'avait jamais vu le plus jeune aussi soumis et ce comportement le troublait énormément.

La douche avait l'air d'avoir fait du bien à Naruto. Il était certes encore pâle et avait le regard baissé, cependant il semblait bien plus d'attaque que lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé prostré à côté des toilettes. Sasuke alla chercher des fringues dans la chambre de son camarade pendant que ce dernier avait ordre de se sécher puis de se laver les dents.

Une fois le plus jeune lavé et habillé, Sasuke l'envoya se reposer dans sa chambre – l'Uzumaki avait de terrifiantes cernes sous les yeux – et descendit chercher des choses faciles à digérer à grignoter.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un plateau où reposaient une bouteille d'eau et une bouteille de thé glacé, de la brioche, deux yaourts et des couverts. Sasuke retrouva Naruto couché sur son lit en position fœtale, les yeux fermés, une main massant son front. Hé oui, c'était dur les gueules de bois, rigola intérieurement l'Uchiwa.

Sasuke posa le plateau sur la commode près du lit et vint s'assoir à côté du blond sur le matelas. Il ouvrit la bouteille d'eau et la tendit à Naruto qui l'attrapa avant d'en boire presque la moitié. Le brun prit la deuxième bouteille et se désaltéra avec. Il entreprit ensuite de couper la brioche et proposa un morceau à l'Uzumaki qui le mangea doucement. Ils mangèrent en silence et lentement, finissant chacun par un yaourt. Naruto avait engloutit quasiment toute la brioche à lui tout seul, et ne réussit qu'à ne manger que deux cuillères de son dessert. Avec un soupir, Sasuke finit le pot, ayant le gaspillage en horreur.

Une fois rassasié, le blond reprit des couleurs. Sasuke poussa alors Naruto du coude de façon à pouvoir s'assoir confortablement sur le lit, le dos contre le mur, alors que le plus jeune resté couché les bras croisés sur son flanc.

\- Allez Dobe, lança Sasuke au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence à observer l'autre qui ne cessait de se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. Je pense que Jiraya doit aller bien, sinon tu m'aurais déjà trainé à la gare pour aller prendre un train pour aller le rejoindre à Suna. Mais rassure-moi quand même, ce n'est pas ton grand-père le problème ?

\- Non, concéda Naruto d'une petite voix. Ero-sennin va bien.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je sais que tu devais passer la soirée avec Kiba hier soir, seulement je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu te retrouver dans un tel état. Et je ne parle pas que de la cuite. Si ce n'était qu'un trop plein d'alcool, tu ne serais pas aussi… apathique.

\- Tu parles trop Teme, finit par soupirer Naruto en relevant les yeux vers le brun.

\- Et toi pas assez, répliqua l'Uchiwa en lui collant une pichenette sur le front. Tu peux tout me dire, tu le sais, non ?

\- Oui, murmura le blond en enfouissant sa tête dans son oreiller.

\- Alors dis-moi, continua Sasuke d'une voix douce. Je peux sûrement t'aider.

\- Je me sens humilier, avoua Naruto après quelques secondes de silence, la tête toujours plongée dans son oreiller.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que je t'ai vu à moitié ivre dans ta salle de bain ?

\- Non, répondit dans un chuchotement le blond.

\- Alors pourquoi ? Questionna doucement le brun en se couchant auprès de l'autre garçon de façon à être à la hauteur de ses yeux.

\- Hier soir, je suis allé chez Kiba, commença Naruto en relevant son visage de son coussin, mais sans oser regarder son ami dans les yeux. Comme il n'avait pas pu être là lorsque j'ai fêté mon anniversaire il y a deux semaines, il a voulu qu'on le fête ensemble.

Naruto avait fêté ses dix-sept ans quelques jours plus tôt. Il n'avait rien fait d'extraordinaire. Il avait juste invité tous ses amis – dont Sasuke – à venir passer l'après-midi chez lui. Jiraya avait acheté secrètement un gâteau et des boissons sans alcool, ce qui a beaucoup fait rire Naruto lorsqu'il a tout sorti à la fin de leur repas du soir. Ils avaient passé toute l'après-midi à rire, à jouer à des jeux vidéo, à parler… Sasuke en gardait un très bon souvenir. Les autres années, il n'avait pas voulu venir, pensant s'ennuyer avec les amis débiles du blond. Finalement, il avait eu tort. Même s'ils avaient passé l'après-midi comme des gamins, ce retour en enfance lui avait fait du bien et il avait regretté que la journée soit passée si vite lorsqu'arriva l'heure de s'en aller.

Le seul absent avait été Kiba. En fait, il avait été puni par sa mère. Ils étaient maintenant tous en terminal et ils allaient devoir passer le bac à la fin de l'année scolaire. Kiba était passé de justesse en terminal et avait promis à sa mère de plus travailler cette année. Seulement, il avait vite oublié cette promesse dès les grilles du lycée franchit et sa mère n'avait pas apprécié de découvrir qu'il n'avait commencé son année qu'avec des notes inférieures à dix. Alors elle l'avait privé de sortie pour tous les weekends jusqu'à Noël. Et si son bulletin du premier semestre n'était pas bon, il y aurait droit jusqu'au baccalauréat.

Kiba s'en était beaucoup voulu de ne pas avoir pu être présent. Alors même si Naruto le rassurait souvent en lui disant que ce n'était pas grave, qu'il y aurait d'autres anniversaires, Kiba avait tout de même cherché à compenser son absence d'une manière ou d'une autre.

«Il faut croire qu'il a enfin trouvé une idée, pensa Sasuke. Et vu la tête de Naruto, il aurait pu s'en passer. »

\- La sœur de Kiba est étudiante, continua le blond. Et comme elle et Kiba sont assez proches, elle lui a proposé de nous faire venir à une soirée. Puisque c'est les vacances de la Toussaint, et qu'on a fait croire à sa mère qu'on allait juste tous les trois au cinéma, on a réussi à faire sortir Kiba de la maison sans problème. Sa mère nous a même prêté sa voiture ! Enfin bref, on a atterrit dans une maison à deux pas du campus. Bien que la fête venait à peine de commencer, il y avait déjà de la musique à fond et de l'alcool partout, c'était carrément dingue. Kiba et sa sœur ne pouvaient pas rentrer trop tard, alors comme la maison n'était pas loin d'ici, je leur ai dit que s'il ne me voyait pas devant la maison à les attendre à minuit, ils pouvaient rentrer sans moi, que je me débrouillerai. Heureusement qu'on avait arrangé ça, car je les ai vite perdus de vue avec toute la foule qu'il y avait.

Sasuke ne savait pas s'il pouvait arrêter le récit de l'Uzumaki ou non. C'était plutôt bien de pouvoir s'incruster à une rave étudiante à seulement dix-sept ans. Il ne comprenait pas trop le problème du blond. Ce n'était pas comme s'il était une fille fragile et sans défense, qui risquerait de se faire violer.

\- La musique était bonne, poursuivit Naruto d'une voix calme. Alors je me suis vite retrouvé sur la piste de danse. Il y avait tellement de monde que j'avais des corps collés à moi de tous les côtés ! C'était complétement hallucinant ! Une fille m'a offert un verre et on a dansé ensemble. En fait, elle a continué à me ramener régulièrement des verres et à danser avec moi. A un moment…

Naruto s'arrêta, semblant hésiter. Il releva des yeux timides vers le brun, ses joues prenant une belle couleur vermeille.

\- Ne me dis pas qu'elle t'a drogué ? S'écria alors Sasuke à moitié énervé.

\- Quoi ? Non, elle ne m'a pas drogué, le rassura Naruto avec un petit rire gêné. Elle m'a… elle m'a juste emmené à l'écart. Dans une pièce où il y avait déjà d'autres couples, qui faisaient… qui faisaient des choses.

\- Oh !

Ce fut le seul son qui put sortir de la bouche du brun. Si ce n'était que ça, pas de quoi en faire un drame.

\- Elle a commencé à m'embrasser et à me toucher, murmura le blond, la tête à nouveau dans son oreiller. Elle m'a ouvert le pantalon et y a mis sa main. C'était étrange, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un me touchait là. J'en tremblais de partout… Mais rien.

Naruto s'était arrêté de parler. Il avait la tête tellement enfoncé dans son coussin que Sasuke se demanda s'il essayait de se suicider en s'étouffant lui-même avec.

\- Comment ça, rien ? Demanda le brun confus.

\- Juste rien ! S'énerva Naruto en se mettant assis et en prenant son visage dans ses mains. J'ai pas réussi, d'accord ! Elle a tout essayé ! Avec ses mains, avec sa bouche, tout, et j'ai pas réussi ! J'ai pas bandé une seule seconde ! Après plusieurs minutes, la fille m'a lancé un de ces regards avant de partir. J'ai jamais été autant humilié de toute ma vie !

Sasuke n'en était pas sûr car il ne voyait pas le visage du blond, mais il avait l'impression que celui-ci pleurait. Comprenant enfin le nœud du problème, il passa un bras autour des épaules de l'Uzumaki pour le réconforter.

\- Mais ce n'est pas grave Naruto, expliqua-t-il en se forçant à ne pas rire. Tu avais trop bu. Vu l'état dans lequel tu étais ce matin, c'est normal que tu n'es pas bandé hier soir.

\- J'ai surtout bu après…

\- Et alors ? Questionna le brun. Ce n'est pas grave quand même. Il y aura d'autres occasions, d'autres filles. Et cette fois sans alcool.

\- Mais si j'y arrive jamais ? S'écria le blond en relevant son visage plein de larmes vers le brun. Si, en fait, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas chez moi et que, à chaque fois que je serai avec une fille, j'arrive pas à bander ? Je veux pas rester puceau toute ma vie !

\- Tu n'as que dix-sept ans Naruto, le rassura Sasuke avec un sourire. Ce n'est pas un drame d'être encore puceau à notre âge. Et si ça se trouve, tu n'étais juste pas prêt. Tu avais bu, il y avait du monde tout autour de toi, c'était avec une fille que tu ne connaissais absolument pas, et tu devais sûrement stresser. Crois-moi, ce n'est ni grave, ni honteux que tu n'aies pas réussi. Promis, tu ne resteras pas vierge toute ta vie. Ce n'est que partie remise.

\- Tu crois ? Demanda le plus jeune en essuyant ses larmes.

\- Mais oui, acquiesça Sasuke en lui tendant un mouchoir. Tu es un romantique toi de toute façon. Ça ne m'étonne vraiment pas que tu n'es pas réussi avec cette fille. Tu as trop peu confiance dans les gens pour pouvoir être suffisamment à l'aise avec une fille que tu ne connais pas pour pouvoir y arriver.

\- C'est vrai qu'elle me faisait un peu peur…

\- Tu vois ? Peut-être que coucher avec elle aurait été une immense erreur et que ton corps vient de te rendre un super service.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi être toujours puceau à mon âge peut me rendre service, maugréa Naruto en grimaçant.

\- Hé, je suis toujours puceau aussi je te signale, gronda Sasuke en lui infligeant une petite tape à l'arrière de la tête. Et ça ne change pourtant pas qui je suis, ni ne me rend inférieur.

Naruto médita un peu les dernières paroles du brun. Voir que Sasuke ne se moquait pas de lui, lui faisait un bien fou. Et puis, l'Uchiwa devait avoir raison. Voulait-il vraiment perdre sa virginité avec une fille dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom, dans une pièce remplit d'autres couples qui faisaient aussi l'amour ? Autant Naruto aimait regarder des pornos, autant il ne voulait pas que sa vie sexuelle ressemble à l'un d'eux…

Il glissa un œil furtif vers le brun. Savoir que Sasuke non plus n'avait jamais connu de fille remit d'aplomb Naruto. Sasuke était beau, grand, intelligent, riche et si lui-même était encore puceau, alors Naruto pouvait bien le rester encore un peu. Bon, il savait que la famille du brun était plutôt pour l'abstinence jusqu'au mariage, seulement Sasuke lui avait déjà confié que, si, un jour, il trouverait quelqu'un avec qui il aurait envie de le faire, il n'allait pas se gêner et le ferait. Quitte à ce que sa famille le déshérite après s'ils l'apprenaient. Sasuke voulait gérer sa propre vie lui-même. Et avec le temps, il s'était de plus en plus rebeller face aux principes archaïques toujours en vigueur dans sa famille.

Étudiant un moment son ami du regard, Naruto n'en revenait quand même pas que Sasuke soit toujours puceau. Il avait tellement de fille à ses pieds. S'il le voulait, il n'avait qu'à claquer des doigts pour que l'une d'elles se jette à ses pieds, jambes écartées et le supplie de la prendre sur le champ.

\- Dis voir Sasuke, murmura timidement le blond. Tu n'as jamais vraiment rien fait avec une fille ? Tu n'en as même jamais embrassé ?

Sasuke eut un petit rire face à la question. Ce n'était pas rare pour eux de parler de sexe ensemble. Après tout, c'était leur « passion » commune pour le porno qui les avait rapprochés et ils discutaient souvent de ce qu'ils y voyaient. Cependant, c'était plutôt rare que Naruto s'intéresse autant à lui. D'ordinaire, ils ne se posaient pas de question, chacun partageant avec l'autre ce qu'il voulait, ni plus ni moins.

\- Embrasser une fille ? Répéta Sasuke en soufflant. Oui et non. Non je n'en ai jamais embrassé une moi-même. Mais oui, j'ai déjà été embrassé. Quoi que, pour tout te dire, sur le coup, j'ai surtout eu l'impression qu'elle venait de me violer la bouche plus qu'autre chose. Cette folle a déboulé de nulle part, m'a plaqué contre un mur et m'a embrassé de force. Le temps que je réagisse, elle avait déjà sa langue dans ma bouche, c'était horrible. C'était la première fois que je frappais une fille, d'ailleurs.

\- Il n'y a qu'à toi que ce genre de chose peut arriver, ria Naruto. Aucun autre baisé ?

\- Non, confessa le brun. De toute façon, elle m'a laissé un tel souvenir qu'elle m'en a surtout dégouté. J'ai même un peu peur de devoir recommencer…

\- Moi non plus ce n'était pas génial, admit le blond en jouant avec ses doigts. Elle avait une haleine monstrueuse, alors quand elle a commencé à m'embrasser, j'ai cru que j'allais vomir. J'étais content qu'elle commence à m'embrasser ailleurs juste pour pouvoir reprendre mon souffle et empêcher mon ventre de rendre tout ce que j'avais mangé dans la soirée.

Ils échangèrent tous les deux un rire. Ils n'étaient pas doués, mais savoir qu'ils étaient deux dans le même cas leur mis du baume au cœur.

\- C'est ce que je disais, pouffa Sasuke. Tu es un romantique. Toi, ce qu'il te faut, c'est une gentille fille avec qui tu sortiras depuis plusieurs semaines, en qui tu auras confiance, qui sentira bon, et qui aura un goût de ramen dans la bouche !

\- Hé, te moque pas des ramen ! S'emporta Naruto en riant.

Le blond se calma un instant, réfléchissant vraiment à ce que disait l'autre. Est-ce que l'échange de salive d'hier aurait été plus agréable si la jeune fille avait été Sakura ou Ino ? Pas qu'il n'ait envie d'embrasser l'une ou l'autre, seulement il se rendit compte que oui. Rien que le fait de pouvoir mettre un nom sur la personne changeait tout. Même embrasser Sasuke aurait été meilleur !

\- Mais tu as raison, j'aurais préféré que mon premier baiser soit avec quelqu'un que je connaisse. J'aurais même préféré qu'il soit avec toi plutôt qu'avec la fille d'hier.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Avoua Sasuke en le regardant dans les yeux. Moi aussi j'aurais cent fois plus voulu et sûrement apprécié mon premier baiser s'il avait été avec toi.

Naruto sentit ses joues lui chauffées. Il était à la fois embarrassé et heureux de la confession.

Avant l'été, Sasuke lui avait avoué qu'il se pensait bi. Il n'était jamais encore tombé amoureux de personne, garçon ou fille. Cependant, dans les pornos qu'ils regardaient, il s'attardait toujours plus sur le corps des hommes que sur celui des femmes. Du coup, Naruto avait essayé de lui trouver des films avec des hommes bisexuels et Sasuke s'en était trouvé bien plus excité. L'homosexualité ne dérangeait pas Naruto. Avec Jiraya, il vivait tellement dans le sexe que cela n'avait plus réellement d'impact sur lui – son grand-père était auteur de roman érotique après tout, et cela ne faisait même pas un mois qu'ils habitaient ensemble, que Naruto avait eu le droit de trouver une femme nue avec une énorme poitrine dans une drôle de position dans leur salon en rentrant de l'école, pendant que Jiraya écrivait à une vitesse hallucinante sur son ordinateur, la bave lui coulant un peu plus du visage à chaque fois qu'il levait les yeux vers elle.

En fait, Naruto ne s'était jamais posé la question de sa propre sexualité. Lorsqu'il était arrivé à Konoha, il était tout de suite tombé sous le charme de Sakura. Elle était belle et en tant que déléguée de classe, elle lui avait fait gentiment visiter le collège, lui promettant d'être toujours là pour lui s'il avait besoin d'aide. Bien sûr, avec les années, la belle et douce Sakura avait bien changé, ne restant plus que belle à ses yeux. Elle n'hésitait jamais à être méchante ou violente envers lui, s'il avait le malheur de faire quelque chose qui lui déplaisait. Il l'aimait toujours bien, seulement il ne s'imaginait absolument pas sortir avec elle, encore moins l'embrasser. Depuis, il ne s'était intéressé à personne. En fait, personne ne s'intéressait trop à lui non plus, du coup, il n'avait jamais trouvé quelqu'un d'autre à aimer.

Alors la confession de Sasuke ne l'avait pas choqué. Ni même regarder avec lui des vidéos d'hommes s'embrassant et se tripotant. Depuis peu, Sasuke avait eu un coup de cœur pour un acteur – un asiatique aux cheveux peroxydés et à la bouille juvénile qui avait l'air d'avoir un sacré caractère. Naruto avait réussi à trouver son nom et avait téléchargé plusieurs vidéos de lui. Il n'y avait aucune femme dans ces films mais il les regardait quand même avec Sasuke, trouvant une certaine satisfaction à savoir que le brun en était content et était, lui, excité par ce qu'il voyait.

Du coup, savoir que Sasuke aurait préféré que son premier baiser soit avec lui rendit vraiment heureux le blond. Parce qu'il savait que le brun disait la vérité, et ne cherchait pas juste à le consoler. C'était une chose qu'il appréciait beaucoup chez Sasuke : il ne lui mentait jamais. Quitte à être dur parfois, il lui disait toujours la vérité en face. Et c'était quelque chose qui comptait beaucoup pour Naruto qui avait vécu des années avec des personnes qui murmuraient sur son passage mais lui faisait des grands sourires une fois en face de lui.

\- On aurait dû s'entrainer ensemble à s'embrasser alors, ria Naruto, lorsqu'on a commencé à mater des films dans ma chambre. Au moins, notre première expérience n'aurait pas été si traumatisante ! Et on aurait plein d'expériences aujourd'hui.

\- Tu as raison, on aurait dû le faire, dit soudain Sasuke, l'esprit semblant carburer à mille à l'heure. D'ailleurs, on peut toujours le faire.

\- Hein ? Demanda de manière très intelligente l'Uzumaki en arrêtant aussitôt de rire.

\- Réfléchis, on se connait bien tous les deux, on a confiance l'un envers l'autre, expliqua le brun d'un ton sérieux. Ce serait un bon moyen pour nous entrainer et pour être prêt le jour où l'on voudra vraiment le faire avec quelqu'un.

\- S'entrainer ? Répéta Naruto perdu.

\- Oui, comme une expérimentation, continua Sasuke avec entrain. On n'irait pas plus loin que ce que l'autre veut et ça serait un bon moyen d'acquérir un peu d'expérience. Et qui sait ? Ça me permettra peut-être même de savoir si je préfère les garçons ou les filles.

\- Je plaisantais tout à l'heure, tu sais Sasuke…

\- Je sais, mais pas moi, dit avec conviction le brun en s'asseyant bien en face de Naruto tout en le regardant dans les yeux. Si tu ne veux pas, ce n'est pas grave, je ne t'en voudrai pas. Seulement, j'aimerais vraiment essayer avec toi. On pourrait simplement faire comme dans les premières vidéos bi qu'on a vu, juste s'embrasser et se caresser un peu. Si ça ne te plait pas, promis j'arrêterai tout de suite. Moi je saurai si j'aime les hommes, et toi tu sauras si tu arrives à la lever ou pas dans une situation sexuelle. Vois ça comme une expérience de chimie.

\- T'es vraiment sérieux ? Tu pourrais vraiment m'embrasser et bander pour moi ? Questionna Naruto ébahi.

\- Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi, affirma l'Uchiwa après un instant de réflexion. Mais oui, si c'est toi, oui je pourrai t'embrasser sans problème et même avoir une érection. On passe déjà une grande partie de notre temps nus ensemble, à regarder l'autre se branler, ça ne serait qu'une évolution de ce qu'on fait déjà.

Naruto était décontenancé, Sasuke était vraiment sérieux.

Le blond était perdu, jamais il n'aurait pensé que le brun lui ferait une pareille proposition. D'un côté, il était honoré et heureux, c'était quand même Sasuke Uchiwa qui lui demandait d'avoir, en quelque sorte, des relations sexuelles avec lui. De l'autre côté, il était terrifié, c'était Sasuke, son meilleur ami, presque son frère, qui se disait prêt à l'embrasser et à le toucher.

Naruto étudia un instant son vis-à-vis. C'était vrai qu'il avait confiance en Sasuke. Il savait que si quelque chose ne lui convenait pas, le brun arrêterait immédiatement sans s'offusquer et sans le blesser avec des mots. Voir Sasuke en érection ne l'avait jamais gêné. Il avait voulu voir, la première fois, le sexe du brun par pur défi, mais il n'en avait pas été dégouté. Juste déçu que là aussi l'autre soit mieux que lui.

A vrai dire, il avait tellement l'habitude de regarder des pornos ensemble et de le voir nu, en érection devant lui, qu'il avait déjà fait des rêves érotiques où Sasuke était un des principaux protagonistes. Le souvenir l'embarrassait énormément, cependant il ne l'avait jamais dit au principal concerné. En fait, il était certain que lui-même serait capable d'avoir une érection pour l'Uchiwa.

Sasuke n'était pas le seul à se poser des questions sur sa sexualité finalement. Peut-être qu'essayer permettrait au blond de mieux se comprendre lui aussi. Et puis, l'expérience de la veille l'avait bien marqué. Il voulait être sûr qu'il serait capable de bander pour une tierce personne. S'il y arrivait pour Sasuke, il pourrait bien y arriver pour n'importe qui.

Oui, finalement, l'idée de l'Uchiwa n'était pas si mal. C'était comme un nouveau jeu entre eux. Au lieu de juste fixer l'écran tout en se branlant chacun dans son coin, ils pourraient s'aider mutuellement. Être touché par quelqu'un d'autre procurer toujours plus de plaisir que de se toucher soi-même, disaient les rares amis qu'il avait qui avaient déjà franchis le cap. Sasuke étant un garçon, il était plus que sûr qu'il serait capable de lui assurer plus de plaisir qu'aucune fille ne pourrait jamais lui en donner.

Oui, si c'était Sasuke, il était prêt à le faire avec lui.

\- D'accord, finit par dire Naruto le rouge aux joues, les yeux obstinément baissés sur ses mains.

\- D'accord ? Répéta Sasuke pour être sûr.

\- D'accord, confirma Naruto avec un léger sourire.

Cette scène lui en rappelait une autre, qui c'était passé trois ans plus tôt dans cette même maison. Seul leur rôle était inversé à l'époque. Au petit rire que lâcha Sasuke, lui aussi eut l'air de se souvenir de la même chose.

\- Si c'est avec toi, affirma Naruto en levant les yeux vers le brun. Alors, c'est d'accord. On peut… On peut tenter cette expérimentation.

Jamais encore Naruto n'avait vu pareil sourire sur le visage de l'Uchiwa. C'était dommage que le brun ne souriait jamais comme cela, il était si beau ainsi. A ce constat, le cœur du blond manqua un battement.

\- Je peux t'embrasser alors ? Demanda doucement Sasuke en posant sa main sur le bras de Naruto.

Le cœur battant à mille à l'heure, Naruto hocha la tête. Lentement, il vit Sasuke se pencher vers lui et venir poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le contact fut bref mais doux. Le baiser n'avait même pas duré deux secondes. Un rire résonna dans la chambre lorsqu'ils rouvrirent les yeux et que leurs regards s'accrochèrent.

La seconde fois, ce fut Naruto qui approcha son visage. Les lèvres de Sasuke étaient douces et agréables. Contrairement à lui, le brun avait la chance d'avoir un peu de barbe et de moustache. Alors même si Sasuke avait dû se raser le matin même, Naruto sentit ses lèvres piquées au contact de la bouche de l'autre. Étrangement, loin de lui déplaire, le contraste douceur/douleur grisât encore plus le blond.

Leurs bouches se séparèrent une fois encore. Naruto avait envie de continuer, non, en réalité il voulait plus. Se mettant à genoux sur le matelas, il se mordilla un instant la lèvre inférieure avant d'oser passer ses bras derrière la nuque de l'Uchiwa et de rapprocher leur deux corps. Le blond sentait qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir longtemps avant que des fourmilles n'attaquent ses jambes, cependant cette position lui plaisait parce qu'ainsi il était un peu plus grand que Sasuke et avait l'impression de contrôler la situation.

Appréciant l'effort, Sasuke sourit et glissa un bras dans le dos de l'Uzumaki. Son autre main venant glisser le long de son visage pour caresser sa bouche et ainsi lui intimer l'ordre d'arrêter de maltraiter sa chair. Leurs yeux se fixèrent une nouvelle fois avant que le brun n'attire son visage à lui. Ils n'avaient toujours pas approfondit leur baiser, se contentant de légères pressions sur la bouche de l'autre.

Ne souhaitant pas être en reste, Sasuke commença à embrasser le visage de Naruto. Son menton, ses joues, puis sa nuque qu'il vint mordiller. La nouvelle sensation envoya une décharge électrique dans le corps de Naruto qui ne put retenir un gémissement.

Étonné par la sensation, le blond contempla son camarade avec de grands yeux. Sasuke lui rendit son regard, ravi du son qui était sorti de la bouche de l'autre.

\- Encore ? Susurra l'Uchiwa devant le regard brillant de l'Uzumaki.

Ayant un peu peur de la voix qui pourrait sortir de sa bouche, Naruto se contenta d'acquiescer. Aussitôt, le brun retourna s'attaquer à son cou, y embrassant, léchant, mordillant la peau. Naruto n'arriva pas à se retenir et laissa échapper contre sa volonté des petits couinements. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé ressentir autant en étant juste embrassé là. Cela lui donna presque peur de la suite.

Il s'écarta de Sasuke, le fixant encore une fois dans les yeux, se mordillant à nouveau la lèvre. Comprenant la demande muette, le brun lui sourit avant de revenir embrasser sa bouche.

Sasuke aimait cela. Embrasser le blond, l'avoir à sa merci, à son pouvoir. Il ne savait pas si l'autre en était conscient, mais Naruto commençait à bander. Il pouvait le sentir, l'entrejambe du plus jeune reposant sur son genou. Le constat grisât tant l'Uchiwa qu'il se sentait lui-même devenir dur. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Naruto lui ferait un jour un tel effet, ni que lui-même ferait un jour, volontairement et avec plaisir, sortir de pareils gémissements de son camarade.

Sasuke adorait toucher Naruto. Maintenant, il regrettait vraiment ne pas l'avoir fait avant et ainsi avoir été le premier à embrasser cette bouche tentatrice. Le blond déposait des centaines de baisers papillons sur ses lèvres, les mordillant de temps à autre, ses deux bras fermement ancrés autour de son cou. Sasuke ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien, aussi calme et heureux. Oui, il avait fait le bon choix en proposant cette expérience avec l'Uzumaki. Cela lui semblait tellement naturel de l'enlacer qu'il se demandait pourquoi il ne l'avait pas fait avant.

A présent, il en voulait plus. Il voulait encore plus découvrir Naruto, savoir quel genre d'autres gémissements il pouvait émettre, apprendre la douceur de sa peau, la chaleur de son sexe… Néanmoins, il ne voulait pas le brusquer. Il avait vu l'hésitation dans les yeux bleus. Hésitation qui était toujours là. Ils avaient le temps de toute façon. Tout leur temps.

S'éloignant un instant du blond, Sasuke vint poser son front contre le sien, mélangeant ainsi leur souffle à chacune de leur respiration. Faisant glisser son bras le long de son dos, il le caressa légèrement au travers de son vêtement.

\- Ça va ? S'enquit le brun dans un murmure, sa voix devenue plus rauque qu'à l'accoutumé.

\- Oui, répondit Naruto dans un souffle, ses yeux rivés sur cette bouche à quelques centimètres de la sienne.

\- Encore ? Questionna Sasuke, pas du tout prêt à s'arrêter maintenant.

\- Oui, gémit le blond en s'emparant à nouveau de la bouche de l'autre.

L'empressement de l'Uzumaki à l'embrasser à nouveau envoya des frissons dans tout le corps de Sasuke. Décidant qu'ils pouvaient tester encore un peu plus aujourd'hui, il ouvrit la bouche et vint lécher ces lèvres qui l'hypnotisaient tant.

Naruto ouvrit aussitôt les yeux. Il le scruta un instant comme s'il cherchait à se donner du courage et finit par ouvrir sa bouche, le bout de sa langue sortant légèrement d'entre ses lèvres.

Caressant tendrement la joue du blond du pouce, Sasuke vint taquiner le petit bout de chair de sa langue. Le premier contact fut électrique et tous deux sursautèrent en gémissant. Souriant à leur réaction, ils retentèrent la chose, approfondissant le contact.

Dans la pratique, chacun savait comment un baiser plus profond fonctionnait, seulement aucun n'osait vraiment le faire. Ils passèrent un petit moment à juste s'efflorer la langue, leur bouche ouverte dans une invitation qu'aucun ne se risquait encore à prendre.

Cela faisait un petit moment qu'ils s'embrassaient et Naruto eut une grimace face à l'onde de douleur qui commençait à irradier de ses jambes. Percevant les traits plissés sur le visage de l'Uzumaki, Sasuke mit fin à leur baiser, se reculant légèrement.

\- Ça ne va pas ? S'inquiéta aussitôt le brun. On va trop vite ?

\- Non, rigola Naruto en lui caressant la nuque pour le rassurer. Cette position me fait un peu mal, c'est tout.

Observant qu'effectivement, l'autre garçon était assis sur ses genoux, une jambe de Sasuke glissait entre les siennes, ce qui l'empêchait de s'assoir autrement, et se rappelant que le blond avait toujours été incapable de rester en place plus de deux minutes, il décida qu'il était temps d'inverser les rôles. Naruto avait l'air moins craintif qu'au début de leur échange, Sasuke sentait donc qu'il pourrait se laisser dominer par lui à présent.

Passant ses deux bras dans le dos de son camarade, Sasuke fit habillement basculé l'Uzumaki sur le lit d'un coup de rein, de façon à ce que Naruto soit couché sous lui sur le matelas.

\- Mieux ? Demanda le brun avec un rictus.

\- Oui, concéda le blond avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- Encore ?

Sasuke préférait demander l'autorisation de Naruto. Leur position n'était plus du tout la même ainsi et il avait un peu peur que le plus jeune n'en soit mal à l'aise. Il était tout de même couché sur l'autre, entre ses cuisses pour être plus précis, et seule la force de ses bras les séparait encore.

\- Encore, souffla Naruto en venant de lui-même lécher la bouche de Sasuke.

Heureux de la réaction de l'Uzumaki, Sasuke décida de prendre les choses en main et plongea sa langue dans l'antre offerte de son camarade. Il caressa lentement la langue du blond de la sienne, l'invitant dans une danse tendre et sensuelle. Ce baiser n'avait rien du tout à voir avec celui qu'ils avaient chacun expérimenté de leur côté. Naruto n'avait pas envie de vomir et Sasuke ne se sentait pas souiller par cette langue étrangère. Au contraire, ils voulaient que ce baiser dure toujours.

Le brun prenait son temps pour découvrir la bouche de Naruto, et celui-ci se laisser faire. Il appréciait même la lenteur de l'échange, pouvait ainsi ressentir chaque sensation plus intensément.

Naruto repassa ses bras autour du cou de l'Uchiwa, l'invitant à se rapprocher encore plus de lui. Sasuke s'exécuta, laissant tout son poids reposer sur le corps de l'autre. Le blond n'ayant pas l'air de trop se faire écraser, ni même embarrassé par leur proximité, Sasuke garda un bras sous la nuque de Naruto et glissa l'autre sur son bassin, la laissant reposer sur le flanc de son partenaire, y exerçant une légère caresse de temps en temps.

Ils s'embrassèrent un long moment avant que le manque d'air ne les rappelle à l'ordre. A nouveau, Sasuke vint poser son front contre celui du blond, remarquant alors la chaleur et la moiteur de celui-ci. Lui aussi se sentait fiévreux, et savoir que Naruto ressentait la même chose le fit sourire. Ils se regardèrent un moment, la respiration saccadée.

\- Encore ?

Cette fois, ce fut Naruto qui posa la question, les joues cramoisies. Sasuke sourit avant de déposer un baiser sur le front offert à ses yeux.

\- Encore, répondit-il avec un léger sourire.

L'après-midi passa lentement, l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Lentement, ils apprirent à découvrir la bouche de l'autre, n'osant encore aller plus loin. Chacun redemandant régulièrement à l'autre la permission de continuer. Le mot en était presque devenu un jeu entre eux.

Au bout d'un moment, Naruto décida d'inverser les positions et renversa Sasuke sur le lit, se retrouvant assis à califourchon sur lui. A son tour, il voulut partir à la découverte du corps de Sasuke et entreprit de faire subir au brun ce que lui-même lui avait fait plutôt. Naruto fut plus que content d'apprendre que le cou de l'Uchiwa semblait aussi sensible que le sien.

Après plusieurs heures d'échange buccal, ils commencèrent à manquer de salive et leurs lèvres à piquer. Ils se résolurent donc à prendre une pause. Et ce fut ainsi, Naruto entouré des bras de Sasuke, la tête posée sur l'épaule du brun, qu'ils terminèrent l'après-midi. Sans prononcer le moindre mot, chacun exerçant une légère caresse sur une partie sans risque du corps de l'autre – les bras pour Sasuke, et le ventre pour Naruto – la journée se termina.

Lorsqu'il fut l'heure pour Sasuke de rentrer chez lui, Naruto le raccompagna à la porte d'entrée. Toujours sans qu'aucun mot ne soit échangé entre eux, Sasuke vint une dernière fois effleurer les lèvres du blond pour lui souhaiter bonne soirée.

Une fois l'Uchiwa partit, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de s'adosser à sa porte, une main à ses lèvres et le rouge aux joues. Son cœur battait encore la chamade dans sa poitrine, des souvenirs de l'après-midi défilants sous ses yeux. Avec un léger sourire, il alla se préparer à manger à la cuisine, espérant être vite au lendemain pour pouvoir y retrouver Sasuke.

A suivre…

* * *

 **Ça allait ? Ce n'était pas trop mielleux comme chapitre ? J'avoue que j'avais les joues rouges et une sourire gaga en l'écrivant (et en le relisant)  
**

 **La suite la semaine prochaine :-)**


	4. Chapter 3

**L'Expérimentation**

 **Résumé :** Naruto va apprendre avec le temps que de n'être qu'un sujet d'expérimentation dans la vie de la personne que l'on aime peut faire mal, très mal. UA. SasuNaruSasu.

 **Disclaimer** : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient…

 **Note de l'auteur** : J'ai imaginé ce chapitre après une journée à Europa-park (parc d'attraction d'Europe qui se trouve à Rust en Allemagne) avec mon chéri donc j'espère que ceux et celles qui ne connaissent pas n'auront pas de problème à visualiser les quelques manèges mentionnés ici.

 **Warning :** On commence vraiment à entrer dans l'action, ce chapitre a un rating M (mais soft, vous ne trouverez pas encore de vrai lemon ici), donc si vous n'aimez pas les histoires où deux hommes font des cochonneries ensemble, cette histoire n'est vraiment pas pour vous !

Merci à LolitaUp, Niak, Guest et Jess pour leur review, ravi que l'histoire vous plaise ^_^

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 :**

\- Allez Kiba dépêche-toi, on va finir par arriver en retard ! Cria un blond survolté face à un Kiba en train de mettre ses chaussures devant la porte d'entrée de chez lui.

\- Calme-toi un peu Dobe, soupira Sasuke, assis derrière le volant de sa nouvelle voiture. On ne va pas à un rendez-vous donc on ne risque pas d'être en retard…

\- Tais-toi Teme, s'offusqua Naruto en se rasseyant normalement sur le siège passager à côté du brun. D'une, les filles vont sûrement arriver avant nous, et de deux, plus vite on y sera, et moins on aura à faire de file d'attente !

Nous étions à présent à la fin de l'été. Ils avaient tous eu leur baccalauréat – même Kiba – et ils avaient décidé de passer la journée ensemble dans un parc d'attraction avant de commencer les cours chacun de leur côté à l'université.

L'idée venait en réalité de Kiba. Il sortait depuis un moment avec Hinata Hyûga, une jeune fille qui était dans la classe de Sasuke depuis la seconde. Hinata venait du même genre de famille que Sasuke et elle n'avait pas encore eu le courage d'annoncer à ses parents qu'elle avait un petit-ami, alors que cela faisait depuis le mois de janvier qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Pour pouvoir passer la journée avec elle au parc, Kiba avait donc eu l'idée de faire croire à une sortie entre amis. Hinata était donc partie de son côté avec Sakura et Ino, dans la voiture de cette dernière. Bien sûr, pour convaincre Sakura et Ino de venir, Kiba avait dû jeter une carotte devant elles, et la carotte n'était rien d'autre que Sasuke Uchiwa. Et comment avait-il fait pour convaincre Sasuke de venir ? Là aussi, rien de plus simple, Kiba avait simplement glissé à Naruto qu'il voudrait aller à un parc d'attraction avec lui, et Naruto s'était chargé de persuader l'Uchiwa. Ce n'était un secret pour personne que Sasuke était incapable de refuser quoi que ce soit au blond. En plus, Sasuke avait eu dix-huit ans le mois passé et ses parents lui avaient offert une voiture en cadeau, le jeune homme ayant passé – et réussi – l'examen du permis le jour suivant son anniversaire. Donc il leur servait de chauffeur par la même occasion, faisant une pierre deux coups au grand bonheur de Kiba.

Bien que Naruto vivait maintenant à Konoha depuis près de sept ans, il n'avait jamais été à KonohaParc, le plus célèbre parc d'attraction du pays. Il n'y habitait pourtant pas trop loin, seulement Jiraya n'avait jamais pris le temps d'y aller avec lui et une voiture était nécessaire pour faire le voyage. Autant dire que le blond était plus qu'excité par cette sortie. Il avait même dormi chez Sasuke la veille pour être sûr de ne pas arriver en retard… Pas que le brun s'en soit plaint, non, il aimait bien avoir une excuse pour dormir avec Naruto. Seulement le blond avait tellement été emballé par sa future journée à KonohaParc qu'il n'arrivait déjà plus à garder les yeux fermés à cinq heures du matin et l'avait réveillé par la même occasion. Sachant qu'ils auraient pu dormir jusqu'à au moins sept heures, puisque le parc n'ouvrait pas avant neuf heures, Sasuke était un peu ronchon.

Seule consolation, pour se faire pardonner de ne jamais avoir emmené lui-même Naruto à KonohaParc, Jiraya avait réussi à leur trouver des billets pour leur éviter de faire la file d'attente à l'entrée.

Une fois Kiba installé à l'arrière de la voiture, Naruto voulu qu'il lui décrive – pour la centième fois au moins – toutes les attractions qu'ils allaient pouvoir faire dans la journée. Sasuke en était déjà fatigué…

Ils arrivèrent avant neuf heures, les premiers. Kiba échangeant régulièrement des SMS avec Hinata dans la voiture, ils savaient que les filles avaient pris un peu de retard chez Sakura. A priori, la demoiselle avait eu du mal à choisir une tenue pour la journée… Elle n'avait toujours pas lâché son béguin pour Sasuke, au grand dam de celui-ci, et espérait le séduire ce jour-là.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous réunis, Sakura commença tout de suite à faire du rentre dedans à l'Uchiwa, attrapant son bras pour le frôler de sa poitrine. Ino et Naruto rigolèrent tous deux du comportement ridicule de la rosée, alors que Sasuke avait l'air d'être prêt à tout moment à exploser.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Kiba attrapa la main d'Hinata et les fit prendre le métro qui faisait le tour du parc, de manière à ce que Naruto et Hinata, qui n'était jamais encore venue non plus, puissent avoir un aperçu des lieux. Sakura se colla d'emblée à Sasuke dans le métro. Ils étaient six, et les rames étant organisées en rangés de trois sièges, le brun eu du mal à y échapper.

Ils filèrent ensuite à la première attraction qui avait attiré le blond : un grand huit gigantesque, fait de plusieurs loopings, virages et chutes, le tout à près de 100 km/heures. Hinata et Ino, pas vraiment attirées par l'idée de déjà rendre leur petit-déjeuner, les attendirent un peu plus loin sur un banc, étudiant la carte du parc à la recherche de leur prochain manège. Sakura, qui n'avait pourtant pas l'air plus rassurée par l'attraction, suivit les trois garçons. Le manège était composé de rangs de quatre sièges et là encore, Sakura se précipita pour pouvoir être assise à côté de Sasuke. Elle réussit même à lui attraper la main avant le départ et à la garder durant tout le long du parcours. Autant dire que le brun pesta tout le long, essayant de se dégager, et ne put donc pas réellement profiter de l'attraction.

Le léger tournis qui prit l'Uchiwa à l'arrivée fut ce qui sauva Sakura. Le brun eut l'esprit détourné pendant quelques instants, ce qui permit à Naruto de l'éloigner de la jeune fille et le faire focaliser sur autre chose.

Ils enchainèrent les attractions, alternant entre montagnes russes à sensations fortes, et manèges plus tranquilles, d'une part pour permettre aux estomacs de tenir, et d'autre part, pour que tout le monde puisse profiter de la journée.

Au bout de deux bonnes heures, fatigué du petit jeu de Sakura, Sasuke décida de mettre les choses au clair. Ils étaient sur le point de se mettre dans la file d'attente pour le bobsleigh, et la jeune fille essayait de convaincre le brun de s'installer avec elle. Sur ce manège, lorsque deux personnes prenaient place ensemble, il fallait que l'un s'installe derrière l'autre dans une sorte d'embrassade. Autour dire que c'était le manège ultime pour les jeunes couples comme Hinata et Kiba, puisque la personne assise à l'avant était à la merci totale de la personne derrière elle durant tout le trajet.

Emmenant la jeune fille à l'écart pour éviter un scandale, il expliqua calmement – non en fait, il hurla, ce qui surprit tout le monde car jamais encore personne, pas même Naruto, n'avait entendu l'Uchiwa hurler – qu'à partir de l'instant, Sakura avait interdiction de l'approcher et de s'assoir à côté de lui dans toutes leurs futures attractions. Naruto eut, quant à lui, l'ordre de faire tous les manèges assis à côté du brun.

Ce fut dans un silence de mort qu'ils commencèrent leur attente pour le bobsleigh.

\- Tu ne crois pas que tu y as été un peu fort ? Chuchota Naruto en se tournant vers l'Uchiwa, tout de même heureux d'avoir son ami exclusivement pour lui à présent.

\- Pas du tout, affirma-t-il en croisant les bras. Son cirque n'a que trop duré, il serait temps qu'elle comprenne qu'elle ne m'attire absolument pas. Ino l'a bien compris elle.

\- Hum je pense que les centres d'intérêts d'Ino ont un peu changé, répliqua Naruto dans un murmure. N'empêche que Sakura a l'air sur le point de pleurer, tu devrais aller t'excuser.

\- Alors là sûrement pas, répondit Sasuke en haussant la voix. Si je suis venu aujourd'hui, c'est parce que tu me l'as demandé, sûrement pas pour passer la journée avec elle. Alors, tu as intérêt à faire en sorte de rattraper ses premières heures calamiteuses, sinon je me vengerai plus tard.

En disant cela, Sasuke avait glissé un bras autour de la taille du blond et lui infligea une fessé de son autre main. Ils étaient en file indienne, entourés d'inconnus et Sasuke et Naruto étaient les derniers de leur groupe. Naruto jeta quand même un regard vers l'avant pour être sûr qu'aucun de leurs amis n'avaient assisté à l'échange.

\- Sasuke Teme, qu'est-ce que tu crois faire là ?

Sasuke lui répondit par un sourire rempli de sous-entendu. Leur relation avait évolué durant cette dernière année de lycée. Ils n'étaient pas en couple, mais avaient sûrement passé bien plus de temps avec la langue dans la bouche de l'autre que Kiba et Hinata.

Depuis cette fameuse journée où ils avaient décidé d'expérimenter des choses ensemble, ils avaient appris à connaitre le corps de l'autre. Ils n'avaient jamais couché ensemble, aucun ne se sentant prêt à franchir cette étape – d'ailleurs leur fesse était sûrement la seule partie de leur corps que l'autre n'avait pas encore tenté de toucher. Pour l'heure, ils se contentaient de s'embrasser et de se caresser. Dernièrement, Sasuke avait lancé le sujet de la fellation mais aucun n'avait encore essayé. Naruto aimait faire jouir Sasuke de ses mains tout en le regardant dans les yeux, et Sasuke aimait aspirer les gémissements de plaisir de Naruto dans des baisers lorsque le blond atteignait l'orgasme grâce à ses caresses expertes.

Ils étaient encore dans une phase d'apprentissage et une certaine timidité s'était installée entre eux. Ils n'avaient jamais parlé de sexe en dehors de la chambre du blond, alors le geste de Sasuke devant tous ces gens surpris énormément l'Uzumaki.

\- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire Dobe, susurra Sasuke à son oreille, la lui mordillant au passage. Toi et moi, on va s'assoir ensemble sur tous les manèges à partir de maintenant et tu vas me laisser faire tout ce que je veux.

\- Te laisser faire tous ce que tu veux ? Répéta Naruto amusé. Tu rêves. C'est déjà pas le cas lorsqu'on est seul, alors avec autant de gens autour de nous, hors de question.

\- Ça sera pourtant plus fun, insista le brun, glissa sa langue dans son oreille cette fois.

\- Ne me dit pas que tu es un exhibitionniste en fait, lâcha dans un souffle Naruto, retenant de justesse un gémissement.

\- Hum, peut-être, admit Sasuke en relâchant le blond pour pouvoir avancer.

Naruto avait chaud. Il était certain d'être tout rouge. Espérant que personne ne les ait vu ni entendu, il suivit Sasuke.

Ayant bien compris que l'Uchiwa avait bien plus d'idées perverses derrière la tête que ce qu'il ne pensait, et ayant visiblement envie d'en mettre certaines en pratique ici, Naruto essaya de se dérober en proposant à Hinata de s'assoir avec lui. Malheureusement, Kiba enlaça immédiatement sa petite-amie, sortant presque les crocs face au blond. Naruto voulu se tourner vers Ino, seulement celle-ci était occupée à murmurer des choses à Sakura – sûrement pour la réconforter des propos de l'Uchiwa – et elles avaient déjà pris place devant les grilles pour le prochain train.

Naruto se sentit soudain tirer en arrière et se retrouva placer lui aussi derrière une grille, un Uchiwa collé dans son dos.

\- Trop tard Dobe, chuchota Sasuke à son oreille. Tu ne peux plus m'échapper.

Le train suivant arriva et les personnes en descendirent. Naruto déglutit lorsque les grilles s'ouvrirent et que Sasuke s'installa sur le siège. Le blond n'eut pas d'autre choix que de coopérer et de prendre place entre les jambes du brun, la barre de sécurité bloquant totalement son corps contre celui de l'autre garçon.

Le train partit et aussitôt, Naruto sentit que des baisers lui étaient déposés dans le cou. Lentement, le wagon entama sa montée, plaquant encore davantage le dos de Naruto à Sasuke, permettant à celui-ci de percevoir une chose dure qui n'avait rien à faire là contre ses reins.

\- Pervers, s'exclama le blond, ne me dis pas que la situation te fait bander !

Seul un petit rire lui répondit. Le train avait fini son ascension et alors qu'il se préparait à la descente, Naruto sentit une main se glisser sous son t-shirt pour effleurer son téton droit.

Au cours de leur expérimentation, Sasuke avait découvert que Naruto était particulièrement sensible des tétons – en fait, tout le corps de Naruto semblait extrême sensible, mais cette zone là encore plus. Certes, lorsqu'ils inversaient les rôles et que le blond les lui léchait ou touchait, il ressentait un petit quelque chose, mais cela n'avait rien à avoir avec ce que semblait ressentir son partenaire. Un simple effleurement des tétons et Naruto se mettait à bander. A vrai dire, la première fois que Sasuke avait commencé à s'y intéresser, il les lécha et les suça tant que le blond en jouit dans son caleçon. Autant dire que depuis, Naruto lui laissait rarement les toucher, encore honteux d'avoir atteint un orgasme sans que son sexe ne soit directement stimulé. Enfin, ça c'était ce que disait le blond, Sasuke pensait simplement que l'Uzumaki avait peur face à ce plaisir qu'il ne connaissait pas encore bien. Et il était bien décidé à continuer de dompter cette partie du corps du blond pour lui.

Naruto ravala un gémissement, essayant de retirer la main du brun. Malheureusement, la descente commença, et prit au dépourvu, il hurla en essayant d'accrocher ses mains aux poignées prévues à cet effet.

Sasuke, lui, était un habitué de KonohaParc. Il était souvent venu dans sa jeunesse avec son frère Itachi et avait donc souvent fait du bobsleigh avec lui. Sachant à quoi s'attendre avec cette attraction, il profita allégrement de la surprise du blond pour continuer de lui pincer le téton. Naruto couina et dès que le train ralentit, chassa la main du brun de sous son t-shirt. Le train termina sa course tranquillement, pendant que Sasuke riait en effleurant l'entrejambe du blond et en constatant l'effet qu'il avait causé.

\- Sasuke, sale pervers, grinça Naruto alors que le wagon s'arrêtait, attendant que le précédent se replisse pour pouvoir repartir.

\- Cette attraction m'a donné une bonne idée, souffla le brun dans son cou en continuant d'y déposer des baisers. Je crois que je vais rester dormir chez toi ce soir.

\- Mais tu ne penses vraiment qu'à ça Teme, se scandalisa le blond.

\- Avec toi, oui, admit l'Uchiwa. Pas comme si cela te déplaisait d'habitude.

Avant que Naruto ne puisse répondre, leur train arriva en gare et ils durent descendre du manège. Se dirigeant vers la sortie, ils retrouvèrent les autres.

\- C'était super, commença Hinata pleine de joie, j'ai adoré. On pourra le refaire ?

A cet instant, Naruto su qu'il était maudit. Si Hinata voulait le refaire, aucune chance pour qu'il puisse y échapper. Il entendait déjà Kiba le lui confirmer, lui aussi presser de pouvoir se recoller à la jeune fille. Sasuke eut un petit rire face au visage dépité du blond. Naruto lui envoya un regard noir, comprenant que l'autre se moquait de lui.

La journée se passa. Sasuke continua de le molester dans les files d'attentes – il vouait à présent un culte au file d'attente où ils étaient obligés d'être à la queue leu leu. Car alors, il pouvait soit maltraité le fessier du blond par de légères fessées, soit glisser ses bras autour de sa taille pour lui tripoter l'entrejambe ou les seins. Rares étaient les attractions où il pouvait réellement toucher le blond sans que personne ne le voit. Le seul autre incident que le blond eu à déplorer fut dans le « KonohaSat ». Le manège se déroulait dans l'obscurité et Sasuke ne se priva pas de cela pour lui peloter la cuisse durant toute la montée. Malheureusement pour l'Uzumaki, le bobsleigh et le KonohaSat furent les seules attractions un peu fortes que les filles acceptèrent de refaire.

Sasuke réussit tout de même à se faire pardonner ses écarts. S'il y avait une chose qu'il connaissait sur le blond avant même de devenir son ami, c'était que l'Uzumaki était un estomac sur pattes. N'étant jamais venu à KonohaParc, Naruto avait sous-estimé le prix de la nourriture sur place – Sasuke s'étant, par ailleurs, abstenu de le lui dire. Il n'avait donc assez d'argent que pour se payer le repas du midi dans le petit restaurant où ils prirent place. L'Uchiwa se fit donc une joie de payer tout un tas de sucreries durant l'après-midi au blond, ayant même trouvé par là une excuse pour pouvoir glisser aux yeux de tous des aliments directement dans la bouche du blond de ses doigts. Naruto n'était pas dupe, il s'avait très bien à quoi penser le brun en faisant cela. Mais trop heureux de pouvoir goûter à tout ce qui le faisait saliver et sans avoir besoin de dépenser la moindre petite pièce, il laissa Sasuke continuer son petit jeu de séduction avec lui.

Finalement, la journée passa vite. Ils reprirent place en voiture vers dix-huit heures, après que Kiba ait fait des adieux à sa petite-amie. Sakura avait d'ailleurs lancé de grands regards larmoyants en direction de l'Uchiwa, espérant que celui-ci viendrait au moins lui dire au revoir.

Après avoir ramené Kiba chez lui, Sasuke alla se garer chez Naruto. Sans laisser le temps au blond de ne serait-ce que sortir de la voiture, il prit son téléphone et appela sa mère. Il lui expliqua vouloir finir la soirée chez le plus jeune, puisque celui-ci l'avait invité à manger chez lui pour le remercier d'avoir fait le chauffeur. La mère Uchiwa ayant appris à connaitre le blond avec les années, et l'aimant bien, donna son accord. Ce fut donc un Sasuke tout sourire qui se tourna vers Naruto avec un air victorieux.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que je t'invitais à manger, attaqua aussitôt celui-ci en croisant les bras.

\- Moi je crois qu'avec toute la bouffe que je t'ai achetée aujourd'hui, tu peux bien faire cet effort, rétorqua le brun joueur.

\- Teme, fulmina Naruto en sortant de la voiture.

L'Uzumaki se dirigea vers sa porte sans un regard en arrière. De toute façon, il savait très bien que le brun le suivait puisqu'il avait décrété qu'ils mangeraient ensemble.

Une fois entré, Naruto appela son grand-père, étonné de ne pas le voir dans le salon. Allant dans la cuisine pour se chercher à boire, il découvrit un mot du vieil homme disant qu'il rentrerait tard et qu'il y avait de quoi manger dans le frigo. Traduction : il devait être en charmante compagnie et ne rentrerait pas avant le lendemain midi minimum.

Lisant par-dessus l'épaule du blond, Sasuke arriva à la même conclusion. Ravi de savoir qu'il n'y aurait personne pour les déranger de la soirée, il attrapa le blond pour le retourner et le plaqua au plan de travail pour l'y embrasser sauvagement. Ne s'y attendant pas, Naruto laissa échapper un cri de douleur lorsque son dos rencontra l'acier froid du plan de travail, ce qui permit à l'Uchiwa d'enfoncer sa langue dans sa bouche.

Bien vite, les mains du brun se retrouvèrent sous le haut de Naruto, tirant sur celui-ci dans une invitation à l'enlever. Comprenant la demande, le blond leva les bras en l'air. Sasuke relâcha alors sa bouche pour faire glisser le morceau de tissus par-dessus la tête de son partenaire.

\- Je croyais que tu voulais manger, dit Naruto avec malice. Le frigo est derrière toi si tu veux que je te fasse quelque chose.

\- Pour l'instant, déclara Sasuke en s'attaquant à son cou après avoir posé le t-shirt à côté du blond, j'ai surtout faim de toi.

Levant au ciel devant cette phrase clichée, Naruto prit le visage du brun dans ses mains pour le guider vers un nouveau baiser.

Sasuke était excité depuis qu'ils s'étaient levés le matin. Vu l'heure plus que matinale à laquelle le blond l'avait forcé à se lever, il avait voulu faire un petit câlin pour que l'autre se fasse pardonner de l'avoir réveillé. Malheureusement pour lui, d'une part Naruto n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur le sexe s'il savait que des membres de la famille Uchiwa étaient là, d'autre part, son esprit avait été trop accaparé par sa futur journée à KonohaParc pour penser à quoique ce soit d'autre.

Les tourments que lui avaient fait subir Sasuke toute la journée avaient fini par porter ses fruits. Cela faisait des heures que Naruto combattait une érection. Il aurait bien fait payer le brun en le laissant encore mijoter un peu, seulement Naruto n'était pas lui-même sûr d'être capable d'attendre. Surtout lorsque la bouche de Sasuke commença à descendre sur son torse.

\- Ma chambre, haleta le blond, maintenant.

Sasuke ne se fit pas prier et alla dans la direction indiquée. Naruto attrapa son haut et le suivit à l'étage, ses jambes le tenant à peine tant il était excité.

Après un petit moment d'hésitation à l'entrée de la pièce, Sasuke partit s'installer sur le lit, à moitié couché, le dos reposant contre le mur. Prenant cela pour une invitation, Naruto balança le t-shirt qu'il avait remonté sur le sol et couru sur le lit pour se mettre au-dessus du brun et l'embrasser.

\- Non, non, non, chanta Sasuke alors que le blond lui léchait à présent le cou à genoux entre ses jambes. Pas comme ça.

Confus, Naruto releva des yeux fiévreux vers l'Uchiwa. Celui-ci vint lui embrasser le bout du nez avant d'écarter les bras.

\- Comme sur le manège, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Le blond mit un instant avant de comprendre à quoi faisait référence Sasuke. Une fois la lumière faite dans son esprit, il se mordit la lèvre avant de se retourner et de prendre place entre les bras du brun, son dos collé au torse de l'autre.

Aussitôt, les bras de Sasuke se refermèrent autour de lui, sa bouche se glissant à son oreille.

\- Bien, lui susurra le brun, et maintenant tu vas te laisser faire. Les seuls sons que je veux entendre, ce sont des gémissements.

Emoustillé au plus haut point par l'idée, Naruto hocha son consentement avant de se relaxer dans les bras de son partenaire.

Doucement, Sasuke vint embrasser et lécher son cou, pendant que ses mains dessinaient des arabesques sur ses bras et ses épaules.

Sentant le blond complétement détendu et soumis sous ses doigts, il mordilla son cou et ses oreilles, alors que ses mains se glissaient sur son torse. Lentement, pour ne pas brusquer Naruto, il traça du bout des doigts de larges cercles autour de ses pectoraux. Tout doucement, les cercles devinrent de plus en plus petits jusqu'à ne plus que tracer le contour des tétons du blond.

Naruto commençait à lacher de plus en plus de soupirs, son corps se trémoussant contre sa volonté. Son sexe était déjà dur et humide. Tous deux le savaient, cependant Sasuke voulait encore un peu prolonger le plaisir.

Se décalant pour pouvoir embrasser la bouche de Naruto, Sasuke décida qu'il était temps de s'attaquer correctement aux petits bouts de chair qu'il titillait depuis un moment. Avalant entre ses lèvres un cri de son partenaire, il effleura plusieurs fois de ses index les tétons de sa victime avant de les pincer et de les faire rouler entre ses doigts.

Le bassin de Naruto avait de plus en plus la bougeotte, et venait frotter sans faire exprès l'entrejambe du brun à chacun de ses mouvements.

Sasuke sentait son excitation montée dans ses reins. Voir le blond se tortillait de plaisir le rendait fou et le frottement qu'exerçait le postérieur de l'Uzumaki sur son entrejambe lui provoquer des ondes électriques dans tout le corps. Il se sentait près de la jouissance et pouvait parier sans grande difficulté que le blond aussi.

Arrêtant ses tortures sur les tétons de celui-ci, il fit descendre ses mains sur le corps de son partenaire. Lentement, il atteignit son ventre si plat et si lisse. Puis encore plus lentement, il parvint à son jeans qu'il commença à déboutonner. Un soupir de plaisir sortit de la bouche de Naruto lorsque la pression qu'entraînait l'étroitesse du vêtement sur son sexe disparut.

Voulant rendre la pareille, le blond passa un bras dans son dos pour venir caresser la verge de Sasuke. Celui-ci l'arrêta tout de suite. Sous le regard surpris de l'Uzumaki, le brun ouvrit son pantalon et le descendit au niveau de ses hanches, avant de repositionner le blond, de façon à ce que ses fesses soient en face de son sexe, pouvant ainsi s'y frotter à sa guise sans vêtement pour le gêner.

Prenant en main les deux bras de Naruto, Sasuke les écarta, faisant comprendre à l'autre qu'il n'avait le droit de ne rien faire.

Il retourna ensuite à la conquête du corps de l'Uzumaki, glissant sa main dans son sous-vêtement. Le pénis de Naruto était chaud, bouillant même, et humide, très humide. Le blond était vraiment proche de l'orgasme et Sasuke décréta qu'il l'avait fait assez attendre comme cela. Il débuta aussitôt un long va-et-vient sur l'organe du jeune homme en face à lui.

La réaction du blond fut immédiate. Son dos s'arqua et une litanie de cris plus ou moins rauques résonna dans la pièce. Sentant le sexe de Naruto pulsait et mouillait encore plus sous ses doigts, Sasuke accéléra son mouvement, son autre main revenant à l'attaque d'un téton.

Un long grognement se fit entendre, alors que Naruto se répandait dans d'interminables jets de sperme sur son ventre.

Sasuke continua de le branler, voulant faire sortir jusqu'à la dernière goutte de semence de la verge du blond.

Reprenant sa respiration, Naruto posa sa main sur celle du brun, lui faisant comprendre de s'arrêter. L'orgasme qui avait envahi le blond avait été si fort et si intense qu'il pensa un moment que s'il n'avait pas été couché sur le lit, il en aurait fait un malaise.

Attrapant un paquet de mouchoir sur la table de nuit, Sasuke commença à nettoyer le blond pendant que celui-ci reprenait ses esprits. Naruto prit le relais dans la tâche ingrate au bout de quelques instants, n'aimant pas sentir une autre main que la sienne sur son sexe après avoir joui, son organe devenant alors extrêmement sensible.

Finissant de se débarbouiller, il se leva pour aller jeter à la poubelle les mouchoirs usagés. Se retournant vers Sasuke, il réalisa alors que celui-ci n'avait pas encore joui, tandis que son pénis semblait même encore bien dur, à moitié sortit de son pantalon.

Voulant rendre au brun ce qu'il venait de lui faire, il retourna sur le lit pour l'embrasser. Sasuke préféra se débarrasser de son jeans et de son caleçon, nullement gêné d'être nu devant un Naruto à moitié habillé, les envoyant voler au pied du lit. Reprenant possession de la bouche du blond, Sasuke passa ses bras autour de la nuque de l'autre dans une invitation à se coucher sur lui, ce que fit Naruto.

Continuant de jouer avec la langue de son ancien rival, Naruto fit descendre sa main sur le ventre puis le bas-ventre de Sasuke. Il attrapa son sexe et eut un sourire en constaté à quel point il était mouillé. Alors qu'il venait à peine de commencer à le branler, Sasuke lui fit signe d'arrêter tout mouvement. Ne comprenant pas, Naruto mit fin à leur baiser et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Sasuke le fixa un moment, avant de venir caresser son visage du bout de ses doigts. Son index vint d'abord effleurer sa joue, puis ses lèvres, avant d'essayer de se glisser entre celles-ci. Le blond arqua un sourcil en comprenant la demande.

\- Non ? Questionna alors Sasuke d'une voix rendu suave et enrouée par l'excitation.

Naruto soupira avant d'adresser un sourire complice au brun.

Sa tête se déplaça alors pour venir embrasser le cou du brun. Il le mordilla un peu, pas trop fort, il ne pouvait pas lui laisser de suçon. C'était l'été et il serait difficile de les cacher. Pourtant, comme Naruto pouvait aimer laisser des dizaines de suçons partout sur le corps du brun. Une manière de dire au monde que lui seul avait eu la chance de toucher et d'embrasser le corps parfait de Sasuke. Qu'il était à lui et à personne d'autre.

Naruto avait parfaitement conscience d'avoir des pensés un peu trop possessives envers le brun. A la vérité, il avait été plus qu'heureux plus tôt lorsque Sasuke avait remis à sa place Sakura. Bien qu'il sache pertinemment que le brun n'avait aucun sentiment pour la jeune fille, il avait ressenti un pincement dans la poitrine à chaque fois qu'elle l'avait approché et touché. Il avait eu envie à un moment de lui dire que Sasuke était à lui, seulement il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit. Que ce n'était pas vrai. Et puis, Sasuke l'avait fait à sa place et il en avait été content, même si voir Sakura triste lui avait fait de la peine.

Déposant des baisers papillons partout sur le torse et le ventre de Sasuke, Naruto continua sa descente jusqu'à arriver à hauteur de son sexe. Voulant clairement que le blond le prenne en bouche, le brun s'amusait à le faire bouger, essayant de le faire monter jusqu'aux lèvres du blond en contractant son périnée. Rigolant de cela, Naruto vint embrasser tendrement les cuisses, puis l'intérieur des cuisses du brun. Sasuke était toujours dans la même position depuis qu'il était monté sur le lit, les jambes écartées, mais cette fois en une invitation à autre chose que de venir s'y assoir.

Se couchant pour être plus à l'aise, Naruto continua d'embrasser et mordiller la chair tendre des cuisses pendant qu'une de ses mains pétrissait délicatement les testicules du brun. Revenant à hauteur de la verge, Naruto y passa un coup de langue.

Sasuke, qui jusque-là n'avait cessé de le fixer, ferma les yeux en laissant échapper un long râle. Aimant ce qu'il venait d'entendre, Naruto continua ses coups de langue, les focalisant plus précisément sur le gland. La verge de Sasuke était déjà bien mouillée et le pré-sperme qui y coulait avait un goût amer dans la bouche du blond. Mettant de côté cet aspect un peu rebutant, Naruto engloba de ses lèvres le sexe du brun pour y débuter un léger va-et-vient.

La respiration de Sasuke se fit alors plus erratique, alors qu'il plongeait ses mains dans la chevelure blonde, lui massant tendrement le crâne et la nuque.

Prenant plus confiance en lui, Naruto suça et lécha plus franchement le gland de Sasuke pendant qu'il faisait rouler ses testicules entre ses doigts. Attrapant la base du pénis dans une main, il remit la chair tendue dans sa bouche, y imprimant de ses lèvres un mouvement de va-et-vient assez soutenu que sa main suivait ensuite avec ardeur.

Sentant les hanches de Sasuke commençait à se détacher du matelas et le goût acre dans sa bouche devenir plus intense, Naruto augmenta la succion de ses lèvres, faisait fi de la douleur qui apparaissait au niveau de ses joues.

Assez rapidement, un jet chaud et amer gicla dans sa bouche, manquant de l'étouffer, tandis que Sasuke laissait échapper un gémissement grave et masculin, ses mains toujours posées dans les cheveux de Naruto.

Malgré toute la bonne volonté du monde, le blond sentit que s'il avalait ce qu'il avait en bouche, il allait sûrement vomir. Alors attrapant plusieurs mouchoirs en vitesse, il y recracha peu élégamment le sperme encore chaud et épais du brun.

Sasuke se leva alors du lit, passant une main dans son dos pour y imprimer un mouvement de réconfort, ne sachant pas trop si le blond était en train de rendre ou non.

\- Ça va ? demanda tendrement le brun.

\- Oui, répondit Naruto après avoir racler sa langue avec un mouchoir. Désolé, je sais que tu aurais préféré que j'avale comme dans les films, mais c'était plus dégueu que ce que je pensais.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, rigola le brun en déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Je m'attendais pas à ce que tu ailles aussi loin alors je ne vais sûrement pas me plaindre parce que tu ne désires pas l'ingérer. Ça me fait déjà assez plaisir que tu es bien voulu me faire une fellation.

\- Bah, je te le devais bien, répondit simplement le blond en finissant d'essuyer son visage et ses mains. Et puis, j'avais envie d'essayer.

Sasuke lui déposa un dernier baiser au niveau de la tempe avant de se nettoyer et d'aller se rhabiller. Naruto alla remettre un haut lui aussi, la chaleur étant retombée maintenant qu'il n'était plus excité.

Le brun retourna ensuite se coucher dans le lit, et fit signe à Naruto de revenir se mettre comme un peu plus tôt. En riant, le blond s'exécuta. Tous deux vidés de leur force, ils profitaient simplement de l'instant, dans la chaleur des bras de l'autre.

\- Ça avait vraiment si mauvais goût ? Finit par demander Sasuke au bout d'un moment. Tu as quand même fait une grimace comme si tu allais vomir.

\- Mince, je t'ai vexé ? Désolé Sas', je pensais pas que ça avait ce goût-là. Ça m'a surtout surpris. Peut-être que j'y arriverai la prochaine fois.

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura le brun en resserrant ses bras autour de Naruto. Si tu n'aimes pas, je ne veux pas que tu te forces. Je suis déjà assez content de savoir que tu veux bien recommencer.

\- Idiot, s'exclama aussitôt le blond en lui claquant le bras.

\- Le jour où tu auras une copine et qu'elle ne voudra pas avaler, tu te souviendras d'aujourd'hui, rigola Sasuke. En fait, vu que je suis en train de te voler quasiment toutes tes premières fois, tu vas sûrement beaucoup penser à moi avec ta future copine. Je la plaindrai presque.

\- Une copine ? Répéta abasourdit Naruto.

\- Quoi ? Un copain ? S'étonna Sasuke. Notre expérimentation marche tellement bien que tu ne sais plus si tu es hétéro ou homo ?

\- Non, c'est pas ça, pourquoi tu as mentionné une future copine ?

\- Notre deal ne va pas continuer toute notre vie, expliqua le brun en poussant un soupir. Ce n'est pas comme si on était un vrai couple ou même amoureux. Dans moins d'un mois, on va rentrer à la fac et après dans le monde du travail. Tu y rencontreras sûrement une fille qui te plaira, moi un garçon ou une fille, c'est encore à voir, et nos chemins vont forcément se séparer. Même si on reste amis longtemps, on va assurément moins se voir lorsqu'on sera tous les deux en couple. Mais à chaque fois qu'on couchera avec quelqu'un d'autre, on repensera sûrement à la première fois où on l'a fait tous les deux. Tu ne crois pas ?

\- Si, si, acquiesça distraitement le blond.

Naruto avait la tête qui lui tournait. Ses yeux le piquaient, mais il devait se retenir pour que l'autre ne voie pas son trouble.

Alors Sasuke n'était vraiment pas amoureux de lui. Pas que le brun ne lui ait jamais fait croire le contraire. Seulement, quelque part au fond de lui, Naruto espérait que ce serait peut-être le cas, parce que pour lui, ce sentiment devenait de plus en plus une réalité.

A suivre…

* * *

 **Ca y est, on commence un peu plus à entrapercevoir l'intrigue qui mène au prologue. Pour info, quelques années séparent le prologue des autres chapitres donc il va falloir attendre encore quelques semaines avant que la boucle ne soit bouclée.**

 **La suite dans une semaine ^_^  
**


	5. Chapter 4

**L'Expérimentation**

 **Résumé :** Naruto va apprendre avec le temps que de n'être qu'un sujet d'expérimentation dans la vie de la personne que l'on aime peut faire mal, très mal. UA. SasuNaruSasu.

 **Disclaimer** : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient…

 **Note de l'auteur** : Pour répondre à certains reviews, désolé, Naruto can't do it, Naruto va souffrir et pleurer un petit moment encore… Mais ce n'est pas une darkfic rassurez-vous. Il y aura une happy ending, même si pas forcément comme vous le pensez (il reste encore 13 chapitres après tout)

 **Warning :** rating M pour tout le chapitre…

Merci à ShannaRya, LolitaUp, Niak, Audrey2003211, et Eve pour leur review ^_^

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 :**

L'été fit bien vite place à la rentrée des classes. Naruto, qui ne savait pas trop ce qu'il désirait faire dans l'avenir, s'était inscrit en faculté d'économie avec tout un tas de petits autres cours en option, au cas où il trouverait « son truc » comme le disait Jiraya. Sasuke avait, quant à lui, intégré une université privée de commerce. Malgré tous les conflits avec sa famille, il voulait continuer l'entreprise familiale. Sakura était entrée dans une faculté de médecine, désirant devenir médecin depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Ino, elle, s'était orienté vers dans la chimie, pendant qu'Hinata se lançait dans le droit. Kiba voulait, lui aussi, réalisé son rêve d'enfant et avait été accepté dans une école pour devenir vétérinaire. Certes, son emploi du temps était aussi chargé, voire plus, que celui d'Hinata, mais le couple désirait rester ensemble et s'était organisé pour pouvoir se consacrer du temps. Shikamaru avait suivi Hinata en droit, tandis que Choji, qui avait finalement arrêté le lycée à la fin de la seconde. Il était désormais commis de cuisine dans un grand restaurant de Konoha, ayant fini avec les honneurs ses études quelques mois plus tôt dans une prestigieuse école de cuisine.

De ses anciens amis du lycée, Naruto ne garda de réel lien qu'avec Sasuke et, curieusement, Ino. Après leur sortie à KonohaParc, les deux blonds s'étaient un jour croisés dans un centre commercial. Devant tous deux faire quelques achats, ils avaient décidé de les faire ensemble. Un peu plus tard, assis dans un salon de thé devant une boisson fraiche, Naruto avait lancé la question qui le tourmentait depuis leur entrée en terminale.

Sakura et Ino étaient tous les deux dans la classe de Sasuke, alors Naruto avait souvent eu l'occasion de les observer lorsqu'il allait attendre le brun. Le blond avait vite réalisé qu'Ino n'avait plus aucun sentiment pour son Sasuke. Et pour cause, toute son attention était à chaque instant focalisée sur Sakura.

Demandant discrètement comme allait Sakura et si elles allaient garder contact maintenant le lycée fini, Ino lui avait répondu en lui posant exactement la même question sur Sasuke. Ils s'étaient fixés un long moment avant de s'avouer connaitre le secret de l'autre. Naruto confessa n'avoir jamais été sûr, mais que les regards et les petites attentions d'Ino envers Sakura l'avaient toujours intrigué. Ino expliqua qu'elle s'en doutait depuis le collège, mais n'avait eu la confirmation que quelques semaines plus tôt, à KonohaParc, lorsqu'elle avait vu Sasuke embrasser furtivement le cou de Naruto avant de lui mettre une main aux fesses. Pestant contre la discrétion de l'Uchiwa, Naruto lui confia être effectivement amoureux de Sasuke, mais n'entretenir une relation que physique avec celui-ci. Ino en paru étonnée, et la souffrance cachée derrière les mots du blond ne lui échappant pas, elle tenta de le rassurer en lui disant qu'il avait toujours été spécial pour Sasuke.

Ino aussi vida son sac sur ses sentiments envers Sakura. Elle avait décidé d'utiliser l'université comme moyen de se distancer de la rosée et trouvait l'amour auprès d'une fille qui ne serait pas obnubilé par un brun sans cœur et, à priori, gay.

Pouvoir parler librement de ses sentiments à quelqu'un qui le comprenait avait fait un bien fou à Naruto. Ils s'étaient échangés leur numéro et depuis, les deux blonds s'appelaient régulièrement pour se raconter les dernières nouvelles de leurs vies.

Leur premier semestre passa assez rapidement. Naruto avait quelques connaissances dans ses cours, mais n'avait accroché avec personne en particulier et n'avait donc pas vraiment d'ami. Il continuait à passer énormément de temps avec Sasuke, leurs activités sexuelles s'étaient largement étendues depuis le premier essai de fellation de Naruto.

Sasuke avait profité d'avoir enfin dix-huit ans pour aller visiter un sex shop. Il n'en parla pas à Naruto, se contenta d'étaler sur son lit ce qu'il y avait acheté le jour de l'anniversaire du plus jeune, lui annonçant que maintenant qu'ils étaient tous deux majeurs, ils allaient pouvoir faire de vraies expériences d'adulte. Jamais encore le visage du blond n'avait été aussi rouge. Naruto n'avait jamais soupçonné à quel point l'esprit de l'Uchiwa pouvait être pervers. Entre lubrifiant, anneau pénien, boules et autres jouets anaux, Naruto crut qu'il allait faire une syncope. Bien sûr, Sasuke ne pouvait rien laisser chez lui et tout avait atterrit dans la table de nuit de l'Uzumaki. Ce jour-là, les rêves de Naruto furent hantés par un brun à l'esprit dépravé qui lui courait après avec un vibromasseur aux proportions inhumaines…

\- Je ne suis plus un bébé Jiraya, pleurnicha un blond couché sur le ventre sur son lit, son téléphone vissait à l'oreille. Je vais réussir à survivre si tu ne reviens que la semaine prochaine.

Le jeune adulte écouta distraitement son grand-père se plaindre du temps qui passe, se rappelant lui-même l'époque où il était à l'université, les filles lui courant sans arrêt à ses trousses pour sortir avec lui.

\- Elles devaient avoir des problèmes aux yeux alors, ricana Naruto. Ou alors ta réputation ne t'avait pas encore précé-AH

\- Naruto, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu t'es fait mal ?

Rattrapant le téléphone qu'il venait malencontreusement de faire tomber sur le sol, le blond jeta un regard noir à l'homme assis derrière lui, avant de reprendre sa conversation avec l'écrivain à présent paniqué qu'il avait au bout du fil.

\- C'est rien Ero-sennin, je me suis juste cogné le pied à un meuble, s'excusa-t-il surveillant du coin de l'œil les mains, surtout l'objet qu'elles tenaient, de son camarade de jeu.

La conversation dura encore quelques minutes, Jiraya lui rappelant de manger sainement et de ne pas trop faire la fête. Les examens du premier semestre avaient pris fin la veille et le romancier voulait savoir comment s'en était sorti le plus jeune. Ravi de voir que tout avait l'air d'aller bien à Konoha, il finit par raccrocher, souhaitant un bon weekend à son petit-fils. Et vu le sourire vicieux qu'avait le brun depuis son arrivée, Naruto était certain qu'il allait vraiment être bon.

\- Non mais tu vas pas bien sale pervers, hurla Naruto, aussitôt le téléphone posé.

\- Tu prenais trop de temps Dobe, expliqua simplement Sasuke, assis au niveau de ses genoux, un télécommande à la main. Et je voulais voir quel effet ça faisait.

\- Si tu voulais voir l'effet que ça fait, pourquoi tu ne te l'ais pas enfoncé dans ton cul ? S'indigna le blond.

\- Parce que ça aurait été moins drôle, murmura l'Uchiwa taquin en caressant distraitement le postérieur nu en face de lui. Et si on testait les différentes vitesses maintenant ?

\- Quoi ? Non, attends, balbutia Naruto, la chose commençant néanmoins déjà à s'activer en lui. Je ne suis pas prêt Teme !

\- C'est bien pour ça que j'ai acheté tous ces jouets Dobe, ricana Sasuke, heureux du trouble que causait le nouveau cadeau qu'il venait d'offrir à son partenaire.

\- Teme !

Naruto ne réussit plus à prononcer un seul autre mot convenable, le brun ayant enfoncé un doigt lubrifié dans son anus, guidant l'œuf vibrant vers sa prostate.

C'était le nouveau jeu de Sasuke depuis qu'il avait découvert l'orgasme anal dans un film porno qu'ils avaient visionné ensemble. Il voulait absolument faire jouir le blond sans que son sexe n'ait été stimulé au préalable. Il s'était donc renseigné sur la chose et avait appris que la prostate était un organe qu'il fallait travailler régulièrement pour qu'elle devienne effectivement une zone érogène.

Cela faisait maintenant près trois mois que dès qu'ils continuaient leur « expérimentation » Sasuke insérait ses doigts ou des jouets dans le blond. Bien entendu, Sasuke avait aussi essayé d'être le receveur. Il en ressentait un certain plaisir, mais vu les gémissements et les plaintes qu'émettaient Naruto dès que cette partie de son corps était stimulée, l'Uchiwa avait bien vite compris que Naruto avait un organe propice aux caresses. En fait, n'ayant tous deux encore jamais connu personne d'autre, Sasuke ne savait pas si son corps n'était juste pas particulièrement sensible ou si c'était le blond qui avait un corps où chaque centimètre de peau était une zone érogène. Cependant une chose était certaine, il aimait que le blond soit si réceptif et voulait tester toutes ses limites.

Augmentant encore un peu l'intensité des vibrations, Sasuke se pencha pour lécher le dos nu offert devant lui.

Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis trois semaines à cause des examens et avant de prendre sa voiture, l'Uchiwa avait envoyé un petit SMS coquin au blond où il lui promettait mille plaisirs s'il était nu à son arrivée. Sasuke avait eu la joie de voir sa requête accordée. Malheureusement, le téléphone portable du blond s'était mis à sonner avant même qu'il n'ait pu l'embrasser.

Faisant danser son doigt à l'entrée de Naruto, Sasuke se délectait des soupirs plaintifs que tentaient de retenir son partenaire. Il était sûr que s'il tournait le blond sur le dos, il pourrait découvrir une belle érection déjà dure et dégoulinante.

Continuant de glisser sa langue le long de la colonne vertébrale de sa victime qui avait réfugié sa tête dans un coussin, l'Uchiwa décida d'être un peu joueur et se mit à mordre et sucer violement les deux belles fesses nues exposées à ses envies. Un cri indigné se fit aussitôt entendre, mais à aucun moment l'autre ne lui dit d'arrêter.

Sasuke était frustré. Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'il avait commencé ces expérimentations avec le blond, mais celui-ci refusait qu'il franchisse la dernière étape. Voyant l'œuf commençait à sortir du fait des contractions involontaires du blond, l'Uchiwa enfonça deux doigts dans son partenaire pour le repousser au niveau de sa prostate. Pourtant, au couinement qu'émit le blond à son geste, Sasuke était certain que Naruto ressentait énormément de plaisir avec cette partie de son corps. Néanmoins, il refusait catégoriquement que le brun le pénètre de son sexe. Ayant pensé à un moment que le blond craignait pour la douleur ou que Sasuke n'allait jamais vouloir inverser les rôles, il lui avait même proposé à de nombreuses reprises de le prendre lui. Mais même cela, Naruto refusait. Et c'était frustrant parce que Sasuke voulait connaitre les deux et le blond les lui refusait tout deux. Comme il ne voulait pas être pénétré, il avait donné comme excuse que ce serait injuste pour Sasuke si seul le blond connaissait le plaisir de la pénétration, et avait donc aussi décliné de perdre sa virginité dans l'Uchiwa. Au final, la frustration de Sasuke grimpait un peu plus chaque jour.

Insinuant une main entre les cuisses de Naruto pour lui caresser les testicules, le brun avait décidé de venger ce jour-là sa frustration sur le blond. Voyant les cuisses dorées commençaient à se tordre de plaisir, Sasuke rajusta sa position à côté de l'Uzumaki sur le lit et vit avec bonheur les deux membres inférieurs s'écartés pour lui permettre un meilleur accès. Prenant cela pour une invitation, Sasuke retira ses doigts qu'il vint bien vite remplacer par sa langue.

Naruto avait eu du mal au début à accepter que Sasuke le lèche là, trouvant l'endroit sale. Le brun avait donc pris l'habitude de prévenir au moins une heure avant qu'il allait passer pour que l'autre puisse prendre une douche. De même, si Sasuke voulait être léché à cet endroit, il devait lui aussi sentir bon le savon. Sachant avec quelle difficulté le blond rangeait sa chambre et lavait ses vêtements, l'Uchiwa trouvait que c'était un petit peu l'hôpital qui se foutait de la charité…

Faisant signe à Naruto de se mettre à quatre pattes, Sasuke continua sa descente et goba les testicules du blond.

Naruto était quasiment imberbe, ce qu'appréciait grandement Sasuke. A part quelques poils aux jambes – qui ne se voyaient pas car blonds – il était lisse de partout. Cela lui causait d'ailleurs pas mal de complexes, et Sasuke savait qu'il enviait secrètement la forêt qui poussait entre ses jambes – Naruto jouait souvent avec la ligne de poils qui descendait sous son nombril pendant qu'il lui faisait une gâterie.

L'Uzumaki dû décider que Sasuke avait assez joué avec lui parce qu'il se mit assis avant de se tourner vers son partenaire. Attrapant le bas du sweet-shirt du brun, il entreprit de le lui enlever tout en parsemant son ventre et son torse de baisers. Une fois le vêtement jeté loin d'eux, il se lança sur les lèvres qui lui faisaient envie depuis que l'autre avait débarqué. Fini les petits baisers timides des débuts. Désormais, Naruto dévorait sa bouche avec passion et ardeur, plongeant sa langue dans l'antre déjà ouverte du brun dans un ballet sauvage et familier.

Sans rompre leur bécotage, une de ses mains s'attaqua à la ceinture du brun, bien décidé à ne pas être le seul à être nu. Sasuke se laissa faire, se redressant pour l'aider dans sa tâche. Une fois le jeans ouvert, Naruto plongea son poignet dans le boxer, attrapant avec vigueur le sexe de son compagnon qui en grogna dans leur baiser.

Naruto entreprit de le branler avec dextérité, sa bouche partant à l'assaut du cou offert. Sasuke devait bien l'admettre, même si Naruto ne voulait pas être pénétré, il compensait largement par d'autres méthodes. Depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à expérimenter le sexe ensemble, Sasuke ne se masturbait plus seul, n'y trouvant plus aucune satisfaction. Les mains du blond avaient une manière de se mouvoir sur lui, tantôt rapide, tantôt lente, tantôt douce, tantôt brutale, le laissant toujours au seuil de l'orgasme, qui l'enivrait tant qu'il se sentait à chaque fois défaillir. De même pour ce qui était des fellations, Naruto savait jouer d'une telle sorte avec sa langue et ses lèvres qu'il lui fallait toujours de longues minutes pour se remettre après avoir joui. En plus d'arriver à faire des gorges profondes – certes pas longtemps, les muscles de ses joues lui faisant mal assez rapidement et son reflexe vomitif venant vite se rappeler à lui – Naruto était un créatif. Sasuke ne savait jamais à quelle sauce il allait être mangé – littéralement – lui-même ayant toujours tendance à reproduire le même schéma. C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle il avait acheté tant de jouets, pour éviter de tomber dans la routine lorsqu'il touchait le blond.

Finissant de torturer un téton avec ses dents, Naruto tira sur le jeans de Sasuke pour le retirer. Une fois le deuxième homme nu, il le repoussa sur le lit pour le faire s'allonger. Avec un sourire de démon, l'Uzumaki vint englober le pénis fièrement dressé devant lui d'un seul coup avant de le sucer avec force. Naruto avait remarqué que le brun aimait lorsqu'un peu de violence se mêlait de la partie, appréciant la douleur autant que le plaisir. Naruto n'hésitait jamais à laisser sortir ses dents, mordillant, croquant le gland, avant d'infliger le même traitement aux testicules. Il aspira avec force celui de droite, le faisait roulant avec sa langue dans sa bouche. Puis, il vint délicatement lécher l'autre, l'embrassant doucement. Revenant à la verge, il la branla énergiquement un moment, sa bouche autour du gland qu'il léchait et tétait lentement. Sentant l'autre sur le point de jouir, il ralentit ses mouvements, englobant le sexe entièrement dans sa bouche avant de faire de longues et profondes montées et descentes dans un rythme délicieusement lent.

Sasuke se redressa sur les coudes, contemplant Naruto, sa verge entre ses lèvres, avec fascination. Voir l'autre avec la partie de son corps la plus sensible et fragile dans la bouche l'hypnotisait. Son regard accrocha la télécommande de l'œuf vibrant. Constatant qu'il était toujours dans le blond, Sasuke le remit en marche. Une légère morsure sur le bout de son sexe vint le punir de son action. Avec un sourire, il décida de se venger en mettant la vitesse maximale.

Naruto sursauta, son corps prit de soubresaut, avant de reprendre le membre tendu dans sa main. A quatre pattes à côté du flanc de Sasuke, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir recommencer sa fellation sans risquer de mordre vraiment l'autre.

Sasuke vint lui mâchouiller l'épaule, glissant son bras dans son dos, avant d'atteindre son entrée qu'il effleura délicatement du bout du doigt. Sentant l'anus du blond se contracté par intermittence sous son touché, l'Uchiwa sut qu'il était temps que lui aussi s'occupe du membre dur et suintant de son partenaire – la tâche de pré-sperme sur la couette du blond au niveau du sexe de celui-ci le lui confirmant.

Le brun se rallongea, mettant les bras au-dessus de la tête, avant d'ouvrir grand sa bouche. Gloussant en comprenant immédiatement ce que voulait l'autre, Naruto bougea donc de façon à ce que la partie basse de son corps soit au niveau de la tête de Sasuke pendant que lui-même continuait sa douce torture sur le sexe de celui-ci.

Sasuke aspira directement la verge du blond, l'enfouissant aussi loin qu'il le pouvait dans sa gorge, s'aidant de sa main à faire un mouvement de va-et-vient sur tout le membre. La position n'était pas la plus simple pour pouvoir bouger sa tête, alors Sasuke finit par se contentait de faire rouler sa langue sur le bout du sexe devant sa bouche. Naruto en lâcha celui que lui-même suçait avec ferveur, préférant le branler de ses mains de peur lui faire mal dans un excès de plaisir. Décidant qu'il était plus sûr de continuer à masturber le pénis de Sasuke, Naruto s'avança pour venir lécher les testicules du brun.

Le bassin du blond ayant bougé, Sasuke avait une vue imprenable sur son fessier. Continuant de sucer le gland de Naruto tout en le branlant généreusement d'une main, le brun vint jouer de l'autre avec le câble de l'œuf vibrant toujours dans l'anus de son camarde. Enfonçant une phalange dans le passage, il s'amusa à taquiner le plus jeune en entrant et sortant plusieurs fois son doigt. Il eut droit au même traitement de Naruto, qui après avoir saliver sur ses doigts vint masser délicatement son sphincter extérieur avant d'y plonger l'index.

Voyant la chair de l'Uzumaki commençant à devenir anormalement rouge, Sasuke décréta qu'il avait assez joué avec. Sortant son doigt, il tira doucement sur l'œuf vibrant afin de le sortir. Concentré sur sa tâche, il fut surpris d'entendre un cri de jouissance et de sentir sa bouche se remplir de sperme lorsque le jouet fit sa sortie. Ne voulant pas en perdre une goutte, Sasuke garda le sexe du blond dans sa bouche, léchant le gland, aspirant toute la semence qui s'en écoulait encore.

L'énergie dans ses bras disparaissant, Naruto s'effondra à moitié entre les jambes de l'Uchiwa. Son orgasme avait été intense et inattendu. Les vibrations causées par l'œuf sur son entrée avaient été trop pour lui et il n'avait plus réussit à se concentrer.

Sortant son index du corps de Sasuke, Naruto puisa une dernière fois dans ses forces avant de s'écrouler sur le lit à côté de son partenaire, le souffle encore court.

L'Uchiwa ricana avant d'attraper la télécommande de l'œuf et de l'arrêter. Observant les joues rouges et les yeux brillants du blond avec délectation, Sasuke vint délicatement effleurer la peau des hanches du plus jeunes.

\- J'en conclus que tu aimes mon nouvel achat, se moqua légèrement le brun.

\- La ferme Teme, répondit Naruto d'une petite voix, reprenant lentement des forces.

Une fois à peu près remis, Naruto reprit le sexe de Sasuke qui n'avait nullement débandé durant l'attente. Se redressant pour pouvoir le branler de ses deux mains, le blond imposa un rythme rapide et fort, assurant l'Uchiwa de jouir rapidement aussi.

La délivrance du brun arriva vite, et de longs jets de sperme giclèrent jusque sur son torse. Contrairement à Sasuke qui n'avait aucun problème pour avaler – il lui avait même confié un jour apprécier le goût – lui ne supportait pas de sentir ce liquide chaud se rependre dans sa bouche et encore moins l'ingérer.

La seule chose sexuelle que Naruto n'ait jamais achetée était d'ailleurs des capotes aromatisées. Lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, Sasuke avait une certaine tendance à vouloir lui sauter dessus, quel que soit le lieu. Naruto avait donc toujours une capote sur lui pour pouvoir offrir un petit plaisir au brun à l'extérieur. L'Uzumaki ne comptait plus le nombre de films dont il n'avait jamais vu le milieu ou le nombre de buissons derrière lesquels ils s'étaient cachés pour que le blond puisse faire une pipe à Sasuke. C'était les seules fois où l'Uchiwa pouvait jouir dans sa bouche puisque le sperme restait dans le préservatif.

Naruto alla chercher des mouchoirs et s'appliqua à nettoyer correctement Sasuke. C'était son petit plaisir. Voir la quantité qu'avait répandue le brun grâce à lui le rendait fier. Sasuke se laissa tranquillement faire, les bras sous la tête et les yeux fermés, savourant juste l'instant.

Le blond s'essuya tout de même un peu après, avant d'aller prendre un boxer et un t-shirt sur le sol. Sasuke se rhabilla entièrement avant de se rallonger sur le lit, ouvrant un bras pour que l'Uzumaki vienne y prendre place.

Sasuke était un câlineur. Après le sexe, il aimait avoir son partenaire contre lui, continuer de le toucher et l'embrasser, pour faire durer encore l'instant. Naruto n'allait sûrement pas s'en plaindre, adorant ses instants plus que tout. La tête sur l'épaule du plus vieux, Naruto glissa un bras sur le torse de Sasuke pendant que l'autre passait le sien sur sa hanche, sous son haut. Sasuke venait effleurer tout doucement sa peau dans un léger mouvement de poignet, envoyant des frissons dans tout son corps.

Naruto aimait autant qu'il pouvait détester ces moments doux-amers avec Sasuke. Il les aimait car la tendresse dont faisait alors preuve le brun lui donnait l'impression d'être en couple avec lui. Et il les détestait exactement pour la même raison. Parce que justement, il savait pertinemment que l'Uchiwa n'était pas amoureux de lui. Parfois, Naruto se demandait comment l'autre réagirait s'il lui annonçait qu'il l'aimait. Le fuirait-il ? Ferait-il comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais connus ? Ou voudrait-il continuer de se masturber avec lui ? Peut-être utiliserait-il l'information pour pousser le blond à coucher avec lui ?

Non, même si Sasuke venait à apprendre qu'il l'aimait, jamais Naruto ne coucherait avec lui. Il avait décidé qu'il ne pouvait pas aller aussi loin avec quelqu'un qui ne l'aimait pas, même si lui-même l'aimait à en mourir. En réalité, il avait trop peur des conséquences sur son cœur. Pourrait-il se donner à l'homme qu'il aimait en sachant qu'il n'était pas aimé en retour ? Non, la réponse était clairement négative. Il ne le supporterait pas. Même si Sasuke lui donnait souvent l'illusion d'avoir des sentiments pour lui, Naruto savait qu'il ne le verrait jamais plus que comme un ami. Et les amis ne couchent pas ensemble. Ils étaient allés aussi loin que leur permettait leur amitié. S'il devait aller plus loin, Naruto était persuadé que cela le briserait. Il ne pourrait jamais se remettre de la séparation, qu'il savait inévitable, avec le brun s'il couchait ensemble.

\- Tes partiels se sont vraiment bien passés ? Questionna soudainement Sasuke. Tu t'en sors vraiment sans moi pour te donner coup de pieds au cul quand tu rêvasses ?

\- Teme, s'indigna Naruto. Je te signale qu'à part pour les cours de sport, ça fait trois ans qu'on est plus dans la même classe et j'ai quand même réussi à avoir mon bac ! Et avec mention !

\- Ouais enfin ce n'est que la mention assez bien, je ne me la ramènerais pas avec ça à ta place, répondeur le brun moqueur.

\- Je t'emmerde monsieur-moi-j'ai-eu-19,5-de-moyenne-au-bac, bouda Naruto en gonflant les joues.

Devant la mine enfantine du blond, Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de rire avant de venir déposer un baiser sur son front. Le geste calma Naruto qui leva les yeux vers lui.

\- Et toi comment ça se passe dans ton école de riche ? Demanda le blond avec un sourire moqueur. Je ne te demande pas pour tes notes, je suis sûr que tu as cartonné aux exams. Mais monsieur l'asocial a-t-il réussi à se faire des amis ou n'y a-t-il que des groupies là aussi ?

\- Monsieur l'asocial se porte très bien, je te remercie, affirma Sasuke dépité de la façon dont le blond le voyait. J'ai sympathisé avec quelques mecs dans mon cours de management. On n'a pas mal de points en commun, surtout familiaux. Eux aussi viennent d'une longue lignée et ont beaucoup de responsabilités sur les épaules, mais ne veulent pas se laisser enfermer dans le moule qu'à imaginer pour eux leur parents. Je te les présenterai à l'occasion, tu les aimeras peut-être.

\- Des gosses de riche ? Ça, ça m'étonnerait…

\- Sinon, j'ai peut-être une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer, déclara Sasuke d'un air mystérieux.

\- Ah oui ? Et quoi ? S'enquit le blond intrigué.

\- Je suis amoureux.

Naruto cru que son cœur venait de s'arrêter. Il ne savait pas quelle tête il faisait, mais il remerciait leur position. Sasuke ne devait être capable de voir que son profil, et même là, Naruto n'était pas sûr que le brun n'y détecte pas son trouble.

Naruto se racla la gorge, essayant de rassembler ses esprits.

\- Ah bon ? C'est qui ? Je le connais ? Naruto était fier de lui, sa voix n'avait quasiment pas vacillé, restant neutre, ne trahissant ainsi aucune émotion.

\- Non, il est dans une grande partie de mes cours, expliqua Sasuke complétement inconscient du chaos que son annonce avait fait dans la tête de son camarade. Il s'appelle Deidara. Il est beau, grand, blond, assez sérieux, mais je l'ai déjà entendu avec ses amis et il est plutôt blagueur avec eux.

\- Et… Et tu crois que tu as une chance avec lui ? La voix de Naruto était faible et hésitante, mais il voulait, non, devait savoir.

\- Je crois bien, répondit Sasuke enjoué. Avant Noël une nana est venue me prendre la tête pour sortir avec moi. Pour la faire partir, je lui ai dit, devant toutes ses copines, que j'étais gay et qu'elle ne m'intéressait absolument pas. Depuis, je sens souvent ses yeux sur moi, comme s'il m'étudiait. Et il y a deux jours, pendant le partiel de droit des affaires, il m'a fait un sourire et un clin d'œil. Je suis certain que je lui plais. Maintenant j'ai hâte de reprendre les cours lundi pour pouvoir aller lui parler.

Naruto se sentait anéanti. Sa plus grande crainte était en train de se réaliser et il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'en empêcher.

\- C'est super Sasuke, je suis content pour toi, réussi à articuler le blond, sentant ses yeux le bruler. J'espère que ça collera entre vous. Faudra me le présenter lorsque tu sortiras avec lui. On reste meilleur ami après tout ?

\- Oui, ami pour la vie, confirma le brun heureux, resserrant ses bras autour du blond pour lui faire un câlin. Promis, tu seras le premier à qui je le présenterai. Si tu savais comme j'ai hâte d'être à lundi et de le voir.

\- J'imagine, marmonna Naruto se sentant de plus en plus mal. J'ai soif, tu veux quelque chose ?

\- Hum ? Oui, je veux bien du thé glacé si tu en as, dit l'Uchiwa en lâchant le blond.

\- Je vais voir.

Essayant de dissimuler le plus possible son visage, Naruto se dépêcha de sortir. Arrivé dans la cuisine, il se plaqua contre un mur, essayant de reprendre son calme par de longues inspirations. Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, une larme glissa le long de sa joue.

L'essuyant d'un geste, Naruto se maudit. Il maudit sa faiblesse. Maudit son amour stupide pour un homme qui ne l'aimerait jamais. Pire, qui se servait de lui pour le sexe. Sasuke était amoureux d'un autre, il venait de le dire, et depuis un certain temps. Pourtant, cela ne l'avait nullement empêché de coucher avec Naruto.

Naruto pria pour que Sasuke ne veuille pas passer la nuit avec lui, mais au contraire, parte rapidement. Il avait besoin d'appeler Ino. Il avait besoin de parler avec quelqu'un avant que son cœur n'explose. Il avait besoin de pleurer et de hurler, et il ne pourrait pas le faire tant que la personne responsable de sa douleur était présente.

Finalement, malgré leur petite expérimentation, le seul premier qu'il désirait le plus de Sasuke, jamais il ne l'aurait. Il l'avait déjà perdu. Sasuke lui avait donné son vrai premier baiser, avait été le premier à toucher son corps, à embrasser ses seins, son sexe. Il avait même été le premier à goûter à ses fesses. Et réciproquement, il avait été tous ces premiers aussi pour Sasuke. Au bout du compte, Sasuke avait même été la première vraie personne qu'il ait aimée. Il n'était pas idiot. Il avait fini par réaliser que ce qu'il avait un jour éprouvé pour Sakura n'était même pas le cinquième de ce qu'il ressentait pour l'homme couché à cet instant dans son lit. Sakura avait juste été la première fille à avoir un geste gentil avec lui à une époque où il était complétement paumé et vulnérable, et il avait confondu sa reconnaissance avec de l'amour.

Mais Sasuke lui avait un jour avoué qu'il n'était jamais tombé amoureux personne. Tout au fond de lui, Naruto avait espéré. Il avait espéré de tout son être que cette personne serait lui. Qu'il serait le premier – et le dernier aussi – à qui Sasuke dirait les mots « je t'aime ».

Maintenant Sasuke aimait quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qui n'était pas Naruto. Naruto ne sera jamais le premier amour de Sasuke. Il l'avait toujours su. Mais le vivre le brisait d'une manière qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginée.

A suivre…

* * *

 **A la semaine prochaine !**


	6. Chapter 5

**L'Expérimentation**

 **Résumé :** Naruto va apprendre avec le temps que de n'être qu'un sujet d'expérimentation dans la vie de la personne que l'on aime peut faire mal, très mal. UA. SasuNaruSasu.

 **Disclaimer** : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient…

 **Note de l'auteur** : Chapitre plus court que les précédents (c'est le plus court de toute la fic, épilogue comprit), mais non pas moins fort en émotion.

 **Warning :** Âmes sensibles, sortez les mouchoirs.

Grand merci à ShannaRya, Eve (comme tu n'auras pas internet pendant deux semaines, voit le bon côté : tu auras plus de chapitres à lire en revenant !), LolitaUp, Guest, Niak et Jess pour leur review. Ça fait plaisir de voir que vous continuez à aimer la fic de chapitre en chapitre ^_^

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 :**

\- Tu n'as pas intérêt à me faire faux bon ce soir, déclara Sasuke à l'autre bout du téléphone, un brin d'exaspération clairement audible dans la voix.

\- Je suis désolé Sasuke, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps à moi ces derniers temps, expliqua Naruto en soupirant.

Il était fatigué d'avoir cette conversation avec l'Uchiwa. Encore.

\- Oui je sais, tu me l'as déjà dit, s'énerva presque le brun. Mais tu avais vraiment besoin de reprendre le sport et de te trouver un boulot en même temps ? Ça fait plus d'un mois qu'on ne s'est pas vu ! A chaque fois que je te propose un truc, tu as autre chose !

\- Désolé, marmonna encore le blond exténué. J'ai besoin d'un temps d'adaptation avant d'arriver à tout caser.

En réalité, Naruto était tout sauf désolé. Il faisait exprès d'éviter Sasuke. Maintenant qu'il avait pris conscience que son amour ne serait jamais partagé, le simple fait de voir son visage lui faisait mal. Surtout qu'il savait pertinemment que s'ils se voyaient, Sasuke allait vouloir continuer leur expérimentation. Et Naruto ne se sentait pas capable de se laisser embrasser ou toucher par lui sans s'effondrer en larmes.

Et pourtant Dieu seul savait – et Ino aussi – comme il avait pleuré durant le mois écoulé. La quantité l'avait lui-même surpris. Aujourd'hui, il avait l'impression d'avoir verser tant de larmes qu'il en était sec à l'intérieur. Et vide. Complétement vidé de ses forces.

Heureusement pour lui, Sasuke n'était pas resté plus d'une heure après lui avoir confié son attirance pour un autre. Son père avait appelé, voulant savoir comment s'était déroulé ses examens et lui avait ordonné de rentrer à la maison. Jamais Naruto n'avait autant aimé l'homme.

Sitôt le brun parti, Naruto avait attrapé son téléphone et avait appelé Ino. Il n'avait pas été capable de prononcer le moindre mot, se mettant à lâcher de longs sanglots dès qu'elle avait décroché. Ino avait tout de suite compris. Elle lui avait dit de laisser la porte d'entrée ouverte pour elle et d'aller l'attendre dans son lit. Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, elle était là, le berçant comme un enfant, lui disant des mots réconfortants pour le calmer. Ino était restée avec lui toute la nuit, le laissant pleurer autant qu'il le voulait. Elle ne lui avait posé aucune question. Elle n'en avait pas besoin de toute façon. Elle savait. Naruto lui avait déjà raconté toute l'histoire. Voir le désespoir du blond lui avait fait mal à elle aussi. A un moment, elle se mit elle-même à pleurer avec son ancien camarade. Elle aussi avait souffert avec Sakura après tout. Pas de la même façon, c'était sûr, mais elle avait traversé de mauvais moments. Alors elle comprenait. Elle comprenait et c'était tout ce que demandait Naruto.

Elle resta jusqu'au dimanche soir, s'occupant du blond comme d'un bébé. L'Uzumaki se laissa faire. Lorsqu'elle lui présenta une cuillère de nourriture, il ouvrit la bouche et mangea. Lorsqu'elle lui dit d'aller se débarbouiller à la salle de bain, il le fit. Lorsqu'elle lui dit de fermer les yeux et de se reposer, il s'exécuta même si chacun savait qu'il n'y arriverait pas.

Naruto n'était pas certain qu'il aurait pu survivre ce weekend là sans Ino. Elle avait insisté pour passer encore la nuit du dimanche avec lui, seulement ils avaient tous deux cours le lendemain et Ino n'avait pas ses affaires. Naruto l'avait forcé à rentrer chez elle et lui s'était forcé à reprendre une vie normale.

Sur les conseils d'Ino, Naruto décida de se trouver des activités pour avoir le moins de temps pour réfléchir, mais aussi et surtout, s'éloigner de Sasuke. Il se chercha d'abord un boulot. Dès le mardi suivant, il avait un tablier et prenait les commandes trois services par semaine – dont les weekends pour son plus grand bonheur – dans un petit restaurant au coin de sa rue. Il avait du mal à dormir, ses rêves hantés par un visage pâle et des yeux onyx, alors il voulait s'épuiser physiquement pour obliger son corps à se reposer. Il avait donc repris le sport. Courant le matin, le soir, et même le weekend quand il le pouvait. Courant comme si la mort le poursuivait. Il courait des heures, la tête complétement vide. Et c'était tout ce qu'il désirait ; avoir la tête vide quelques instants pour pouvoir se reposer. Et cela marchait dans un sens. Il arrivait à dormir quelques heures par nuit. Certes très peu. Seulement, cela représentait tout de même quatre ou cinq heures sans penser à Sasuke et c'était tout ce qu'il demandait. Quelques instants à ne plus penser à rien.

Ino passait régulièrement voir comment il allait. Elle s'était débrouillée pour trouver des excuses l'incluant lorsque Sasuke voulait venir voir Naruto : une sortie au cinéma, du shopping, une soirée à une fête étudiante, etc.

Les deux blonds passaient tellement de temps ensemble aux dires de l'Uzumaki, que Sasuke en venait même à se demander si Naruto et elle sortaient ensemble. Le plus jeune avait souri et n'avait jamais répondu à la question. Si Sasuke pensait qu'il était amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre, alors tant mieux. Et si la chose lui permettait de se distancer de l'Uchiwa, c'était encore mieux.

\- Je passerai te chercher à vingt heures, essai d'être prêt quand je sonne, dit plus calmement l'Uchiwa. Et habille-toi bien, je vais te présenter à des personnes importantes qui sont avec moi en cours, je n'ai pas envie qu'il pense que je fréquente des SDF…

\- Ah ah ah, fit faussement Naruto. Très drôle. Je vais tâcher de ne pas te faire honte alors…

Sasuke l'avait invité à une soirée organisée par les étudiants de son école. Naruto n'avait pas spécialement envie d'y aller, seulement il n'avait pas réussi à y échapper. Il avait pensé inviter Ino pour avoir une excuse au cas où Sasuke voudrait rester dormir chez lui après, seulement la jeune fille avait déjà un rendez-vous prévu ce jour-là. Cela faisait quelques semaines qu'Ino discutait avec une femme sur un site de rencontre gay. Sachant que la blonde avait l'air pas mal éprise et ne voulant pas bousiller leur premier rendez-vous, il ne lui avait rien dit.

Elle, au moins, avait le droit d'être heureuse. Après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui, Naruto lui souhaitait vraiment d'enfin trouver le bonheur dans les bras d'une femme qui l'aimerait en retour. Alors il n'allait sûrement pas faire ou dire quoique ce soit qui l'empêcherait d'avancer dans sa vie. Si lui ne pouvait pas être heureux en couple, il ne voulait pas qu'il en soit de même pour Ino. C'était une fille formidable, et Naruto refusait de faire quoi que ce soit qui pourrait gâcher sa vie.

Il dormait toujours mal et avait un peu perdu l'appétit, et cela commençait à se voir. Il avait mauvaise mine depuis plusieurs jours. Même son patron, qu'il ne connaissait pourtant pas depuis longtemps, lui avait fait une réflexion à ce sujet. Dans le pire des cas, il avait donc une excuse pour soit s'éclipser si la soirée l'ennuyait, soit ne pas avoir à coucher avec Sasuke si celui-ci avait envie de tenter quoi que ce soit. Le brun serait peut-être frustré de ce long mois sans sexe avec lui, mais Naruto en était sûr, il ne chercherait pas à le pousser trop loin si le blond lui disait qu'il était malade.

Raccrochant, Naruto partit prendre une douche. Il ferma les yeux, laissant l'eau s'écoulée lentement sur son visage. Il n'avait pas envie de revoir Sasuke. C'était bien trop tôt. En plus, il avait comme une sorte de mauvais pressentiment tout au fond de lui. Comme une sorte d'ombre planant au-dessus de lui, annonçant un malheur à venir. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose allait arriver ce soir et que plus rien ne serait pareil après. Et il sentait que ce ne serait pas une bonne chose, en tout cas pour lui.

Une serviette autour des hanches, il alla dans sa chambre se trouvait une tenue convenable. Un instant, il eut envie de mettre un jogging juste pour énerver Sasuke. Cependant, la perspective que l'autre veuille alors monter dans sa chambre pour lui chercher une nouvelle tenue - et donc que Naruto ait à se mettre nu devant lui – ne l'enchantait guère. Attrapant un jeans noir qui semblait propre et un pull bleu nuit correct et chaud, le blond s'habilla.

Passant devant un miroir il s'examina. Il n'était pas trop mal, les vêtements le mettaient même plutôt bien en valeur. Par contre, cela lui fit étrange de le voir ainsi, si sombre. Il n'avait plus envie de mettre de couleur ces derniers temps. Autant dire que vu le contenu de sa garde-robe, c'était un peu compliqué. Néanmoins, il y arrivait presque tous les jours.

En cours, il n'arrivait plus à suivre. Il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer. Il restait juste là, en classe, immobile, les yeux dans le vague à réfléchir. A essayer de trouver comment continuer sa vie sans Sasuke.

Il tentait tous les jours de s'habiller le plus sobrement possible. Il avait constaté que les gens faisaient bien plus attention à lui s'il habillait de manière un peu trop flashy. Or, il n'avait absolument pas envie d'être remarqué dernièrement. Il voulait jute qu'on le laisse seul. Seul avec sa peine.

En réalité, il détestait les cours qu'il avait choisis. Il avait plutôt bien réussi son premier semestre – à son plus grand étonnement d'ailleurs. Seulement, il ne se voyait pas continuer dans cette branche. Il se forçait néanmoins à aller tous les jours à la fac juste pour avoir quelque chose à faire, et pouvoir donner des excuses au brun pour ne pas le voir.

Lorsque Sasuke sonna, Naruto l'attendait juste derrière la porte, déjà prêt. L'Uchiwa ne fit aucun commentaire sur sa tenue et Naruto alla s'installer silencieusement dans la voiture après avoir verrouillé la porte de la maison.

Sasuke reprit le volant, un peu intrigué du comportement de son ami, lui jetant des regards en biais de temps à autre. Naruto finit par lâcher qu'il se sentait un peu malade, qu'il pensait que quelqu'un l'avait peut-être contaminé avec la grippe. La réponse parue satisfaire le brun, puisqu'il hocha juste la tête et se concentra sur la route, n'échangeant plus aucun mot avec l'Uzumaki.

Ils arrivèrent et Naruto constata que la maison devant laquelle ils se garaient ressemblait bien plus à une villa qu'à autre chose. Se souvenant que Sasuke n'était entouré que de fils de riches dans son école et que l'un d'eux organisé la fête chez lui pendant que ses parents n'étaient pas là, Naruto sortit du véhicule avec un soupir de lassitude.

En plus, ils n'avaient même pas encore franchi le seuil de la porte qu'ils pouvaient déjà entendre la musique. Naruto en avait déjà mal à la tête.

Pendant qu'ils attendaient qu'on leur ouvre, le blond détailla Sasuke. Il était beau, vraiment beau. Il s'était fait une coupe de cheveux vraiment stylé – il avait dû vider la moitié d'un pot de gel pour cela, pensa Naruto en rigolant. Sa veste en cuir entrouverte laissait voir qu'il portait une chemise blanche assez serré dont les premiers boutons n'étaient pas fermés, dévoilant le haut de son torse. Sasuke avait une musculature fine et longue. Il ne faisait pas de sport particulier mais prenait soin de lui et de son corps, faisant quelques exercices à l'occasion pour entretenir ses muscles. La chemise mettait parfaitement en valeur les abdominaux qui se dessinaient de plus en plus avec le temps. En bas, il avait un jeans slim noir, qui moulait ses fesses et ses cuisses à la perfection.

Naruto avait beau avoir vu des centaines de fois Sasuke nu, il le trouvait beau et ne désirait qu'une chose ; arracher ses vêtements pour pouvoir caresser directement toutes ses courbes qui l'appelaient. Il se détesta instantanément d'avoir pensé cela.

On finit par venir leur ouvrir et ils entrèrent. Sasuke, après avoir laissé sa veste à l'entrée, l'entraina au bar et lui colla une boisson entre les mains, commençant déjà à boire un verre lui-même. Naruto n'avait pas spécialement envie de se souler, se rappelant encore la dernière – et unique – soirée d'étudiante à laquelle il avait assisté un an et demi plus tôt et ses conséquences.

Sasuke salua quelques personnes et présenta Naruto à certaines d'entre elles. Sachant quel genre de personne il avait en face de lui et ne voulant pas subir les foudres de l'Uchiwa plus tard, Naruto leur serra la main, discutant un petit moment de tout un tas de choses – l'actualité, la politique, la littérature, l'économie actuelle… – avec chacun, essayant d'avoir l'air le plus poli et bien élevé possible. Sasuke lui lança d'ailleurs plus d'un regard surpris, mais il les ignora. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il faisait toujours l'idiot lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble qu'il en était effectivement un.

Pris dans une conversation intéressante avec un groupe de personnes, Naruto finit par perdre la notion du temps. Lorsque son interlocuteur le quitta pour aller discuter avec quelqu'un d'autre, il se rendit compte que Sasuke n'était plus à ses côtés. La fête commençait à battre son plein, les douze coups de minuit ayant sonné une heure plus tôt.

L'Uzumaki avait terminé son deuxième verre depuis un moment mais n'avait pas envie d'aller en chercher un autre. Il commençait à fatiguer et, même s'il y avait eu quelques discutions sympas, il commençait à s'ennuyer. La grande majorité des personnes présentes étaient des étudiants de l'école de commerce, donc forcément, ils parlaient surtout de leurs cours, leurs professeurs, leurs avenirs, etc. Rien d'intéressant pour le blond.

Souhaitant rentrer chez lui pour dormir, Naruto se mit à la recherche de Sasuke. Le brun était son chauffeur après tout. Finissant pour la deuxième fois le tour du rez-de-chaussée, l'Uzumaki dû se rendre à l'évidence que Sasuke ne s'y trouvait. Affrontant la foule de gens amassés sur les escaliers, Naruto tenta l'étage. Il y avait des jeunes en train de s'embrasser dans tous les coins. Naruto hésita à y faire un tour, doutant fortement que Sasuke soit là.

Un éclair blanc accrocha néanmoins son regard. Une chambre avait sa porte à moitié ouverte et Naruto cru y distinguer un homme brun vêtu d'une chemise blanche à l'intérieur.

S'approchant pour en avoir le cœur net, Naruto resta tétaniser devant la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Sasuke était effectivement là. Mais pas seul. Un homme aux cheveux blond mi-long venait de le plaquer contre un mur, l'embrassant voracement. Sasuke se laissait faire, participant même activement au baiser, les mains plongées dans la chevelure de l'autre, laissant échapper des grognements de temps en temps. Naruto se rendit soudain compte que l'autre homme avait sa main dans le pantalon du brun et devait être en train de le branler. Lorsqu'il vit l'inconnu se mettre à genoux, baisser le jeans devant lui et commencer à sucer le sexe de Sasuke, et que celui-ci rejetait sa tête en arrière dans un cri de pur plaisir, Naruto su qu'il en avait trop vu.

Il avait envie de vomir. Les larmes glissant déjà sur son visage, il fit marche arrière et descendit les escaliers en trombe, manquant de tomber ou de faire tomber quelqu'un à plusieurs reprises. En courant, il atteignit la porte et sortit. Aussitôt, une vague de nausée le prit et il rendu le peu qu'il avait bu et mangé dans la soirée sur le perron.

Il lui fallut quelques minutes avant que ses haut-le-cœurs ne cessent. S'essuyant la bouche avec sa manche, Naruto su qu'il devait partir. Il ne pouvait pas rester. Il était sur le point de craquer et il ne pouvait pas le faire là. Pas avec tous ces gens inconnus autour de lui. Pas avec Sasuke si proche.

La villa se trouvait certes assez loin de chez lui, cependant il préférait marcher que de demander à un inconnu – ou pire, à Sasuke – de le ramener chez lui. L'air frais lui faisait du bien. On était encore en hiver, mais le temps était déjà doux. Des frissons prirent tout de même bien vite le blond. Il n'avait pas pensé à prendre une veste comme ils étaient en voiture et même s'il avait maintenant froid, il ne regrettait pas sa décision. Il n'aurait pas voulu, même pour tout l'or du monde, devoir retourner à l'intérieur pour pouvoir récupérer un manteau.

Inspirant et expirant plusieurs fois pour chasser les images de ce qu'il avait vu plus tôt dans la chambre, il quitta la propriété. Ne voyant guère trop où il allait tant il pleurait, il rentra chez lui en autopilote.

Il n'aurait su dire quelles rues il avait empruntées. Cependant, avant même qu'il ne le réalise, il était devant chez lui. Il avait l'impression d'avoir la tête plongé dans un épais brouillard depuis qu'il avait commencé à marcher. Il aurait d'ailleurs été incapable de dire depuis combien de temps il était parti de la soirée, ni même s'il avait croisé des gens sur le chemin du retour.

Cherchant ses clés dans ses poches, Naruto sentit son téléphone vibré. Le prenant en main, il vit qu'il venait de recevoir un message. Voyant qu'il s'agissait de Sasuke, il hésita à l'ouvrir. Pensant – espérant plutôt – que le brun avait remarqué son absence et le cherchait, il l'ouvrit. S'il avait su avant, il aurait jeté son téléphone contre un mur pour ne jamais avoir à découvrir le SMS.

Sasuke n'avait nullement remarqué sa disparition. Au contraire, il l'informait qu'il quittait plus tôt la soirée, le garçon qui lui plaisait depuis quelque temps l'ayant invité à finir la nuit chez lui.

Les mains tremblantes, Naruto se fit l'impression d'être un masochiste, lorsqu'il appuya sur le bouton d'envoi du message, une fois qu'il eut répondu de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'il rentrerait seul chez lui, de bien s'amuser avec son compagnon.

Naruto se détestait vraiment. Poussant la porte de chez lui, il parvint à peine en bas de l'escalier avant de s'effondrer.

C'était trop. Beaucoup trop pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas en supporter d'avantage. Il se rappelait encore, quand presque six mois plus tôt, il avait pleuré pour la première fois dans les bras d'Ino, parce que Sasuke ne s'était pas souvenu de leur un an. Seulement comment le brun aurait-il pu se souvenir d'un quelconque anniversaire alors qu'ils n'étaient même pas en couple ? Ce n'était pas parce que Naruto voulait qu'ils en soient un, que son vœu allait se réaliser. Ino avait pourtant essayé de la rassurer. Les hommes et les dates, ça faisait toujours deux. Seulement il n'en était rien. Et il en avait parfaitement conscience à présent.

Il n'était qu'un idiot. Il n'avait jamais compté pour Sasuke. Jamais. Il n'était qu'une expérimentation, un cobaye. Un mec qu'il aidait à faire ses devoirs et réviser contre du sexe. Rien d'autre. Etaient-ils seulement amis ? Même de cela, le blond n'en était pas sûr. Est-ce qu'on propose à un ami de coucher avec lui lorsqu'on n'a aucun sentiment pour lui ? Non, bien sûr que non. Et Naruto n'était qu'un imbécile de ne s'en rendre compte que maintenant.

Il avait passé plus d'un an à vivre dans une illusion. L'illusion que Sasuke l'aimerait un jour. Alors que le brun lui avait clairement fait comprendre à plusieurs occasions que cela n'arriverait jamais.

Naruto se détestait. Il haïssait sa stupidité. Sa naïveté.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il tombe amoureux d'un homme tel que Sasuke ? Et pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas, aujourd'hui, le détester ? Pourquoi ? Alors qu'il savait que Sasuke était en ce moment même en train de coucher avec un autre, pourquoi l'aimait-il encore ? Pourquoi pleurait-il pour lui ? Pourquoi son cœur devait-il tant souffrir à cause de lui ?

Il regrettait presque de ne pas avoir été jusqu'au bout avec l'Uchiwa. A présent, réalisa-t-il amèrement, l'autre allait lui prendre sa virginité. Une autre de ses premières fois qui serait volé au blond.

Frappant les marches jusqu'à s'en faire mal, la maison fut secouée de longs sanglots déchirants. Jamais il n'avait pensé connaitre une telle douleur. Il voulait que tout s'arrête. Il ne voulait plus vivre. Il voulait ne jamais voir le lendemain arriver. Parce qu'il ne savait plus comment vivre à présent. Pouvait-on vraiment vivre lorsque l'on avait plus de cœur ?

A suivre…

* * *

 **Au cas où, je rappelle que ce n'est pas une deathfic (j'aime faire souffrir Naruto, pas le tuer, on se rassure).**

 **On en est maintenant à la moitié de la 1ère partie de l'histoire. Le chapitre suivant sera un peu plus grand que celui-ci (dans la moyenne des précédents, la taille de celui-ci était vraiment une exception), mais marquera un premier virage dans l'histoire (promit il y aura moins de larmes). Si vous voulez savoir de quoi il s'agit, la suite la semaine prochaine ;-)  
**


	7. Chapter 6

**L'Expérimentation**

 **Résumé** : Naruto va apprendre avec le temps que de n'être qu'un sujet d'expérimentation dans la vie de la personne que l'on aime peut faire mal, très mal. UA. SasuNaruSasu.

 **Disclaimer ** : Pas à moi sinon la fin du manga aurait été bien différente

 **Note de l'auteur** : à la fin pour garder un peu de suspense ^_^

Grand merci à Noah, Guest, Lena73, Niak, LolitaUp, Lizzie, ShannaRya, tenebreyami, Antonin et Caroline19 pour leur review ! Ça me fait très plaisir que de plus en plus de monde aime cette histoire et la suive chaque semaine. D'ailleurs, vu vos reviews, vous devriez aimer ce chapitre (surtout le sous-entendu de la fin)

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 :**

Sans savoir comment ni quand il était arrivé là, Naruto se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard dans un lit. Non pas le sien, mais celui de la chambre de Jiraya qui se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée. Le blond s'en trouva heureux. Il ne voulait plus jamais dormir dans son propre lit, là où il avait tant de fois embrassé et caressé l'Uchiwa. S'il en avait la force, il y mettrait même le feu, juste pour être sûr d'y éradiquer son odeur.

Naruto ne sut pas combien de temps il passa juste là, dans le lit, les yeux ouverts sans bouger. Il se sentait vide, las. Il n'avait plus d'énergie. Pas même pour pleurer. Il se contentait juste de fixer le plafond, l'esprit complétement déconnecté. Il avait vaguement conscience que son bras, qui était tordu dans un drôle d'angle sous l'oreiller, lui faisait mal. Même pour le bouger, il n'avait pas de force.

Il crut, à plusieurs reprises, distinguer la sonnerie de son téléphone. Seulement, cela lui paraissait loin, tellement loin.

Il était bien là. Il n'avait pas froid. Pas faim. Pas soif. Il ne ressentait plus rien, son corps comme anesthésié entièrement. Et cela lui convenait. Il ne voulait plus jamais bouger. Ne plus jamais sortir de cette maison. Ne plus voir personne. Il voulait que le monde oubli son existence, comme lui espérait effacer les souvenirs de ce monde dans sa mémoire.

Naruto en avait marre de se poser les éternels « et si » qui se finissait toujours par le même manque de réponse.

Et si Naruto avait accepté que le brun le prenne ?

Et si Naruto n'avait pas fait sa mijaurée et avait simplement réalisé tous les fantasmes de son partenaire comme celui d'avaler avec délectation son sperme de la même manière que lui le faisait quand il jouissait ?

Et si Naruto avait été plus intelligent ?

Et si Naruto avait été plus beau ?

Et si Naruto avait été plus courageux et avait dit à Sasuke qu'il l'aimait avant que celui-ci ne s'entiche d'un autre ?

Et s'il n'était jamais tombé amoureux du brun ?

Et s'ils n'étaient jamais devenus amis ?

Et s'ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés ?

Et s'il n'avait pas reculé comme une mauviette ce fameux jour à l'orphelinat ?

Et s'il n'avait jamais existé ?

« Et si » « et si » « et si » et encore des « et si ». Il en avait marre des « et si ». Cela ne changerait pas la réalité. Et la réalité était qu'il avait perdu Sasuke. Non, en fait, il ne l'avait même jamais eu.

Parfois, Naruto aurait préféré que Sasuke ne soit jamais rentré dans sa vie. Qu'il ait juste continué de le détester. En fait, même ça, c'était un mensonge. Il ne l'avait jamais détesté, juste jalousé. Pourtant, il en avait vécu des beaux moments avec le brun.

Cependant, il ne voulait pas y penser. Ces instants de bonheurs éphémères avaient un goût de cendre aujourd'hui dans sa bouche.

Il était vraiment un crétin. Il n'aurait jamais dû se méprendre sur les intentions de l'Uchiwa. Ne jamais confondre sa gentillesse avec plus que de l'amitié.

Et tout ça, toute cette merde dans laquelle il se trouvait aujourd'hui, c'était sa faute à lui. Sa propre faute. C'était lui qui avait lancé leur premier deal : du porno contre une aide pour les cours. Il aurait dû mieux réfléchir à l'époque, penser aux conséquences. Parce qu'elles étaient là maintenant les conséquences, avec lui couché dans foutu ce lit, incapable d'en bouger, incapable de continuer à vivre.

A un moment, il eut envie que les coups de téléphone qu'il ne cessait de recevoir soit de Sasuke. Que le brun s'inquiète de lui, de sa disparition. Il aurait aimé le voir franchir le seuil de la porte et se jetait sur lui dans une étreinte, avant de s'occuper de lui et l'aider à revivre. Lui dire qu'il aimait. Que Naruto était la seule personne qu'il n'ait jamais et n'aimerait jamais. Et que Sasuke prenne soin de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit remis sur pied, le nourrissant sans cesse de son amour. Seulement, cela n'arriverait jamais, et penser à cette illusion ne faisait que plus mal au blond.

Que ferait-il de toute façon si Sasuke venait effectivement le voir, sachant qu'il aimait un autre homme ? Accepterait-il de le laisser à nouveau le toucher ? Certes, l'envie était toujours là, seulement, il n'en avait plus la volonté. Il ne voulait pas être touché par un homme qui en aimait un autre. Qui avait et avait été touché par un autre que lui. C'était trop dur. Trop douloureux.

Etre aimé en retour, était-ce trop demandé ?

Se demandant combien de temps un humain pouvait vivre sans boire ni manger, il se questionna un instant. Jiraya serait-il triste s'il le retrouvait mort, couché ainsi dans son lit, lorsqu'il reviendrait le weekend prochain de son voyage ?

Sur cette pensée, il ferma juste les yeux.

* * *

Une voix. Une voix l'appelait. Une voix douce et féminine. Était-ce sa mère ? Était-elle venue le chercher ? Ce qu'il avait envie de se jeter dans ses bras et de se laisser cajoler par elle pour pouvoir oublier toutes les peines qu'il ressentait.

\- Naruto !

Une brûlure sur sa joue le força à ouvrir ses yeux. La pièce était sombre et il avait l'impression de voir flou. Se concentrant, il distingua de longs cheveux blonds au-dessus de lui et un regard bleu inquiet.

\- Merci Seigneur, s'exclama la jeune fille dans un souffle de soulagement. Tu es enfin conscient !

\- Ino ?

Sa voix était rauque et enroué. Sa gorge était sèche. Ino le quitta un instant et revint après quelques minutes le souffle un peu court, en lui tendant une bouteille d'eau. Naruto essaya de l'attraper, cependant son bras retomba aussitôt le long de son corps. Le voyant, la blonde l'aida à s'assoir dans le lit et le fit boire elle-même, lui tenait la bouteille.

\- Oh Naruto, hoqueta-t-elle tout d'un coup les larmes aux yeux. Si tu savais comme tu m'as fait peur ! Je t'ai appelé des centaines de fois, je suis passée ici et la porte était ouverte, mais tu n'étais pas dans ta chambre. Heureusement que j'ai eu l'idée de fouiller la maison, sinon je ne t'aurais jamais retrouvé !

Naruto remarqua alors que les mains d'Ino tremblaient encore. Il avait dû lui faire sacrément peur. Il en fallait beaucoup pour ébranler le colosse d'argile qu'était la Yamanaka.

Buvant à petites gorgées, l'Uzumaki se rendit compte à quel point son corps semblait sec et déshydraté. Le liquide lui fit du bien, seulement il se sentait toujours sans force. Ino attrapa soudainement deux morceaux de sucre qu'elle avait posé sur la table de chevet plus tôt lorsqu'elle lui avait donné la bouteille d'eau. Les présentant à ses lèvres, Naruto la laissa les glisser dans sa bouche et bu une nouvelle gorgée pour les faire fondre. Une vague de frisson s'empara de lui et il préféra se rallonger face à la sensation de malaise qui s'installait en lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Finit par questionner le jeune homme après un court silence.

\- Je m'inquiétais pour toi baka ! Gronda-t-elle, se retenant visiblement de lui donner un coup. J'essaie de te joindre depuis dimanche. Je suis passée tout à l'heure à ton boulot et on m'a répondu qu'ils ne t'avaient pas vu depuis deux jours !

\- Deux jours ? S'étonna le blond. Quel jour sommes-nous ?

\- Mercredi.

Quatre jours. Cela faisait près de quatre jours qu'il était couché dans ce lit. Il n'avait pourtant pas l'impression qu'autant de temps s'était écoulé. Il lui semblait que la fête avait à peine eu lieu la vieille. Des flashs de l'homme blond, à genoux devant Sasuke pendant que celui-ci lâchait un cri de plaisir lui revinrent. Il détourna la tête vers la fenêtre, essayant de chasser ses souvenirs de son esprit.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Demanda d'une voix douce Ino, passant une main sur son visage comme une mère le ferait avec son enfant.

\- Non.

Ce n'était qu'un murmure mais elle l'avait entendu. Et savait que c'était faux. Elle ne pouvait toutefois pas le forcer à parler s'il n'en avait pas envie. Ce qui était visiblement le cas.

\- Ton patron n'était pas content lorsque je suis allée le voir tout à l'heure, changea de sujet la jeune fille. Il était inquiet que tu sois malade, mais était énervé que tu n'aies pas prévenu. Tu vas te faire virer si tu ne ramènes pas un certificat d'un médecin.

\- Ce n'est pas grave.

Ino se pinça la lèvre inférieure avec ses dents. Naruto ne voulait pas prendre la perche. Elle savait qu'il devait voir un médecin, seulement elle ne voulait pas le brusquer.

\- Tu devrais encore boire, tu es toujours pâle, continua-t-elle. Et tu devrais manger quelque chose, tu fais peur à voir.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment faim, répondit simplement le blond, les yeux dans le vide.

\- Je peux te faire des ramens si tu veux, s'exclama-t-elle avec enthousiasme, c'était son plat préféré après tout.

\- Merci, mais je n'ai vraiment pas faim…

\- Je t'en prie Naruto, supplia soudainement la jeune fille les yeux brillants de larmes, il faut que tu manges ! Si tu ne le fais pas, je vais devoir appeler un médecin.

Il releva alors ses yeux vers elle, étudiant son visage. Elle avait l'air sérieuse. Et anxieuse. Il n'aimait pas la voir se faire autant de souci pour lui. Il n'en valait pas la peine de toute façon.

Ne souhaitant pas qu'un médecin soit appelé, il capitula. Vu la manière dont Ino le fixait, il était certain qu'un médecin le ferait admettre immédiatement à l'hôpital. Il n'était pas totalement idiot. Dans ces circonstances, il pouvait être taxé de suicidaire. Ce qui n'était pas entièrement faux. Se laisser dépérir de faim lui avait effleuré l'esprit et il l'avait accepté sans se poser de question.

Il hocha la tête et Ino le laissa un instant, se précipitant à la cuisine fouiller dans les placards.

Naruto se sentait toujours vide. D'un côté, il aurait préféré qu'Ino le laisse seul. Qu'elle le laisse partir en paix. De l'autre, il trouvait stupide de se laisser mourir juste par déception amoureuse.

Peut-être avait-il laissé l'Uchiwa prendre une trop grande place dans sa vie, si, lorsqu'il le perdait, seule la mort lui semblait être l'unique chemin dans ce monde.

Ino revient avec des yaourts et une cuillère. Le blond n'avait toujours pas d'énergie et elle le fit lentement manger un dessert, lui apportant elle-même le couvert jusqu'à sa bouche.

Naruto se sentit rempli à la moitié du deuxième. Ino ne le força cependant pas, lui demandant juste de boire en échange. Ce qu'il fit.

Étrangement, une fois la bouteille d'eau au trois quart vide, le jeune homme se sentit s'endormir. Comme happé par les bras de Morphée. Ino lui dit de fermer les yeux, lui assurant qu'elle resterait à ses côtés. Faisant confiance à la jeune fille pour chasser les mauvais rêves, Naruto laissa le sommeil prendre entièrement possession de lui. Chose qu'il n'avait pas osé faire depuis quatre jours.

* * *

Comme promis, Ino resta, séchant ses propres cours pour prendre soin de lui.

Quel ne fut pas le choc de Jiraya lorsqu'il rentra le samedi suivant et découvrit l'état dans lequel se trouvait son petit-fils. Il voulut l'emmener directement à l'hôpital, mais Naruto le rassura. Il allait mieux et allait tout faire pour continuer dans ce sens.

Il finit par appeler le petit restaurant où il travaillait, s'excusant de son absence et leur faisant part de son envie de démissionner. Il était un peu triste, il n'y avait travaillé qu'un mois, seulement il avait bien aimé. Cependant, pour l'heure, il n'était pas physiquement apte à avoir un boulot.

Il manquait encore d'énergie, son corps tout entier se mettant à trembler parfois sans raison. Il avait surpris une conversation le dimanche suivant le retour de Jiraya entre le vieil homme et Ino. Ils devaient sûrement le penser endormi, mais il s'était levé, le besoin d'aller aux toilettes se faisant ressentir. Les deux parlaient de lui, de son état de santé. Ino craignait qu'il ne soit en train de faire une dépression nerveuse et Jiraya le lui confirma.

Naruto en fut troublé. Il n'avait pas l'impression d'aller aussi mal. Certes, il était triste, mais de là à dire qu'il faisait une dépression… Il alla faire sa commission sans bruit, ne relevant jamais à aucun des deux ce qu'il avait entendu.

Au bout de trois semaines, il semblait se porter beaucoup mieux. Il avait plus d'énergie, un meilleur appétit aussi. Il n'était toujours pas retourné dans sa chambre cependant. Jiraya lui avait laissé la sienne, allant dormir dans son bureau, lui promettant d'acheter de nouvelles fournitures au plus tôt, ayant compris que le problème se trouvait là. Avec l'aide d'Ino, ils refirent, tous trois, entièrement la chambre du blond en deux longs weekends. Tout y passa. Ils la vidèrent entièrement de ses meubles et repeignèrent les murs en anthracite d'un côté, en bleu clair de l'autre, recouvrant la vieille couleur orange qu'il s'était amusé à peindre au collège. Jiraya racheta un nouveau lit avec une literie complète et ils l'installèrent à l'opposé de là où s'était tenu l'ancien. Tous les meubles furent changés de place, certains ayant même eu droit à un petit coup de pinceau.

Une fois la chambre terminée, Ino décréta qu'il fallait aussi du changement dans sa garde-robe. Pour pouvoir le convaincre, Jiraya, qui pourtant n'était pas un fan de shopping, vint avec eux, les conduisant au centre commercial lui-même.

Tous ces changements firent du bien à Naruto. Il se reconstruisait, et cela, sans le souvenir de Sasuke. Il faisait une sorte de deuil, réalisa-t-il à un moment. Et il remercia intérieurement son grand-père et Ino d'être là, faisant tout pour occuper son esprit. Il remerciait d'autant plus Jiraya, puisque celui-ci ne savait absolument pas ce qui avait mis le blond dans cet état. Il se doutait que Sasuke y jouait un rôle, puisque sa première question fut de savoir où était le brun. Il ne chercha cependant pas à creuser plus lorsqu'un long silence lourd de sens lui répondit, arguant que Naruto lui en parlerait de lui-même lorsqu'il s'en sentirait prêt.

La journée shopping se passa merveilleusement bien. Pour éviter toute rencontre inopinée, ils avaient opté pour y aller un mardi, jours où ils étaient sûrs de ne croiser aucun étudiant.

Même si Naruto pouvait dire s'être énormément amusé, il devait aussi avouer avoir été choqué. Il l'avait été par son propre reflet dans le miroir de la première cabine d'essayage qu'il avait visité. Son teint était terne. Son visage avait définitivement perdu ses rondeurs d'enfant. Ses côtes étaient saillantes. Les abdominaux qui arrivaient à former une belle tablette de chocolat encore quelques mois plus tôt lorsqu'il s'amusait à les contracter à fond avaient fondu comme neige au soleil. Ses bras étaient si fins qu'il eut un sursaut en se voyant en débardeur. Il avait l'air maladif, comme quelqu'un qui n'avait pas mangé à sa faim depuis des mois. Ce qui était le cas, se rendit-il compte amèrement.

Cela faisait des mois que Naruto se trouvait au fond d'un gouffre. L'impact au sol avait juste fini par arriver lors de cette soirée. Il y était néanmoins plongé depuis des semaines. En fait, si Naruto voulait être honnête, il y avait été poussé le jour de leur sorti à KonohaParc. Quand, pour la première fois, Sasuke lui avait explicitement dit ne pas l'aimer et chercher à fréquenter d'autres personnes.

Sa première crise de larmes, lorsqu'au mois d'octobre Sasuke ne s'était pas souvenu de « leur un an », n'était qu'un signe avant-coureur de la terrible douleur du fatidique moment où son corps toucherait enfin le fond du gouffre.

Naruto se trouvait vraiment idiot. Il s'était comporté comme une fille, lisant entre les lignes une chose qui n'existait pas à chaque geste tendre du brun. Pourtant, il n'était pas une fille. Est-ce que sa vie aurait été mieux s'il en était une ? Sûrement. Sasuke était gay – même si l'Uchiwa se pensait bi, il ne regardait jamais les filles – il ne l'aurait jamais approché et Naruto n'aurait donc pas eu le cœur brisé par lui. Seulement, Naruto était un garçon. Et en tant que tel, il était déterminé à remonter la pente. Fini les larmes. Fini les bêtises. Il avait une vie à vivre. Une vie qui n'attendait que lui, qu'il sorte enfin du gouffre. Et il s'était promis d'y arriver.

Naruto ria en voyant qu'ils avaient tant acheté qu'il n'avait plus de place dans son armoire. Ino lui avait ordonné d'aller ranger ses nouveaux vêtements pendant qu'elle et Jiraya préparaient le diner. Le vieil homme n'avait jamais été doué en cuisine, laissant souvent la tâche ingrate au blond, qui, par fainéantise la plupart du temps, mangeait simplement des ramens. Seulement, le plus jeune était en rémission. Dans ces conditions, il devait manger varié et équilibré. Chose que Jiraya n'était pas forcément apte à lui donner. Alors Ino s'en chargeait, laissant des instructions au romancier lorsqu'elle devait rentrer chez elle ou assister à un cours qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de manquer. Elle aussi avait une vie à vivre après tout. Naruto s'en voulait de l'obliger à la mettre entre parenthèse comme cela pour lui.

Avisant son téléphone posé sur son bureau, le blond s'en saisit. Il ne l'avait pas allumé depuis cette fameuse soirée. Il se rendit compte que l'appareil n'avait d'ailleurs plus de batterie. Le branchant, il l'alluma. Des dizaines de sonnerie d'alerte se firent entendre. Naruto en fut décontenancé, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que tant de monde ait tenté de le joindre. Il y avait une trentaine d'appel manqué d'Ino et des SMS où elle lui demandait où il était et s'il allait bien. Son ancien patron et Jiraya avaient essayé de le joindre à plusieurs reprises aussi. Mais surtout, Sasuke lui avait envoyé des SMS. Trois pour être exact. Naruto ne savait pas s'il devait les lire ou simplement les effacer.

Prenant une grande inspiration, il appuya sur le bouton lecture, le regrettant instantanément.

« _Dobe, j'ai appris que tu n'avais pas la forme. Tu as vraiment attrapé la grippe ? Je croyais pourtant que les idiots ne tombaient jamais malade xD appel moi quand tu iras mieux._ »

C'était bien Sasuke ça, il ne prenait même pas de ses nouvelles, se moquant simplement de lui.

« _Toujours vivant Dobe ? Appel moi, faut que je te raconte le truc énorme qui vient de m'arriver ! Si tu veux un indice : ça concerne le mec dont je t'ai déjà parlé, on se voit de plus en plus, et… ce n'est pas pour jouer à la marelle !_ »

Hésitant un instant, les mains tenant l'appareil commençant à trembler, Naruto prit une inspiration et lu le dernier message.

« _Tu as de la chance que j'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer Dobe, sinon je m'énerverai parce que tu m'ignores depuis des semaines. Dès que tu auras un moment appel moi ou dis-moi quand je peux t'appeler. Je voudrais te présenter à Deidara, on sort ensemble officiellement depuis une semaine. Je lui ai parlé de toi et je voudrai que vous vous rencontriez._ »

Naruto ne réussit pas à retenir une larme en voyant le dernier message. Il était daté d'une dizaine de jours à peine.

Son portable lui fut soudain brutalement arraché des mains et il releva des yeux stupéfiés vers Ino. Lisant à son tour les messages, elle se mit à pester.

\- C'est bon Ino, affirma le blond avec un sourire. Ça ne me fait plus rien.

\- Menteur !

Elle était énervée, ça se voyait. Pas après lui, seulement Sasuke n'était pas vraiment là pour qu'elle puisse abattre ses foudres sur lui.

\- C'est vrai, promis, rajouta Naruto en se levant et en reprenant son téléphone. Ça m'a un peu surpris, mais ce n'est pas comme si je ne le savais pas déjà.

\- Tu ne vas pas le rappeler au moins ce salaud ? Fulmina la jeune femme en le voyant éteindre son téléphone et le ranger dans sa poche.

\- Non.

Il s'agissait d'un non catégorique, Ino l'entendit clairement au son de sa voix.

\- Tant mieux, se radoucie-t-elle. S'il t'ennuie trop, n'hésite pas à me le dire. Je me chargerai de lui.

\- Merci Ino.

\- De rien baka, dit-elle ému, le prenant dans ses bras pour une tendre éteindre. Je t'aime, moi, Naruto. Ne l'oubli.

\- Promis.

Ils restèrent un moment à se sourire avant de descendre à la cuisine. Le cri monstrueux provenant de l'estomac du jeune homme n'échappant à aucun des deux.

* * *

Le mois de mai venait de pointer le bout de son nez. Plus de deux mois s'étaient écoulés et Sasuke n'avait pas tenté une seule fois de reprendre contact. Peut-être Ino avait-elle mis sa menace à exécution et était allée lui parler. Ou peut-être que l'Uchiwa était occupé par autre chose – ou plutôt avec quelqu'un d'autre – et n'en n'avait plus rien à faire de Naruto. Sachant qu'Ino n'aurait rien fait sans son consentement préalable, le blond connaissait très bien la réponse.

Il ne l'avait pas laissé transparaitre, cependant savoir que Sasuke était au courant qu'il n'allait pas bien, mais que celui-ci ne soit jamais passé voir comment il se portait lui avait mis un coup. Il se rendait à présent compte à quel point il ne représentait rien pour le brun.

Bien sûr, il était très rarement malade et n'avait donc pas de point de comparaison possible. Seulement, il était certain qu'encore deux ans auparavant, avant qu'ils ne commencent leur expérimentation, Sasuke serait venu prendre de ses nouvelles.

L'Uchiwa n'était pas passé une seule fois à sa maison non plus depuis cette fameuse fête. Alors qu'il venait quasiment tous les weekends avant cela. Il ne venait donc que pour le sexe, songea avec amertume Naruto. Peut-être était-ce tant mieux que leur relation soit terminée. Elle était malsaine de toute façon.

Néanmoins, autant il pouvait détester l'Uchiwa, autant il l'aimait encore. Quoi qu'il fasse, le blond était incapable d'effacer ses sentiments comme ça, d'un simple claquement de doigt. Parfois, il pensait qu'il avait besoin d'une vraie rupture. Qu'il devrait aller chez le brun, lui dire ses sentiments et entendre l'autre lui dire l'inévitable. Il n'en avait cependant pas le courage. Alors il écoutait Jiraya et attendait. Le temps efface toutes les souffrances, avait dit le plus vieux. Et l'amour qu'il portait pour Sasuke était la pire de ses souffrances.

Naruto allait beaucoup mieux. Il avait l'air moins chétif, mangeant à nouveau correctement. Il avait arrêté de prendre soin de lui l'été dernier, depuis leur retour de KonohaParc. Il n'avait même pas réalisé ce qu'il faisait. Il n'avait quasiment plus d'appétit depuis cette fameuse journée et c'était à peine s'il l'avait remarqué. Passant la plus grande partie de son temps seul, personne n'avait été là pour le voir. Jiraya l'avait trouvé étrange, bien sûr, seulement il était en plein préparation de la tournée promotionnelle de son nouveau livre et avait mis cela sur le stress d'entrer dans le monde universitaire. Le seul qui aurait pu s'en rendre compte et lui en parlait, était Sasuke. Mais Sasuke non plus n'avait rien dit ni vu. Soit par bêtise, soit par lâcheté ou simplement par indifférence. Naruto ne voulait pas savoir. Tout était fini à présent et c'était tant mieux.

Naruto avait repris le sport. Pas trop car il s'épuisait toujours rapidement. Il allait cependant courir tous les matins – s'il ne pleuvait pas – dans le parc près de chez lui ou le long de la rivière un peu plus loin. Tous les jours, il essayait de courir quelques minutes de plus. Ca paraissait peu, cependant c'était beaucoup pour son corps.

C'était donc une matinée devenu ordinaire pour lui. Sortant la bouteille d'eau du sac à dos qu'il emportait toujours avec lui, Naruto s'arrêta un instant, le souffle court et le corps en sueur. Il commençait déjà à faire chaud et le soleil lui tapait sur la tête. Se sentant vaciller, le blond allait s'assoir sous un arbre, à l'ombre.

Naruto ne voulant pas aller voir un médecin, Jiraya avait fait appel à une de ces vieilles connaissances deux semaines après avoir découvert l'état de son petit-fils, une fois que celui-ci commençait à aller mieux et surtout, à accepter de l'aide. Le jeune homme ne fut nullement surpris en voyant débarqué une blonde à forte poitrine. Par contre, voir la manière et surtout la force avec laquelle elle remballait les avances du romancier, ça, ça l'avait scotché.

Le médecin, Tsunade de son prénom, l'avait averti qu'il avait joué un peu trop longtemps avec le feu et que son corps allait mettre un certain temps à se remettre. Son esprit aussi d'ailleurs. Elle était certaine qu'il avait fait une dépression nerveuse aux symptômes qui lui furent rapportés et elle lui avait dit que même s'il ne s'en rendait pas compte, il en souffrait encore. Les dépressions ne partaient pas comme cela et si rapidement, même avec la meilleure volonté du monde. Certes, Naruto avait externalisé sa douleur en pleurant, seulement il ne l'avait pas fait verbalement. Elle lui avait laissé la carte d'un bon psy, lui conseillant d'y penser. Cependant, il était beaucoup trop tôt pour lui pour en parler. Elle avait compris, lui laissant une pile de vitamines et autres oligo-éléments à prendre, lui rappelant que tant que son esprit ne serait pas guéri, son corps continuerait à avoir des défaillances de temps à autre. Ses pertes d'énergie et de motivation régulière en étaient la preuve.

\- Naruto ? Naruto Uzumaki ?

Entendant quelqu'un l'appelait, Naruto tourna sa tête. Sur le chemin, à quelques mètres de lui se trouvaient deux jeunes hommes. Un homme blond, plutôt attirant, le visage couvert de piercing et les bras de tatouage. L'autre, celui qui l'avait interpelé, était un grand roux maigrichon. Il le reconnu tout de suite.

\- Nagato ?

Nagato était son cousin, du côté maternelle. Sa mère avait eu une sœur, Kaila, qui avait deux enfants : Nagato et Karine, la seconde ayant l'âge de Naruto. Nagato était plus vieux de cinq ans. Il lui avait servi de grand frère lorsque, plus jeune, il habitait chez ses grands-parents avec sa mère. Comme la mère de Naruto ne pouvait plus vraiment travailler, elle gardait souvent son neveu et sa nièce. Dans ses souvenirs, Karine était une méchante rousse, odieuse et égoïste, qui lui volait ses jouets et refusait de partager les siens. Nagato, lui, était doux, patient, toujours prêt à jouer avec lui. Nagato lui avait souvent manqué à l'orphelinat.

Kaila, sa propre tante, avait refusé d'élever Naruto après le décès de sa mère. C'était elle qui l'avait amené à l'orphelinat, l'y laissant sans un mot, sans une explication. Elle ne l'avait jamais aimé et cela avait toujours été réciproque. Pourtant, son petit cœur d'enfant avait quand même souffert de la voir s'en allait sans même lui jeter un dernier regard.

Après son baccalauréat, Nagato avait quitté leur petit village et était venu étudier à Konoha. Il était venu plusieurs fois rendre visite à Naruto et Jiraya lorsqu'il était encore étudiant. Etrangement, Jiraya semblait ne pas trop l'apprécier. Cela devait faire au moins deux ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus.

\- Je suis content de te voir, déclara Nagato en venant à sa hauteur.

Naruto aussi était ravi de le voir. Il s'était toujours bien entendu avec son cousin et il lui avait sincèrement manqué.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien, tu es un peu pâle, non ?

Naruto eut un petit rire. C'était bien Nagato, il s'inquiétait toujours pour un rien.

\- Oui, ce n'est rien, j'ai juste un peu trop forcé aujourd'hui, sourira le plus jeune.

\- Tu es sûr ? Je ne voudrais pas être méchant, seulement tu as l'air un peu malade…

Naruto eut un moment d'hésitation. Il savait que les derniers mois seraient encore visible un moment, seulement le fait que ce soit quelqu'un qui l'avait toujours connu fort et bien portant le mettait un peu mal à l'aise.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, l'hiver a été un peu rude pour moi, expliqua le blond avec gêne. J'ai été malade un moment, mais je vais beaucoup mieux maintenant.

\- Tant mieux, se réjouit le rouquin avec un grand sourire. Tu es seul ? Le brun avec qui je te voyais trainer tout le temps au lycée n'est pas là ?

Naruto se figea. Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Nagato pour sa maladresse, il n'était pas au courant après tout.

\- Non, dit simplement l'Uzumaki éludant un peu la vérité. Il n'est pas là. Nos chemins se sont éloignés avec la fac et ça fait un moment que l'on ne s'est pas vu.

\- C'est dommage, répondit l'ainé sans perdre son sourire, celui-ci paraissant presque s'agrandir à la nouvelle. Alors tu es enfin à la fac maintenant ? Comme Karine a redoublé une classe, je n'y avais même pas pensé. Te voilà un adulte maintenant.

\- Si on veut oui, rigola Naruto en se frottant la nuque.

\- Tu étudies quoi alors ?

\- Je m'étais inscrit en économie, mais ce n'est pas trop mon truc finalement… Et toi, tu deviens quoi ?

\- Moi ? Répéta Nagato en prenant son ami jusque-là oublié par les épaules. J'ai monté un petit business avec ce gars et une amie.

\- C'est vrai ? S'écria Naruto enthousiaste. Et dans quelle branche ?

\- L'art, répondit l'autre homme blond d'une voix suave et grave, fixant le plus jeune dans les yeux.

\- L'art ? S'étonna Naruto.

\- Oui, enfin, on fait beaucoup de choses, tenta d'expliquer Nagato. On a commencé par une boutique de piercing, tatouage et bodypaint. Ensuite, Konan, notre partenaire, qui est coiffeuse à la base, a voulu rajouter sa touche et fait des coiffures de dingues sur commande. On est souvent demandé pour des festivals, des salons ou autres, type gothique, grunge ou métal, pour coiffer, maquiller et même habiller les gens. On nous a même appelés pour des clips vidéos.

\- Sérieux ? Ça a l'air trop bien, je suis vraiment heureux pour toi !

\- Merci, affirma Nagato avant de recevoir un coup de coude dans les côtes de son ami. Ah oui, c'est vrai, excuse-moi. Naruto, je te présente Yahiko, mon associé. Yahiko, voici Naruto, mon cousin.

\- Enchanté d'enfin faire ta connaissance, déclara d'une manière presque aguichante l'homme, avant de venir déposer un léger baiser sur la joue du blond.

\- Euh… De même, répondit Naruto confus après cette façon plus qu'étrange de le saluer.

\- Si Naruto est intéressé, il pourrait venir voir notre travail, non Nagato ?

Nagato fixait son ami avec de grands yeux, comme si la demande le choquait. Peut-être l'autre n'aimait-il pas montré son travail habituellement et la proposition ne devait donc pas être courante, pensa Naruto.

\- Oui, oui, bien sûr, finit par répondre le roux visiblement confus. Tu peux venir quand tu veux Naruto.

\- C'est vrai ? Trop cool !

\- Si tu me donnais ton numéro ?

Là encore, Nagato scruta Yahiko étrangement. Naruto hésita un moment, n'étant pas sûr que son cousin soit heureux qu'il entre ainsi dans sa vie et vienne le déranger en plein travail. Voyant le trouble du plus jeune, Nagato lui fit un sourire, sortant lui-même son téléphone pour noter le numéro de son cousin.

Ils s'échangèrent donc leur numéro, continuant de discuter encore un moment. L'heure de midi se rapprochant, ils durent se séparer – les plus vieux ayant un déjeuner avec un client potentiel et Naruto savait que Jiraya l'attendait. Ils se promirent de vite prendre contact et chacun partit de son côté.

Un grand blond se retourna, regardant un instant un autre blond s'éloignait, un sourire prédateur au visage.

A suivre…

* * *

 **Note 1 de l'auteur** : A la base, j'avais pensé arrêter le chapitre précédent après les premiers paragraphes de ce début de chapitre (stopper à « sur cette pensée, il ferma les yeux »). Mais j'avais peur que cela soit trop intense, voire trop mélodramatique, et que l'on pense vraiment que c'était une deathfic. Du coup, j'ai opté pour ce découpage-là, en espérant que cela ne casse pas trop le rythme de l'histoire et que cela vous plaise plus (et je pense à votre facture de mouchoir, je suis sympa, hein xD)

 **Note 2 de l'auteur** : Je préfère largement le sasunaru à tous les autres couples (je hais d'ailleurs le fait que le manga se soit fini avec du SasuSaku et de NaruHina… Et comme j'accroche pas trop avec Boruto, je déteste vraiment cette fin) mais je n'ai rien contre l'idée que l'un ou l'autre aille se réconforter durant quelques chapitres dans les bras d'un autre personnage ;-) Sinon, pour info, on ne rejoindra pas le prologue avant encore plusieurs chapitres et ce n'est peut-être pas Sasuke qui est derrière Naruto dans celui-ci… Faudra encore continuer à me lire pour le savoir :P

 **Note 3 de l'auteur** (oui encore une) : Ne regardant pas l'anime, et ayant juste lu le manga, j'étais persuadé que Yahiko était blond. J'ai découvert récemment dans une fic qu'il était roux, mais perso même en regardant une image de l'anime de lui sur internet, je trouve qu'il fait plus blond que roux (surtout par rapport à Nagato). Donc, Yahiko est blond dans cette histoire et c'est comme ça. Désolé si ça ne vous convient pas. Au pire, dites-vous qu'avec le métier qu'il fait, il se les ait teint pour faire plus style.

 **La suite vendredi prochain ^_^**


	8. Chapter 7

**L'Expérimentation**

 **Résumé** : Naruto va apprendre avec le temps que de n'être qu'un sujet d'expérimentation dans la vie de la personne que l'on aime peut faire mal, très mal. UA. SasuNaruSasu.

 **Disclaimer** : Pas à moi…

 **Note de l'auteur** : J'avoue que ce n'est pas mon chapitre préféré, même s'il s'y passe beaucoup de chose. J'ai passé plusieurs heures à l'éditer en rajoutant ou en enlevant des passages cette semaine. Je ne suis pas encore tout à fait contente de cette version, seulement pour l'heure je ne vois pas comment l'améliorer davantage.

Je suis fatiguée, mes vacances d'été ne sont que fin septembre (ça commence à faire long j'avoue), donc désolée si ça se ressent un peu dans ce chapitre (rassurez vous le suivant est beaucoup mieux)

Merci à LolitaUp, Audrey, Shanna, H. Bakaling et Manon70 pour leur review !

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 :**

Comme promis, Naruto reçu rapidement un SMS de Nagato. Contre toute attente, celui-ci l'invitait à venir boire un verre avec Yahiko et d'autres amis à eux le samedi suivant dans un bar. L'apprenant, Ino l'obligea à y aller, heureuse qu'il sorte enfin et rencontre de nouvelles personnes.

Le samedi, le blond fut une boule de nerf toute la journée. C'était sa première vraie sortie depuis la soirée avec Sasuke. En plus, il allait rencontrer les amis de Nagato et avait peur de leur faire mauvaise impression. Ils étaient forcément plus vieux et devaient sûrement avoir un boulot génial comme son cousin et Yahiko, alors cela le stressait beaucoup.

Il essaya bien une dizaine de tenues différentes avant de se décider à simplement mettre un pantalon crème, un t-shirt noir, et comme les nuits étaient encore fraîche, une veste en jeans. Jiraya ria de son comportement mais ne commenta pas, content de voir son petit-fils recommencer à vivre.

En réalité, ce qui rendait le blond le plus nerveux était de savoir qu'Yahiko serait là. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, seulement l'homme l'impressionnait. En même temps, il était beau, grand – enfin vu la taille de Naruto, à peine 1m69, tous les hommes paraissaient grand pour lui, seulement Yahiko devait tout de même le dépasser d'une bonne quinzaine de centimètres, alors que Sasuke faisait juste six ou sept de plus que lui – avait un certain style bad boy avec ses piercings et tatouages, plus âgé, et c'était un ami de Nagato, donc il devait incontestablement être sympa. Naruto ne se posait plus la question depuis plus d'un an maintenant, il savait qu'il était gay. Forcément, un homme aussi charismatique – et sexy ne nous mentons pas – qu'Yahiko ne pouvait que l'attirer. Surtout que l'attirance avait eu l'air réciproque dans le parc.

Naruto n'avait pas encore oublié Sasuke, il n'en était pas encore capable. C'était bien trop tôt. Mais qui sait ? Peut-être que fréquenter et sortir avec un autre homme – même si la relation n'était pas forcément sérieuse – l'aiderait à tourner la page.

Sortant rapidement du bus, Naruto repéra le bar où devait déjà l'attendre Nagato et ses amis. Inspirant un grand coup pour se donner du courage, le blond entra.

L'intérieur était agréable, dans un style plutôt moderne, une douce musique en arrière fond. De nombreuses personnes sirotées déjà un verre assises à des tables, plongeant l'endroit dans un doux brouhaha.

Naruto repéra rapidement son cousin qui lui faisait de grands signes, déjà installés dans le fond du bar. S'approchant, l'Uzumaki vit que trois autres personnes accompagnaient Nagato.

\- Naruto, s'exclama le roux en se levant et en prenant son jeune cousin par l'épaule. Ça me fait plaisir que tu aies pu venir !

Le plus jeune gloussa. Lui aussi était content de passer du temps avec son ainé, seulement le ton inhabituellement joviale et surtout la légère coloration des joues du jeune homme, lui fit se demander s'il n'avait pas déjà trop bu. Cela lui faisait étrange de voir ce côté-là de Nagato. Il le revoyait encore jouant gaiement au petit train avec lui dans la chambre qu'il avait au-dessus du restaurant de ses grands-parents. Alors le voir dans ce contexte, bien plus adulte, amusa grandement Naruto.

\- Viens que je te présente, continua le roux avec entrain. Voici Konan, la jeune femme dont je t'avais parlé et avec qui on a monté notre entreprise.

Konan se leva pour lui serrer la main, permettant ainsi à Naruto de mieux la contempler. Et le blond en resta un instant bouche bée. Elle était belle, vraiment belle. Les cheveux teints en bleu nuit attachés en chignon, le teint très clair et surtout portant une sublime robe noire moulante, mettant toutes les courbes de son corps en valeur. La jeune femme était réellement à couper le souffle. Il sembla au plus jeune ne jamais avoir vu aussi belle femme de toute sa vie. Une rose rouge dans les cheveux pour compléter sa tenue, elle arborait un look plutôt gothique qui lui seyait à merveille. Si Naruto n'avait pas été gay, il était certain qu'il aurait eu une érection rien qu'en la regardant.

Elle adressa un sourire amical au blond, loin de se douter de ce qu'il pouvait penser d'elle, lui disant d'une voix mélodieusement sexy qu'elle était ravie de faire sa rencontre.

\- Ensuite voici Hidan, continua Nagato en désignant l'homme assis à côté de la jeune femme. Le copain de Konan.

L'homme se contenta d'un petit signe de main envers le blond, continuant de siroter son verre.

Hidan avait l'air grand, plus grand qu'Yahiko et Nagato, ses longs bras revenant prendre possessions de la taille de Konan dès qu'elle se rassit. Il avait des cheveux bruns assez clairs, plaqué en arrière lui donnant l'air assez vieux, alors Naruto ne savait pas s'il avait réellement la trentaine passée ou avait juste l'air de les avoir. Il portait un pull en col V qui lui descendait presque jusqu'au nombril, laissant à la vue de tous, son torse musclé et velu. Naruto tiqua d'ailleurs, ses yeux se perdant quelques secondes devant cette partie dénudé du corps de l'autre homme.

Hidan dégageait une aura troublante, presque mystérieuse, que sa beauté froide accentuée. Ses prunelles noires scrutant le blond comme s'il était capable de lire ses pensées, ce qui fit un instant frissonner le plus jeune.

\- Et pour finir, Yahiko, que tu connais déjà.

Le dit Yahiko se leva aussitôt et vint déposer un baiser sur la joue du blond, le décontenançant. Il l'avait déjà fait à leur première rencontre dans le parc, cependant le geste le rendait toujours aussi perplexe. Peut-être venait-il d'un autre pays où il était coutume d'embrasser ainsi les gens ?

L'homme portait un débardeur noir où était dessiné un symbole chinois en blanc, qui laissait ses bras nus, dévoilant ses multiples tatouages. Il portait un jeans assez large d'où pendait une multitude de chaines qui s'entrechoquaient dans une douce symphonie à chacun de ses mouvements.

Sans trop savoir comment, Naruto se retrouva assis entre Nagato et Yahiko, en face du jeune couple.

Le tatoué se tourna vers Naruto, lui lançant un sourire ravageur qui lui fit louper un battement, lui demandant ce qu'il désirait boire. Comme happé par les deux yeux bleus qui le fixaient intensément, l'Uzumaki bredouilla une réponse.

Yahiko se leva alors gracieusement et, tout en faisant glisser sa main le long du bras de Naruto jusqu'à son épaule, il partit vers le barman pour passer commande.

Naruto aurait été incapable de dire ce qu'il avait répondu vouloir boire au tatoueur. Il était troublé. Vraiment troublé par Yahiko. Ça aurait été un mensonge de dire que l'homme ne l'intéressait pas. Et il se sentait flatter de constater que l'autre semblait essayer de le charmer. Seulement, Naruto n'avait jamais connu personne d'autre que Sasuke et il n'y avait jamais eu ni séduction, ni flirt entre eux, juste du sexe. Alors, il ne savait pas trop comment réagir ni se comporter.

L'adulte revint avec un coca et une bière, et posant les deux boissons sur la table, il se rassit. Puis, glissant son bras autour du cou de Naruto qui commençait à sortir son porte-monnaie pour le rembourser, il lui chuchota à l'oreille qu'il l'invitait avec plaisir et que si le blond voulait se racheter, ça serait avec un rendez-vous en tête à tête uniquement. Sentant une bouche frôlait sa nuque en une douce caresse, Naruto cru que son visage allait prendre feu.

Entendant un ricanement, le blond releva les yeux vers Hidan qui regardait le petit manège d'Yahiko avec un rictus moqueur. Voyant qu'il n'avait plus toute l'attention de Naruto, le tatoué fixa son ami, lui faisant un doigt d'honneur devant le petit sourire et le clin d'œil qu'il leur envoya.

Les quatre adultes parlèrent de tout et de rien, partageant leur vie avec Naruto. Konan était une passionnée de coiffure et pour elle, son métier était avant tout un art, et c'était un devoir de réaliser des créations uniques et époustouflantes à chaque fois qu'un ou une cliente faisait appel à elle. Nagato montra les photos des dernières créations de la jeune femme qu'il avait sur son téléphone et Naruto en fut vraiment impressionné. Il ne pensait pas qu'il était possible de créer des coupes de cheveux se rapprochant bien plus de la sculpture que du simple coup de ciseaux. Il imaginait les heures de travail qu'elle avait dû passer sur certaines d'entre elles et comprenait pourquoi elle semblait tant demander professionnellement.

Sans le savoir, Naruto connaissait Hidan, ou plutôt son travail. Hidan était réalisateur de films à petits budgets et réalisait régulièrement des films pour adulte pour arrondir ses fins de mois. Dont plusieurs pour la société de production XMovies. Société de production dont Jiraya était fan et possédait quasiment l'intégralité des films… Hidan expliqua aussi faire dans le film gay à l'occasion, ce qui était le cas dernièrement. Il avait un projet de film homosexuel pour une nouvelle société qui voulait se spécialiser dans des films n'ayant que des acteurs jeunes et extrêmement beaux –des minets en sommes – et cela qu'il s'agisse du dominant ou du dominé. A ce commentaire, Naruto se souvint des nombreuses remarques qu'avait souvent Sasuke lorsqu'ils regardaient des pornos gay : il trouvait toujours que les hommes « au-dessus » étaient soient trop musclés, soient pas assez beau à son goût…. Enfin bref, trouvait un film qui plaisait au brun avait toujours été un casse-tête pour l'Uzumaki.

Néanmoins, Naruto n'était pas là pour penser à Sasuke. Alors il chassa bien vite ses souvenirs de son esprit.

Yahiko possédait son propre salon de tatouage où il travaillait avec deux autres personnes. A cette occasion, Naruto pu librement admirer les multiples dessins sur le corps de l'homme. Il en avait sur les bras, le dos, mais aussi le torse, et plus bas –mais ceux-là, lui avait-il dit au creux de l'oreille, il ne les lui montrerait qu'en privée. Nagato dû d'ailleurs mettre le haut-là lorsqu'il vit son ami commencer à se déshabiller devant tout le monde dans le bar.

Hidan n'avait qu'un seul tatouage, une des premières œuvres d'Yahiko : une tête de mort gigantesque sur tout le dos et le haut des fesses – Naruto rougit d'ailleurs lorsque l'autre baissa un peu son pantalon pour le lui montrer. Konan aussi en avait, des petits uniquement, tous fait par Yahiko, dont le favori d'Hidan était celui qu'elle avait entre les seins… Naruto eut de gros yeux face à ce commentaire. Elle lui ne lui fit admirer que celui en forme de rose sur son poignet, le blond notant qu'il devait s'agir de sa fleur préférée.

\- Si tu es intéressé, glissa le tatoueur à l'oreille d'un Naruto clairement en admiration, je peux t'en faire un où tu veux et quand tu veux.

Le blond se demanda instantanément s'il faisait vraiment référence au tatouage en disant ces mots.

Le seul qui ne parla pas beaucoup de sa vie était Nagato. Lorsque Naruto lui en fit la réflexion, il eut pour réponse que cela devait être de famille, puisque le plus jeune aussi évitait les questions sur lui. Naruto se renfrogna un peu. C'était plus par honte que par timidité qu'il ne voulait pas en parler, seulement il ne pouvait pas leur avouer.

La soirée se passe très bien. Naruto était plus qu'heureux d'être venu, regrettant son anxiété précédente. Avec la promesse de venir très prochainement au salon pour voir quel genre de tatouage il voulait – s'il s'en faisait effectivement un - Nagato et Yahiko le raccompagnèrent en voiture chez lui, lui souhaitant de le revoir très vite.

Un sourire aux lèvres comme il n'en avait plus eu depuis des mois, Naruto monta se coucher et fit de merveilleux rêves.

* * *

Yahiko ayant subtilisé son numéro de téléphone, celui-ci l'appelait ou lui envoyait régulièrement des messages. Au plus grand plaisir de Naruto qui attendait maintenant ces instants avec impatience. L'Uzumaki avait parfois l'impression d'être une collégienne en train de discuter et flirter avec le garçon pour lequel elle avait le béguin. Ce qui n'était pas faux vu l'expérience réelle du blond dans le domaine de l'amour.

Yahiko le draguait de plus en plus ouvertement, lui faisait souvent des remarques ouvertement sexuelles, n'hésitant pas à couvrir le plus jeune de petites attentions. Tous les jours, Naruto recevaient au moins trois SMS du tatoueur : un le matin pour lui demander s'il avait bien dormis – et rêvé de lui – un le midi ou en fin d'après-midi pour lui demander s'il avait passé une bonne journée et lui-même lui racontant un peu la sienne, et enfin un le soir, pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit – et de bien rêver de lui. Yahiko lui avait même envoyé à quelques reprises des photos de lui – ou de partie de lui – à moitié nu dans des positions plus que suggestives. Naruto ne savait pas s'il devait lui aussi envoyer ce genre de photo, mais comme Yahiko ne semblait pas s'offusquait de ne pas en recevoir en retour, il cessa de s'en formalisa après quelques jours.

Plus le temps passé, plus Naruto se rapprochait du tatoueur, et plus il commençait à l'apprécier vraiment. Yahiko était drôle, prévenant, agréable, enfin bref, il n'avait que des qualités, en plus d'être incroyablement beau – et bien foutu pour ne rien gâcher.

Ils s'étaient fixés rendez-vous pour le tatouage du plus jeune, un samedi en milieu de matinée, deux semaines après la soirée au bar. Naruto s'y rendit des papillons dansant dans son ventre.

\- Bonjour, est-ce que je peux vous aider ?

Dès son entrée, une jeune femme aux cheveux rouges foncés, piercing dans le nez et dans le nombril, était venue à sa rencontre.

Le salon n'avait pas l'air très grand. La jeune femme, un grand sourire accueillant au visage, était derrière un comptoir vitrée qui laissait apparaitre des dizaines de modèles de piercing différents. Sur les murs, il y avait d'un côté, des dessins de tatouages courants, de l'autre des photographies de personnes fraichement marquées qui exhibaient fièrement l'œuvre sur leur corps. Près de la porte d'entrée, se trouvait un canapé et deux fauteuils et Naruto réalisa alors qu'il devait s'agir de la salle d'attente. Avisant les trois portes fermés – une à droite, les deux autres de chaque côté du comptoir – le blond se demanda si c'était dans l'une d'elle, à l'abri des regards, que les gens allaient se faire percer et tatouer.

\- Laisse Meï, il est pour moi !

La porte côté droit venait de s'ouvrir, et Yahiko apparu, son sourire charmeur sur le visage.

\- Bonjour beauté !

Encore une fois, Naruto eut droit à un baiser sur la joue. Il ne rougit même plus, commençant à avoir l'habitude. De même pour les surnoms, Yahiko le nommait à chaque fois d'une autre façon, chaque fois plus embarrassante – beau blond, ange, soleil, trésor, beau cul ou petit cul – oui oui il avait osé – bébé, bombe, ect.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi Yahiko.

Attrapant le blond par les épaules, le tatoueur entreprit de faire la visite de sa boutique à Naruto. La pièce d'où était sortie Yahiko était en fait son bureau. Vu les proportions de la pièce, le plus jeune aurait plutôt appelé cela un placard. Il n'y avait la place que pour un petit bureau où était posés un ordinateur et deux meubles de rangement d'où l'on pouvait distinguer un tas de classeurs et pochettes. Yahiko lui expliqua qu'il ne passait qu'une demi-journée par semaine là, pour s'occuper de la comptabilité et des commandes de matérielles.

Les deux autres portes menaient à ce qu'Yahiko appelait ses « salles d'opération ». Cela se voyait que l'adulte tenait à ce que l'endroit est une hygiène irréprochable. Le sol était niquel et Naruto eut interdiction de toucher à quoi que ce soit. Les « salles d'opération » étaient meublés d'une table de médecin au milieu de la pièce où s'allongeaient les clients, d'un tabouret à roulette, d'un petit meuble lui aussi à roulette – là où ils devaient posés leur matériel de tatouage ou perçage, pensa le blond – et des chaises pour les accompagnateurs des clients qui voulaient regarder. Dans le fond des deux pièces, à côté d'un évier où il y avait de quoi se laver correctement les mains, se trouvait un long placard fermé à clé. Yahiko lui confia que c'était là que se trouvait les aiguilles stériles, l'encre et tout ce qui leur fallait au quotidien.

Yahiko lui expliqua aussi sommairement comment était fait un tatouage et comment était posé un piercing.

Revenant à l'accueil, ils regardèrent ensemble les différents tatouages que pourraient se faire le blond, rappelant que s'il avait une idée bien précise, le plus vieux pouvait en faire une esquisse s'il lui décrivait.

Naruto hésitait encore même si certains dessins l'attiraient.

\- Une idée de l'endroit où tu voudrais le faire alors ?

Yahiko avait toujours tendance à prononcer des phrases qui avaient un double sens. Après un moment de trouble, Naruto réfléchit à la question. Sur quelle partie de son corps pourrait-il bien se faire tatouer ?

\- Peut-être pourrais-je te faire une suggestion ? Intervint Yahiko devant la mine concentrée de l'autre.

\- Je veux bien, accepta Naruto.

\- Comme tu m'as dit ne pas savoir vers quoi t'orienter professionnellement, à ta place, je choisirai un endroit qui ne soit pas trop visible, comme le dos, le torse, le ventre, les fesses, ou les jambes. Tu ne sais jamais ce qui pourrait arriver dans ta vie dans l'avenir, et il ne faudrait pas qu'un tatouage trop visible puisse nuire à une future carrière par exemple.

Effectivement, l'Uzumaki n'avait même pas pensé aux conséquences possibles s'il se faisait un tatouage. Jiraya lui avait dit qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, qu'il était majeur, mais avait tout de même conseillé quelque chose de petit.

Naruto réfléchit aux propositions. Il voulait quand même quelque chose qu'il puisse facilement montrer à ses amis donc pas les jambes et encore moins les fesses. Il avait peur que le torse soit un peu risqué, s'il portait une chemise et voulait ouvrir les premiers boutons. Rester donc le dos ou le ventre. Seulement, ça faisait un peu Yakuza le dos et il avait peur d'être catalogué.

\- Plutôt le ventre je dirais, conclut-il au bout de quelques minutes.

\- C'est un bon choix. Je vais te montrer ce qu'il est possible d'y faire.

Yahiko passa derrière le comptoir et sortit un classeur où se trouvaient des centaines de dessins, certains colorés, d'autres en noir et blanc uniquement. Invitant le petit blond à ses côtés, il lui désigna ce qu'il pourrait faire au niveau du ventre, lui indiquant lesquels il préférait. Yahiko venait déjà de tourner plusieurs pages, lorsque Naruto le vit. C'était un dessin tribal plutôt banal, qui donnait l'impression d'un soleil noir avec pour centre le nombril. Naruto eut immédiatement un coup de cœur.

\- Celui-là ? Devina Yahiko en voyant l'autre figé sur l'image. C'est un bon choix. Il t'ira très bien en plus. Tu veux que je sorte le calque pour voir ce que ça donnerait directement sur ta peau ?

\- On peut faire ça ? S'étonna le plus jeune.

\- Bien sûr.

Avec un petit rire, Yahiko prit le transparent du dessin et invita Naruto à le suivre dans l'une des salles de tatouage.

\- Enlève ton haut et couche-toi, dit de manière très professionnel l'aîné. Je vais te montrer ça tout de suite.

Malgré le ton sérieux, Yahiko avait un sourire espiègle qui laissa supposer à Naruto qu'il pensait à un autre contexte possible pour prononcer ces mêmes mots. N'y portant pas trop d'importance pour l'instant, l'Uzumaki fit ce qu'on lui demandait.

Naruto retira d'abord sa veste en jeans qu'il alla poser sur une des chaises, avant de faire passer son t-shirt au-dessus de sa tête. Etant de dos à Yahiko, le blond eut un sursaut lorsque deux mains vinrent effleurer ses épaules, avant de descendre sur son torse.

\- Ta peau est douce mon ange, murmura l'ainé à son oreille, se collant à lui.

Une bouche vint soudain goûter la peau de son cou, tandis que les deux bras finissaient leur course sur ses pectoraux.

Un gémissement lui échappa lorsqu'un doigt vint titiller un de ses tétons. C'était la première fois qu'une autre personne – autre que Sasuke – le touchait là. Peut-être était-ce l'embarras ou peut-être était-ce un effet de sa dépression, seulement il sembla à Naruto que la sensation était moins forte que dans ses souvenirs.

\- On est sensible ? chuchota Yahiko avec un sourire. C'est bien ça.

L'homme se colla complétement au dos de Naruto et celui-ci perçu aussitôt la dureté de l'autre. Alors voir son corps et pouvoir le toucher faisait bander Yahiko? Savoir qu'il arrivait à exciter un homme aussi beau et populaire flatta son égo.

Seulement, alors que quelques mois plus tôt, sentir une érection plaquer contre ses fesses l'aurait instantanément enflammé au point d'en bander à son tour, à ce moment précis, ce n'était absolument pas le cas. Certes les baisers et les caresses d'Yahiko envoyaient des décharges électriques dans tout son corps, cependant il était loin des coups de jus qu'il ressentait avec Sasuke. Et la réaction – ou plutôt la non-réaction – de son sexe qui resta mou, en était la preuve.

Poussant un soupir las, Naruto posa ses mains sur celle du tatoueur, arrêtant leur descente vers sa ceinture.

\- Je croyais qu'on était là pour un tatouage, gronda un peu le blond.

Un rire lui répondit. Yahiko respira une dernière fois l'odeur de son cou avant de se retirer et de se diriger vers la table de médecin.

\- Tu as raison, concéda l'adulte, légèrement dépité. Nous étions en train de parler business. Viens te coucher, je vais te montrer ton futur tatouage.

Cette fois, il n'y eut plus de jeu de main. Naruto s'allongea et Yahiko plaça le calque sur son ventre. Le plus jeune admira un moment ce que cela pouvait donner sur sa peau, réfléchissant sérieusement à le faire. Il entendu soudain un clic et se rendit compte que le tatoueur venait de le prendre en photo.

\- Je vais te l'envoyer pour que tu puisses y réfléchir chez toi, expliqua-t-il alors sans lacher son téléphone. C'est plus simple avec un visuel.

Un nouveau clic se fit entendre et Naruto le fixa avec des yeux confus.

\- La première était pour toi, susurra Yahiko en venant se pencher sur le plus jeune, la seconde était pour moi.

Naruto savait que l'autre voulait l'embrasser. Vu leur position, il n'y avait aucun doute possible. Cependant, malgré son envie de vivre une autre histoire pour pouvoir oublier son amour impossible avec Sasuke, l'Uzumaki ne voulait pas non plus que ça aille trop vite. Il aimait bien Yahiko. Il se voyait bien construire quelque chose de sérieux avec lui. Seulement, il avait peur à présent que le sexe ne gâche tout s'ils s'y adonnaient trop tôt.

Il avait eu assez de sexe avec Sasuke, maintenant, il voulait des sentiments.

Lorsqu'Yahiko se pencha encore, ses lèvres ne rencontrèrent que la joue du blond.

\- Ça… Ça va un peu vite, bredouilla Naruto en baissant les yeux.

\- Je pensais que je te plaisais ? Demanda l'autre étonné, sans aucune rancœur dans la voix, juste de la surprise.

\- C'est le cas, confirma-t-il.

\- Alors je vais essayer d'aller plus doucement, affirma Yahiko venant poser un autre baiser sur sa joue avant de se relever. Même si ça va être assez difficile. Tu me plais vraiment aussi.

La déclaration fit l'effet d'une bombe dans le ventre de Naruto. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui disait cela. Un instant, le regard du jeune homme se voila. Ces mots, ces mots qu'il avait tant attendus et espérés entendre, ce n'était pas la bonne personne qui les lui disait. Se giflant mentalement de penser encore à l'Uchiwa, Naruto se reconcentra sur l'instant présent, déterminé à en profiter.

Adressant un sourire timide au tatoueur, il décida qu'il était temps pour lui d'agir. Se mettant debout, il vint se planter devant l'homme. Plongeant son regard dans le sien, il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et vint déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

Lorsqu'il se retira, Yahiko avait l'air à la fois stupéfait et heureux. Ravi de l'effet de surprise, Naruto passa ses bras autour de la taille de l'adulte, l'étreignant doucement, plaçant sa tête sur le torse de l'autre.

Une fois sortie de sa torpeur, le tatoué rendit l'étreinte, glissant ses bras dans le dos du blond.

\- Ça veut dire que j'ai le droit de t'embrasser maintenant ? Question Yahiko après quelques secondes.

En réponse, Naruto releva ses yeux et se remit sur la pointe des pieds. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent aussitôt. Le baiser fut vorace et exigeant. Cela se voyait que le plus vieux savait ce qu'il faisait et où il voulait aller. Bien vite, une langue vint lécher la bouche de l'Uzumaki, réclamant l'accès.

Naruto hésita un moment. Finalement, il rentrouvrit les lèvres et une danse endiablée débuta entre elles.

Le blond n'avait jamais connu pareil baiser. Il avait un peu de mal à suivre, pour dire la vérité. La langue d'Yahiko tournait, fouillait, valsait dans sa bouche à une vitesse folle, comme s'il voulait tout découvrir tout de suite.

Même lorsqu'ils étaient extrêmement excités et qu'il voulait aller vite, Sasuke prenait quand même son temps en l'embrassant, caressant avec douceur sa langue de la sienne, chatouillant les lèvres du blond de petites morsures agréables. Toutefois, il était vrai qu'il avait connu son premier vrai baiser avec l'Uchiwa. Ils avaient appris à s'embrasser et à en éprouver du plaisir ensemble. Le brun savait parfaitement quel genre de baiser Naruto appréciait le plus. Alors, c'était peut-être injuste de sa part de s'attendre à ce qu'il en soit de même avec Yahiko. Le plus vieux ne le connaissait pas encore, c'était normal que le baiser soit différent.

Mettant fin au baiser en lui mordillant gentiment la langue, Naruto pu reprendre son souffle. Un filet de bave coula le long de son menton et Yahiko vint le lui lécher avec délectation.

\- Tu me rends fou, confessa le tatoueur, levant les yeux au ciel pour essayer de se calmer. J'espère qu'on va vite passer à l'étape suivante sinon mes boxers vont tous en pâtirent.

Naruto ria en entendant cela. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le baiser ait autant plu à l'ainé.

Cependant, le rire de Naruto était surtout amer. Lui n'avait eu aucune réaction à ce niveau-là. Le décalage d'avec Yahiko le mit mal à l'aise. Il avait peur d'être en train de faire à l'homme ce que Sasuke avait fait avec lui. Il savait la douleur d'un amour non réciproque. Il se promit de plus s'investir pour ne pas faire ressentir la même chose à Yahiko.

Une fois Naruto rhabillé, ils allèrent manger un bout ensemble dans un petit restaurant pas trop loin du salon, discutant de tout et de rien. Le plus jeune aimait beaucoup parlé avec Yahiko, celui-ci ayant un avis et une opinion sur tout, n'ayant pas peur de le dire haut et fort. Ils ne purent malheureusement pas prendre leur temps, le tatoueur ayant un rendez-vous avec un client en début d'après-midi.

Ils se quittèrent d'un petit geste de la main, chacun allant vaquer à ses occupations. Songeant à la belle journée qu'il avait passé avec Yahiko, Naruto se fit la promesse de tout faire pour arrêter de penser à l'Uchiwa et de se consacrer uniquement à Yahiko. Et il espérait vraiment pouvoir y arriver.

Sentant son téléphone vibreur dans sa poche, Naruto eut un grand sourire en voyant le SMS qu'il venait de recevoir.

 _J'ai adoré ces quelques heures avec toi mon ange. Tu me plais vraiment beaucoup alors j'espère vite te revoir. Bisous._

Oui, Naruto allait vraiment tout faire pour oublier son amour sans lendemain pour l'Uchiwa. Il ne le méritait clairement pas de toute façon. Il voulait être aimé en retour. Et puisque Sasuke ne semblait pas enclin à lui retourner ses sentiments, il n'allait sûrement pas repousser ceux de Yahiko. Il l'aimait déjà bien après tout.

A suivre…

* * *

 **J'espère que tous ceux qui voulaient que Naruto se trouve un autre mec sont contents. Mais il reste toujours LA grande question : Notre petit blond va-t-il vraiment réussir à zapper Sasuke de sa vie ?**

 **Sinon, p** **etite note qui n'a rien à voir avec cette fic. J'ai une autre histoire, qui s'appelle Instinct Animal, qui est déjà à moitié écrite. La première partie (7 chapitres mais plus de 120 pages word, donc des chapitres plutôt longs dans l'ensemble) est entièrement finie et relue, et je ne vois aucune raison d'y changer quoi que ce soit. Par contre, pour la seconde partie, je coince au début du 3ème chapitre (en fait, j'ai surtout la flemme d'écrire je crois, mais comme j'ai des vacances bientôt j'espère que dame inspiration me rendra visite). Du coup, pour me motiver et voir si l'histoire plait a d'autres autant qu'à moi (je vois pas l'intérêt d'écrire la fin si personne aime, alors que j'en ai d'autres en instance que je pourrais continuer à la place) je pensais poster un chapitre par mois en attendant que L'Expérimentation soit finie (soit en novembre d'après mes savants calculs), et si j'ai réussi à suffisamment me motiver, peut-être que j'aurai fini d'écrire Instinct Animal d'ici là et j'enchainerai avec un chapitre par semaine avec cette fic là après. Donc, ça tente quelqu'un que je publie cette nouvelle histoire avec postage mensuel pour débuter ou vous êtes comme moi, vous ne lisez que les histoires où vous êtes sûrs de pouvoir lire la fin et vous préférez que j'écrire d'abord la fin (je dirais encore 5 chapitres) avant de la publier sur fanfiction ? Je pensais mettre le premier chapitre soit ce dimanche (comme c'est le début du mois, c'est une bonne date et du coup ce ne serait pas le même jour de sortie que L'Expérimentation) soit le weekend prochain, donc si vous êtes intéressés (ou non, vous pouvez aussi m'ordonner de finir d'écrire d'abord, ça me vexera pas) faites le moi savoir par MP (si ça existe sur ce site, parce qu'entre nous, j'ai énormément de mal à comprendre comment tout fonctionne…) ou en review. Résultat des votes soit ce dimanche soit la semaine prochaine.**

 **Sur ce, à vendredi prochain pour la suite de L'Expérimentation ^_^  
**


	9. Chapter 8

**L'Expérimentation**

 **Résumé** : Naruto va apprendre avec le temps que de n'être qu'un sujet d'expérimentation dans la vie de la personne que l'on aime peut faire mal, très mal. UA. SasuNaruSasu.

 **Disclaimer ** : Pas à moi…

 **Note ** : Merci de ne pas tuer l'auteur à la fin de ce chapitre…

 **Note 2 (IMPORTANT CONCERNE LES PROCHAINES DATES DE PUBLICATION) :** Mauvaise nouvelle. Je me suis plantée dans mes calcules quand j'ai commencé à poster l'Expérimentation. Le prologue a été posté une semaine trop tôt… Je m'explique, la semaine du 26 octobre, je suis en vacances et je sais que je n'aurai pas accès à internet. Je mettais dis « chouette, ça fera une semaine de suspense avant le début de la seconde partie de l'histoire». Sauf que le chapitre 9, donc le prochain chapitre est le dernier chapitre de la 1ère partie (ça va, vous me suivez ?) du coup, théoriquement avant de partir en vacances je posterai le chapitre 10, soit le début de la 2ème partie de l'histoire… Le chapitre étant assez générique, je pourrai le mettre en ligne, mais c'est moins rigolo. Je voulais faire monter la sauce avant le début de la 2ème partie…

Donc plan B. Et vous avez le droit de choisir, petits chanceux !

Option 1 : Le chapitre suivant, le 9, étant assez long (19 pages contre un moyenne de 11 en général) j'hésite à le scinder en deux et poster le début la semaine prochaine, et la fin (pleine de suspenses et de souffrances- et peut-être que vos rêves de voir Sasuke pleurait s'y réalisent, mais ça, vous ne le saurez qu'en le lisant – mais court du coup) dans deux semaines, soit le 23 septembre. Mais perso je n'ai pas trop envie de le découper, j'aime bien le chapitre dans son ensemble et j'ai peur que ça casse la dynamique de le diviser.

Ou alors, option 2. Comme j'en avais parlé dans le chapitre précédent, j'ai une autre histoire que je voudrais commencer à publier sur le site, et quelques personnes ont répondu être intéressées. Du coup, la semaine prochaine, je posterai le 1er chapitre de cette nouvelle fic, et seulement dans deux semaines (donc le 23 septembre) le chapitre 9, puis le 10 en octobre. . Vu comme ce chapitre-ci se finit, je ne vous cache pas que c'est mon option préféré pour faire durer un peu le plaisir xD

Option 3 : Chapitre 9 en entier la semaine prochaine et donc pas de nouveau chapitre jusqu'au 7 octobre (soit dans 3 semaines).

A moins que vous ne votiez massivement pour l'option 1 ou 3, j'irai plutôt sur la 2, donc pas de chapitre 9 la semaine prochaine, mais dans deux semaines. Vous avez jusqu'à mercredi (comme fanfiction ne garde pas la mise en page que j'ai sur word, je mets déjà le chapitre sur le site le jeudi pour le retravailler) pour me faire connaitre votre choix !

 **Merci à Noah, Shanna, MaBiche, Aille-Noire, Manon70, Lola et Guest pour leur review ! Ça me fait super plaisir de voir que cette histoire à des fans réguliers qui suivent cette histoire semaine après semaine et de nouveaux fans qui arrivent à chaque chapitre ^_^**

 **Et ravi de voir que ma version d'Ino plait. J'ai toujours préféré Ino à Sakura, et vu comme elle est dans le manga avec Choji et Shikamaru, je suis persuadée que si elle avait été dans l'équipe 7 à la place de Sakura, Naruto et elle auraient facilement été bon amis et notre blond aurait été bien plus heureux (j'aime pas trop Sakura, je l'avoue, j'ai jamais compris comment elle pouvait être aimé de Naruto et, malheureusement, de Sasuke...)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 :**

Le mois de juin était déjà bien entamé et Naruto avait continué de fréquenter Yahiko. Ils se voyaient quasiment tous les soirs, allant manger un morceau ou passant juste un peu de temps ensemble, la plupart du temps assis dans le parc près de la maison du jeune blond à discuter ou à se bécoter.

Malgré l'impatience de l'ainé, ils n'étaient pas allés plus loin, restant au stade du baiser. Yahiko l'embrassait d'ailleurs à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, tentant en même temps de glisser ses mains sous ses vêtements pour le caresser. Au début, Naruto le laissa faire, aimant être ainsi câliné, même si son sexe ne réagissait toujours pas. Seulement, à présent, le tatoueur essayait de plus en plus de le tripoter sous la ceinture, ce qui l'embarrassait énormément.

Yahiko l'avait aussi invité à de nombreuses reprises à venir chez lui. Naruto avait décliné à chaque fois.

Il avait, sans prononcé son nom, un peu parlé de Sasuke à l'adulte, voulant lui faire part de ses craintes et de ses hésitations. Yahiko l'avait alors rassuré, lui assurant qu'il n'était absolument pas le même genre d'homme que l'Uchiwa. Il disait comprendre que Naruto puisse encore avoir des sentiments pour le brun et que cela ne le dérangeait pas. Depuis, il pressait un peu plus le blond d'accepter d'accéder enfin au palier suivant avec lui, arguant que c'était la prochaine étape pour passer à autre chose sentimentalement. Naruto savait qu'il n'avait pas tort. Seulement, il ne se sentait pas prêt.

De temps à autre, Nagato prenait de ses nouvelles par téléphone. Il avait appris son rapprochement avec Yahiko et voulait savoir s'il arrivait à le gérer. Il lui confia que le tatoueur avait toujours été un peu lourd en amour et qu'il se calmerait sûrement une fois qu'il ne serait plus frustré. La remarque déstabilisa un peu Naruto, ne s'attendant pas à ce que son cousin et Yahiko parlent ensemble de lui et de sa vie sexuelle.

La vie de Naruto s'écoulait paisiblement, reprenant son cours normal. Il savait qu'il devait rapidement chercher vers quoi il désirait s'orienter, les inscriptions à la faculté prenant bientôt fin. Cependant, plus il y réfléchissait, moins il trouvait.

Il n'avait pas dit à Sasuke qu'il avait arrêté les cours. Pourtant, c'était ce qui lui servi d'excuse les deux fois où le brun essaya de le voir pour lui présenter son nouveau copain ; il devait réviser, les partiels approchant. Il se demandait comment il allait faire pour l'éviter durant l'été. Il hésitait même à partir en tournée avec Jiraya. Seulement, cela voulait dire abandonner aussi Yahiko à Konoha. Il voulait vraiment construire quelque chose avec lui, alors il ne pouvait pas partir pendant des mois à plusieurs kilomètres de là.

Naruto était toujours autant en contact avec Ino. Il mangeait ensemble tous les mardis et jeudis midis – c'était les seuls jours où la jeune fille avait plus d'une heure de pause. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de tout se raconter. Naruto lui faisait donc régulièrement part de l'évolution de sa relation avec Yahiko et elle lui parlait de la jeune fille qu'elle avait rencontré par internet, Tenten, une petite brune championne d'arts martiaux qui habitait dans le sud, à plus de huit heures de train de Konoha. Les deux filles avaient bien accroché et Ino pensait chercher du travail dans les environs du village de sa copine à la fin de ses études. Leur relation avait l'air vraiment sérieuse et Naruto était réellement heureux pour Ino.

Un matin, alors qu'il courrait dans le parc, l'Uzumaki eu la surprise de croiser une vieille connaissance : Sakura. La belle était main dans la main avec un jeune homme brun, qui ressemblait physiquement étrangement beaucoup à Sasuke – mais la comparaison s'arrêta là, dès que l'autre ouvrit la bouche, Naruto sut qu'il ne s'agissait en rien de l'Uchiwa, vu les propos acerbes et venimeux qu'il lui adressa – dénommé Sai, qu'elle avait rencontré à une soirée étudiante.

La remarque fit rire jaune Naruto. A croire qu'il n'y avait que lui qui ne vivait que des expériences traumatisantes dans ces soirées ! Il n'en avait été qu'à deux reprises, et cela lui avait amplement suffi. Il ne craignait même qu'une troisième ait raison de sa pauvre personne.

Le trio – enfin plutôt le duo, Sakura plaquait une main sur la bouche de son petit-ami dès que celui-ci essayait de parler – discuta un petit moment, content de se revoir et d'apprendre ce qu'ils étaient devenu en un an.

Il en avait un peu honte, mais Naruto mentit. Lorsque Sakura lui demanda comment se passaient les cours et comment il allait, il mentit en disant que tout allait bien, comme dans le meilleur des mondes, pour lui. Idem lorsqu'elle voulut savoir s'il avait des nouvelles de Sasuke. Il lui cacha la vérité en disant qu'ils avaient lentement perdu le contact à cause des cours, surtout que l'Uchiwa avait un emploi du temps assez chargé dans son école de riche. Sakura le cru, légèrement déçu de ne pas en savoir plus sur la vie actuelle de son ancien amour.

Ils finirent par se séparer, se promettant de se revoir, mais sans jamais s'échanger leur numéro à aucun moment. Même Naruto avait fini par apprendre et apprécier l'hypocrisie de temps en temps. Certes, il avait été content de revoir Sakura, seulement elle lui rappelait une vie qu'il n'avait pas aimée. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment été gentille avec lui. Surtout une fois qu'il avait commencé à passer du temps avec Sasuke. L'Uchiwa l'utilisait régulièrement comme excuse pour sortir des griffes de la rosée et Sakura le détestait de lui « voler son Sasuke-kun ». Alors ne plus jamais revoir la jeune fille ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Elle ne lui avait absolument pas manqué durant les mois écoulés. Elle n'était pas Ino. Si la blonde, elle, devait disparaitre de sa vie, là Naruto en serait le plus malheureux des hommes.

Le lendemain, lorsque les deux blonds se rejoignirent pour déjeuner, l'Uzumaki lui raconta sa rencontre. Ino n'eut aucune réaction, sinon d'être contente que Sakura se soit trouvait un petit-ami – même si elle aurait visiblement pu trouver mieux. Ino était vraiment passé à autre chose avec Tenten et Naruto l'enviait secrètement d'y être parvenu si facilement et rapidement. Ino était vraiment une femme forte et le blond aurait tout fait pour l'être autant qu'elle.

* * *

Une bouche remontait le long d'une jambe quasiment imberbe, déposant des milliers de baisers papillons, telle une douce caresse sur la peau offerte. Au genou, une langue se mêla de la partie et vint titiller la peau si sensible de l'intérieur d'une cuisse. Avec un sourire, l'homme sortit ses crocs et s'amusa à sucer la peau, de sorte à ce que plusieurs traces rouges apparaissent. Il contempla son œuvre un instant, heureux d'avoir marqué ainsi sa victime.

Lorsque la langue commença à se rapprocher de l'entrejambe déjà fièrement dressée, la victime ne put se contenir davantage et la pièce se rempli d'un chant où le plaisir et la frustration se mélangeaient mélodieusement.

Un léger baiser déposé sur le gland, puis une cavité chaude et humide engloba entièrement le sexe. Un cri résonna alors que le dos du jeune homme allongé complétement nu sur le lit s'arquait dans un angle presque surréaliste.

Une main vint se placer à la base de la verge, cajolant les bourses pleines qui ne demandaient qu'à être, à leur tour, malmenées. La bouche montait et descendait sur le membre gonflé à un rythme effréné, aspirant toujours plus fort, enfonçant toujours plus loin le pauvre sexe qui ne cessait de couler toujours plus.

Alors que la jouissance était au bord de la porte, la bouche s'arrêta, délaissant la verge pour venir glisser une langue dans un nombril. La langue vint happer, lécher, tourner autour du petit creux de ce ventre si ferme. Finissant de jouer, la langue remonta lentement, laissant une trace humide jusqu'à la gorge de l'homme et vint finir sa course dans un chaste baiser.

Un regard noir taquin rencontra deux orbes bleus d'où étaient visibles une ivresse enflammée et inassouvie. Avec un sourire malicieux, l'homme vint prendre possession de la bouche de sa victime, faisant danser leurs deux langues dans une valse lente et brûlante qui les fit tous deux gémirent.

Relevant les hanches de celui qui était allongé, l'homme brun vint placer son pénis devant son entrée. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent alors, trahissant toute la passion et l'affection qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre.

\- Encore ? Demanda le brun dans un murmure des plus érotiques.

\- Encore, accorda le blond sous lui en revenant réclamer cette bouche tant désirée.

D'un mouvement du bassin, le sexe entra doucement, entrainant des frissons d'extase dans tous les membres du blond.

Sans que leurs lèvres ne se quittent jamais, un mouvement rapide et soutenu prit place entre leur deux corps, les rapprochant à chaque instant un peu plus de la délivrance.

L'orgasme vint brusquement, déchainant un torrent brûlant dans leur chair. Sentant son corps prit de spasmes incontrôlables, le blond lâcha la bouche de son amant, criant son nom dans un hurlement de jouissance, sa semence se répandant partout sur leur lit.

\- Sas-AH !

Sous le choc, Naruto se réveilla. Il était en sueur, son t-shirt collant sa peau de manière désagréable. Reprenant son souffle, il glissa une main dans son boxeur, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Avisant le liquide chaud qui sortait encore de son sexe toujours dur, Naruto réalisa l'étendu de la situation. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il venait de faire un rêve érotique. Si érotique, qu'il en avait jouit dans son sous-vêtement.

Il ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir soulager ou horrifier. Cela faisait des mois que sa verge n'avait eu aucune réaction, que ce soit au réveil ou en présence d'Yahiko. Un peu surpris par la chose – le blond avait toujours eu un appétit sexuel débordant, se réveillant tous les matins avec une érection et ayant besoin de se masturber au moins tous les trois jours – Naruto était allé se renseigner sur le net et avait appris qu'une dépression avait des conséquences sur la sexualité des gens. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait plus aucun attrait pour le sexe, n'ayant aucune pensée perverse lorsqu'il croisait quelqu'un à son goût dans la rue ou n'ayant aucune réaction – autre que l'embarras – face aux sous-entendus toujours plus connotés d'Yahiko.

Alors dans un sens, il était content que son corps semble enfin se remette et qu'il arrive à nouveau à bander. Cependant, le problème était le contenu de son rêve. Ce n'était pas un souvenir. C'était une pure invention de son imagination. Un fantasme où il se voyait faire l'amour. Seulement pas avec Yahiko – l'homme qu'il fréquentait pourtant – mais avec Sasuke.

Lentement, Naruto prit conscience que, malgré tous ses efforts, jamais, ô grand jamais, il n'avait cessé de penser à Sasuke. Même lorsqu'il était avec Yahiko. Surtout lorsqu'il était avec Yahiko. Il n'arrêtait pas de toujours les comparer. Lorsqu'Yahiko l'embrassait, il comparait à la manière dont le faisait Sasuke. Lorsqu'il le touchait, idem. Même lorsqu'ils discutaient, parfois Naruto se disait : « Tiens, là, Sasuke aurait dit ça » ou « Sasuke aurait pensé ça » ou « Sasuke aurait fait ça ».

La vérité était que Naruto ne s'était toujours pas désintoxiqué de l'Uchiwa. Mais essayait-il vraiment de le faire ?

A chaque fois qu'il recevait un message, il espérait que ce soit Sasuke.

A chaque fois qu'il croisait un brun dans la rue, il se retournait pour vérifier si ce n'était pas Sasuke.

A chaque fois qu'il embrassait Yahiko, il désirait que ce soit Sasuke.

Comment pouvait-il évoluer si tout ce qu'il faisait lui rappeler l'Uchiwa ?

Peut-être s'était-il trompé. Peut-être avait-il fait une erreur en acceptant si tôt de sortir avec un autre homme. Il n'était pas guérit. Pas guérit du tout même. Et c'était injuste pour Yahiko de lui faire croire qu'il pourrait un jour l'aimer. Parce que Naruto en était sûr, dans les conditions actuelles, il ne pourrait aimer personne d'autre.

Il ne s'était pas accordé assez de temps. Peut-être que le docteur Tsunade avait raison, il devrait aller en parler avec un spécialiste. Il devrait aussi prendre plus de recul avec la situation.

Il avait mentit en disant qu'il ne voulait pas partir quelques semaines en voyage avec Jiraya pour ne pas être éloigné d'Yahiko. La vérité était qu'il ne voulait pas s'éloigner de Sasuke. Pareil pour les cours. Il n'avait regardé que les cursus des universités de Konoha, alors que celles de Suna ou d'Otto étaient tout aussi, voire bien plus diversifiées.

Naruto avait cru avoir avancé alors qu'en fait, il n'avait fait que du surplace depuis plus d'un mois. Il aurait pu changer de numéro de téléphone pour perdre totalement le contact avec Sasuke. Il aurait pu s'inscrire dans une faculté de Suna, surtout que Jiraya y possédait un appartement du fait de ses nombreux déplacements professionnels là-bas. Il aurait pu aussi aller voir Sasuke et lui dire ces quatre vérités. Ou mieux, le mettre devant un dilemme : soit tomber à son tour amoureux de Naruto, soit ne plus jamais le revoir.

Seulement, il avait été lâche. Il s'était contenté du strict minimum – qui, en plus, lui avait été imposé par Ino et Jiraya – et n'avait rien fait d'autre pour oublier Sasuke.

Pire, dans sa couardise, il allait irrémédiablement finir par blesser quelqu'un : Yahiko. Il aimait bien le tatoueur. Mais pas d'amour. Pas aujourd'hui. C'était trop tôt. Peut-être dans un ou deux ans, lorsque son esprit sera totalement remis. Lorsqu'il ne penserait plus sans cesse à Sasuke. Il aimait trop Yahiko pour le faire souffrir. Et il fallait qu'il le lui dise. Rapidement. Qu'ils n'aillent pas plus loin avant que l'un d'eux n'en souffre. Si Yahiko était vraiment intéressé par lui, alors il l'attendrait. Sinon, c'était qu'ils n'étaient pas faits pour être ensemble et c'était, là aussi, tant mieux qu'ils n'aient pas continué.

Attrapant son téléphone, il envoya un court message à l'ainé lui disant simplement qu'ils devaient parler.

Oui, Naruto le savait. Il faisait le bon choix. Il devait d'abord se soigner correctement et guérir. Et après seulement, il pourrait construire autre chose avec quelqu'un d'autre.

* * *

Le vendredi soir, Naruto retrouva Yahiko dans un pub au centre de Konoha. Pour une fois, il fit l'effort d'arriver en avance. Il devait avoir une conversation sérieuse et pas franchement agréable avec l'adulte, alors il ne voulait pas en plus le faire attendre.

Yahiko arriva pile à l'heure. Lorsqu'il franchit les portes, Naruto vit de nombreux visages se tourner pour l'observer – et le blond aurait pu le jurer, certains bavaient. L'Uzumaki ne pouvait pas les en blâmer. Le tatoueur était vraiment beau. Très bien habillé, avec toujours beaucoup de style. L'homme était vraiment à tomber. Seulement voilà, après leur troisième rencontre, Naruto avait cessé de louper un battement de cœur dès que l'autre entrait dans son champ de vision. D'ailleurs, ses premiers émois se rapprochaient bien plus d'un individu lambda rencontrant une immense star par hasard dans la rue et ayant le droit de lui parler, que d'un coup de foudre.

Naruto en fut certain. Quand Yahiko s'avança vers lui tout en lui dédiant son sourire le plus ravageur et que son cœur resta de glace, il avait fait le bon choix. Il n'était pas amoureux. Pas pour le moment en tout cas.

Yahiko s'installa tranquillement, alpaguant un serveur pour qu'on lui apporte tout de suite une boisson fraiche. L'été était déjà là, apportant un début de canicule avec lui. Qui plus est, le temps était orageux et la chaleur avait été étouffante toute la journée.

\- C'est plutôt rare que tu m'envoies un message de toi-même mon ange, attaqua l'adulte une fois sa bière face à lui. Mais j'ai été encore plus étonné en voyant que tu voulais me parler d'urgence. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

\- Pas vraiment, expliqua calmement le blond. J'ai juste beaucoup réfléchit.

Naruto eut un petit rire intérieur. Il pouvait presque entendre dans sa tête Sasuke lui répondre : « Et ça va ? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal à la tête ? ». Yahiko ne se moquait jamais de sa stupidité – il était blond aussi donc ne risquait pas de partir sur ce terrain-là. Seulement, cela manquait un peu au plus jeune de ne plus avoir de joutes verbales avec quelqu'un sur qui est le plus fort, qui est le meilleur, le plus grand…

Oui, complétement accroc. Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrive à déloger l'Uchiwa de sa tête.

\- Tu as réfléchit à propos de quoi ? Questionna Yahiko loin de s'imaginer les discussions houleuses que se jouer Naruto tout seul dans sa tête. Tu sais ce que tu vas faire à la rentrée prochaine ?

Ah oui, il l'avait un peu oublié cette partie-là de sa vie aussi. Il fallait absolument qu'il ait une conversation avec Jiraya à ce sujet. Peut-être que le romancier pourrait l'aider à s'orienter.

\- Pas trop non, grimaça Naruto.

\- A quoi alors ? S'étonna le tatoueur.

\- A nous, déclara simplement le blond en le fixant dans les yeux.

Étrangement, il ne stressait pas. Il était calme, serein, comme si la situation lui était indifférente. Pourtant ce n'était pas le cas. Il aimait bien le tatoueur. Il espérait pouvoir rester ami avec lui.

\- A nous ? répéta Yahiko perdu. En bien ou en mal ?

\- Je t'aime bien, Yahiko, je t'assure, attaqua Naruto, mais je crois que l'on devrait arrêter de se voir un moment. Ou alors, juste en ami, pas plus.

L'adulte jeta alors un regard à la table voisine et Naruto réalisa que les deux adolescentes qui y étaient assises les observaient et fixaient avec attention. Poussant un soupir, l'homme termina sa boisson d'une traite.

\- Est-ce qu'on pourrait avoir cette discussion ailleurs ? Demanda Yahiko avec douceur. Dans un endroit un peu plus privé ?

\- Oui bien sûr, concéda Naruto, mal à l'aise qu'on les ait ainsi espionnés.

\- Mon appartement est à deux rues d'ici, tu veux bien qu'on y aille ou tu préfères ailleurs ?

\- Non, non, chez toi, c'est très bien, débita le blond nerveux tout d'un coup.

Naruto se fit la réflexion qu'Yahiko était vraiment un adulte. Il n'avait pas pleuré, pas crié, ne s'était pas énervé. Bon, ils allaient encore parler de tout ceci chez lui, seulement le blond sentait qu'il n'allait pas faire de scandale là-bas non plus.

Par contre, l'Uzumaki n'avait jamais accepté avant de le suivre dans son appartement et il était un peu anxieux à l'idée de découvrir l'univers personnel du tatoué.

Yahiko n'avait pas mentit. En moins de dix minutes, ils arrivèrent chez lui. Il habitait le dernier étage d'un immeuble plutôt récent. Son appartement était moderne, classe, et très bien rangé. La seule touche de couleur était les tableaux et les posters accrochés sur tous les murs.

Ils allèrent s'installer dans le salon, l'ainé ne lui proposant pas de visiter les lieux. Alors que lui prenait place sur le canapé, Yahiko décréta qu'il avait besoin d'un verre. Il revint quelques instants plus tard une bière dans une main et un verre de jus de fruit, qu'il donna à Naruto, de l'autre.

\- Merci, dit simplement le plus jeune en buvant une gorgée.

\- Et si maintenant tu me disais ce qui se passe, souffla le tatoueur en s'asseyant sur la table basse en face de lui.

Naruto avait un peu perdu de son assurance passée. Il ne savait même pas par où commencer, seulement il savait qu'il lui devait la vérité. Yahiko était un homme bien après tout. Et il était sûr de sa décision. Finissant son verre pour se donner du courage, il se lança.

\- J'aime beaucoup passer du temps avec toi, apprendre à te connaitre, débuta Naruto les yeux plongés dans son verre à présent vide. Seulement, tout va trop vite. Je t'ai déjà parlé de mon ami du lycée, celui avec qui je trainais tout le temps avant et avec qui, d'une certaine manière, je sortais. La vérité, c'est que je l'aime encore. Et je trouve ça injuste et immorale de continuer avec toi en sachant très bien que je n'arrive pas à l'oublier, que je pense à lui sans arrêt. Même lorsque je suis avec toi.

\- Même avec moi ? Répéta Yahiko d'une petite voix.

Naruto n'osa pas relever son visage pour regarder quelle tête il faisait. Il ne voulait pas voir de la rancœur ou de la peine dans les yeux du tatoué.

\- Si je veux être honnête, surtout avec toi. Je compare tout ce que tu fais et dis. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux de te faire ça. J'aime vraiment être avec toi. Tu es drôle, attentionné, charmant, tout ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé. Seulement, si je veux vraiment pouvoir avoir une vraie relation avec toi, j'ai besoin de m'éloigner un peu. De prendre du recul par rapport à tout ça, pour pouvoir vraiment effacer mon ancien ami de ma mémoire.

Naruto avait la tête qui lui tournait tant il détestait ce qu'il était en train de faire, en train d'avouer. Il avait trompé Yahiko d'une certaine façon, en pensant à Sasuke lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble.

\- J'ai juste besoin de temps. Besoin de me rappeler qui je suis. Besoin de mettre de côté tous mes sentiments pour cet amour dont je n'arrive pas à me débarrasser. Alors si tu veux bien m'attendre un peu, quelques mois peut-être, le temps que tout le flou se dissipe dans ma tête, on pourrait ressayer. Si tu veux toujours de moi à ce moment-là.

\- Ça ne va pas être possible.

Le ton tranchant avec laquelle Yahiko avait dit cela scotcha Naruto sur place. Relevant ses yeux vers le tatoueur, le blond fut pris d'un terrible vertige. Il avait l'impression que le sol s'ouvrait sous ses pieds le faisant tomber dans une chute sans fin alors qu'il était toujours assis sur le canapé. Se cramponnant à l'accoudoir, il fixa Yahiko, remarquant enfin que l'adulte l'observait attentivement, les yeux froids et un rictus sadique au visage.

\- Je n'ai nullement l'intention d'attendre Naruto, continua d'une voix glaciale le tatoueur en se levant pour prendre le téléphone dans sa poche arrière. Je te veux maintenant et tout de suite. J'ai fini de tourner en rond avec toi. J'ai joué à ton petit jeu tout ce temps en pensant que tu allais enfin capituler. Mais non ! Il faut que tu fasses ta chieuse, faisant tout le temps des rétrospections stupides sur ta vie. Tu sais quoi ? Penses à ton Sasuke autant que tu le veux, j'en ai rien à foutre. Moi, tout ce qui m'importe, c'est ton cul et tu vas me le donner tout de suite.

Naruto en eut le souffle coupé. Mais qu'est-ce qui arrivait à Yahiko ? Était-ce réellement le même homme qu'il avait en face de lui ? Et surtout, comment connaissait-il le prénom de Sasuke ? Naruto était certain de ne jamais l'avoir nommé devant Yahiko.

Sa vue commençait à se brouiller. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un brouillard qui s'épaississait de plus en plus. Sa tête se fit lourde et il ne parvint pas à se retenir lorsque son corps glissa sur le canapé, lâchant le verre qu'il tenait toujours, le faisait exploser sur le plancher en mille morceaux.

\- Allo ? Hidan ? Ramène ton matos presto chez moi, commanda le tatoueur à la personne qu'il avait au téléphone. Naruto est ici et j'aimerai beaucoup m'amuser avec lui si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

A moitié allongé sur divan, ce fut les derniers mots que Naruto perçu avant que le noir ne l'entoure complétement.

* * *

Lorsque Naruto rouvrit les yeux, il était couché dans un lit inconnu. Un frisson le traversa et il remarqua qu'il était torse nu. Dans le lointain, il perçu des voix. Se concentrant, il reconnut celle d'Yahiko et celle d'un autre homme. Hidan, finit-il par réaliser, se souvenant de l'appel que le tatoueur avait passé devant lui plus tôt. Les voix semblaient floues, alors il espérait que cela signifiait qu'il était seul.

Rassemblant le peu de force qu'il lui restait, il rampa au bord du matelas et tenta de se lever. Sa tête tangua un instant, mais il se retint à la tête du lit pour ne pas tomber en arrière.

Jetant un œil à la pièce, il vit du matériel d'enregistrement installé un peu partout : des caméras, des microphones, des spots pour plus de lumière… Et personne en vue.

Naruto était complétement perdu. Qu'est-ce que tout ce matériel faisait là ? Se rappelant les derniers mots qu'il avait perçus avant de sombrer, il se demanda ce qu'Yahiko prévoyait de faire de lui.

Avisant la porte grande ouverte, le blond s'y dirigea. Il ne connaissait pas le plan du tatoueur et n'avait pas envie de le découvrir. Il tomba sur un couloir. Les voix provenaient d'un peu plus loin, alors il décida d'aller à l'opposer.

Naruto était fatigué. Les quelques pas qu'il avait fait dans la chambre l'avait exténué. Le noir s'infiltrant à nouveau devant ses yeux, il ouvrit la première porte qu'il vit et entra dans la pièce. La lumière s'alluma toute seule, à sa plus grande surprise, le réveillant un peu.

L'Uzumaki avait de la chance, c'était une salle de bain. Fermant le verrou de la porte, il alla s'assoir sur les toilettes, sentant qu'il n'arriverait pas à tenir longtemps. Quelque chose dans sa poche le gêna un instant et il réalisa que c'était son téléphone portable. Heureusement, Yahiko n'avait pas pensé à le lui enlever. De ses mains tremblantes, il l'attrapa. Il n'arrivait pas à distinguer l'écran tant il voyait flou. Appuyant sur la touche rappel, il pria pour que la dernière personne à l'avoir contacté fut Jiraya ou Ino, et non pas Yahiko.

Une première sonnerie résonna à son oreille, puis une deuxième. Naruto priait silencieusement tous les dieux qu'il connaissait pour que la personne réponde. A la troisième sonnerie, enfin, la personne décrocha.

\- Allo ?

C'était la voix d'un homme. Naruto n'était pas sûr de qui, cependant il était certain que ce n'était pas Yahiko.

\- A l'aide, aidez-moi !

Naruto avait voulu crier, cependant seuls des murmures franchirent ses lèvres.

\- Naruto ? Fit l'étranger au bout du fil. Naruto, c'est bien toi ?

\- Oui…aidez-moi…

\- Naruto, mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive bon sang ? La personne était clairement inquiète à présent.

\- Je me sens mal, j'ai la tête qui tourne… je crois… je crois qu'il a mis quelque chose dans mon verre… j'arrive plus à rester debout…

Sa tête vacillait dangereusement. L'obscurité l'envahissait de plus en plus. Il n'allait plus tenir encore longtemps.

\- Qui ça ? Qui a mis quelque chose dans ton verre ? Naruto ? Tu m'entends ? La panique s'entendait de plus en plus dans la voix inconnue. Où est-ce que tu es ?

\- Yahiko, je suis chez Yahiko…

Ce furent les derniers mots qu'arriva à prononcer Naruto avant que son corps ne glisse sur le sol. Le choc sur le carrelage froid fut assez violent, seulement il n'avait même plus la force de remuer un doigt pour se mettre dans une position plus confortable.

\- J'arrive Naruto, s'exclama l'étranger. Tu m'entends ? Je viens te chercher, Naruto. J'arrive.

A nouveau, ce fut le noir.

A suivre…

* * *

 **Désolé pour celle qui voulait que Naruto vive le grand amour avec Yahiko, j'ai d'autres plans pour notre blond international…**

 **Les paris sont ouverts : à votre avis, qui Naruto a-t-il appelé ? J'ai rien à offrir à la personne qui trouvera en premier (si quelqu'un trouve), mais j'aimerai bien savoir qui vous** ** **souhaiteriez** que soit la personne à l'autre bout du téléphone (on sait jamais, ça peut donner des idées pour une nouvelle histoire - j'ai d'ailleurs pris en note que le couple Naruto/Yahiko plaisait à plusieurs personnes, je n'ai pas encore trop d'idées mais je suis tout ouïe si vous avez des suggestions pour une future histoire)**

 **Prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine ou en deux semaine selon vos votes ! (voir note 2 plus haut)  
**


	10. Chapter 9

**L'Expérimentation**

 **Résumé ****:** Naruto va apprendre avec le temps que de n'être qu'un sujet d'expérimentation dans la vie de la personne que l'on aime peut faire mal, très mal. UA. SasuNaruSasu.

 **Disclaimer** : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient…

 **Note de l'auteur** : Fin du suspense, vous allez enfin savoir qui Naruto a appelé ! En tout cas, au moins il y a une certaine logique dans ce que j'écris puisque beaucoup ont trouvé qui était la personne mystère au bout du fil. Par contre, ne vous en faites pas, j'ai assez fait souffert Naru comme ça, ça ira mieux après. Et surtout, j'aurai mis un warning dès le prologue s'il y avait dû y avoir une scène de viol…

 **Bon anniversaire (avec du retard) ShannaRya ! Du coup, je te dédicace ce chapitre (en espérant que ça te fasse plaisir comme cadeau)**

 **Merci à Noah, Kahome, Shanna, Elikia, Cupidonofmyworld, Loulyss, Lizzie, Guest, Cheidypsycho, Aille-Noire, Manon70 et LoitaUp pour leur review ^_^ Ça fait du bien de voir que cette histoire plait à toujours plus de monde et que je n'ai pas perdu je ne sais combien d'heures de ma vie pour l'écrire et la relire xD Plus sérieusement, vos reviews me boostent à rendre chaque chapitre encore un peu meilleur et à motiver à écrire de nouvelles histoires, alors vraiment merci :-)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 :**

Des cris. Des gens hurlaient tout autour de lui. Des bruits d'objets qui cassent et qui tombent se firent entendre près de lui.

Naruto avait toujours l'impression d'avoir la tête piégée dans une brume extrêmement dense. Sa bouche était pâteuse et il n'était pas sûr que, même avec toute la meilleure volonté du monde, il soit capable de parler. Son corps était lourd, semblant peser une tonne. Il voulut déplacer sa main, seulement ce fut à peine s'il arriva à la faire bouger d'un centimètre.

Il avait la sensation d'être revenu trois mois en arrière, lorsqu'il s'était réveillé dans le lit de Jiraya, le lendemain de la soirée avec Sasuke. Sauf que cette fois, son état léthargie était tout sauf de son fait.

Un instant, il paniqua. Il ne savait pas où il était, ni qui était là avec lui. Il se souvint être allé voir Yahiko pour lui parler. Puis d'avoir suivi l'homme chez lui. Son souffle se coupa alors. Il se rappelait la voix froide et cruelle de l'homme, ses paroles insultantes et pleines de mépris, puis son appel à Hidan.

Terrifié à l'idée de ce que les deux hommes pouvaient être en train de lui faire, il tenta de se concentrer pour voir s'il arrivait à ressentir quelque chose.

\- Tu n'es qu'un salaud !

Naruto perçu clairement le cri, suivit d'un bruit de chute. Il connaissait cette voix. C'était celle de Nagato. Il en était certain.

Le blond essaya alors de toutes ses forces d'ouvrir ses yeux. Dans un effort surhumain, il y parvint. Il distingua tout d'abord deux silhouettes. Non, trois. Quelqu'un était affalé par terre.

Un homme roux se tenait debout prêt de lui, presque dans une position de défense. A côté de la personne au sol, une autre, de très grande taille et habillé tout en noir, se tenait.

\- Tu étais pourtant d'accord pour que je couche avec lui, s'écria l'homme à terre. C'était ton idée à la base je te rappelle Nagato ! Tu as dit que tu voulais l'humilier !

\- Mais je ne t'ai jamais dit de le droguer et de le violer, bordel, s'écria à son tour le roux devant lui. Et je t'avais dit que j'avais changé d'avis, que je voulais que tu arrêtes de jouer avec lui !

\- Ce n'est pas parce que ta conscience t'a rattrapé que je vais en oublier ma vengeance, cracha le blond en se remettant debout. Je veux que les Uchiwa souffrent, qu'ils voient ce que cela fait quand quelqu'un joue avec une personne que l'on aime !

\- Naruto n'est pas un Uchiwa, c'est mon cousin ! Et il n'a rien à voir avec ces putains de gosses de riche ! Après tout le temps que tu as passé avec lui, comment est-ce que tu peux encore penser faire cela ? Je suis sûr que tu n'as jamais rencontré personne d'aussi adorable avant !

\- C'était pas ce que tu disais au début Nagato. Tu disais que c'était un monstre qui avait tué sa propre mère. Que toute votre famille le méprisait, n'ayant aucun scrupule à l'envoyer dans un orphelinat à la réputation plus que louche juste pour ne plus avoir à poser vos yeux sur lui. Que ta propre mère l'appelait le démon et que tu le détestais !

Les mots firent mal. Très mal à Naruto. Alors c'était ainsi qu'il était vu par le reste de la famille Uzumaki, et de Nagato en particulier. Il se savait détester de sa tante. Seulement, apprendre que son cousin – le garçon qui lui a servi de grand frère les premières années de sa vie, celui qu'il retrouvait avec plaisir une ou deux fois par an pour avoir de ses nouvelles et juste passer un peu de temps avec lui – éprouvait la même chose pour lui, lui arracha littéralement le cœur de la poitrine.

Alors, ainsi, personne ne l'aimait ?

Yahiko jouait avec lui pour se venger des Uchiwa – se vengeait de quoi ? Ça, par contre, il n'en savait rien.

Nagato le détestait tellement qu'il avait accepté qu'Yahiko joue avec lui.

Sasuke, lui, ne le verrait jamais plus que comme un débile avec qui il peut avoir des expériences sexuelles.

Jiraya l'aimait, bien sûr. C'était son grand-père. Seulement, parfois, il voyait Jiraya se perdre dans le vague, ses yeux venant se fixer sur le portrait de Minato, son père qu'il n'avait jamais connu, accroché sur le mur du salon, avant de venir lui faire un petit sourire triste. Jiraya était-il vraiment heureux de vivre avec quelqu'un qui, chaque jour, ressemblait un peu plus à son fils décédé ? Naruto n'en était pas sûr. Il avait longtemps supposé que c'était la raison pour laquelle Jiraya s'absentait pendant de longues périodes. Le laissant seul dans une maison vide et froide, ne l'appelant que tous les quinze jours pour s'assurer qu'il avait encore de l'argent pour manger. Est-ce que l'on pouvait réellement aimer la pâle copie d'un être cher décédé ?

Naruto n'était pas bon en cours, il n'avait aucun talent particulier. Son père avait toujours été le premier de sa classe, faisant quelques années d'étude en médecin avant de devenir pompier. Son père était un putain de héro mort en tentant de sauver des vies ! Il s'était jeté dans une maison en feu parce qu'un enfant s'y trouvait encore. Il avait donné son propre casque à l'enfant pour qu'il survive, le laissant lui inhalait la fumée toxique pendant qu'il l'emmenait dehors. Son père avait été le genre d'homme prêt à tout sacrifier pour la vie d'un autre.

Et lui, Naruto, qu'avait-il fait ? Qu'était-il ? Il n'était qu'un pleurnichard qui ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait faire de sa vie. Un idiot qui avait eu besoin de se monnayer avec du sexe pour que quelqu'un accepte de l'aider dans ses devoirs. Un être faible qui avait fait une putain de dépression nerveuse juste parce qu'il avait un chagrin d'amour !

Alors est-ce que Jiraya l'aimait vraiment ou avait-il juste pitié de lui, regrettant de l'avoir fait sortir de l'orphelinat pour l'adopter ? C'était une question qu'il s'était maintes fois posées durant les absences du romancier. Il n'avait, cependant, jamais osé la lui poser en face, ayant bien trop peur de la réponse.

Naruto le savait. Il n'était réellement aimé de personne. Les seuls sentiments qu'il faisait naitre chez les autres étaient la pitié et la haine.

Sa propre famille le détestait. Sa tante, ses grands-parents, ses cousins, tous le détestait.

Les autres enfants de l'orphelinat le détestaient, n'hésitant pas à lui mutiler le visage avec des morceaux de verre et lui laissait ces horribles cicatrices qui ornaient depuis ses joues.

Le personnel de l'orphelinat le détestait, ne se souciant guère de lui, faisant comme s'ils ne voyaient pas ce que les autres enfants lui faisaient subir.

Lorsqu'il était venu vivre à Konoha, il avait cru que les choses étaient différentes. Certes, la haine n'était plus là. Elle avait simplement été remplacé par de l'indifférence. Naruto avait cru se faire des amis durant les huit années passés à Konoha. Seulement à part Ino, qui ne restait auprès de lui que par compassion, qui lui restait-il de ce groupe de personnes qu'il appelait des amis ? Personne. Ils l'avaient déjà tous oublié. Sasuke le premier.

Parfois, Naruto aurait voulu avoir une machine à remonter le temps. S'il en avait une, il serait retourné à ce fameux jour. Ce jour d'octobre, plus de dix ans en arrière, le jour de son propre anniversaire. Ce jour où, le visage couvert de bandages et les yeux pleurant des torrents de larmes, il était monté sur le toit de l'orphelinat. Ce jour, où, pour la première fois de sa vie, à sept ans à peine, il avait voulu mourir.

Seulement, il avait hésité et un adulte, un jeune homme qu'il ne connaissait pas, l'avait trouvé. Cet homme faisait partie des services sociaux et venait lui dire que son grand-père voulait le rencontrer et, peut-être, l'adopter.

Naruto avait depuis réécrit ce jour dans sa mémoire, ne gardant que la partie où il apprenait qu'un membre de sa famille voulait enfin de lui. Faisant de ce jour le plus beau de sa courte vie. Alors qu'en fait, il avait été le pire. Cela avait été le jour où tout allait déjà si mal pour lui, qu'il avait préféré choisir la mort.

Le travailleur social avait conseillé à Jiraya d'emmener Naruto consulter un psychologue. Il avait gardé le secret de ce qu'il avait vu sur le toit, peut-être de peur que l'homme ne voudrait pas d'un enfant suicidaire. Jiraya avait simplement demandé à Naruto s'il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un de ce qu'il avait vécu à l'orphelinat. On lui avait rapporté l'incident concernant les cicatrices sur ses joues. Il aurait été difficile pour l'administration de le cacher alors que des marques étaient visibles sur l'enfant. On lui avait minimisé les faits et Naruto n'avait jamais osé lui raconter le cauchemar qu'il avait vécu pendant ces quelques années dans les murs de sa prison pour enfant. Se contentant de l'enfouir le plus loin possible dans sa mémoire pour ne plus jamais y penser.

Si Naruto avait effectivement sauté ce jour-là, rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé. Il n'aurait jamais rencontré Sasuke. Ni Jiraya. Peut-être que le romancier aurait été un peu triste d'apprendre sa mort, mais puisqu'ils ne se seraient jamais rencontrés, Naruto pensait qu'il l'aurait oublié facilement.

Si Naruto avait effectivement sauté ce jour-là, il n'aurait pas à ressentir toute la souffrance qui écrasé son cœur aujourd'hui. Il ne serait pas là, drogué et à moitié nu, couché sur un lit pendant que deux hommes planifiés une vidéo de lui se faisant violer.

Si seulement, il n'avait pas hésité…

\- Je crois qu'il est réveillé, fit soudainement la voix grave d'Hidan. Il pleure.

A ces mots, il se rendit compte qu'effectivement, son visage était humide et ses yeux douloureux. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il s'était mis à pleurer.

\- Naruto ? Murmura la voix inquiète de Nagato, alors qu'une main fraîche essuyait ses larmes. Naruto, est-ce que tu m'entends ?

\- Il devrait être dans les vapes encore quelques heures, affirma Yahiko en s'adossant au mur derrière lui. Je lui ai fait reprendre une demi-dose après qu'on les trouvait dans la salle de bain.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de le droguer Yahiko ? S'énerva Nagato, une main toujours sur le visage de Naruto. En plus deux doses ? Deux doses ? Tu es vraiment un malade ! Et s'il faisait une overdose ? Tu y as pensé ? Et s'il était allergique aux composants ? Tu veux sa mort ou quoi ?

\- Calme-toi Nagato, tenta d'apaiser Yahiko. C'est une drogue sûre, je l'ai acheté à un vendeur qui m'a assuré de sa qualité.

\- Non, mais tu t'entends parler ? Depuis quand tu connais des vendeurs de drogues ? Je ne te reconnais vraiment plus en ce moment Yahiko.

\- Et moi alors ? Je devrais dire quoi ? S'emporta à son tour le tatoueur. D'abord tu me dis que c'est ok de jouer avec ton cousin lorsque je te dis que je suis sûr qu'il est l'ex du petit frère d'Itachi. Et après tu me gueules dessus parce que finalement, tu aimes bien ton cousin et tu ne veux plus lui faire de mal. Putain, tu m'as carrément frappé ! Alors désolé, mais ça ne marche pas comme ça Nagato. Et tu le sais très bien.

\- Depuis quand est-ce que ça te fait plus rien de blesser et salir des gens ? Interrogea le roux furieux. Tu croyais vraiment que ta petite vidéo allait faire quelque chose aux Uchiwa ? Si ça se trouve, Itachi ne sait même pas que son frère est gay et ne comprendra jamais cette vidéo. Au final, la seule personne qui aura souffert, ça sera Naruto. Et il en est hors de question, je ne te laisserai pas faire !

Naruto était perdu. Tout aller trop vite. Pourquoi Nagato le défendait-il ? Quand était-il arrivé dans l'appartement pour commencer ? Et qu'est-ce qu'Itachi avait à voir avec tout ça ?

\- Bon les mecs, ça me saoule, je me casse, coupa Hidan en soupirant. J'étais venu pour m'éclater un peu, pas pour avoir droit à une dispute de couple. Et Nagato, je te préviens, tu as intérêt à me rembourser les dégâts. Ce matos coûte cher et c'est mon gagne-pain, alors si tu me files pas de frics, ça va mal aller pour toi.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Hidan, tu auras un chèque lundi, répondit plus calmement le roux. Maintenant donnez-moi ses affaires, il faut que je l'emmène à l'hôpital.

\- Pas moyen Nagato, répliqua Hidan en attrapant le bras de roux qui ramassait un t-shirt par terre. Il a été drogué, même si physiquement il n'a rien, ils vont poser des questions à l'hosto. Et ils verront vite quel genre de drogue a été utilisé s'ils font des analyses. J'ai pas envie de faire un séjour en tôle à cause de vos conneries.

\- Etant donné que tu n'avais aucun scrupule à filmer pendant qu'Yahiko voulait profiter de lui alors qu'il était inconscient, je peux dire qu'un séjour derrière les barreaux te ferait le plus grand bien. Maintenant lâche-moi, il doit voir un médecin.

\- Ecoute Nagato, intervint Yahiko posément. La drogue devrait quitter son organisme progressivement toute seule. Surveille-le deux ou trois heures, et s'il ne se réveille toujours pas, alors emmène-le à l'hôpital. S'il porte plainte, j'assumerai les conséquences. Promis, je te laisserai en dehors de tout ça Hidan.

Il y eut un moment de silence. Naruto ne distinguait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais il supposait que Nagato devait réfléchir à la proposition. Un son de mépris se fit entendre de son cousin avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

\- D'accord, je ne l'emmène pas à l'hôpital. Par contre, je le pousserai à porter plainte contre toi Yahiko. Je sais que tu n'as pas de moral Hidan, mais je lui demanderai quand même de te laisser de côté s'il se souvint que tu étais là. Toi, par contre, Yahiko, je ne vais pas te louper.

\- Arrête Nagato, coupa Hidan. Vous êtes amis depuis des années, tu vas pas lui faire ça.

\- Non, affirma Nagato avec mépris. On n'est plus amis. Plus après ce qu'il a essayé de faire à un membre de ma famille. Naruto est une personne gentille, aimante et adorable. Et lui, il n'a pas hésité un instant et à utiliser sa naïveté et son besoin d'être aimé pour s'amuser avec lui. Je ne peux pas tolérer qu'il ait continué même après que je lui ai dit que je n'étais plus d'accord.

\- Nagato, souffla Yahiko avec douceur.

\- Non, il n'y a plus de Nagato qui tienne. Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir. Je ne veux plus jamais vous revoir tous les deux.

Ce furent les derniers mots que Naruto entendit avant que quelqu'un ne le soulève du lit et que sa tête ne tourne à nouveau, l'emmenant dans une nuit sans étoile.

* * *

Il y avait un cliquetis incessant autour de lui. Comme de la pluie frappant une fenêtre. Naruto pouvait aussi distinguer le bruit d'un moteur. Son esprit encore brumeux, il ouvrit les yeux. Il se sentait un peu moins nauséeux et amorphe que tout à l'heure. Lorsqu'il essaya de bouger la tête pour étudier où il était, il réussit du premier coup.

Il était à moitié couché sur une sorte de canapé et il y avait deux murs gris devant lui. La pièce où il se trouvait prenant un virage à droite, Naruto réalisa alors qu'il était dans une voiture, étendu sur les sièges arrières. Il faisait nuit, seule les lumières des lampes du centre-ville éclairées l'intérieur de l'habitacle. Et le bruit qu'il avait entendu était celui de la pluie qui s'abattait avec violence sur le parebrise.

Une veste était posée sur ses épaules en guise de couverture. Naruto se redressa, curieux de savoir qui était au volant de l'engin. Aussitôt, le conducteur actionna ses clignotants et se gara sur le bas-côté.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien Naruto ? Demanda avec inquiétude le chauffeur.

L'homme se retourna et Naruto eut la surprise de découvrir Nagato. Les événements passés revenant progressivement dans sa mémoire, il se demanda comment il avait atterrit dans la voiture et surtout, où l'emmenait son cousin.

\- Tu as des vertiges ? Des maux de ventre ? Tu veux que je t'emmène voir un médecin ?

Nagato débita toutes ses questions avec anxiété. Naruto était toujours autant perdu. Il avisa l'heure sur le tableau de bord et vit qu'il était deux heures du matin. Il comprenait mieux les cernes qui se dessinaient sur le visage du roux.

Naruto et Yahiko s'était vu à dix-neuf heures trente au bar la veille. A supposé qu'ils soient arrivés à vingt heures à l'appartement du tatoueur, cela laissé près de cinq de blanc dans la vie du plus jeune.

\- Ça va, répondit Naruto avec hésitation. Enfin je crois.

\- Tu es sûr ? Je suis passé devant un cabinet médical ouvert toute la nuit tout à l'heure, on peut y retourner si tu veux.

\- Non, ça devrait aller, assura le blond en se mettant assis. Où est-ce qu'on est ? Et pourquoi est-ce que je suis dans ta voiture ?

\- Je ne pouvais pas juste te ramener chez toi dans l'état dans lequel tu étais tout à l'heure, expliqua Nagato en se positionnant de manière plus confortable pour regarder son cousin. Et tu semblais avoir froid. Alors pour que la voiture chauffe plus vite, j'ai conduis. On est au nord de Konoha. Ca fait près de trois heures que je tourne en rond à attendre ton réveil.

Naruto était paumé, pourquoi Nagato semblait tant tenir à son bien-être ? Ne le détestait-il pas ? Était-ce normal de conduire plusieurs heures de nuit en tournant en rond dans une ville juste pour ne pas qu'une personne que l'on n'apprécie pas n'ait pas froid ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Finit par demander le blond en se massant le crâne. Il avait un début de migraine.

\- Plus tôt dans la soirée, tu m'as appelé. Tu étais étrange au téléphone et tu m'as dit que tu ne te sentais pas bien, que tu pensais qu'on t'avait drogué et que tu étais chez Yahiko. Je suis donc venu rapidement à son appartement.

Alors c'était Nagato qu'il avait appelé dans la salle de bain. Effectivement, sa voix pouvait être la sienne maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait.

\- Tu étais allongé sur le lit d'Yahiko, à moitié nu, avec Yahiko au-dessus de toi qui te caressait et Hidan qui filmait. Je les ai tout de suite fait arrêté, je te le jure, continua le roux avec force. Ils n'ont pas eu le temps d'aller bien loin, je peux te l'assurer.

Cela le rassura un peu. Au moins, il n'avait pas perdu sa virginité sans le savoir.

\- Oh Naruto, je suis tellement désolé, sanglota le plus âgé. Tout ceci est de ma faute. Si je ne t'avais pas présenté Yahiko, si je n'avais pas été un idiot profond, rien de tout ceci ne te serai arrivé.

\- Hé Nagato, tenta de rassurer le blond un peu pris au dépourvu par les larmes qu'il voyait dans les yeux de son cousin. Tu l'as dit toi-même, ils n'ont pas eu le temps de me toucher. Tout va bien.

\- Non, tout ne va pas bien, s'énerva Nagato, ses joues ruisselantes de pleurs. Tu as failli te faire violer ce soir. Par mon meilleur ami. Un mec que je t'avais présenté. Et tout est de ma faute. Lorsque je t'ai revu, j'ai tout de suite entendu la voix de ma mère dans ma tête, et au lieu de réfléchir, j'ai laissé son bourrage de crâne me dictait mes gestes.

\- Explique moi tout ça Nagato, prononça doucement Naruto. Je ne comprends plus rien.

\- D'accord, se calma le roux en prenant un mouchoir. Il y a quelques mois, en passant dans ce même parc avec Yahiko, on a vu un jeune couple dans des buissons. Tu connais Yahiko et son côté pervers, il a voulu voir ce qu'ils faisaient. C'était un couple d'hommes qui avait l'air de bien s'amuser. Lorsque les deux ont arrêté de s'embrasser, le brun a commencé à faire une pipe à l'autre, et c'est là que j'ai… que je t'ai reconnu. J'ai dit à Yahiko que je te connaissais et que je ne voulais pas en voir plus. Je me suis éloigné, mais pas lui. Je crois qu'il s'est rincé l'œil jusqu'au bout parce qu'il ne m'a pas rejoint avant un moment.

Naruto sentit ses joues chauffées. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer à quel genre de scène les deux amis avaient assisté. Sasuke avait toujours des idées bizarres, voulant faire des expériences sexuelles dans des endroits insolites. Le parc n'était, de loin, pas le pire. Se rappelant la dernière fois qu'ils y étaient, soit à l'automne dernier, il crut mourir en se souvenant que Sasuke ne s'était pas contenté que de lui faire une fellation. Il l'avait obligé à descendre son pantalon pour pouvoir lui doigter l'anus et avait forcé Naruto à lui dire qu'il aimait cela. Si le blond ne le faisait pas, il l'avait menacé de le laisser en plan, son sexe toujours en érection. Naruto s'était exécuté et avait jouit dans la bouche du brun, deux doigts enfoncés profondément en lui. Dans leur excitation à se dépêcher de rentrer à la maison de l'Uzumaki pour continuer, ils n'avaient même pas remarqué que quelqu'un les avait espionnés.

Naruto saisissait maintenant pourquoi Yahiko le pressait tant pour le sexe, ne comprenant pas ses réserves avec lui. S'il l'avait vu dans pareille position auparavant, il devait croire que Naruto était une sorte de nymphomane qui faisait des cochonneries partout. Alors le voir jouer les vierges effarouchées avec lui a dû effectivement bien le frustrer.

\- Yahiko était certain d'avoir reconnu le garçon avec qui tu étais, poursuivi Nagato. Il ressemble beaucoup à son frère après tout.

\- Yahiko connait Itachi ? S'étonna Naruto.

\- Oui, ils se connaissent bien même. Ils étaient tous les deux au lycée ensemble et Itachi… Itachi est sorti un moment avec la sœur d'Yahiko.

Les choses commençaient à avoir du sens. Naruto réalisa que son cousin, Yahiko et Itachi avaient tous les trois le même âge. Et effectivement, le tatoueur avait mentionné le fait qu'il avait été au même lycée que Naruto. Il lui avait d'ailleurs demandé si les mêmes enseignants y étaient toujours.

\- La sœur d'Yahiko, Saki, était folle amoureuse d'Itachi d'après ce que l'on m'a rapporté. Itachi était d'accord pour sortir avec elle. Ils sont restés ensemble quelques mois, puis, il a brutalement rompu avec elle. En fait, une fois qu'elle avait accepté de coucher avec lui, il s'est débarrassé d'elle. La traitant de tous les noms.

Naruto était estomaqué. Il connaissait bien Itachi. Au début, lorsque Sasuke l'invitait chez lui pour réviser, l'ainé l'impressionnait beaucoup, lui faisant même un peu peur. Après un certain temps, voyant comme Itachi s'amusait à traiter Sasuke comme un enfant, rigolant quand Naruto en mettait une couche, ils s'étaient rapprochés. Ils avaient même pris l'habitude de s'allier pour pouvoir faire enrager le plus possible Sasuke. Bien sûr, le brun finit par voir clair dans leurs jeux et Naruto n'eut plus le droit d'aller chez les Uchiwa si Itachi risquait d'être là. Pourtant, les deux continuèrent de se voir de temps à autre, une réelle amitié les liant. Itachi venait même tous les ans chez lui pour lui souhaiter son anniversaire, lui ramenant un petit cadeau au passage.

Il avait toujours vu Itachi comme quelqu'un de droit, franc et gentleman. Il ne pouvait pas l'imaginer jouer ainsi avec les sentiments d'une autre personne. C'était, de plus, à l'opposer des règles très strictes qu'exigeaient de lui ses parents. Règles qu'ils n'avaient jamais transgressées d'après Sasuke. Le brun lui avait d'ailleurs un jour dit qu'il était persuadé que la première et unique fille que connaitrait intimement son frère serait la fiancée que choisirait pour lui leurs parents, perdant sa virginité avec elle, le jour de leur nuit de noce.

\- Saki l'aurait très mal prit, tombant dans une sorte de dépression. Elle aurait même amené un jour un couteau avec elle à l'école et aurait essayé de poignarder Itachi.

Naruto n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette histoire. Ni chez les Uchiwa, ni au lycée. Itachi était en première année de fac lorsque Naruto était entré dans la vie de Sasuke. Cela devait être un évènement récent s'il était arrivé durant les années lycées de l'ainé. Se souvenant de l'obsession de perfection et leur nécessité à ne jamais faire de vague des parents Uchiwa, Naruto se dit qu'ils avaient voulu étouffer l'affaire en faisant comme si jamais rien ne s'était passé.

\- Elle a été arrêtée avant d'avoir fait du mal à qui que ce soit et les Uchiwa auraient forcé les parents d'Yahiko à la placer dans un institut psychiatrique s'ils ne voulaient pas qu'ils portent plainte.

Effectivement, cette version de l'histoire ressemblait bien à la famille Uchiwa que connaissait Naruto.

\- Elle y est toujours. Yahiko va régulièrement la voir. Elle aurait complétement perdu la tête, refusant de parler à quiconque. Comme ils sont jumeaux, Yahiko avait toujours été proche d'elle. Alors il en veut à mort à Itachi de l'avoir mise dans cet état.

Yahiko n'avait jamais mentionné au blond qu'il avait des frères ou sœurs, encore moins une sœur jumelle. Néanmoins, puisqu'il semblait vouloir se venger à travers Naruto, cela semblait normal qu'il n'en ait jamais parlé. Naruto aurait sûrement posé des questions et Yahiko n'aurait certainement pas voulu lui expliquer.

\- Quand nous nous sommes à nouveau croiser au parc en avril, continua Nagato, Yahiko t'a tout de suite reconnu. Et il a tout de suite compris que tu n'étais plus avec Sasuke. Moi, j'étais plutôt content de savoir que je n'aurais jamais à faire face à la personne que j'avais vu te donné… enfin tu vois, quoi, une gâterie. Yahiko, lui, a d'emblée vu une opportunité d'atteindre les Uchiwa. Il m'a un peu rapporté la relation que tu avais avec Sasuke et cela l'excité d'imaginer la tête qu'il ferait en découvrant une vidéo où tu ferais l'amour avec un autre mec.

Naruto n'était pas certain que Sasuke aurait eu une quelconque réaction face à pareille vidéo. Peut-être aurait-il était excité si les deux blonds avaient été bon. Peut-être aurait-il était énervé que Naruto le fasse avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui en premier. Ou surpris. Naruto ne lui avait jamais vraiment dit qu'il préférait les garçons aux filles. Il avait toujours craint que l'information ne soit un tue l'amour pour Sasuke et qu'il ne veuille plus le toucher après. Sasuke lui avait un jour avoué que savoir qu'il avait converti un hétéro comme Naruto à avoir des relations sexuelles – et d'aimer cela – avec lui l'émoustillait au plus haut point.

Par contre, l'Uzumaki ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Yahiko parle à Nagato de ce qu'il lui avait confié sur ses aventures passées avec le brun. Il se sentait gêner que son cousin en sache autant sur sa vie.

\- Au début j'étais d'accord, l'idée me plaisait même, confia Nagato avec embarras. Cela faisait des mois que je ne t'avais pas vu et les rares fois où ton prénom est prononcé dans notre famille, c'est pour te traiter de tous les noms. Alors quand, en plus, je t'ai vu au parc avec le fils Uchiwa… J'en ai oublié qui tu étais vraiment. Ma mère a toujours souhaité ta mort et ton malheur, et d'un côté, j'avais l'impression de faire cela pour elle, lorsque j'ai autorisé Yahiko à se servir de toi. Yahiko a toujours été très porté sur le sexe, alors je savais que l'idée de coucher avec toi lui plairait. Il n'a jamais cherché à avoir une vraie relation avec toi par contre. Lui, ce qu'il aimait, c'était te sentir tomber peu à peu amoureux de lui.

Naruto sentit son cœur se serrer en constatant qu'aucun des hommes qu'il n'ait jamais connu ne l'ait jamais aimé. Peut-être était-il effectivement anormal pour que tous préfère jouer avec lui au lieu de partager ses sentiments.

\- Seulement, à force de reparler avec toi et d'entendre Yahiko me racontait tous ce que tu lui disais sur toi, j'ai fini par réaliser la connerie que j'avais faite. J'ai supplié Yahiko de tout arrêter, lui faisant remarquer à quel point tu étais différent de la manière dont je t'avais imaginé au début. Yahiko m'a promis qu'il te laisserait tranquille. Qu'il savait que tu ne voulais pas d'une nouvelle histoire d'amour et qu'il voulait juste coucher avec toi une fois et c'est tout. Alors, comme un idiot, je l'ai laissé. Je te jure que je ne savais pas qu'il comptait te droguer. Je ne l'aurai jamais laissé faire si j'avais su. Oh Naruto, j'ai eu si peur lorsque j'ai reçu ton appel ! Sur tout le chemin, j'en tremblais de tous mes membres, espérant arriver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

\- C'est bon maintenant Nagato, rassura Naruto, assimilant tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Je vais bien. Tu m'as sauvé.

\- Tu n'aurais jamais dû avoir besoin de l'être ! Mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour quand j'ai vu Yahiko sur toi, tout le matériel vidéo dans la chambre et Hidan derrière une caméra, en train de te filmer avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Hidan avait mentionné plus tôt qu'il voulait que Nagato lui rembourse son matériel cassé. Le roux avait donc du bien s'énerver en entrant dans la pièce. Yahiko avait même dit qu'il l'avait frappé.

\- Tu m'as protégé, et c'est tout ce qui compte, concéda Naruto, heureux de voir que Nagato semblait tenir un peu à lui. Tu t'es même battu avec Yahiko pour moi ! Alors que c'est ton meilleur ami.

\- Je ne veux plus une pourriture pareille dans mes amis, affirma Nagato avec colère. Il n'aurait jamais dû te toucher. C'est vrai que ce qu'a vécu sa sœur est triste, seulement il n'avait pas à se venger sur toi. Il aurait dû arrêter de jouer avec toi lorsque je le lui ai demandé la première fois. Je refuse d'être ami avec quelqu'un qui n'a aucun scrupule à faire du mal aux personnes qui me sont précieuses.

\- Précieuses ? Laissa échapper Naruto incrédule.

\- Oui, précieuse, répéta Nagato avec un doux sourire voyant le trouble dans les yeux du blond. J'avais oublié à quel point tu étais adorable. Lorsque l'on était plus jeune, j'aurai tout donné pour t'avoir toi comme petit frère plutôt que Karin. Dieu, je n'ai même jamais compris pourquoi est-ce que ma mère t'en voulait autant. Le jour où elle t'a emmené avec elle à l'orphelinat, j'ai eu envie de la tuer. Je lui en ai voulu pendant des mois, refusant de lui parler. Seulement, tu n'étais plus là et ton souvenir a fini par s'effacer, remplacé par les mots de ma mère. Tu es une personne tellement gentille Naruto et je suis si désolé d'avoir pensé te faire du mal. J'espère que tu arriveras à me pardonner un jour.

\- Il n'y a rien à pardonner Nagato, coupa Naruto touché par les mots de son aîné. Je ne t'en veux pas. Si je dois en vouloir à quelqu'un, c'est à moi. A moi et à ma stupidité. J'aurai dû faire plus attention avec Yahiko. C'est moi qui me suis jeté dans ses griffes sans réfléchir. Tu n'as vraiment rien à te reprocher.

\- C'est moi qui te l'ai présenté, contra le roux.

\- Et c'est moi qui aie accepté de rentrer dans son jeu.

\- Oui, mais c'est parce…

\- Nagato, coupa Naruto avec un sourire. Je peux continuer à trouver des arguments toute la nuit si tu veux. Mais entre nous, je suis fatigué et je préférerais plutôt rentrer chez moi.

\- Tu as raison, pardonne moi. Tu veux aller voir un médecin d'abord ou on peut tout de suite aller au commissariat ?

\- Pourquoi on irait au commissariat ? Répéta Naruto surpris.

\- Pour que tu ailles porter plainte ! S'exclama Nagato.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de porter plainte, soupira le blond.

\- Naruto, tu as failli te faire violer ce soir.

\- Failli, c'est toi-même qui viens de le dire. Rien de mal ne m'est arrivé.

\- Parce que je les ai arrêtés à temps, s'emporta Nagato. Et tu as tout de même été drogué.

\- C'est vrai, concéda Naruto en regardant par la fenêtre la pluie tombée. Néanmoins je ne veux pas porter plainte pour autant.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Question le roux abasourdi.

\- Parce que tu t'es déjà assez puni comme ça. Je t'ai entendu dire à Yahiko que tu ne voulais plus le revoir. Je sais à quel point ton amitié compte pour lui et inversement. Et je sais à quel point tu t'en veux.

\- Yahiko mériterait une vraie punition, opposa Nagato avec rage.

\- C'est vrai, avoua Naruto doucement. Mais moi aussi dans ce cas alors. J'ai été autant stupide que vous deux dans cette histoire. Et maintenant, tout ce que je veux, c'est oublié. Oublier et repartir de zéro. S'il te plait Nagato, ne me force pas à porter plainte. A raconter à d'autres personnes à quel point j'ai été idiot sur ce coup. Laisse-moi juste oublier.

\- D'accord, finit par capituler Nagato au bout de quelques secondes, face au regard implorant de son jeune cousin. Je vais te ramener chez toi. Mais si tu changes d'avis, n'hésites pas, je viendrais témoigner de tout ce que je sais et ai vu.

Nagato le ramena effectivement chez lui. Il l'aida à sortir de la voiture et à rentrer chez lui. Il l'aida même à se mettre au lit. Jiraya dormait déjà et ne les avait pas entendus, au grand soulagement du blond. Nagato hésita à rester avec Naruto, au cas où celui-ci se sentirait mal. Assurant qu'il allait beaucoup mieux et désirant juste se reposer à présent, Naruto réussi à le convaincre de rentrer lui aussi chez lui pour dormir.

Nagato finit par le quitter, lui promettant de l'appeler d'ici quelques heures pour s'assurer que tout allait effectivement bien. Naruto le regarda partir avec un grand sourire.

Dès qu'il fut seul, le sourire du blond s'effaça. Il avait certes sommeil, cependant il ne parvint pas à fermer l'œil avant plusieurs heures. La tête bien trop en ébullition pour cela. Au petit matin, Naruto avait pris une décision. Pour pouvoir reprendre sa vie en main, il fallait qu'il y opère un énorme changement. Fier de sa nouvelle résolution, il réussit enfin à s'endormir.

* * *

Naruto ne se réveilla que bien des heures plus tard, juste après midi. Descendant dans la cuisine pour se chercher à manger, il trouva un mot de Jiraya lui indiquant qu'il était allé faire quelques courses. Après s'être fait un sandwich, Naruto remonta dans sa chambre. Allumant son ordinateur, il mangea lentement son repas, faisant quelques recherches sur internet pour pouvoir exécuter sa résolution, prenant quelques notes de temps en temps sur un bloc de cours qui n'avaient pas servi depuis bien longtemps.

Ayant trouvé tous ce qu'il lui fallait, Naruto passa quelques coups de fil, puis envoya à un message à Ino, l'invitant à diner avec lui et Jiraya. Des bruits se firent entendre au rez-de-chaussée, annonçant le retour du vieil homme.

Portant son regard vers la fenêtre, le blond contempla un moment les nuages qui bougeaient lentement dans le ciel. Inspirant un grand coup, il fit le tri dans ses pensées afin de se préparer. Se préparer à la longue et dure conversation qu'il allait devoir avoir d'ici quelques heures avec sa meilleur amie et son grand-père.

* * *

Contrairement à Jiraya qui n'avait pas voulu venir de peur de fondre en larmes devant de parfaits inconnus et qui s'était contenté de lui dire au revoir et de le serrer vingt fois dans ses bras à la maison, Ino l'accompagna à la gare.

Naruto tirait sa petite valise avec lui. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas revenir avant un moment mais n'avait pris que le strict minimum avec lui. La veille, après avoir réservé son billet de train, il était allé retrouver Jiraya dans leur salon et avait essayé de passer du temps avec l'homme, sans que celui-ci ne se doute trop de quelque chose. Ino était ensuite venue pour diner et ils avaient passé un agréable moment. Ce n'est qu'après le dessert que Naruto leur fit part de sa décision de partir.

Le blond avait beaucoup réfléchit. Sur sa vie, son passée, son avenir possible. Il en était venu à la conclusion qu'il ne pouvait plus rester à Konoha. Il avait bien trop de mauvais souvenirs ici. Bien trop de non-dits avec bien trop de personnes. Le docteur Tsunade avait eu raison en lui disant qu'il devrait parler à quelqu'un. Le problème était qu'il aurait déjà dû le faire dix ans plus tôt. Après son séjour à l'orphelinat.

Suite à ce qui s'était passé avec Yahiko, Hidan et Nagato, Naruto avait réalisé que la racine de sa dépression allait bien plus loin que juste son histoire avec Sasuke. Il avait cru se construire une vie ici avec Jiraya en simplement tentant d'oublier ce qu'il avait vécu avant. Cela avait été une erreur. Il le savait à présent. C'était pour cela qu'il ne pouvait pas rester.

Naruto avait pas mal d'économies. Il avait travaillé les deux étés passés et avait reçu une bonne paie du petit restaurant où il n'avait pourtant été employé qu'un mois. A ses dix-huit ans, il avait aussi touché l'assurance vie que sa mère lui avait laissée à sa mort. Tout ceci lui donnait de quoi vivre un petit moment sans travailler.

Dans un premier temps, Naruto comptait voir un peu du pays. Jiraya lui avait donné une liste de noms et d'adresses de personnes qu'il connaissait et qui pourraient l'héberger ou l'aider durant son voyage. Le vieil homme avait aussi glissé quelques billets dans son portefeuille, lui rappelant de ne pas hésiter à l'appeler au moindre problème. Naruto l'en avait remercié, essayant de toutes ses forces de ne pas laisser ses larmes coulées.

Le but du voyage de Naruto se trouvait à Kumo, au sud, à plus de dix heures de route de Konoha. Bien que Kumo se situait non loin d'Uzushio, son village natal, il ne se rendait absolument pas là-bas pour cela. Non, Naruto, après plusieurs recherches sur internet, avait découvert un institut de repos très réputé qui se trouvait en périphérique de Kumo. C'était une sorte d'hôpital de jour qui venait en aide aux gens qui, comme lui, avait été abimé par la vie. Le docteur Tsunade lui en avait déjà parlé, lui donnant le nom d'un médecin en particulier, docteur Shizune, une psychothérapeute réputée avec qui elle avait déjà travaillé, apte à l'aider à aller de l'avant. De ce que le blond lu de la description de l'établissement, c'était effectivement le meilleur endroit où il pouvait aller.

Naruto avait appelé la veille le docteur Tsunade pour discuter un peu avec elle des évènements récents. Elle lui avait promis de parler de lui au docteur Shizune, de manière à ce que lorsqu'il l'appellerait, une fois son envie de se balader rassasiée, elle sache qui il était et puisse lui fixer un rendez-vous tout de suite. La femme lui avait dit être fière de sa décision, arguant que de nouvelles expériences ne pourraient que lui faire du bien.

La première étape de Naruto était Kiri. La ville était réputée pour ses thermes et ses sources qui, disait-on, apporter bonheur et apaisement autant au cœur qu'au corps. Il pensait ensuite aller à Iwa pour profiter de l'air frais des montages. Il ne savait pas encore s'il s'arrêterait à Otto. La ville avait mauvaise réputation, faisant l'objet de nombreux trafics de drogues et d'armes. Il continuerait ensuite par Suna, bien qu'il n'aimait pas spécialement la ville. Il connaissait Suna depuis son enfance, lorsqu'il y vivait à l'orphelinat. Il n'avait pourtant jamais visité la ville - ne quittant l'orphelinat que pour aller à l'école ou à l'hôpital - alors qu'on la disait être la plus belle et la plus fleurit du pays. Il voulait changer le souvenir qu'il en avait gardé par un qui reflèterait bien mieux la réalité. Enfin, il atteindrait Kumo, la fin de son voyage. Pour un certain temps du moins.

Jiraya lui avait demandé de le prévenir à chaque fois qu'il changerait de ville, de façon à ce qu'il puisse venir le voir si jamais lui-même devait se rendre dans le même lieu pour son travail.

Alors qu'ils rejoignaient le quai où allait arriver son train, Naruto réalisa qu'il était un peu nerveux à l'idée de ce qu'il allait devoir faire et vivre à Kumo. Néanmoins, il n'avait pas peur. Il voulait aller mieux et pour cela, il devait soigner son esprit. Et l'institut de Kumo était le meilleur endroit pour cela.

Bien que la veille et plus tôt avec Jiraya, Ino avait fait la dure en lui disant de foncer, à présent elle pleurait comme une madeleine à ses côtés. Il lui avait juré de l'appeler régulièrement et de lui envoyer des photos et cartes postales de chaque ville où il irait. Il ne lui avait pas promis de revenir bientôt par contre. Ils savaient tout deux qu'il pourrait ne jamais rentrer à Konoha. Le docteur Tsunade lui avait dit que sa thérapie prendrait du temps, beaucoup de temps. Elle l'avait chiffré en années. Et Naruto ne comptait pas revenir avant d'être complétement guérit. En réalité, même après cela, il ne savait pas s'il reviendrait. Ino l'avait compris et avait dit qu'elle viendrait le voir le plus souvent possible durant les vacances scolaires.

Ils s'étreignirent une dernière fois, pleurant à présent tous les deux, prolongeant leur embrassade le plus possible. Le train entra en gare et ils durent se lâcher à contre cœur. Pour Naruto, Ino était comme une sœur. Non, elle était bien plus que cela, l'un des membres de sa famille le plus importante. Et elle lui avait avoué ressentir la même chose lorsqu'il le lui avait dit la veille.

Se serrant la main une dernière fois, Naruto monta dans son train. Ino le suivit sur le quai alors qu'il cherchait son siège à l'intérieur. Une fois qu'il fut installé, ils continuèrent de se parler silencieusement au travers de la vitre. Ils n'avaient jamais cessé de pleurer et les gens les regardaient un peu bizarrement, mais ils s'en fichaient. Ils n'étaient pas amoureux l'un de l'autre, seulement l'amour qu'ils ressentaient pour l'autre était bien réel. Alors leur séparation les déchirait. Même s'il savait qu'il le fallait, que Naruto devait partir pour son propre bien, l'instant n'en était pas moins douloureux.

On annonça le départ du train, et les larmes redoublant sur son visage, Naruto adressa un dernier signe de main à sa meilleure amie avant que le train ne commence à s'éloigner. Ino le lui rendit, ses joues marquaient de grandes traces noires laissés par son mascara. Naruto aurait pu rire de la voir ainsi, le visage couvert de traces de maquillage, mais il n'en avait pas le cœur. La voir ainsi le déchirait un peu plus.

Lentement le train partit, chacun disparaissant du champ de vision de l'autre.

Naruto mit un certain temps à se calmer dans le train. Une femme vint même le voir pour lui demander s'il allait bien. Il la rassura, acceptant volontiers son paquet de mouchoirs. Pensant à l'aventure qu'il l'attendait, il se reprit. Dans deux heures, il atteindrait sa première destination et il ne pouvait pas y aller avec des larmes. Il avait décidé de ne pas faire demi-tour. Et pour avancer, il devait arrêter de pleurer.

Ino aussi eut du mal à ravaler son chagrin. Assise sur un banc à l'entrée de la gare, elle attendait, son téléphone en main. Elle attendit une bonne heure avant qu'elle ne le voit enfin arriver. Sasuke Uchiwa. Il avait l'air de mauvaise humeur, les sourcils froncés et les mains dans les poches. Seulement, elle s'en fichait de ses états d'âme. Tôt ce matin, après qu'elle ait appris l'heure de départ du train de Naruto, elle avait envoyé un message à l'Uchiwa, lui disant de venir à la gare quinze minutes avant que le train ne quitte le quai. Certes, elle ne lui avait donné aucune explication, lui ordonnant seulement de venir, laissant juste sous-entendre que cela concernait Naruto. Depuis, elle lui en avait envoyé d'autres, pour lui donner le numéro du quai, mais aussi pour l'enjoindre de venir rapidement. Elle l'avait discrètement cherché du regard sur le quai jusqu'au bout. Seulement, il n'était pas venu. Ino savait que Naruto aurait aimé parlé à Sasuke avant son départ. Pour au moins lui faire ses adieux. Elle avait voulu pousser le destin, seulement Sasuke n'avait pas saisi la chance qu'elle lui tendait.

Naruto ne reviendrait jamais. Elle en avait parfaitement conscience. Comme elle savait que pour lui, une fois les portes du train franchies, il n'y aurait plus de retour en arrière. Que ce voyage signifiait qu'il renonçait totalement à Sasuke et aux sentiments qu'il avait pour lui. Que c'était sa manière à lui de rompre avec l'Uchiwa. Il n'empêche que Naruto aurait tout de même aimé voir une dernière fois le brun pour le serrer, lui aussi, une dernière fois dans ses bras.

\- Bordel Ino, attaqua d'emblée l'Uchiwa lorsqu'il fut à la hauteur de la jeune fille. Pour une fois que je peux passer un moment tranquille avec mon mec, tu étais obligée de me harc…

Sasuke ne put jamais finir sa phrase. Le bruit de la gifle qu'Ino lui asséna résonna dans toute la gare, faisant retourner tous les regards vers eux. La blonde était folle de rage. Elle était tellement en colère que des larmes se remirent à couler sur son visage contre sa volonté.

\- Tu n'es qu'un égoïste, murmura-t-elle avec mépris. Tu ne penses qu'à toi. Tu n'as toujours vu que toi. Pour une fois, juste une fois dans ta vie, tu aurais pu faire quelque chose de bien. Mais non. Là encore, tu n'as pensé qu'à toi et à ton plaisir. C'est de ta faute. Tout est de ta putain de faute. Naruto est parti et il ne reviendra jamais. Tu l'as fait fuir. Tu l'as brisé. Cent fois tu aurais pu le sauver et cent fois tu l'as laissé tomber. Je comprends même pas comment est-ce qu'il a pu tomber amoureux d'un mec comme toi. Tu ne le mérites pas, tu ne l'as jamais mérité. Et par ta faute, je l'ai perdu aussi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par parti ?

Sasuke avait écouté chaque mot de la jeune fille avec attention. Il n'était pas sûr de tout comprendre. En fait, il ne voulait pas comprendre. Sentant son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine, il eut un vertige lorsque la pensée qu'il ne reverrait jamais l'Uzumaki le traversa.

\- Tu as très bien compris. Pourquoi crois-tu que je t'ai envoyé un putain de message avec le numéro d'un quai et l'heure de départ d'un train imbécile ! Naruto est partit.

\- Mais il va revenir ? Demanda d'une voix pleine d'espoir le brun alors qu'Ino pleurait à chaudes larmes.

\- Non, il ne reviendra pas, affirma la blonde avec force.

\- Comment ça, il ne reviendra pas ? Il va continuer ses études ailleurs ou il va suivre Jiraya dans une de ces tournées ?

Sasuke devait savoir où était Naruto. Et en même temps, il avait tellement peur de savoir. Sa respiration s'était faite plus dure, son cœur se serrant un peu plus face à une réalité qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé.

\- Non, il est partit pour se soigner, déclara Ino après avoir repris son calme.

\- Naruto est malade ? Cria presque Sasuke sous le choc.

\- Non, pas malade dans le sens traditionnel, mais Naruto va mal depuis des mois. Il a fait une grave dépression. Le but de son voyage est de se reconstruire ailleurs pour guérir en se faisant admettre dans un institut compétent, avoua Ino avec tristesse.

\- Une dépression ? S'exclama le brun de plus en plus perdu. Pourtant il ne m'a rien dit… Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

\- Il s'est passé des milliers de choses Sasuke, tu n'as simplement rien vu, affirma-t-elle avec froideur.

\- Comment ça, je n'ai rien vu ?

\- Naruto aurait pu se soigner ici en réalité. S'il a choisi de partir, c'est à cause de toi. Parce qu'il est amoureux de toi et qu'il sait que ce n'est pas ton cas.

\- Amoureux de moi ? Répéta l'Uchiwa abasourdi. Tu débloques Ino ! Je croyais que vous sortiez ensemble !

A ces mots, Ino ne put s'empêcher de rire. Mais d'un rire amer. Sasuke était vraiment aveugle s'il avait un jour imaginé que les deux blonds étaient en couple.

\- Je suis lesbienne Sasuke, déclara Ino une fois calmé. Et Naruto est gay. Nous ne sommes jamais sortis ensemble. Naruto s'est juste servi de moi comme excuse pour s'éloigner de toi.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il aurait voulu s'éloigner de moi ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'aurait mentit ?

\- Et toi, Sasuke ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es servi de Naruto pendant si longtemps ? Tu croyais vraiment qu'il n'allait pas finir par tomber amoureux de toi ?

\- Mais il n'a jamais rien dit, s'offusqua Sasuke.

\- Il n'en a pas eu le temps, coupa Ino avec rage. Tu t'étais déjà entiché d'un autre mec ! Et ça ne t'a pas empêché de continuer à te servir de lui ! Que crois-tu qu'il a ressenti lorsqu'il a su que tu en aimais un autre mais que tu couchais quand même avec lui ? Tu ne t'es jamais préoccupé des sentiments de Naruto, tu n'as toujours pensé qu'à toi Sasuke.

\- Je croyais qu'il était hétéro, marmonna le brun paumé, les larmes commençant à lui monter aux yeux.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'un hétéro accepterait d'aller si loin avec un autre homme ? Naruto est amoureux de toi depuis des années. Merde, je suis sûr qu'il t'aime depuis le jour où il a mis un pied pour la première fois dans notre classe au collège !

\- Il était amoureux de Sakura au collège, se défendit Sasuke.

\- Parce que tu le croyais vraiment ? S'étonna Ino. Moi, je suis sûre que tu avais parfaitement conscience des sentiments de Naruto. Il a toujours été spécial avec toi après tout. Et tu n'es qu'un salop pour avoir osé lui faire si mal. J'espère qu'il se trouvera vite un mec qui l'aimera et l'acceptera pour ce qu'il est. Parce que c'est vraiment un mec bien. Contrairement à toi. Et je souhaite de tout mon cœur qu'il oubli jusqu'à ton existence, parce que c'est tout ce que tu mérites.

Le bousculant violemment de l'épaule, Ino s'en alla sans même un regard en arrière.

Sasuke resta un moment, comme pétrifier, sur place. Il se rejouait la conversation d'avec la blonde dans sa tête. Seulement, il ne comprenait toujours pas. Naruto était amoureux de lui ? Naruto était gay ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-il jamais rien dit ? Sasuke aurait été tellement heureux de le savoir.

Non, en fait, Sasuke savait parfaitement pourquoi Naruto n'avait rien dit. Il le réalisa lorsque son téléphone se mit à sonner et qu'il vit le nom de son petit-ami s'afficher à l'écran. Il n'avait jamais laissé l'occasion au blond de se confier à lui.

Retraçant dans sa tête tous les instants passés avec Naruto, il se mit à pleurer en réalisant tout le mal qu'il avait dû lui faire. Attrapant son téléphone, il composa son numéro. Il voulait lui parler. Non, il devait lui parler. Peut-être n'était-il pas trop tard pour rattraper les choses.

Le téléphone sonna, mais personne ne répondit. Sasuke éteignit la connexion avant d'entendre la voix du blond sur son répondeur. Il n'était pas prêt à entendre sa voix si ce n'était qu'un message préenregistré.

En état de choc, il alla rejoindre sa voiture. Une fois à son volant, il se laissa aller complétement. Pleurant et s'auto-flagellant face à ce qu'il avait lui-même fait. Il avait perdu Naruto et c'était entièrement de sa faute.

A suivre…

* * *

 **Ca y est, Sasuke sait. Ca y est, Sasuke souffre enfin. Je suis sûre que certains d'entre vous sont devant leur écran en se frottant les mains en disant « ah ah c'est bien fait pour toi, Sasuke » j'ai tort :p ? Du coup, on en apprend un peu plus sur pourquoi Sasuke n'a pas été le plus galant des hommes avec Naruto. Dur dur de tomber amoureux d'un mec si on pense qu'il est 100 % hétéro et sort, en plus, avec une bombe comme Ino...  
**

 **C'est la fin de la première partie de l'histoire. Dans le prochain chapitre, on retrouvera notre Naruto et on verra si sa thérapie lui a fait du bien ou pas, et s'il se décide à revenir un jour à Konoha (à moins que ce ne soit Sasuke qui vienne le rejoindre ? Qui sait lol) ou s'il a trouvé le grand amour à Kumo…**

 **A dans deux semaines ! Je vous quitte sans complexe pour un monde meilleur et, surtout, plus chaud !  
**


	11. Chapter 10

**L'Expérimentation**

 **Résumé** : Naruto va apprendre avec le temps que de n'être qu'un sujet d'expérimentation dans la vie de la personne que l'on aime peut faire mal, très mal. UA. SasuNaruSasu.

 **Disclaimer ** : Pas à moi…

 **Note ** : Voilà, de retour de vacances !

 **Merci à MaBiche, Niak, ShannaRya, Noah, Lizzie, Guest, Loulyss, Who known me, Tenebreyami, Pauline et Momo06 pour leur review !** **J'ai bien noté que vous trouviez que la partie avec Sasuke est allée trop vite. Vous vous en doutez, comme c'est un SasuNaru au final, il va forcément revenir (pas tout de suite) et à ce moment-là, il y aura sa version et vous saurez comment lui a vécu toutes ses années avec Naruto.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Deuxième partie**

 **Chapitre 10 :**

\- Deux Gyudon, un Takikomi, un Yakisoba et un Oyakudon ! Cria une voix féminine en punaisant un papier à un mur.

\- Je prends ! Affirma un jeune blond en relisant le papier et en attrapant déjà une casserole pour en remuer le contenu.

Cela faisait maintenant près de cinq ans que Naruto avait quitté Konoha. Il avait voyagé un petit moment avant d'atteindre sa destination. Il avait posé le pied pour la première fois à Kumo au début du mois de janvier. Venant d'une ville où les hivers étaient le plus souvent rigoureux et neigeux, il lui avait fallu un temps d'adaptation lorsqu'il découvrit le temps presque doux de Kumo et ses habitants se baladant tranquillement en pull dans la rue. L'avantage des villes du sud, il y faisait bon toute l'année.

Jiraya s'était arrangé pour qu'à son arrivée, il ait déjà un appartement à son nom avec tous les meubles nécessaires à un long séjour. Le romancier avait quelques connaissances dans les agences immobilières et avait pris le parti d'acheter un bien de trois pièces à son petit-fils, le meublant même au passage. Naruto fut surpris du cadeau, mais promis à son grand-père de lui verser un loyer tous les mois pour le rembourser. Jiraya refusa, arguant qu'il avait acheté le logement pour le blond et qu'il était à lui, qu'il voulait qu'il s'y construise une nouvelle vie sans se tracasser avec des questions existentielles comme celle de savoir comment il allait payer son loyer. Naruto en fut très touché.

Durant les premier mois après son départ, Jiraya avait laissé Naruto parcourir le pays tranquillement, prenant fréquemment de ses nouvelles, riant avec lui des péripéties qu'il lui racontait. L'Uzumaki était vraiment reconnaissant envers son grand-père. Il était allé aux adresses qu'il lui avait données et avait toujours été bien reçu, rencontrant des gens généreux et agréables. Il n'avait pas cessé un instant de sourire, découvrant des lieux incroyables, vivant des vies qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé.

Il fut tout de même heureux d'atteindre enfin Kumo, réalisant vite que c'était surtout long et fatiguant de voyager pendant six mois sans s'arrêter.

Une fois installé dans son nouveau chez lui, Naruto avait rencontré le docteur Shizune, une femme douce et d'une patience à toute épreuve. Ils avaient longuement parlé de comment allaient se passer les soins dont il allait nécessiter. Le docteur Tsunade avait tenu sa promesse et avait fait un topo sur lui à sa collègue. Elle avait même réussi, il ne savait par quel miracle, à lui faire parvenir ses dossiers médicaux de son époque à l'orphelinat et de Konoha. Le docteur Shizune l'avait prévenu que sa guérison prendrait du temps, qu'il lui fallait passer par une série d'étapes, pas forcément agréables. Naruto avait accepté, parfaitement conscient de tout cela depuis qu'il avait décidé de partir de Konoha.

Ses économies commençant lentement à fondre, il s'était trouvé un travail. Ayant déjà eu une précédente expérience dans la restauration, il tenta dans cette branche. Il avait tout de suite été engagé à l'Ichiraku en tant que serveur.

L'Ichiraku était un restaurant assez populaire à Kumo, qui se situait à deux pas de son appartement. Teuchi-san, le patron, et Ayame, sa fille, l'avaient accueilli avec chaleur dans leur équipe. Il ne leur avait pas caché avoir besoin d'un emploi du temps adapté car il devait régulièrement se rendre à l'institut. Au lieu de le rejeter en le traitant de fou comme il l'avait craint, ils l'avaient rassuré, disant qu'ils feraient tout pour que Naruto puisse aller mieux. Le blond était très heureux, il avait l'impression d'avoir trouvé une seconde famille.

De serveur, il était passé rapidement en cuisine. L'un des commis les avait lâchés du jour au lendemain sans prévenir et Naruto avait proposé de le remplacer du mieux qu'il pouvait. Personne n'avait jamais regretté cette décision, le blond se débrouillant comme un maitre avec un couteau ou une casserole entre les mains.

Naruto travaillait tous les soirs en cuisine et adorait son boulot. Il avait l'impression d'avoir trouvé sa vocation, aimant l'ordre et la discipline que demandaient une cuisine à la fois raffinée et variée, tout en restant populaire, comme celle servi à l'Ichiraku. Teuchi-san était fier de son travail, ravi de voir que le plus jeune prenait toujours en compte toutes ses remarques, reproduisant à la perfection ce qu'il lui montrait.

Teuchi-san payait aussi l'Uzumaki très bien. Le blond se demandait même parfois s'il n'était pas trop rémunéré pour le nombreux d'heures qu'il faisait. Aujourd'hui, il n'avait plus qu'une séance par mois – et encore, plus parce qu'il avait juste envie de revoir et discuter la femme que par vraie nécessité – avec le docteur Shizune contre trois par semaine à son arrivée. De ce fait, il pouvait se consacrer du temps pour lui les après-midis. Il s'était inscrit dans un dojo et prenait des cours de karaté. Son corps avait ainsi retrouvé sa force et sa vigueur passées, des muscles fermes se dessinant sur tout son corps.

Naruto n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de se faire tatouer par Yahiko. Il n'avait plus jamais entendu parler de l'homme après l'incident. Nagato, par contre, l'appelait au moins une fois par mois. Il avait décidé de plus s'investir dans sa vie et prenait son rôle de grand frère attitré à cœur.

L'idée d'un tatouage avait longtemps continué à trotter dans sa tête. Au début, le docteur Shizune lui avait conseillé de ne pas le faire, ayant peur qu'il ne s'en serve comme une sorte d'automutilation. Il avait gardé la photo qu'avait prise Yahiko de lui avec le calque sur son ventre, la regardant assez souvent. Après trois ans de thérapie, le docteur Shizune lui avait donné son accord. C'était aussi une manière de se réapproprier son corps. De posséder un corps que n'avait, dans un sens, jamais vu Sasuke. Accompagné d'un des serveurs du restaurant de Teuchi-san, avec lequel il avait tout de suite sympathisé, Killer Bee – grand fan de tatouage lui-même – il s'était fait tatoué une image un peu différente de celle qu'il avait choisie avec Yahiko chez un tatoueur renommé de Suna. Il n'avait jamais déploré son choix, appréciant de voir une marque qu'il s'était fait de lui-même sur sa peau. Il n'appartenait qu'à lui-même et non plus à Sasuke, et le constat lui faisait du bien.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment oublié Sasuke. Il parlait régulièrement de lui durant ses séances. La docteur lui avait dit que son cœur était toujours dans une sorte de deuil avec le brun. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait pour lui, ne lui permettant pas de rompre entièrement avec lui. Mais les choses allaient mieux, lentement elles changeaient.

Ayame, la fille de Teuchi-san, était tombée amoureuse du blond dès qu'elle l'avait vu. Elle n'avait pas tenté de l'approcher tout de suite, consciente du travail psychologique que devait d'abord faire Naruto avant de penser à une relation avec quelqu'un. Lorsqu'elle se déclara enfin, le blond lui dit la vérité. Qu'il se pensait gay, n'ayant jamais été attiré que par une seule fille de toute sa vie. Il trouvait Ayame charmante, c'était certain, seulement il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir aller plus loin que l'amitié avec elle. Elle l'avait assuré comprendre et ne lui avait demandé qu'un baiser. Il le lui donna volontiers et le manque de réaction de son corps lui confirma sa non-attirance pour le sexe opposé.

Lentement, Naruto avait essayé de reprendre une vie sexuelle. C'était d'ailleurs le docteur Shizune qui avait abordé le sujet avec lui. Il avait de temps à autre des rêves érotiques où il se voyait faire l'amour avec Sasuke. Il devait en avoir un tous les mois environ. Et cela constituait la seule activité sexuelle qu'il avait. Il n'avait plus d'érection en journée, pas même le matin. Ce qui était tout à fait normal lorsque l'on souffrait de dépression. Le docteur Shizune lui avait quand même dit de pousser un peu les choses, lui commandant clairement de regarder une vidéo pornographique ou deux pour voir s'il réagissait. Rouge de honte à l'idée qu'une femme ayant l'âge d'être sa mère lui demande une chose pareille, il s'exécuta. La première vidéo lui donna plutôt envie de dormir, alors il se força à en chercher une seconde plus attrayante. Prenant son sexe en main, il fut plus qu'heureux de voir qu'il était toujours capable de bander. Sa libération arriva vite et fut l'une des plus intenses qu'il n'eut jamais connu. A leur séance suivante, lorsqu'il en parla avec la psychothérapeute, elle le félicita, l'incitant à le faire le plus possible. L'orgasme libérait de l'endorphine dans son cerveau et l'hormone aidait à combattre la dépression.

Naruto s'était donc remis petit à petit à ravoir une sexualité normale pour un homme célibataire. Ses orgasmes suivant ne furent en rien comparable à ce premier qu'il avait eu après si longtemps. Il n'en parla cependant pas au médecin, un peu gêné de parler de sexe avec elle. Pris d'un doute, il alla un jour sur un site spécialisé pour les plaisir sur internet et passa commande. Dans la semaine, son paquet fut là, contenant du lubrifiant et des jouets anaux. Honteux de les utiliser seul, il constata cependant rapidement que cela lui avait manqué. Il n'était pas capable de les utiliser devant une vidéo, contrairement à une simple séance de masturbation où des images lui étaient indispensables. Lorsqu'il avait envie de jouer avec son anus, il allait dans sa chambre, fermait les volets et s'installait sur son lit. Alors qu'il s'enfonçait l'un ou l'autre de ses jouets, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'entendre la voix de Sasuke lui murmurait des paroles salaces à l'oreille, l'imaginant déposer des baisers sur tout son corps, et cela le menait toujours au septième ciel. Il avait fait le test une fois, lorsqu'il ne s'imaginait pas être avec Sasuke, le plaisir qu'il ressentait était beaucoup plus faible.

Quand il en fit un jour la réflexion à son médecin, elle lui répondit qu'ils avaient découvert le sexe ensemble et que le jeune homme était devenu une sorte de fantasme pour lui. C'était même plutôt sain d'après la femme, alors il continuait de se servir de son image pour jouir.

\- Encore une fois, mon petit Naruto, nous avons comblé de joie, les clients de notre cher resto !

Killer Bee, serveur un peu loufoque et fan de rap et de poésie – si, si, c'était possible d'aimer les deux et d'essayer de les combiner, le résultat n'était pas forcément beau, mais c'était possible – avec qui Naruto s'était pris d'amitié dès son arrivée dans le restaurant, vint lui taper dans le dos, le félicitant de leur travail acharné. Le blond finissait de nettoyer son plan de travail, alors que les serveurs laver le sol et les tables de la salle, lorsque plusieurs hommes suivirent Killer Bee dans les cuisines.

\- Merci Naruto, déclara Teuchi-san, tu as encore fait un excellant boulot ce soir. Un couple a même demandé à voir le chef pour le féliciter sans savoir que c'était toi qui avait réalisé leur plat.

\- C'est normal, il est un Uzumaki, il a ça dans le sang !

\- Grand-père !

A la voix du vieil homme, Naruto se retourna avec un grand sourire. Un homme aux cheveux court et entièrement blanc, le dos légèrement vouté par l'âge, habillait d'un grand manteau rouge, s'approcha pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Lors de sa psychothérapie, lui et le docteur Shizune étaient remonté loin dans ses souvenirs pour chercher les causes réelles de ses souffrances actuelles. Naruto découvrit avec stupeur toute la rancœur qu'il ressentait secrètement pour sa mère. Ne se l'avouant jamais, il lui en voulait terriblement de l'avoir abandonné si jeune, de l'avoir laissé seul et de ne pas avoir été là pour le protéger. C'était un sentiment dont il avait honte, car il savait que sa mère était morte en essayant de tout faire pour qu'il ait une vie heureuse. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir que sa sœur avait d'autre plan pour le jeune enfant qu'il était alors.

Naruto s'était écroulé en larmes dans le bureau du médecin ce jour-là, priant sa mère de lui pardonner. Le docteur Shizune l'avait rassuré et cela lui fit du bien de savoir que sa mère ne lui en aurait jamais voulu pour la rancune qu'il avait pour elle dans son cœur. Après tout, ce sentiment ne l'avait jamais empêché de l'aimer.

Sur ordre de la psychothérapeute, Naruto alla à Uzushio pour se rendre sur la tombe de sa mère. Depuis la mise en terre de celle-ci, il ne s'y était jamais recueilli. Lorsqu'il lut son nom sur la pierre tombale, il réalisa à quel point il avait voulu venir par le passé, parlant des heures au fantôme d'une mère qui l'avait tant aimé.

Sur le chemin qui le menait à la gare, il décida de s'arrêter au restaurant où il avait vécu les premières années de sa vie. Il fut content de voir que peu de choses avaient changé. Entrant dans le commerce, il demanda timidement à un serveur si les Uzumaki étaient toujours propriétaires des lieux. Il fut surpris d'apprendre le décès de sa grand-mère quelques années plus tôt et encore plus lorsqu'un homme sorti des cuisines le prenant directement dans ses bras en pleurs.

\- Oh mon Dieu, s'exclama l'homme ému, Naruto, mon petit Naruto, c'est bien toi ?

Soulagé de voir que l'homme ne l'avait pas oublié, le blond laissa lui aussi s'échapper des larmes, enfouissant sa tête dans le giron de son ainé. Ce jour-là, Naruto ne rentra pas à Kumo. Il avait pris quelques jours de congé au restaurant et les passa avec son grand-père, rattrapant le temps perdu en discutant de tout et de rien.

Maintes fois l'homme s'excusa d'avoir laissé sa femme et sa fille l'abandonner à un orphelinat. Il avait d'ailleurs été soulagé d'apprendre que Jiraya l'avait retrouvé et adopté. Il lui confia avoir longuement hésité à reprendre contact après la mort de son épouse. Lorsque Nagato partit faire ses études à Konoha et que les deux cousins s'étaient revus, il en avait fait part au vieil homme qui avait été plus qu'heureux d'apprendre que Naruto allait bien.

Nawaki Uzumaki fut enchanté d'apprendre que Naruto s'était tourné vers les métiers de la bouche. L'homme avait été déçu lorsque ni Nagato, ni Karine n'avaient voulu s'orienter dans la restauration. Il était d'autant impressionné qu'il connaissait Teuchi-san de réputation et si le chef appréciait autant le travail de Naruto, c'était qu'il devait avoir un réel talent. Il lui avait même proposé de l'embaucher dans son propre restaurant, le Rasengan, seulement Naruto avait poliment décliné. D'une part, il devait continuer sa thérapie à Kumo avec le docteur Shizune et Uzushio était à près d'une heure et demi en train – et avec correspondance. D'autre part, Naruto ne voulait pas lâcher Teuchi-san après tout ce que l'homme avait fait pour lui à son arrivée dans cette ville inconnue. L'ainé Uzumaki avait accepté sa décision, la trouvant sage et juste.

Depuis, le plus vieux passé régulièrement à Kumo pour visiter son petit-fils. Il avait même rencontré Jiraya et les deux grands-pères avaient tout de suite sympathisé. En toute franchise, Naruto avait un peu eu peur de les faire se croiser un jour, Nawaki Uzumaki étant strict et sérieux, là où Jiraya Namikaze était ouvert et excentrique. Cependant, chose que Naruto aurait préféré ignorer, le chef Uzumaki était un grand fan des écrits de l'auteur, et pas de ses romans les plus sérieux… Du coup, ils étaient tout de suite devenus de grands amis, devenant de vrais adolescents lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Autant dire que Naruto avait été plus d'une fois sous le choc en les voyant ou les entendant discuter ensemble. Mais cela le faisait rire de les voir ainsi, alors il ne disait rien, se contentant de se moquer ouvertement d'eux.

Ino avait tenu parole et venait le voir quasiment à chaque vacances – il avait, d'ailleurs, un nombre incroyable d'affaires à elle dans sa chambre d'ami. Elle n'avait rencontré qu'une seule fois le vieil Uzumaki et depuis Naruto avait tout fait pour qu'il n'y en ait pas une seconde. Il avait été mortifié de voir le regard lubrique de l'homme devant le décolleté – certes un peu plongeant – de la robe d'été de la jeune fille. Depuis, la poitrine d'Ino était un sujet de conversation récurent entre ses deux grands-pères qui ne comprenaient pas comment Naruto pouvait y rester insensible… C'était ces jours-là que le blond regrettait l'époque où les deux ne se connaissaient pas.

Ils étaient tous deux au courant de ses préférences sexuelles, Naruto ne se cachant plus depuis que le docteur Shizune lui avait fait franchir l'étape appelé « honnêteté ». Il avait d'ailleurs eu une terrible discussion avec Jiraya sur ses doutes concernant les sentiments réels du vieil homme pour lui. Une barrière qu'il n'avait même pas conscience avoir créée entre lui et son grand-père s'effondra ce jour-là. Une complicité qui n'existait pas avant naquit entre eux à partir de là. Une complicité largement partagé avec son second grand-père.

Ino avait beaucoup rit en apprenant qu'elle était devenue l'un des sujets de conversation préféré des deux hommes. Craignant qu'elle ne ramène des jupes encore plus courtes et des hauts encore plus moulant, Naruto s'organisait pour que ses grands-pères soient occupés lorsqu'elle venait quelques jours à Kumo.

La jeune fille était en en train de préparer un doctorat dans sa faculté de chimie et avait déjà commencé à chercher un travail à Suna, là où vivait Tenten, sa petite-amie depuis plus de cinq ans. Naruto avait eu la chance de la rencontrer plusieurs fois et elle lui avait tout de suite plu. Elle avait autant de caractère qu'Ino et était suffisamment droite et réfléchi pour contrebalancer la nature frivole et extravagant de la blonde. Il trouvait qu'elles formaient vraiment un très beau couple. Il était vraiment content pour elles.

A son plus grand étonnement, un an plus tôt, Naruto eut un jour la visite d'Itachi Uchiwa, le frère de Sasuke. Encore plus étrange, il était au courant de l'histoire d'avec Yahiko. Il était, en quelque sorte, venu s'excuser d'avoir fait les frais d'une histoire qui ne le concernait absolument pas et qui, en plus, n'avait rien à voir avec la version qu'il avait entendu. Effectivement, Itachi était sortie avec la sœur d'Yahiko et effectivement, elle avait tenté de le poignarder après leur rupture et avait dû être interné. Seulement, Itachi lui avoua être tombé lui aussi amoureux et ce fut elle qui changea en l'apprenant. Elle avait un caractère autodestructeur, passant son temps à vérifier les fréquentations du jeune homme, jalousant toutes les personnes qui l'approchaient au point de s'en rendre malade. Elle ne mangeait quasiment plus, complétement obsédé par l'Uchiwa. Itachi découvrit même un jour des cicatrices sur ses bras. Il avait pourtant décidé de l'aider. Cependant, lorsque la jeune fille le poussa à avoir des relations sexuelles avec elle et qu'il refusa, sa psychose augmenta d'un crin. Voulant la freiner, il décida qu'ils devaient prendre un peu de recul, demande qu'elle assimila à une rupture. La fin, il la connaissait, elle était venue un jour en cours avec un couteau de cuisine, voulant tuer Itachi avant de se suicider.

Cette version correspondant bien plus à l'Itachi qu'il avait connu toute son adolescence, Naruto en fut rassuré. Il était un peu attristé qu'Yahiko se gâche la vie pour une vengeance qui n'avait aucun fondement, puisque basée sur un quiproquo. Itachi lui avait dit de ne pas s'en faire, qu'il gèrerait Yahiko à partir de là.

Naruto comprit vite que si Itachi avait eu vent de cette histoire, c'était parce que Nagato lui en avait parlé. A priori, en voulant prendre de la distance avec Yahiko, le roux avait décidé d'agrandir son business et faisait maintenant affaire avec Itachi. L'Uchiwa ne lui dit jamais ce qu'ils faisaient ensemble, se contentant d'avoir un sourire étrange en réponse à sa question.

Ils discutèrent un long moment et Naruto ne sut trop comment, la discussion vira soudainement sur Sasuke.

\- Sasuke a beaucoup changé depuis que tu n'es plus là, affirma Itachi en sirotant tranquillement son café, confortablement installé dans le salon du blond. Il est plus réservé, plus silencieux, plus studieux aussi. Il est major de promotion depuis sa deuxième année et compte obtenir les meilleurs résultats jamais atteint dans son école lors de ses partiels finaux dans quelques mois.

Sasuke était en dernière année de master quand Itachi était venu trouver le blond, quatre années après son départ de Konoha. Cela n'étonna même pas l'Uzumaki de savoir que le brun voulait être le meilleur et impressionnait ainsi tout son monde.

\- Il a aussi fait son coming-out à notre famille, dit simplement Itachi comme s'il lui parlait de la pluie et du beau temps. Depuis son entrée à l'université, il n'a cessé de se révolter envers nos parents. Il ne leur a d'ailleurs jamais caché fréquenter des personnes et coucher avec certaines d'entre elles. J'ai cru que mon père allait faire une syncope en apprenant que Sasuke n'était plus vierge depuis un moment.

Itachi eut un petit rire. Naruto aussi en imaginant le visage toujours froid et impassible de l'homme prenant une moue choquée et outrée.

\- Une rumeur a commencé à se répondre dans l'entreprise familiale, continua le plus vieux. Selon cette rumeur, Sasuke était homosexuel et aurait couché avec la moitié de son école. Lorsque notre père lui posa la question, la seule remarque de Sasuke fut qu'il n'était pas encore tout à fait à la moitié de l'école mais qu'il y travaillait activement.

Naruto était à la fois mortifié et plié de rire. Cela ressemblait si peu à Sasuke de dire cela à ses parents. Il l'avait toujours vu froid et inexpressif avec son père, ne partageant que très peu de mots avec lui.

Le blond se demanda un instant si Sasuke avait dit cela pour énerver ses parents ou si c'était la vérité. Songeant à l'appétit sexuel qu'avait eu l'Uchiwa avec lui, il pensait connaitre la réponse. Savoir que Sasuke avait continué tranquillement sa vie sans lui, rencontrant de nombreuses personnes lui fit mal un instant. Puis il se souvint qu'il n'avait jamais été un couple et il ne fut que content que l'autre ait l'air de mener sa vie comme il l'avait toujours entendu, c'est-à-dire, selon ses propres envies et non celle des autres.

\- Notre père a tenté de faire taire les rumeurs en arrangeant une rencontre avec la fille du dirigeant d'une entreprise avec laquelle il voulait faire affaires, espérant créer une alliance par un mariage, conta Itachi en reposant sa tasse sur la table basse. La jeune fille était là, toute pimpante, le rouge au joues à l'idée de rencontrer et peut-être même se marier avec Sasuke. A priori, elle avait vu sa photo et avait aussitôt craqué pour lui. Sasuke aussi était là, bien habillé et frais. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise des deux familles présentes lorsqu'en guise de présentation, Sasuke expliqua qu'il voulait bien se marier avec elle, mais qu'elle devait accepter l'idée qu'il ne l'aimerait ni ne la toucherait jamais, et que la seule chance qu'elle aurait jamais de le voir nu, serait si elle décidait de venir le regarder lorsqu'il se ferait sodomiser et sucer par ses amants dans leur lit conjugal…

\- Oh mon Dieu, il a vraiment dit ça ? Hoqueta Naruto, bien au-delà de la stupeur.

\- Oh que oui, confirma Itachi avec un léger sourire. Tu t'imagines bien que la demoiselle n'a pas accepté et que nous n'avons jamais fait affaire avec sa famille. Père a alors voulu déshériter Sasuke. Il s'est finalement ravisé lorsque nos grands-parents lui ont fait remarquer que Sasuke serait un bien plus grand danger pour l'entreprise s'il n'en faisait pas parti. Personne n'est dupe. Sasuke est un véritable génie, même si notre père n'a jamais voulu l'admettre. Et il s'est fait de très bons amis dans son école. Les vieux Uchiwa savent pertinemment qu'il a les capacités de racheter jusqu'à la dernière part de l'entreprise s'il le voulait vraiment. Et ce n'est sûrement pas moi qui risquerait de l'en empêcher.

Naruto n'en revenait pas de tout ce qu'il avait entendu. Il avait toujours su que Sasuke était malin et dangereux à sa façon, cependant si même sa famille l'avait remarqué, c'était qu'il devait être devenu un titan puissant et encore plus audacieux avec les années.

\- Dès cet été, Sasuke intégrera notre branche de Konoha en tant que directeur adjoint du service vente et marketing. Autant dire que l'annonce a glacé le sang à plus d'un de nos collaborateurs travaillant dans ce même service.

L'Uzumaki imaginait aisément pourquoi. Lui-même n'aurait pas voulu travailler pour le brun. Même s'il pouvait être patient et charmant quand il le voulait, Sasuke pouvait surtout être odieux et exécrable lorsqu'il était contrarié. Ce qui était le cas assez facilement. Naruto plaignait déjà la pauvre personne qui serait sa secrétaire.

Itachi resta tout l'après-midi chez Naruto. Ils discutèrent aussi de l'état de santé du blond, l'ainé sachant pertinemment pourquoi il était à Kumo. Rassuré de voir le blond joyeux et énergique, Itachi accepta volontiers de le suivre à l'Ichiraku où Naruto l'invita à diner.

Avant de le quitter, l'Uchiwa lui déclara être venu secrètement à Kumo, n'ayant dit à personne, et surtout pas à Sasuke où il se rendait. Naruto fut surpris puis reconnaissant quand Itachi lui demanda s'il devait aussi cacher leur rencontre secrète. Le blond répondit qu'il n'était pas gêné que l'ainé en parle, mais tous les deux savaient qu'il mentait. Comme Naruto savait qu'Itachi ne le dirait à personne.

Le temps passait lentement. Naruto avait depuis plus de six mois fini sa thérapie, achevant son introspection sur son passée. Avec l'aide du docteur Shizune, le blond avait appris à connaitre et accepté toutes les blessures de son enfance. Accompagné de Nagato et de son grand-père, il était même allé, quelques mois plus tôt, rendre visite à sa tante. La femme ne l'avait reçu qu'une heure, écoutant ce qu'il avait à lui dire, ressentant toujours autant de haine pour lui. Naruto, par contre, n'avait plus que tristesse et indifférence pour elle. Si elle était trop butée pour saisir la main qu'il lui tendait, il la laissait bien volontiers où elle était, continuant son propre chemin. Il n'avait pas besoin d'elle. Il avait une autre famille qui l'acceptait et l'aimait et cela lui suffisait.

Ils allèrent ensuite tous les trois dans l'orphelinat – à présent fermé par les services sociaux suite aux nombreux cas de violence répertoriés – où avait vécu le blond pendant plusieurs années. Devant les grilles, Naruto fit une mini crise de panique, encore traumatisé par les horreurs qu'il y avait vécues. Il pouvait presque encore sentir le verre s'enfonçait dans la chair de son visage, lui laissant des marques indélébiles. La psychothérapeute lui avait dit que la blessure que lui avait laissé dans sa tête son séjour à l'orphelinat ne guérirait vraiment jamais, mais qu'avec du temps et de l'aide, la plaie se refermerait. Sentant Nagato lui serrer la main, Naruto se reprit. Il fut surpris de voir que ce lieu qu'il avait tant assimilé à une grande prison froide et sombre, était en réalité un petit bâtiment aux grandes baies vitrées. Il était tout de même soulagé que l'endroit soit fermé. Il n'aurait pas supporté l'idée de savoir que d'autres enfants vivaient le même genre de calvaire que lui entre ses murs.

Se ressaisissant, Naruto se souvint des paroles de son médecin. Il était un adulte maintenant. Il était grand et fort, il savait parfaitement se protéger. Il était même ceinture orange en karaté. Il n'était plus ce petit enfant chétif harcelé et continuellement prit pour cible par les autres enfants. Il ne les craignait plus aujourd'hui, parce qu'ils ne pouvaient plus l'atteindre.

Le docteur Shizune fut très contente de lui, de la manière dont il avait su si bien géré cette journée et ses peurs. Elle lui avait alors dit qu'il approchait de la fin du tunnel. Qu'il n'aurait bientôt plus besoin d'elle. Autant la nouvelle le réjouissait, autant elle le terrifiait. Il s'était attaché à la femme et à ses conseils éclairés. Même si c'était vrai que c'était son métier, elle l'écoutait toujours avec attention, ne le jugeant jamais. C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle, aujourd'hui encore, il prenait toujours rendez-vous avec elle tous les mois et qu'elle le recevait avec plaisir, alors que tous deux savaient qu'il était prêt à reprendre sa vie en main seul.

\- Tu es vraiment doué, affirma Teuchi-san derrière son grand-père. Tu pourrais devenir un grand chef de cuisine si tu le voulais.

\- Teuchi-san a raison, continua Nawaki Uzumaki. Tu es si talentueux, avec une vraie formation, tu pourrais faire tellement plus.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait cette conversation avec les deux cuisiniers. Depuis qu'il leur avait annoncé que sa dépression était définitivement derrière lui, ils le poussaient à reprendre ses études. Naruto aurait bien aimé étudier plus en profondeur la cuisine, cependant, la meilleure école pour cela se trouvait à Konoha. Bien sûr, il y en avait une aussi à Suna. Seulement, ils savaient tous les trois que la qualité des cours n'était pas du tout la même à Konoha. L'école n'acceptait les élèves que sur dossier pour commencer, ne prenait que ceux ayant les meilleures recommandations. Et tous étaient devenus par la suite de grands chefs. Son ami du collège, Choji, y avait été admis pendant que lui entrait au lycée, et Naruto avait eu la surprise de le retrouver dans le jury d'un jeu télévisé quelques mois plus tôt. D'après les critiques, il serait l'étoile montante de la cuisine, révolutionnant ses plats à l'infini. Goûter un repas préparé par ses mains serait si succulent, qu'une journaliste aurait fondu en larmes dès la première bouchée. Même s'il savait que l'information était exagérée, Naruto était quand même impressionné par son ancien camarade.

Avec les recommandations de Teuchi-san et son grand-père, Naruto était sûr d'y être admis. Seulement, il avait peur de retourner à Konoha. Il savait qu'il était idiot de refuser juste par crainte. Même le docteur Shizune le lui avait dit. Pourtant, l'idée faisait chaque jour un peu plus de chemin dans sa tête. Il se rendait compte des lacunes qu'il avait par rapport aux autres membres de la brigade, et avait parfois l'impression de les tirer vers le bas, lorsqu'il ne savait pas faire une chose qui pourtant était rudimentaire pour ses autres collègues.

\- Notre petit renard doit prendre son envol, aller apprendre toutes les techniques auprès des plus grands, pour pouvoir nous épater avec une cuisine encore plus folle, et assurer notre fortune en ramenant encore plus de client ! S'amusa à scander Killer Bee à côté du blond tout en se dandinant sur place.

\- Je vais y réfléchir, répondit simplement Naruto en riant du mini rap de son collègue, finissant de nettoyer la gazinière en face de lui.

Les deux cuisiniers le regardèrent dubitatif. C'était ce qu'il disait à chaque fois. Pourtant, cette fois, il allait vraiment le faire. Il ne s'agissait que d'une formation de deux ans après tout. Contemplant les miles coupures et brûlures qu'il avait aux mains et aux bras du fait de sa maladresse, il se promit de réellement y réfléchir cette fois.

Peut-être était-il enfin temps pour lui de retourner à Konoha.

A suivre…

* * *

 **Petit chapitre assez rapide, j'en ai conscience mais je n'avais pas envie d'épiloguer sur la thérapie de Naruto (surtout que je n'ai aucune idée de comment se passe une thérapie alors j'ai juste utilisé les quelques infos trouver sur internet). Il s'agit surtout d'une introduction pour la suite de l'histoire, où Naruto reparlera de son enfance.**

 **Sinon, vous aimez ma version de Nawaki Uzumaki, le second grand-père de Naruto ? Comme il n'a jamais été question des parents de Kushina dans le manga, j'ai essayé de faire au mieux.**

 **Pour finir, comme vous vous en doutez, dans la suite de l'histoire, Naruto va s'orienter pour devenir cuisinier. Je m'excuse par avance si certains d'entre vous sont cuisinier ou serveur. Je ne sais absolument pas comment se passe une telle formation donc la suite sera de l'invention pure et dure.**

 **En espérant que vous appréciez toujours autant cette fic, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine !**


	12. Chapter 11

**L'Expérimentation**

 **Résumé** **:** Naruto va apprendre avec le temps que de n'être qu'un sujet d'expérimentation dans la vie de la personne que l'on aime peut faire mal, très mal. UA. SasuNaruSasu.

 **Disclaimer** : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient…

 **Note** : Pour ceux qui ont été choqué par la description du comportement de Sasuke par Itachi dans le dernier chapitre, dites-vous juste qu'il a fait une crise d'adolescence en retard (il y aura des explications plus tard)

 **Merci à Katakumine, Tenebreyami, Noah, Niak, ShannaRya pour vos reviews !**

 **Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 :**

\- Je peux t'offrir un verre ?

Se retournant vers la voix, Naruto vit un homme plutôt grand, brun aux yeux bleus, lui faire un sourire charmeur. L'homme était certes beau, seulement il ne lui faisait pas plus d'effet que ça. Montrant son verre à peine entamé du doigt, l'Uzumaki se détourna de l'inconnu, lui montrant par là son désintérêt total.

Depuis qu'il était revenu à Konoha voilà un peu plus de six mois, Naruto avait lentement repris sa vie dans l'ancienne maison de Jiraya. A la rentrée de septembre, il avait intégré la prestigieuse école de management en hôtellerie et restauration de Konoha. Les recommandations de Teuchi-san et son grand-père avaient fait leurs petits effets, car le directeur lui-même l'avait appelé à la fin du printemps pour l'informer de son admission.

Lorsqu'il avait fait part de sa décision de revenir à Ino, la jeune fille avait bondi de joie. Il ne fut donc pas surpris de la voir débarquer à la gare le jour de son retour pour le ramener chez lui – même si elle avait voulu lui faire croire sur tout le chemin que c'était uniquement pour lui montrer sa nouvelle et première voiture.

Ils roulèrent tranquillement jusqu'à chez Jiraya, le blond se demandant tout le long pourquoi la Yamanaka semblait surexcitée, et ce, un peu plus à chaque kilomètre qui les rapprochait de leur destination. Il eut la réponse lorsqu'en franchissant le seuil de la porte, il fut accueilli par des confettis et une banderole où il put lire « bienvenue à la maison ». Jiraya était là, mais aussi Tenten la petite-amie de Ino, et Nagato. Naruto en eut les larmes aux yeux en les remerciant et en les serrant tous dans ses bras. Les deux filles avaient même passé leur journée entière la veille à préparer des gâteaux et il ne se fit pas prier pour tous les goûter.

Assis sur l'épouvantable fauteuil du salon de Jiraya, un gâteau dans une main, un verre de jus de fruit dans l'autre, son regard parcourus la pièce. Il observa avec humour Jiraya se mettre en hauteur dans les escaliers pour tenter de voir dans le décolleté d'Ino, pendant que Tenten et Nagato parlaient énergiquement ensemble.

« Ça fait du bien d'être de retour à la maison » pensa alors Naruto.

Sa rentrée des classes se passa extrêmement bien. Il était un peu nerveux à l'idée d'être avec des camarades tous plus jeunes que lui. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de constater qu'un tiers de la classe était, comme lui, de jeunes apprentis de cuisine qui avait trouvé leur vocation après leur vingt ans. Naruto en tomba encore plus des nus, lorsqu'au détour d'un couloir, il croisa Choji et que celui-ci lui expliqua être un nouveau professeur dans l'école. Les deux rires à l'idée d'être à présent élève et professeur. Cela ne changeait pourtant rien à leur amitié précédente, les deux mangeant régulièrement ensemble le midi ou passant du temps l'un avec l'autre en dehors des cours.

Durant l'un de leur repas, Choji l'invita à boire un verre un weekend avec lui et Shikamaru. Enthousiasmé par la perspective de revoir le Nara, il accepta aussitôt.

Le brun fut aussi heureux que lui de le revoir. Shikamaru avait fini ses études de droit et travaillait maintenant dans un cabinet de conseils juridiques. Il leur expliqua venir aussi bien en aide aux entreprises qu'aux particuliers, et que, bien qu'il n'ait pas beaucoup l'occasion de flemmarder, il aimait beaucoup son travail.

Au cours de la soirée, Naruto apprit que Kiba et Hinata n'était plus ensemble depuis trois ans. Kiba aurait trompé la jeune fille avec une de ses camarades de classe. Les deux auraient même monté un cabinet vétérinaire du côté d'Oto, ville d'origine de la demoiselle. Depuis, les deux autres n'avaient plus aucune nouvelle.

Hinata, suite à sa rupture, aurait changé du tout au tout. Shikarmu lui assura qu'il ne la reconnaîtrait absolument pas s'il la voyait. Elle aurait fait un trois cents soixante degrés dans sa vie, passant de timide et effacée, à autoritaire et froide. Toujours d'après le Nara, elle était dangereusement efficace dans son travail et personne n'osait se frotter à elle. Elle avait intégré l'entreprise familiale en tant que juriste, et depuis, les Hyûga n'avait jamais été aussi riche. En quelques mois, elle avait trouvé des failles juridiques permettant de faire couler ou racheter des concurrents. La rumeur voulait même qu'elle ait tant impressionné Itachi Uchiwa, directeur juridique de la branche de Konoha de la Uchiwa Corp, et partenaire de longue date des Hyûga, qu'il lui aurait demandé dans l'heure de sortir avec lui. Elle lui aurait dit non et l'homme ne s'avouant pas vaincu, la harcèlerait presque depuis.

Naruto ne savait pas si c'était la vérité ou non, mais cela le fit beaucoup rire d'imaginer le grand et fier Itachi courir après la douce et sensible Hinata un bouquet de rose à la main, tandis que celle-ci n'acceptait le bouquet que pour mieux lui frapper la tête avec avant de tourner les talons.

Les trois anciens amis se revirent souvent après cette soirée. Ils s'arrangeaient pour se voir au moins une fois par mois. A chaque fois, tous trois avaient l'impression de redevenir des collégiens, et malgré les « galères » récurrents de Shikamaru, ils apprécient tous ce sentiment et ces moments.

Ino, quant à elle, était toujours étudiante, en dernière année, travaillant avec acharnement pour obtenir son doctorat. Elle était assez occupée, passant énormément de temps à préparer sa thèse, mais trouvait toujours du temps pour lui. Ils se voyaient de temps à autres, écumants les bars et autres lieux branchés de Konoha. La jeune fille avait décidé que Naruto devait enfin avoir une vraie vie étudiante. Elle l'avait donc fait découvrir quasiment toutes les boites de nuit de la ville, s'attardant particulièrement sur celles appréciées des lesbiennes et homosexuels.

En toute honnêteté, le blond avait été un peu gêné au début. Il n'avait jamais dansé devant personne. Non, en fait, il n'avait jamais dansé avant tout court – à part lors de la soirée étudiante où il avait été avec Kiba à dix-sept ans, mais pour lui cela ne comptait pas vraiment. Ino n'avait pas un instant écouté ses suppliques et l'avait entrainé sur la piste de danse. Finalement, Naruto dû admettre qu'il adorait bouger son corps aux rythmes de la musique. Il se sentait libérer, fermant les yeux pour ne faire qu'un avec la musique.

Il avait eu un peu peur, au début, lorsqu'Ino lui avait dit qu'elle ferait tout pour qu'il se comporte enfin comme un garçon de leur âge et s'amuse, de tomber dans le piège de l'alcool. Depuis son départ de Konoha, il n'avait rien bu de plus fort qu'un panaché. Quoiqu'il ne pouvait pas se vanter d'être un gros buveur avant. Les seules fois où il avait réellement bu était les deux soirées étudiantes – soit les deux pires soirées de sa vie – où il avait été. L'une des premières choses que lui avait demandées le docteur Shizune était son sentiment sur la boisson. Elle avait été satisfaite d'entendre qu'il n'était pas amateur. Naruto n'était pas idiot, il savait très bien pourquoi elle avait demandé. C'était si simple pour les personnes dans le même cas que lui de croire que l'état de semi-conscience euphorique qu'apportait l'alcool pouvait le faire aller mieux. Naruto savait qu'il en avait fini avec sa dépression, néanmoins il avait peur de toucher à quoique ce soit qui pourrait le rendre addict et le faire plonger dans un plus grand gouffre que celui qu'il avait déjà traversé. Il avait donc été content de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas un palais amateur de boisson forte et amer. Généralement, il se contentait de cocktail soft s'il sortait seul ou d'alcool dilué dans autre chose comme des whiskys coca s'il savait qu'Ino le ramenait au petit matin.

Au final, l'expérience boite de nuit avait tellement bien marché que Naruto revenait régulièrement. Ses journées de cours étaient longues et épuisantes. Pour décompresser et changer d'air, il avait pris l'habitude d'aller se dégourdir dans une boite gay plutôt branché tous les vendredis – sauf ceux où il avait exceptionnellement cours le samedi ou lorsqu'il sortait avec Shikamaru et Choji.

Bien qu'il fréquentait surtout des lieux gays, il n'y allait pas le moins du monde pour draguer. Certes, il aimait bien aller sur la piste de danse et sentir des regards appréciateurs sur lui. Parfois, un homme plus entreprenant que les autres, venait danser avec lui, passant ses bras autour de lui. Seulement, Naruto n'allait jamais plus loin. Il n'acceptait de verre ni de numéro de téléphone de personne. Et surtout, il rentrait chez lui seul. Il était devenu une sorte d'habitué, c'était pourquoi certains hommes le reconnaissaient et le saluaient – comme les barmans – mais aucun ne connaissait son nom, ni quoique ce soit sur sa vie. Juste qu'il était ami avec une folle furieuse blonde qui venait parfois avec lui. Et cela lui convenait parfaitement. Il était revenu à Konoha pour étudier, pas pour se trouver un petit-ami.

En réalité, Naruto avait un peu honte – et peur aussi. A vingt-quatre ans, il était toujours vierge. Bien sûr, il ne s'amusait pas qu'à conter fleurette avec Sasuke par le passé, seulement ils n'étaient pas allés plus loin que des fellations mutuelles et des insertions digitales ou de jouets. Et il n'était jamais au-delà du simple baiser depuis. Donc techniquement, il était puceau. Sachant que tous les hommes qui l'approchaient dans la boite de nuit le faisaient surtout pour le mettre dans son lit, il avait peur que la situation lui échappe. S'il y avait bien une seule chose que Sasuke savait suffisamment de lui, c'était qu'il était un romantique. Il avait parfaitement eu raison sur l'analyse qu'il avait faite de lui quand il avait fait sa déprime post première fois ratée avec une fille lors de sa première soirée étudiante. Naruto ne pouvait pas coucher avec le premier venu. L'idée même le révulsait. Alors rentrer avec un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas et faire l'amour avec lui, lui glaçaient le sang. Il fallait aussi admettre que sa manie de regarder des séries policières dès que l'une d'elles passait à la télé l'avait légèrement rendu paranoïaque. Et il n'était pas trop chaud à l'idée de perdre sa virginité avec un homme qui l'attacherait à un lit, le fouetterait, le brûlerait, le violerait et enfin l'étranglerait – s'il avait de la chance que ça s'arrête là. Légèrement paranoïaque, effectivement…

Le barman, un gars sympa et qui n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche, Izumo de son prénom, le fixa un instant après que le brun qui lui avait proposé un verre soit partit.

\- Il était pourtant pas mal celui-ci, affirma-t-il en matant allégrement le postérieur de l'homme. Parfois je me demande à quoi ressemble l'ex à qui tu les compares tous pour autant faire la fine bouche. Ça devait être un vrai canon.

\- Qui te dit que je les compare à qui que ce soit ? S'offusqua Naruto.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Tu l'as reluqué une seconde de bas en haut avant de lui tourner le dos, l'air de dire « désolé mon pote, j'ai déjà vu mieux, casse-toi » et tu fais ça tout le temps !

Vraiment ? Naruto n'avait même pas conscience de faire ça. Seulement, il aurait été faux de dire qu'il ne comparait jamais. Lorsqu'il avait vu les yeux de l'homme, il avait juste pensé « ils ne sont pas brun » et n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à décliner l'invitation.

Peut-être qu'Izumo avait raison. Sasuke était tellement beau et charismatique qu'il avait des critères élevés à présent. L'Uchiwa représentait sûrement une sorte d'idéal masculin pour lui.

Parfois, Naruto se demandait ce qu'il était devenu. La visite d'Itachi à Kumo près de deux ans plus tôt avait été la seule fois où il avait eu de ses nouvelles. En plus de cinq ans, Sasuke n'avait jamais essayé d'entrer en contact avec lui. Il ne l'avait appelé qu'une seule fois. Le jour de son départ pour Kumo. Le blond avait alors mis son téléphone sur silencieux pour ne pas déranger les autres passagers et n'avait pas vu l'appel tout de suite. Il n'avait jamais osé le rappeler, se disant que si c'était important, Sasuke le ferait. Il ne l'avait jamais fait. Pas une seule fois en cinq ans. Naruto en avait déduit que le brun avait dû faire un faux numéro. Il ne lui avait pas laissé de message après tout, alors peut-être une fois sur son répondeur s'était-il rendu compte de l'erreur. Pourtant, il avait attendu. Oh oui, Naruto avait attendu, patientant, son téléphone en main, que l'autre le rappelle. Ou qu'il lui envoie un message. Il ne l'avait pas fait. Pas une seule fois en cinq ans. Et cela avait déchiré le blond les premiers temps.

Par curiosité, Naruto avait un jour demandé à Jiraya si Sasuke était passé chez eux pour le voir. Le vieil homme lui avait répondu avec un sourire crispé et il avait compris. Par la suite, il avait tenté au mieux de ne plus penser à lui. Pourtant, parfois, il n'y arrivait pas. Il prenait alors son téléphone et fixait pendant des heures la seule photo de lui qu'il avait dessus. Un selfie où ils étaient tous les deux. La photo avait été prise à KonohaPark, à leur deuxième passage sur le manège de bobsleigh. Naruto était dans les bras de Sasuke tout sourire et le brun faisait un rictus moqueur en arrière fond. Naruto adorait cette photo. Parce que ce jour-là, à KonohaPark, il avait été vraiment heureux. Avec Sasuke, Kiba, Ino et les autres, il avait passé l'une des meilleures journées de sa vie. Parce qu'il s'était sentit aimé. Pourtant, c'était aussi la pire journée de sa vie. Puisque, à peine quelques heures après que cette photo ait été prise, Sasuke lui avouait ne pas être amoureux de lui, et par là, le plongeait dans un enfer sans fin.

Néanmoins, Naruto préférait à ne pas penser à cette partie, se concentrant sur le bonheur qu'il avait ressenti avec Sasuke et ses amis. C'était ce que le docteur Shizune lui avait appris : toujours se focaliser sur le meilleur. Parce que c'était ce que l'on avait tendance à oublier le plus rapidement. Or, lui, ce qu'il voulait, c'était se souvenir de cette journée fantastique toute sa vie.

Il avait bien d'autres photos de Sasuke. Mais elles étaient toutes sur son ordinateur dans la maison de Jiraya. La photo de KonohaPark avait été la seule qu'il n'avait pu effacer lorsqu'il avait décidé d'oublier l'Uchiwa en sortant avec Yahiko. Il n'avait pas une seule fois ouvert le dossier qui les contenait sur son ordinateur depuis son retour. Puisque Sasuke semblait ne pas se souvenir de son existence, Naruto devait respecter cela et continuer à faire son deuil de leur relation passé. C'était ce que sa psychothérapeute lui avait recommandé et elle avait toujours été de bons conseils. Elle lui avait un jour dit qu'un soir, il réaliserait que cela faisait plusieurs heures, voire plusieurs jours qu'il n'avait pas pensés à l'Uchiwa. Puis les jours se transformeraient peu à peu en mois puis en années. Alors seulement, il pourrait dire être complétement sortit de l'emprise du brun, avoir enfin fini de pleurer la mort de leur lien. Et il pourrait enfin vivre une vie avec un homme sans chercher à toujours voir Sasuke en lui.

Apparemment, il en était encore loin. Cela l'exaspérait parfois que son cœur mette tant de temps à se remettre. Et en même temps, il n'était pas pressé. Il était angoissé à l'idée d'oublier Sasuke. Il paniquait parce que, comme l'avait justement fait remarquer le docteur Shizune, il avait été la première personne à l'avoir entièrement et totalement accepté dans sa vie sans le juger. Son premier lien. Il était vrai qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas vraiment lorsqu'il avait emménagé à Konoha, mais il n'y avait pas de méchanceté pure comme dans les paroles et les actes des enfants de l'orphelinat. Juste le plaisir d'avoir un adversaire et de clamer haut et fort cette rivalité. Et Naruto avait été heureux de rencontrer quelqu'un pour qui il avait suffisamment d'importance pour être considéré comme un adversaire potentiel et sérieux. Le blond avait toujours douté des sentiments de tout le monde envers lui, ceux de Jiraya en tête. Mais pas Sasuke. Il avait toujours eu une foi inébranlable en Sasuke. Parce qu'il avait été le premier à partager autant avec lui et sans y être forcé ou par pitié. Partageant sa vie avec lui autant que lui-même partageait la sienne, sans se moquer, l'écoutant avec attention. C'était pour ça que quand il avait compris que le brun ne l'aimerait jamais comme il l'espérait, il avait eu si mal. Car la personne qui représentait tout pour lui l'avait, d'une certaine manière, trahie. La psychothérapeute avait eu de grande conversation avec lui à ce sujet. Lui faisant remarquer que malgré tout, Sasuke avait toujours été honnête avec lui. Il n'avait jamais su que Naruto l'aimait. Peut-être les choses auraient été différentes s'il l'avait su. Alors Naruto l'avait en quelque sorte pardonné. Et Sasuke resterait à jamais le fantôme d'un amant qu'il avait tant aimé mais n'avait jamais eu.

Soufflant face à ses pensées, Naruto décida qu'il était temps de rentrer. Finissant son verre, il se leva, fit un signe d'au revoir au barman et quitta les lieux. Il savait qu'il allait sûrement rêver du brun cette nuit. C'était souvent le cas lorsqu'il pensait longuement à lui comme ça. Il était encore tôt. Peut-être se ferait-il un plaisir solitaire en rentrant pour ne pas être hanté par ces yeux bruns hypnotiseurs toute la nuit. Oui, décida-t-il, il fallait bien qu'il commence à le sortir de sa tête un jour, alors autant commencer par ses nuits.

* * *

Naruto sortit des cuisines, un plateau où reposaient une dizaine de coupes de champagne sur une main. Nous étions à présent au mois de janvier. Le blond avait redécouvert avec joie les bonheurs du froid et de la neige, se sentant bien plus entrer dans l'esprit de Noël que lorsqu'il était sous le soleil de Kumo.

Le début de l'année avait pointé le bout de son nez, emportant son flot d'examens avec lui. Les examens écrits s'étaient déroulés avant les vacances de Noël et Naruto pensait s'en être plutôt bien tiré. Les examens pratiques avaient lieu courant janvier. La première semaine après les vacances, ils avaient dû montrer ce qu'ils avaient appris lors de leur premier semestre en cuisine. Ensuite, venait l'examen de mise en situation réelle. L'école avait été sollicitée pour organiser le banquet d'une grande entreprise de produits high-tech. C'était le cas plusieurs fois par an pour habituer les élèves à leurs futures fonctions. Les secondes années s'occupaient des cuisines, pendant que les premières années, comme Naruto, se chargeaient du service en salle. Leur classe avait été divisé en deux groupes, certains servant les boissons, d'autres proposant des mets fins et raffinés aux convives.

Tout de noir vêtu, Naruto passait d'hôte en hôte proposant à chacun un verre, emportant ceux déjà vidés de leur contenu. Le blond ne faisait guère attention aux discutions ni à la raison de la tenue de cette soirée, se contentant de slalomer entre les gens avec un sourire poli et neutre, se concentrant pour ne rentrer dans personne par erreur. Les convives étaient tous bien habillés, les femmes arborant des bijoux étincelants qui semblaient coûter une fortune. C'était presque à se demander pourquoi l'organisateur avait cherché à faire des économies en faisant appel à l'école alors que tout puait la richesse et l'abondance dans l'hôtel particulier où le gala avait lieu.

Naruto aurait pourtant dû se douter que c'était le genre de manifestation où les familles fortunées et importantes comme les Hyûga et les Uchiwas se devaient de faire honneur de par leur présence. De loin, il crut voir Neji Hyûga, le cousin d'Hinata, reconnaissable par ses longs cheveux noirs et ses grands yeux tellement clair qu'ils en paraissaient presque blanc. Sur le coup, la seule réflexion qui le traversa fût que Hinata aussi pouvait être là. Comme un idiot, il parcouru alors discrètement la salle pour tenter de l'apercevoir. Seulement, ce ne fut pas elle que son regard croisa. Non, ce fut celui de Sasuke Uchiwa. Il ne s'attendait tellement pas à le voir qu'il en resta figer sur place. Une femme le percuta, manquant de faire tomber son plateau et tout ce qu'il contenait au sol. Cela le réveilla un peu. Cependant il refit l'erreur de porter à nouveau son regard dans la direction du brun.

Sentant sa respiration se couper, il se dirigea le plus vite qu'il put vers les cuisines. Le banquet était entamé depuis un moment et tout filer pour le mieux. Certains deuxièmes années étaient d'ailleurs sur la petite terrasse à côté des cuisines à fumer. Ce fut là que ses pieds le guidèrent, sa tête commençant à manquer d'air.

Une fois à l'air libre, il prit de longues respirations, essayant de se calmer. Quelques camarades vinrent le voir pour lui demander si tout allait bien. Naruto répondit vaguement que la chaleur de la salle lui avait fait tourner la tête. Une fille acquiesça, le chauffage était monté à fond car les invités étaient peu vêtus et ne bougeaient pas beaucoup. Mais eux étaient habillés de costumes serrés et chauds et ils ne cessaient de déplacer et de courir, alors forcément, un malaise ou deux pouvaient être à prévoir. On le laissa donc seul un moment pour reprendre des forces.

En réalité, il avait connu bien pire en servant à Kumo. Les étés y étaient étouffants et même si l'Ichiraku avait la climatisation en salle, ce n'était pas le cas en cuisine où la température dépassait souvent les cinquante degrés.

Non, Naruto était littéralement en train de faire une crise de panique. Il avait passé tant de temps à faire le deuil de son amour pour Sasuke qu'il en avait presque fini par croire que l'homme était mort. Alors le voir là, devant lui, en chair et en os, lui avait fait l'impression de voir un fantôme. Et quel fantôme ! Sasuke était encore plus beau que dans ses souvenirs. Il avait un costume bleu nuit qui lui allait à ravir, mettant en valeur sa musculature ferme et travaillée. Il avait changé, il semblait plus mature, plus posé, plus vieux. Ce qui était normal, ils avaient vingt-quatre ans après tout. Seulement, Sasuke n'était pas seul. Un homme que Naruto ne connaissait pas, portant un costume qui paraissait hors de prix, était à ses côtés. Il était de taille moyenne, les cheveux plutôt clairs. Et surtout, il dévorait littéralement l'Uchiwa des yeux. Et Naruto avait très clairement vu la main négligemment posé dans le bas du dos et le petit sourire séducteur que lui adressait Sasuke. Il n'avait fallu qu'une seconde à l'Uzumaki pour se rendre compte qu'ils étaient en couple. Le pire étant qu'ils avaient l'air de former un beau couple.

Naruto avait envie de pleurer, mais il se reprit. Il n'était pas là pour ça. Ils voyaient les deuxièmes années terminaient leurs cigarettes et se dirigeaient vers la porte pour retourner en cuisine. Lui aussi devait y retourner. Il était là pour travailler, pas pour sangloter. Si un enseignant avait vent de sa disparition, le blond ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Et il était hors de question qu'il retourne à Kumo maintenant parce qu'il avait été viré de l'école à cause d'une simple faiblesse. Inspirant et expirant plusieurs fois lentement, il se reprit. D'un pas chancelant, il repartit en cuisine. Son plateau était toujours là où il l'avait laissé. Le reprenant, il se dirigea vers la table où était posée des dizaines de coupes de champagne et en mis quelques-unes sur son plateau. Pas autant qu'à ses derniers passages, il vacillait toujours et il avait peur de faire tomber le plateau. Soufflant pour se donner du courage, il retourna en salle, remettant un sourire sur son visage.

Il ne savait pas si Sasuke avait remarqué sa présence – il était rare que les grands de ce monde ne jettent un regard aux visages des petites mains – seulement il ne voulait pas tenter le sort. Sachant dans quel coin l'Uchiwa se trouvait précédemment, il fit tout pour aller servir à l'opposé. Il en remercia presque la salle d'avoir des proportions si démesurées. Et si par malheur, un homme à la chevelure ressemblant à celle de Sasuke apparaissait quelques mètres devant lui, il changeait négligemment sa trajectoire, n'attirant l'attention de personne.

Sa stratégie sembla fonctionner car il ne le revit plus durant les heures suivantes. Malheureusement, les choses se corsèrent lorsque les convives commencèrent à s'en aller et que les enseignants leur donnèrent pour mission de ramasser tous les verres laissés ici et là dans la salle. La foule s'effaçant lentement, Naruto faisait tout son possible pour rester le plus éloigner du brun. Il l'avait repéré un peu plus loin, dans un coin, à discuter avec son amant et un groupe d'hommes.

Une main attrapa subitement son bras et il remercia le ciel de tout juste revenir des cuisines et donc d'avoir un plateau vide entre les mains. L'enseignant qui l'avait fait sursauter s'excusa de sa maladresse, mais lui indiqua qu'il restait beaucoup de verres à ramener dans le coin où justement il ne voulait pas aller. Hochant la tête, Naruto dû se résoudre à se rapprocher de la fosse aux lions.

Baissant le visage pour ne pas être reconnu, de dos au petit groupe, il se dépêchait de mettre le plus de flûtes sur son plateau. Malheureusement pour lui, un voyage n'était pas suffisant. Discrètement, il s'effaça pour rejoindre les cuisines. Il fut heureux de voir qu'aucun homme n'avait même remarqué sa présence, trop occupé à parler affaires entre eux. Qui plus est, il n'était qu'un serveur. Personne ne faisait attention au serveur. Sur cette douce pensée, il reprit le chemin inverse avec un plateau vide. Aucun de ses camarades n'avait eu la brillante idée de finir le coin, se disant sûrement que le blond voulait le faire lui-même. Les remerciant silencieusement avec ironie, il se dirigea vers les dernières coupes de champagnes, certaines à peine entamées, posés négligemment sur une table. Il sentit quelqu'un percuté son dos alors qu'il mettait une cinquième coupe sur son outil de travail et il réussit à la rattraper de justesse. Se retournant, il vit l'amant de Sasuke pestait contre sa présence. C'était lui qui l'avait bousculé parce qu'il n'avait pas fait attention, mais c'était au pauvre serveur de s'excuser. Ce qu'il fit en baissant la tête le plus bas possible.

\- Naruto ?

Le blond reconnu tout de suite la voix de la personne qui l'avait appelé. Cependant, il fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Se relevant en fermant les yeux, il retourna à sa tâche. Attrapant d'une seule main les trois derniers verres il courut presque vers les cuisines. Il entendit son nom être appelé encore une fois, cependant il ne se retourna pas. Leur service était quasiment fini. Voyant qu'il ne restait quasiment plus rien à débarrasser en salle, il entreprit d'aider à nettoyer les cuisines. Un enseignant approuva sa décision, sans savoir qu'il essayait juste de fuir la salle de réception.

Bien plus tard, Naruto fut rappelé pour aider à ranger les chaises qu'avaient utilisées les convives. La salle était vide, seuls les élèves et professeurs de l'école étaient encore là, ce qui soulagea fortement le blond. Il se mit au travail avec entrain, mettant plusieurs chaises l'une sur l'autre avant de les pousser vers le coin où étaient déjà regroupés un grand nombre.

\- Il ne voulait pas partir sans t'avoir dit un mot avant, mais j'ai réussi à le convaincre que ce n'était pas le bon moment.

Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, Naruto sursauta. Choji se trouvait tout prêt de lui, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, un air sombre et fatigué sur le visage – il avait passé toute sa soirée à superviser et aider les deuxièmes années en cuisine, alors il devait être exténué.

\- De qui est-ce que tu parles ? Demanda innocemment le blond.

\- De Sasuke, répondit simplement le chef. A mon plus grand étonnement, il ne savait même pas que tu étais de retour à Konoha.

\- Ah ? Fit distraitement l'Uzumaki d'un air candide.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous, et Shikamaru m'a déjà de ne pas m'en mêler, mais tu peux tout me dire si tu en as un jour le besoin.

Naruto était stupéfait d'apprendre que ses deux amis parlaient de lui – et apparemment de Sasuke - lorsqu'il n'était pas là. Le Nara avait toujours dû soupçonner quelque chose, parce qu'il n'avait pas paru étonné lorsque le blond leur avait avoué être gay quelques semaines plus tôt – Choji, lui, avait eu l'air choqué mais Shikamaru l'avait raisonné et Choji l'avait plutôt bien prit au final. En fait, Naruto était sûr que le brun était déjà au courant au lycée qu'il avait une relation particulière avec Sasuke. Il ne lui avait certes jamais fait de réflexion, seulement cela se voyait à la manière dont ses yeux l'étudiaient parfois.

\- Tu auras la paix pour ce soir, continua le cuisinier, mais tu auras sûrement sa visite dans les prochains jours.

C'était un peu ce que craignait Naruto. Il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il allait faire si Sasuke venait sonner à la porte de la maison de Jiraya. Lui ouvrerait-il ? Le laisserait-il entrer ? Lui parlerait-il ? Il fallait qu'il y réfléchisse. Et il était heureux que Choji ait gagné ce sursis pour lui.

\- Merci Choji.

L'Akimichi tapota amicalement son bras avant de repartir aider une jeune fille à déplacer une table. Soufflant en pensant à la nuit de réflexion qui l'attendait, il retourna à sa tâche de collectage de chaise.

* * *

Finalement, la nuit de Naruto fut peuplée de cauchemars. Il revoyait Sasuke, le bras passé autour de la taille de son amant, embrasser l'homme avec ardeur sous ses yeux. Lorsque le brun relevait son visage vers lui, son regard froid semblait lui crier de déguerpir, qu'il n'avait plus aucune importance pour lui.

Autant dire que le réveil fut plutôt dur pour l'Uzumaki le lendemain. Heureusement, ils avaient une semaine sans cours avant le début du deuxième semestre. Les professeurs devaient d'abord se réunir pour parler des résultats de chacun pour voir si certains devaient suivre des cours de soutien dans certaines matières. Naruto ne se faisait aucun souci à ce niveau-là, son grand-père et Teuchi-san lui avait déjà montré ou appris la plupart des choses vu au premier semestre.

Les rêves qu'il avait faits au cours de la nuit l'avaient beaucoup fait réfléchir. En fait, il avait passé tout son samedi assis sur le canapé du salon à fixer l'écran de la télévision éteinte. Jiraya l'avait observé un moment mais n'avait rien dit, se content de lui demander au cours de leur déjeuner si son travail de la veille s'était bien passé.

Contrairement à lui, Sasuke avait avancé. Il était diplômé d'une grande école de commerce et avait un job prestigieux dans l'entreprise de sa famille. Certes, il avait eu l'air surpris de le voir à la soirée et Choji avait dit qu'il avait voulu lui parler. Mais lui parler de quoi ? De leur amitié passée ? Cela aurait été mentir que de dire que Sasuke, ne serait-ce qu'en tant qu'ami, ne lui manquait jamais. Seulement, Sasuke ne l'aimait pas. Pire, il avait déjà un petit-ami. Ce n'était peut-être plus le blond de ses années d'étude, mais il était tout de même en couple. Et Naruto ne voulait pas replonger dans son obsession pour lui. Il avait décidé qu'il allait totalement oublier l'Uchiwa. Faire comme si la soirée de la veille n'avait été qu'un rêve. Il allait reprendre et finir son deuil, pour enfin commencer une nouvelle vie avec un homme lui aussi.

Sortant de sa torpeur, il monta dans sa chambre. Dans ses placards, il avait toujours les vêtements qu'Ino lui avait achetés quelques années plus tôt. Certains étaient devenus un peu juste en largeur – il se rendait compte à quel point il avait été maigre alors et comme il avait donc fait souffrir son corps – mais ils remettaient les autres souvent avec plaisir. Il se chercha une tenue correcte. Il voulait sortir. Il avait besoin de s'aérer, de se changer les idées, et la danse avait l'air de bien marché avec lui. Il attrapa son téléphone pour inviter Ino, puis se souvint qu'elle passait le weekend à Suna avec Tenten. Un peu déçu de ne pas avoir sa compère avec lui pour mettre encore plus l'ambiance et le faire rire, il sortit.

Il était encore tôt, à peine vingt et une heure, alors il décida de marcher jusqu'au centre-ville et de s'arrêter dans un restaurant pour manger un morceau. Il avait tellement été dans sa bulle le midi, qu'il n'avait fait que picorer et mourrait à présent de faim. Il prit tout son temps pour manger, jouant avec son téléphone pour faire passer le temps.

Deux heures et demie plus tard, il franchissait les portes de sa boite de nuit préférée. Il laissa au vestiaire sa veste, faisant un clin d'œil à l'homme qui l'avait reluqué tout le temps où il s'était déshabillé, faisant exprès de faire durer le moment. Quand il se dirigea vers le bar, il constata qu'Izumo était de service. Malheureusement, il était submergé de commandes et n'avait donc pas le temps de parler avec lui. Naruto commanda un verre, puis un deuxième, son regard ne cessant de parcourir le dancefloor, observant les corps bougeaient au rythme de la musique.

Finissant son verre, Naruto se dirigea vers la piste. La soirée ne faisait que commencer et il avait décidé de se lâcher ce soir. Il en avait marre de vivre dans le passé. Il ne voulait plus vivre avec l'ombre d'un amour qui ne pourra jamais lui être retourné. Et pour pouvoir oublier, l'oublier lui, il fallait qu'il s'ouvre aux autres. Qu'il se décide à tourner la page en acceptant une autre personne dans son cœur, mais aussi et avant tout, dans son lit. Ondulant des hanches, il prit la décision de ramener quelqu'un avec lui ce soir. Oui, il allait franchir le pas cette nuit. Il fallait qu'un autre homme ait touché son corps pour qu'il arrête de toujours pensée à lui.

Un homme vint vite prendre place à ses côtés, son corps se collant au sien, épousant parfaitement son dos. Oui, ce soir, il allait définitivement oublier cet amour qui avait commencé voilà plus de dix ans.

Ils dansèrent un moment ensemble, l'inconnu glissa un bras autour de lui et sa main vint se placer sur son ventre. Lentement, il la sentit glisser et s'approcher dangereusement de sa ceinture. Tournant le visage pour voir à quoi ressemblait l'homme, il fut envahi par une odeur horrible, un mélange d'alcool et d'ail. Décidant qu'il n'avait pas encore assez bu – et qu'il voulait surtout se défaire de l'homme – il retourna au bar. Izumo était toujours pas mal occupé, mais lui dédia tout de même un sourire à faire craquer toute personne sensée en lui servant son verre. Dommage que le barman soit déjà dans une relation, plutôt sérieuse en plus, sinon Naruto aurait bien tenté de passer la nuit avec lui.

Naruto grimaça un instant en sentant le liquide amer dans sa bouche. Pour se donner du courage, il avait pris un cocktail bien plus alcoolisé que ce dont il avait l'habitude – et il pouvait déjà dire qu'il n'en prendrait plus jamais un autre de sa vie.

Souriant en retour à Izumo qui se moquait discrètement de sa grimace, il se fraya à nouveau une place parmi tous les corps qui ondulaient déjà des hanches.

Naruto se laissa un instant imprégné par la musique, savourant ses notes mélodieuses, ne remuant que de la tête au départ avant que son bassin ne se mêle de la partie.

Le blond se figea un instant, un homme grand, plutôt balèze, très musclé – pas du tout le genre d'homme qu'aimait Naruto – s'était placé devant lui l'invitant du regard à danser avec lui. L'homme ne cessait de faire glisser ses yeux de bas en haut, scrutant son corps sous toutes les coutures, tout en se léchant les lèvres, mettant mal à l'aise le blond. Alors qu'il était sur le point de retourner au bar pour se débarrasser du type, une main vint barrer le torse de Naruto pendant qu'un autre homme prenait place derrière lui, à une distance raisonnable. Le blond ne savait pas à quoi ressemblait le nouvel arrivant ni ce qu'il fit, seulement l'autre parti sans demander son reste.

Naruto voulu se tourner pour remercier l'inconnu, cependant, il le sentit commencer à danser contre lui. Comprenant la demande, il remit son corps en mouvement. Contrairement à ses prédécesseurs, l'inconnu ne s'était pas collé à lui, se contentant de lui rappeler sa présence lorsque leurs membres entraient parfois en contact dans un mouvement de hanche plus ample de l'un ou l'autre. Ces quelques frôlements entre eux rendait leur danse bien plus intime et excitante que les collés-serrés dont avaient toujours eu droit Naruto par le passé. La subtilité et la délicatesse des contacts grisaient énormément le jeune homme.

Une main vint soudain se placer négligemment sur sa hanche et par une légère pression, imprégna un rythme pour qu'ils puissent danser en synchronisation. Ralentissant ses mouvements, Naruto s'exécuta, se faisant récompenser par une douce caresse sur l'abdomen. Frustré par la distance entre eux, le blond recula lui-même d'un demi-pas, donnant son accord pour plus de rapprochement. L'inconnu déchiffra facilement le geste et se rapprocha de façon à ce que son bassin épouse parfaitement le fessier de Naruto, rendant leur échange encore plus intime. La main sur son ventre se déplaça et le blond se retrouva prisonnier d'un bras qui l'entourait complétement. Étrangement, Naruto aima cette impression d'être comme capturé par cet homme dont il n'avait même pas encore vu le visage.

La chanson se termina, aussitôt remplacé par une autre, au rythme bien plus rapide et cadencé. Pourtant, la mélodie entre eux ne semblait pas avoir changé, leur corps ondulant lentement l'un contre l'autre.

A l'aise et enivrer par la sensualité de leur échange, Naruto rejeta sa tête en arrière, la laissant reposer contre l'épaule de l'homme. Il était détendu, prêt à aller plus loin et il voulait le faire savoir. En réponse, il sentit un baiser être déposé dans son nuque. L'Uzumaki se demanda un instant s'il avait rêvé le geste, tant il avait été aérien. Il fut ravi lorsqu'un second, plus long, effleura la peau délicate entre son épaule et son cou. D'instinct, le blond pressa ses deux mains contre le bras de l'homme toujours autour de lui, comme s'il cherchait un point d'ancrage au cas où il défaillirait.

Naruto n'aurait jamais pensé ressentir autant un jour dans les bras d'un homme inconnu au beau milieu de la piste de danse d'une boite de nuit. Pourtant il était là, offrant volontairement son cou à la bouche de l'homme, ses mains caressant la peau découverte du bras l'entourant. Il était juste bien. Il sentait que, quel que soit l'apparence de l'inconnu, il pourrait aller plus loin avec lui. Il avait l'air d'aimer prendre son temps et Naruto était sûr que s'il lui avouait n'avoir jamais couché avec un homme avant, il ferait tout pour que le blond ressente le plus de plaisir possible durant la nuit.

La musique s'arrêta un instant, le temps qu'une autre chanson commence. Naruto ouvrit alors les yeux et décida qu'il voulait voir le visage de l'inconnu. Il voulait plus. Il voulait pouvoir l'embrasser lui aussi, goûter la saveur de sa peau. Se retournant légèrement, il tomba dans une mer d'encre noire. L'homme était beau, cheveux et yeux noirs, un peu plus grand, mais plus fin que lui. Il ressemblait étrangement à Sasuke, mais cela ne dérangerait pas Naruto, au contraire.

Lorsqu'un léger baiser vint caresser sa bouche, Naruto sursauta et tenta de se dégager du bras de l'inconnu. Ouvrant totalement les yeux, il dévisagea la personne en face de lui. Tétanisé, le blond fixait avec incompréhension et effroi le fantôme d'un passé qu'il était pourtant venu effacer.

\- Sasuke ?

A suivre…

* * *

 **Ca y est, la boucle est bouclée, on est de retour au prologue. Et c'est le grand retour de Sasuke. Ses explications seront dans le prochain chapitre, qui du coup, sera assez long.**

 **A la semaine prochaine !**

 **PS : pour ceux qui suivent ma 2ème fiction, je poste le chapitre 2 d'Instinct Animal demain.**


	13. Chapter 12

**L'Expérimentation**

 **Résumé** **:** Naruto va apprendre avec le temps que de n'être qu'un sujet d'expérimentation dans la vie de la personne que l'on aime peut faire mal, très mal. UA. SasuNaruSasu.

 **Disclaimer ** : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient…

 **Note** : Désole pour le retard. J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu par ce chapitre, même si je sais déjà que beaucoup aurait préféré que Sasuke souffre plus.

 **Voici donc le très attendu face à face entre Sasuke et Naruto !**

 **Merci à Momo06, Niak, Katakumime, Who known me, Noah, Lena73, Pauline, Loulyss et Kira Walker pour vos reviews !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 :**

\- Sasuke ?

Portant sa main à sa bouche qui venait juste d'être embrassé, Naruto comprit qu'il avait été dupé. Se dégageant totalement de l'homme, il courut vers la sortie. Il entendit son nom être crié, mais il ne se retourna pas. Avec agilité, il contourna les corps dansant sur la piste, essayant de ne heurter personne. Aux bruits de douleur qu'il entendait derrière lui, Sasuke le suivait et ne prenait pas autant de délicatesse avec les autres.

Alors qu'il avait enfin quitté la foule des danseurs et se dirigeait vers les vestiaires, une main agrippa son bras et le força à stopper sa course. Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir à qui appartenait la main.

Naruto, s'il te plait, je veux juste te parler un instant !

Le blond fut un moment pétrifié. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait Sasuke parlait avec tant de désespoir et de détresse dans la voix. Se retournant lentement, il croisa un regard plein de supplication. La colère qu'il ressentait quelques secondes plus tôt disparut. Sasuke avait l'air sincère et, étrangement, complétement perdu.

Stoppant son élan, il baissa la tête et acquiesça. Ils pouvaient bien parler un peu. Il savait qu'en revenant à Konoha, ils allaient finir par se revoir après tout. Alors, autant ne pas tourner autour du pot et mettre tout de suite tous les non-dits entre eux au clair. Car comme le docteur Shizune le lui avait souvent répété, s'il n'arrivait pas à oublier le brun, c'était parce qu'il n'y avait jamais eu de rupture réelle entre eux. Et c'était peut-être le moment de remédier à la situation.

Et puis, qui sait ? Peut-être qu'une fois qu'ils se seraient expliqués, ils pourraient redevenir amis. L'amitié de Sasuke avait toujours beaucoup compté pour Naruto et il espérait vraiment que tout ne soit pas irrémédiablement mort entre eux. Même si ce serait dur de le voir avec un autre au bout du bras, cela lui permettrait d'enfin mettre ses sentiments illusoires de côté et, au final, se trouver lui-même un nouvel amour.

Ensemble, ils allèrent au vestiaire récupérer leurs affaires. Alors qu'il cherchait son ticket dans la poche arrière de son jeans, deux mains attrapèrent son visage. Naruto sursauta, et releva ses yeux avec crainte. Sasuke le contemplait avec un sourire doux – un sourire comme le blond n'en n'avait jamais vu chez l'Uchiwa – les yeux brillants d'émotion. Les mains retraçaient tous les contours de son visage, suivaient les lignes de ses cicatrices, effleuraient l'arrête de son nez.

\- Naruto, murmura Sasuke la voix un peu tremblante, collant son front contre le sien. C'est bien toi Naruto. Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué.

Face à la sincérité des paroles, le blond sentit ses yeux le piquaient. Lui aussi lui avait manqué. Son sourire, ses yeux, ses rictus, ses pics, son sens de l'humeur acerbe, tout lui avait manqué.

Se séparant du brun, il se mit dos à lui, essuyant discrètement la larme qui lui avait échappé. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que tant d'émotions l'envahissent d'un coup. Finalement, malgré tant d'années sans se voir ni se parler, Naruto n'était plus très sûr d'être prêt à faire face à Sasuke.

\- J'ai… heu… Bafouilla le plus jeune en essayant de reprendre consistance. Je dois récupérer ma veste.

\- D'accord.

Naruto donna machinalement son ticket au jeune homme qui s'occupait des vestiaires. Le réceptionniste le dévisagea un instant avant d'aller chercher le vêtement. Le blond ne fut alors pas certain si c'était parce que cela se voyait qu'il se retenait de pleurer ou parce que son visage était complétement rouge.

Sasuke récupéra à son tour son manteau et ils s'habillèrent en silence.

\- Je connais un bar qui est encore ouvert à cette heure-ci, déclara le brun lorsqu'une bourrasque de vent les accueillit au dehors.

\- On ne pourrait pas aller dans un endroit plus… tranquille ? Demanda timidement Naruto, le visage toujours baissé.

Il savait que sa future conversation avec Sasuke allait être assez dure et si jamais il devait craquer, il n'avait pas trop envie que des inconnus en soient témoin.

\- Si tu n'as pas peur du froid, répondit l'autre après un instant de réflexion, on pourrait aller au parc près de chez toi ?

L'idée plaisait bien à Naruto. Le temps du trajet pourrait lui servir à se calmer et il serait suffisamment proche de chez Jiraya pour rentrer chez lui en tout sécurité si les choses ne se déroulaient pas bien. Il savait qu'il avait un mode autopilote qui lui permettait de retrouver la maison et de ne se cogner à rien même lorsqu'il avait la vue aveuglée par des larmes. Hochant la tête, ils prirent donc la direction du parc.

Ils marchaient côte à côte dans le silence. Il faisait froid. Il ne neigeait plus, mais l'air était toujours glacial, un nuage blanc sortant de leur bouche à chacune de leurs respirations. Les mains enfoncées dans les poches, un bonnet vissait sur la tête et une écharpe faisant trois fois le tour de son cou, Naruto tentait de toutes ses forces de ne pas claquer des dents. Il espérait que la marche allait vite le réchauffer, sinon il regrettait déjà son choix. Il y aurait eu du chauffage s'ils avaient été dans un bar…

Contrairement à lui qui avait perdu l'habitude des hivers rigoureux de Konoha, Sasuke avançait tranquillement à ses côtés. Il n'avait pas de bonnet sur la tête – sûrement de peur d'abimer sa coiffure, pensa intérieurement Naruto – seule une écharpe en laine lui enserrer le cou, finissant sa course dans son long manteau chic. Il avait des gants en cuir aux mains et cela devait lui suffire, puisque, à l'inverse du blond qui avait pourtant des moufles, il ne les mit pas un instant dans ses poches.

\- Je connais un raccourci, affirma soudain le brun, brisant le silence entre eux.

Une main vint se placer dans le bas du dos de Naruto, le guidant au travers de petites rues qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé emprunter de lui-même. Sans jamais arrêter le contact entre eux, Sasuke le mena effectivement bien plus rapidement au parc que s'ils avaient continué à suivre l'artère principale de Konoha.

Se trouvant un banc, ils s'installèrent côte à côte. Lorsque son postérieur se posa sur le bois glacé du banc, Naruto cru qu'il allait hurler. Finalement, les hivers à dix degrés et ensoleillés de Kumo n'étaient pas si mal. Sasuke, avec son long manteau qui lui descendait presque jusqu'aux genoux, n'avait pas du tout de problème.

\- Tu t'es coupé les cheveux ? Demanda soudain Sasuke en l'observant. Ça te va bien.

\- C'est plus pratique et hygiénique, répondit simplement le blond.

Effectivement contrairement à ses années lycées où il avait des cheveux de plusieurs centimètres toujours décoiffés et ébouriffés sur la tête, Naruto avait à présent des cheveux rasés très court. Killer Bee, le serveur de l'Ichiraku avec qui il avait beaucoup sympathisé à Kumo, lui avait donné l'idée. C'était d'ailleurs lui qui les lui avait rasés les premiers mois jusqu'à ce que le blond y arrive seul. Naruto s'était depuis acheté une tondeuse et l'utiliser tous les mois. L'avantage - en dehors de ne pas laisser de cheveux dans l'assiette des clients - était qu'il n'avait plus besoin de se demander comment il allait se coiffer à chaque fois qu'il sortait.

\- Alors, se lança timidement Naruto après un nouveau petit silence un peu gênant, tu travailles dans l'entreprise Uchiwa maintenant ?

\- Oui depuis plus d'un an, au service vente et marketing.

Bon ok, Naruto le savait déjà puisque Itachi le lui avait dit lorsqu'ils s'étaient vus à Kumo. Seulement, il fallait bien commencer quelque part et il ne savait pas trop comment éclater l'abcès.

\- Et ça te plaît ?

\- Mis à part que j'ai la chance de croiser au moins dix fois par jour Itachi et mon père, répondit Sasuke avec une grimace, oui ça me plaît.

\- Tu vas souvent dans ce genre de boite ?

C'était vrai qu'il aurait pu poser la question avec bien plus de tact, seulement Naruto avait un peu de mal à imaginer l'Uchiwa dans ce genre de soirée. Surtout qu'il était maintenant lui-même un habitué des lieux et qu'il ne l'y avait jamais vu. Et il trouvait vraiment étrange d'y avoir croisé son ancien camarade.

\- Pas vraiment, non, affirma en riant le brun. En tout cas, plus depuis la fin de mes études.

\- Ah ?

Se fût tout ce que trouva l'Uzumaki à dire. Il imaginait bien plus Sasuke à des galas et autres réceptions mondaines – comme la réception dans l'hôtel particulier où Naruto avait eu ses examens pratiques et où il avait revu l'Uchiwa – qu'à ce genre de boite – même si c'était la meilleure de la ville selon lui. Et il se demandait sincèrement comment ils avaient fait pour s'y croiser. C'était étrange comme coïncidence. Surtout à peine moins de quarante-huit heures après qu'ils se soient revus alors que cela faisait des mois qu'il était revenu à Konoha.

\- Si ce n'était pour toi, je n'y aurai jamais remis les pieds.

Sasuke avait tourné son visage vers lui en disant cela, le regardant intensément. Naruto ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, si sincère et, étrangement, ouvert. Comme si ses yeux cherchaient à atteindre son âme par leur force. Naruto n'en était que plus déboussolé.

\- Comment ça ?

\- C'est Ino qui m'a dit que je te trouverais sûrement là, confessa-t-il.

\- Ino ? Ino Yamanaka ? S'exclama Naruto ahuri.

\- Parce que tu en connais une autre ? Rigola l'Uchiwa.

\- Depuis quand tu es ami avec Ino ? Interrogea le blond avec stupeur.

\- J'ai toujours été en contact avec Ino. Un peu contre sa volonté, mais elle m'a toujours tenu au courant des grands évènements dans ta vie ces dernières années. Alors, crois-moi, quand je t'ai vu au gala hier, j'ai été plus que surpris. Heureusement qu'elle est à Suna, sinon je serais encore en train de lui hurler dessus.

Complétement paumé. La bouche ouverte et les sourcils froncés, Naruto avait l'impression d'être devant la télé, à regarder un épisode des feux de l'amour – série qu'il n'avait jamais regardé et qu'il détestait à cause des scénarios toujours trop complexes et poussés - et … en espagnole, langue qu'il ne maitrisait absolument pas.

Tout d'abord, depuis quand Sasuke et Ino était amis et se parlaient régulièrement ? Et plus particulièrement, ils avaient l'air de parler de lui et de sa vie. Ensuite, si tout cela était vrai, pourquoi est-ce qu'Ino ne lui avait rien dit ?

Mais surtout, pourquoi Sasuke était-il venu, comme il venait de l'avouer, exprès le retrouver ce soir ?

\- Il y a tellement de choses que je regrette, continua l'Uchiwa en perdant son sourire, si tu savais, j'ai tellement de choses à me faire pardonner que je ne sais même pas par où commencer.

\- Je ne comprends plus rien Sasuke, je n'ai rien à te pardonner, assura Naruto largué.

\- Oh si, coupa-t-il avec sérieux. Si tu savais le nombre de fois où je me suis intérieurement giflé depuis ce jour où tu es parti. Ce jour où j'ai laissé mon égo et mon égoïsme faire la plus grosse erreur de ma vie.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Demanda l'Uzumaki de plus en plus perdu.

\- Le jour où tu es parti de Konoha, développa Sasuke avec tristesse, il y a toutes ces années. Ino m'avait harcelé de messages. Sans réelle explication, elle m'avait ordonné d'être à la gare en me donnant un quai et une heure précise de départ de train.

Naruto ne l'avait jamais su. Ino ne lui avait jamais dit, ni avant ni après son départ, qu'elle avait informé Sasuke de tout cela.

\- Seulement, Ino et moi, nous n'étions pas vraiment amis à l'époque. Et tu me connais ? Je déteste que l'on me dise ce que je dois faire. Alors oui, je suis venu, mais bien après l'heure indiqué. J'ai cru que c'était une de ses lubies, peut-être même un piège concernant Sakura. Je ne sais plus ce que j'ai pensé, tout ce dont je me rappelle c'est que j'ai fait exprès d'arriver en retard.

Naruto était scotché. Alors Sasuke aurait pu venir ce fameux jour sur le quai de la gare ? Cela expliquait au moins le comportement étrange d'Ino sur le moment. Ils auraient pu se dire au revoir ce jour-là, finir l'histoire qui n'avait même pas commencé entre eux. Seulement Sasuke avait fait son Sasuke. Naruto en aurait presque rit s'il n'était pas si choqué.

\- Quand je suis enfin arrivé, Ino était en larmes. Ça m'a quand même inquiété. C'était Ino, et pour qu'Ino pleure, c'était que quelque chose de grave devait s'être passé. Elle m'a alors annoncé que tu étais parti. J'avoue que je n'ai pas tout de suite compris. Elle m'a hurlé que tu étais amoureux de moi et que je t'avais tellement fait souffrir que tu en étais tombé malade. Que tu partais pour te soigner. Et que tu ne reviendrais jamais. Que je t'avais perdu pour toujours.

Finalement, Naruto aurait préféré que Sasuke ignore totalement les messages d'Ino. Il craignait à présent la réaction du brun. Il venait lui-même de dire que la blonde lui avait parlé de ses sentiments et à priori, de sa dépression. Choses qu'il aurait préféré que l'Uchiwa ignore.

\- Sa…

\- Pourquoi ? Coupa Sasuke presque avec désespoir. Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais amoureux de moi ?

Pourquoi ? A ces mots Naruto se sentit replonger des années en arrière, dans sa propre chambre. Sur ce lit où ils venaient à peine de jouir ensemble. Il entendait encore ces mots qui avaient poignardé son cœur. Il pouvait encore sentir sa poitrine se contracté alors qu'il essayait de retenir ses larmes.

\- Je n'ai pas pu, avoua simplement le blond en baissant les yeux.

\- Si tu savais comme j'aurais été heureux de le savoir.

Ce n'était pas comme si Naruto n'avait jamais regretté n'avoir rien dit à Sasuke. Oh comme il aurait aimé lui dire qu'il l'aimait et entendre l'autre lui répondre que lui aussi. Seulement, ce n'était pas lui que Sasuke aimait et il ne voulait pas gâcher le peu d'amitié qu'il restait entre eux.

\- Tu n'étais pas amoureux de moi, je ne voulais pas t'embêter avec ça, expliqua simplement Naruto d'une petite voix.

\- Tu te trompes, souffla l'Uchiwa en haussant la voix légèrement. J'ai toujours eu et j'aurai toujours des sentiments pour toi. J'ai été attiré par toi dès l'instant où tu as mis un pied dans notre foutu classe au collège !

Naruto était perdu. Il n'avait pourtant pas imaginé toutes ses nuits qu'il avait passé à pleurer, entendant encore Sasuke lui dire qu'une fois à la fac, ils allaient tous deux fréquenter d'autres personnes et s'éloigner l'un de l'autre. Puis, quelques mois plus tard, lui avouer en aimer un autre.

\- Mais pourtant, bafouilla Naruto désorienté, après KonohaPark, tu as dit que tu voulais sortir avec d'autres garçons.

\- Je sais ce que j'ai dit, affirma Sasuke amer. J'ai toujours cru que tu étais hétérosexuel. J'avais parfaitement conscience de ressentir plus que de l'amitié pour toi et les filles ne m'ont jamais attiré, alors je savais que j'étais gay. Mais toi… Toi tu étais amoureux de Sakura. Et après, à l'université, j'ai vraiment cru que tu sortais avec Ino. J'ai été stupéfait d'apprendre qu'elle aimait les filles d'ailleurs…

Naruto imaginait bien le choc que c'était, d'apprendre qu'une des filles qui avait passait presque toutes ses années de collèges et lycée à lui courir après préférait en fait la gente féminine.

\- Pour moi, tu étais attiré par les filles, pas par les garçons. Je n'étais qu'une sorte d'exception. Alors, j'avais l'impression de te pervertir à chaque fois que je posais la main sur toi. Je savais que j'étais important dans ta vie, tu disais tout le temps que j'étais ton meilleur ami.

Et c'était vrai. Sasuke avait vraiment été son meilleur ami. La personne qui le connaissait et peut-être même le comprenait le mieux. Il était réellement la personne la plus importante dans sa vie à cette époque.

Et Sasuke en avait parfaitement conscience. Alors son sentiment de culpabilité n'avait fait que grandir encore et encore avec le temps. Jusqu'au point où lui aussi s'était sentit piégé par cette relation malsaine qu'il avait lui-même contribué à créer.

\- Au début, j'étais vraiment heureux que tu me laisses t'embrasser et te toucher. Parfois, lorsqu'on venait de finir et que je te serrais contre moi, j'aimais imaginer qu'on était un vrai couple toi et moi.

\- Moi aussi, assura Naruto perdu dans les souvenirs du passé. Moi aussi j'aimais penser ça parfois.

Oui, pour tous les deux, ces quelques instants de tendresses avaient été les plus heureux de leur vie. Ils avaient une excuse pour câliner l'autre sans avoir besoin de se justifier. Juste sentir la chaleur de l'autre contre soi et profiter du moment, à songer à une vie qu'ils n'avaient pourtant pas. Au final, ils avaient eu le même rêve et n'avaient simplement jamais osé se l'avouer. Et Sasuke l'avait réalisé avec horreur assis dans sa voiture sur le parking de la gare, son visage baigné de larmes qu'il n'arrivait pas à retenir, face à tous les remords et le désespoir qu'il ressentait à l'idée d'avoir lui-même empêché ce rêve d'exister. Et ce, par pur couardise.

\- Alors je regrette vraiment d'avoir trop réfléchi il y a toutes ces années, confessa le brun avec amertume. A l'époque, j'avais l'impression de te forcer la main. A chaque fois que je rentrais chez moi, je m'en voulais d'exercer une sorte de chantage sur toi. Je sais que tu ne le voyais pas ça comme ça, mais j'ai parfaitement conscience d'avoir toujours eu de l'ascendant sur toi. Que tu me laissais avoir le dessus sur toi, volontairement. Et j'avais peur de nous mener tous les deux dans le mur. Alors j'ai pensé que l'université serait un bon moyen de nous distancer, d'arrêter progressivement notre relation. Et sur le coup, tu n'avais pas l'air de mal prendre la chose. Alors j'ai cru que tu serais heureux, voire soulagé, que j'arrête notre relation et que j'en commence une de mon côté avec un autre mec.

A la fin de leur dernière année de lycée, Sasuke avait passé de nombreuses nuits à réfléchir. A cogiter sur l'étrange relation qu'il y avait entre eux. A ce sentiment de culpabilité qui venait frapper à sa porte dès qu'il posait ses mains sur le blond. A chaque fois qu'il poussait un peu plus les choses entre eux et qu'il pouvait lire de l'hésitation dans le regard bleu devant lui.

Parfois, il se réveillait en sueur la nuit, après avoir rêvé qu'il faisait l'amour au blond pour ensuite retrouver son compagnon en larmes et en sang, parce que ce n'était pas ce que voulait Naruto. Parce que Naruto ne savait pas comment lui dire non et que Sasuke, incapable de le réaliser, ne voyait que ses désirs. Oui, il avait peur d'aller beaucoup trop loin un jour et de le violer.

Seulement, il ne savait pas comment s'arrêter. Dès qu'il voyait le blond, il ne voulait qu'une chose l'embrasser, le serrer contre lui et voir ses yeux se remplir de plaisir sous ses caresses. Et il pensait au plus profond de lui qu'il n'en était pas de même pour Naruto. Parce qu'il voyait parfaitement les moments de doutes du plus jeune lorsqu'il proposait quelque chose de nouveau ou les absences de celui-ci après qu'ils aient fini. Et la dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était de faire du mal intentionnellement à son compagnon. Alors il avait bien réfléchi et avait décidé qu'il devait focaliser ses envies sur d'autres garçons. Qu'il ne pouvait plus être un poids pour Naruto. Qu'il n'avait pas le droit de lui imposer de relations sexuelles, alors qu'il savait parfaitement que l'autre n'était pas attiré par les hommes. Naruto était hétérosexuel, amoureux de Sakura depuis le collège. Que le blond voudrait sûrement se trouvait une petite-amie, une belle et gentille fille, une fois à l'université. Et pour que Naruto puisse se trouvait une copine, il fallait que Sasuke s'éloigne de lui. Il croyait sincèrement qu'il soulagerait le plus jeune en reportant ses désirs sexuels sur d'autres hommes.

\- Je croyais vraiment que si je me concentrais sur un autre garçon, j'arriverais à te sortir suffisamment de ma tête pour te rendre ta liberté et avoir une vraie relation amicale avec toi.

Pouvoir donner à Naruto la vraie relation qu'il voulait vraiment de Sasuke. Être son meilleur ami. Juste son meilleur ami.

\- Seulement, au final, j'étais tellement obsédé par toi que je n'ai toujours été attiré, et c'est toujours le cas, que par des hommes qui me faisaient penser à toi. En toute honnêteté, je n'ai même jamais réussi à bander pour un homme qui n'était pas blond.

Tandis que Sasuke riait de son histoire, Naruto sentait son visage lui chauffer. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que le brun ait pu être, lui aussi, tourmenté par cette étrange relation, entre l'amitié et le coup d'un soir, qu'ils avaient à l'époque. Qu'il partageait avec lui cette même obsession. Que peut-être, lui aussi, ait pu l'aimer.

Il en avait presque la tête qui lui tournait tant il ressentait des sentiments contradictoires en lui.

Il avait lui-même tout fait pour que Sasuke n'apprenne jamais qu'il était gay et amoureux de lui. Il avait lui-même laissé croire le brun qu'il sortait avec Ino. Il s'en voulait d'avoir été si lâche et de n'avoir jamais dit la vérité. Peut-être que s'il avait seulement laissé entendre qu'il n'était pas aussi hétéro qu'il voulait le dire, Sasuke lui aurait avoué vouloir plus de lui que de l'amitié ou quelques heures passaient entre les mêmes draps. Et ils n'auraient pas eu autant à souffrir tous les deux.

\- Pourtant, tous les hommes avec qui je couchais n'étaient pas toi. Et chaque fois que je m'en rendais compte, je réalisais que la relation que j'avais été vide et futile. Je n'ai jamais eu d'histoires qui ont tenu plus de deux mois. Ils n'étaient que des remplaçants, alors que c'est toi que j'ai toujours voulu avoir. Et c'est toujours le cas. Malgré toutes ses années, dès l'instant où je t'ai vu hier soir, j'ai senti mon cœur bondir dans ma poitrine. Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer.

Sous l'aveu, Naruto laissa échapper un bruit plus proche du sanglot qu'autre chose. Sasuke venait de lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Qu'il l'avait toujours aimé et qu'il l'aimait encore. Il aurait voulu lui crier que lui aussi, mais sa gorge était tellement serrer qu'il n'arrivait plus à parler. Il avait l'impression d'être en plein rêve. Ces mots, depuis combien d'années rêvait-il d'entendre ces mots sortir de la bouche de l'Uchiwa ?

\- Ne pleure pas, le réconforta le brun en essuyant les larmes qui glissaient sur ses joues. Je ne suis vraiment bon qu'à te rendre triste on dirait.

\- Non, contredit avec force le blond. Ce sont… ce sont des larmes de joie.

Naruto n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter. Ça en était risible, il avait passé des années à pleurer en pensant que Sasuke ne l'aimait pas, et maintenant que l'autre lui avoué qu'il était amoureux de lui, il pleurait encore. Riant de sa propre bêtise, il tenta de se calmer.

Comprenant que le plus jeune avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour s'en remettre, Sasuke se rapprocha de lui et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Comme ce simple contact leur avait manqué à tous les deux. D'instinct, Naruto vint se coller à lui, posant sa tête sur le haut de son manteau pourtant complétement glacée. Lentement ses larmes se tarirent.

\- Je suis désolé, dit doucement Sasuke à son oreille. Par ma faute, tu as tellement souffert. Si j'avais été plus courageux, tu n'aurais pas eu à traverser tous ces instants difficiles.

\- Non, murmura Naruto. Cela n'aurait rien changé. J'aurai fait tôt ou tard une dépression, mes sentiments pour toi n'ont fait qu'accélérer les choses.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda Sasuke, un peu décontenancé par l'aveu. J'avais bien vu que quelque chose n'allait pas, seulement je pensais que c'était parce que les cours à la fac ne te plaisaient pas ou que tu n'arrivais pas à suivre. Tu allais parfaitement bien au lycée, tu souriais et riais tout le temps. Tu as toujours été comme une sorte de soleil. Et du jour au lendemain, tu as commencé à perdre ton sourire.

Sasuke avait remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas lorsqu'ils étaient devenus étudiants. Il avait essayé de tirer les vers du nez au blond avec des boutades, mais l'autre ne lui avait jamais rien dit. Et Sasuke en était même venu à penser que le problème venait de lui. Que Naruto ne voulait plus qu'ils soient aussi proches et qu'il ne savait pas comment le lui dire. Alors le brun avait décidé de mettre son plan en action et s'était mis à regarder les mecs dans ses cours. Et lorsqu'il vit le regard de Deidara, plus qu'appréciateur, sur lui, il sut ce qu'il devait faire.

Au final, alors que lui commençait à sortir avec Deidara, Naruto se rapprochait beaucoup d'Ino. Et Sasuke avait juste pensé qu'il avait eu raison de laisser respirer le blond. Qu'il s'était lui-même trouvé une petite-amie et qu'ils allaient enfin pouvoir être de vrais amis. Il avait même essayé de lui présenter Deidara pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne risquait vraiment plus rien à le côtoyer. Seulement il réalisait maintenant à quel point il s'était trompé.

Naruto, de son côté, réfléchissait à ce que le brun lui disait. Il avait donc remarqué un changement chez lui lorsque sa dépression avait commencé. Au moins, l'Uchiwa n'était pas aussi insensible et aveugle qu'il l'avait pensé sur le coup. Il s'en voulait presque d'avoir prêté tant d'indifférence au brun.

Par contre, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Sasuke le voyait ainsi, si jovial et blagueur qu'il le comparerait à un soleil. L'analogie le faisait rire. Il avait vraiment été bon comédien alors.

\- C'était des mensonges, répondit-il en se plongeant dans son passé. Je me suis toujours menti à moi-même, essayant de me faire croire que tout allait bien. Alors que cela n'a jamais été le cas.

Sasuke le fixait à présent avec incompréhension. Naruto soupira en baissant les yeux. Il n'avait jamais vraiment parlé de sa vie d'avant en détail avec lui. Il avait toujours arrangé la vérité pour se convaincre lui-même que rien ne l'avait jamais atteint, que rien ne l'atteindrait jamais. Et il en avait fait de même avec les gens autour de lui. Il avait réussi à persuader tout son entourage qu'il allait bien, enfouissant au plus profond de lui-même ses pires cauchemars.

\- D'après le docteur Shizune, ma psychothérapeute à Kumo, expliqua-t-il sans oser croiser le regard du brun, j'étais une bombe à retardement qui allait, tôt ou tard, finir par sauter. On va dire que tu en as été l'allumette. Seulement, même si tous ces quiproquos entre nous n'avaient jamais existé et que l'on avait vraiment été un couple, j'aurai quand même fini par exploser. Et c'était bien mieux que cela soit arrivé à une époque où je pouvais m'éloigner de tout pour me recentrer sur moi-même. Les choses auraient été bien plus compliquées si cela m'était arrivé dans dix ans, lorsque j'aurai eu un emploi stable et une relation sérieuse. Le choc aurait peut-être été même pire si ma dépression avait eu pour conséquence de perdre un bon emploi et une relation importante.

Sasuke n'osait rien dire, de peur que l'autre arrête de parler. Il était perdu. Il avait toujours vu Naruto comme un roc inébranlable. Alors savoir qu'il avait toujours était sur le point de s'écrouler, le remuait intérieurement.

\- Est-ce que… Est-ce que je t'ai déjà parlé de ma vie avant Konoha ? Questionna Naruto après un instant d'hésitation.

\- Tu m'as dit que tu avais été placé à l'orphelinat de Suna après la mort de ta mère, répondit Sasuke. Puis que Jiraya t'avait adopté.

\- Est-ce que tu te souviens de Nagato ? Continua-t-il à demander. Mon cousin.

\- Oui, il fait des affaires avec Itachi depuis quelques années, confirma l'Uchiwa répondant sans le savoir à une question que Naruto se poser depuis la visite d'Itachi à Kumo.

\- N'as-tu jamais trouvé étrange le fait que j'ai passé plusieurs années à l'orphelinat alors que j'avais une famille ?

Sasuke n'avait, en tout honnêteté, jamais fait le lien. Pour lui, Jiraya avait toujours été la seule famille vivante de Naruto. Il n'avait même jamais fait le rapprochement avec Nagato, alors que le blond lui avait bien dit que son cousin était, comme tous les autres membres du clan Uzumaki, roux. Il n'y avait que lui qui était une exception.

\- En réalité, lorsque ma mère était en vie, nous vivions avec mes grands-parents. Et sa sœur, la mère de Nagato, habitait à peine quelques rues plus loin. Pourtant, j'ai été placé à l'orphelinat. A ton avis, pourquoi ?

Ce n'était pas une vraie question, Sasuke en avait pleinement conscience et écoutait avec attention ce que disait le blond.

\- Ma mère avait une maladie incurable, continua Naruto. Lorsqu'elle a su qu'elle était enceinte de moi, elle a choisi d'arrêter son traitement. Elle ne l'a d'ailleurs pas reprit avant mon deuxième anniversaire.

\- Tu me l'avais dit, coupa Sasuke plus pour lui-même que pour le blond.

\- Mais savais-tu que si elle avait décidé de ne pas me mettre au monde et qu'elle avait continué son traitement, avec les progrès de la médecine, elle serait peut-être encore en vie aujourd'hui ?

A cette pensée, des larmes montèrent dans les yeux de Naruto. Malgré toutes les discutions avec le docteur Shizune, il se sentait toujours coupable vis-à-vis de la mort de sa mère. Il savait que ce n'était pas sa faute, la psychothérapeute le lui avait bien fait comprendre. Cependant, la pensée que s'il n'avait jamais existé, elle serait toujours en vie, ne l'avait jamais quitté.

\- Ma tante et mes grands-parents lui en ont toujours voulu de m'avoir choisi au détriment de sa santé. Alors, lorsqu'elle est morte, ils ont laissé leur haine envers moi s'exprimer. Je n'ai pas eu le droit d'assister à son enterrement. Les meurtriers ne vont pas se recueillir sur les tombes de leur victime, disait ma tante. Monstre, assassin, c'était comme ça qu'ils m'appelaient. J'avais beau n'avoir que cinq ans, je comprenais parfaitement ces mots.

Naruto pouvait encore voir le visage déchiré de haine de sa tante lorsqu'elle le nommait ainsi. Il avait été étonné lorsqu'il l'avait revu quelques années plus tard. Dans ses souvenirs, elle était une femme de grande taille et stature, ses longs cheveux rouges volant autour d'elle comme les bras d'une pieuvre. Aujourd'hui, elle était une petite bonne femme, plutôt maigrichonne, au teint et cheveux terne et gris. Elle ne lui faisait plus peur, juste pitié.

\- A l'époque, des rumeurs circulaient déjà sur l'orphelinat de Suna et un autre était en construction un peu plus loin. Pourtant, ma tante, avec l'aval de ma grand-mère, n'hésita pas un instant. A peine deux mois après le décès de ma mère, elle me laissait devant les grilles de l'orphelinat de Suna. Sans un mot. Sans un regard. Alors qu'elle savait. Elle savait que l'endroit était réputé pour les mauvais traitements infligés aux enfants, pour des accusations de négligence, de viol, de violence. Elle savait mais elle m'y a quand même laissé sans le moindre regret.

Sasuke déglutit. Il avait peur d'entendre la suite. Il n'avait jamais su que Naruto abritait tant de rancœur en lui, ni qu'il avait vécu pareils événements. Comment un enfant si jeune pouvait-il être abandonné dans un endroit si sordide ?

\- Les autres enfants étaient au courant, sans que je ne leur aie même jamais adressé la parole, que ma tante m'avait laissée là parce que j'avais tué ma mère. La plupart des enfants qui étaient à l'orphelinat n'avaient soit plus aucune famille vivante, soit leur famille était dans l'incapacité de s'occuper d'eux dans l'immédiat - parce qu'en prison ou autre - mais ne tarderait pas à venir les chercher. Alors la venue d'un enfant abandonnait par sa propre famille faisait beaucoup jaser. Et la rumeur que j'étais un monstre qui avait tué sa propre mère se répandit bien vite. Je n'étais même pas là depuis une semaine que l'on m'emmenait déjà à l'hôpital. Un petit groupe de garçons avait décidé de me prendre pour cible et ils me poussèrent dans les escaliers. J'avais perdu connaissance, alors les éducateurs furent obligés de m'emmener à l'hôpital et on m'y détecta une commotion. Ils firent attention de ne plus me cogner la tête par la suite.

Les yeux dans le vague, Naruto était plongé dans ses souvenirs. Il revoyait encore le visage des six garçons. Celui de leur chef en particulier, un garçon brun plus que bien portant qui devait avoir au moins dix ans. Son rire cruel avait hanté les nuits du blond pendant des années, même après qu'il eut quitté l'orphelinat.

\- J'avais tout le temps mal. Je ne me rappelle pas d'une seule nuit où une partie de mon corps ne me faisait pas souffrir, m'empêchant de dormir. Dès qu'ils me voyaient, ils me poussaient, me bousculaient, me faisaient tomber, me frappaient. A la cantine, si le personnel qui nous surveillait regardait ailleurs, ils venaient voler la nourriture posée sur mon plateau. Ou alors ils y mettaient de la terre ou des insectes. On nous forçait à finir nos assiettes même si on n'en aimait pas le contenu. Alors ça les faisait rire de me voir vomir après avoir été obligé de manger une soupe aux vers ou de la purée à la terre. Seulement un jour, ils sont allés plus loin.

Sasuke respirait fort. Buvant chacune des paroles du blond, il sentait la nausée l'envahir. Comment Naruto avait-il pu vivre pareille chose et personne n'avait rien fait pour l'aider ? Il avait peur d'entendre la suite, pourtant il le devait. Il devait savoir ce qui était arrivé à Naruto. Il le devait car il voulait pouvoir rebâtir son amitié avec le blond. Il le devait pour être capable de le comprendre et tout faire pour l'aider à se reconstruire et être heureux.

\- Je ne sais pas comment, mais ils ont appris que mon anniversaire approchait. Alors, ils ont décidé de me faire un cadeau. J'avais pris l'habitude de rester en dernier dans le dortoir pour pouvoir m'habiller tranquillement sans leur moquerie. Du coup, j'arrivais systématiquement en retard au réfectoire, et si j'étais chanceux, ils avaient déjà fini de manger et je pouvais savourer tranquillement mon repas. Seulement ils avaient compris mon manège et l'utilisèrent contre moi. Alors que je sortais, en bon dernier, du dortoir, ils m'attendaient dans le couloir. Sans me laisser le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, ils m'avaient attrapé et me plaqué contre un lit. En cours, on leur avait raconté la légende d'un démon mangeur de jeunes filles reconnaissable aux cicatrices sur son visage. Comme j'étais moi-même un démon, ils décidèrent qu'ils devaient me marquer comme celui de l'histoire pour que tout le monde sache ce que j'étais vraiment. Ils sortirent un morceau de verre qu'ils avaient dû ramasser je ne sais où, et lentement, chacun leur tour, ils me marquèrent le visage. C'était leur cadeau disaient-il en riant.

Sasuke laissa un cri d'effroi lui échapper. Il s'était souvent demandé d'où venaient les cicatrices sur les joues du blond. Il lui avait posé un jour la question, mais l'autre ne lui avait jamais répondu. Le cœur serrait dans sa poitrine, il était tiraillé entre l'envie de serrer Naruto contre lui et celui de retrouver ces fils de pute et leur faire regretter amèrement leur geste. Lui ne se contenterait pas de coupure sur leur visage, il était prêt à les défigurer avec ses poings.

\- Pendant longtemps, je me réveillais en sursaut la nuit, les joues brûlantes et douloureuses. Même si les entailles étaient parfaitement cicatrisées, je pouvais encore sortir le verre s'enfonçait dans ma chair, coupant ma peau aussi facilement que du beurre.

Tout en disant cela, il porta une main à son visage. Enlevant sa moufle, il toucha sa peau, vérifiant qu'elle n'était pas poisseuse et recouverte de sang. Plus de quinze ans après, il sentait toujours sa peau se déchirait sous le tranchant du verre, la douleur irradiant dans tout son corps.

\- Je suis resté toute la journée allongé sur ce lit. J'étais en état de choc je crois. Personne ne remarqua ma disparition, pas même mon instituteur alors que c'était un jour de classe. Ce ne fut que le soir au couché que l'on me retrouva. J'ai tout de suite été emmené à l'hôpital. Je ne m'en rappelle pas, on m'a juste rapporté que l'oreiller blanc où reposait ma tête était totalement rouge et que mon visage était complétement en sang. Je souffrais aussi d'hypothermie, n'ayant pas bougeait depuis le matin et les dortoirs n'étant pas chauffés la journée. Je suis resté plusieurs jours à l'hôpital. La police est même venue me voir, mais le directeur de l'orphelinat était là, et il m'avait interdit de donner le moindre nom. En échange, les garçons ne me touchèrent plus jamais. Ils se contentèrent juste de m'insulter dès qu'ils le pouvaient.

Naruto avait toujours sa main contre sa joue, ses doigts caressants distraitement une cicatrice. Sasuke le regardait comme hypnotiser. Il ne savait pas comment le blond n'avait pas fait pour devenir fou après ça. Comment il avait fait pour rester le bon et gentil ange qu'il était lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré au collège. Lui, aurait tout fait pour trouver un moyen de se venger, de leur faire aussi mal que ce qu'ils lui avaient fait subir.

\- Ce jour-là, lorsque je suis retourné à l'orphelinat, j'ai voulu en finir. Je suis monté sur le toit et j'ai voulu sauter. Je détestais tellement ma vie que je voulais mourir. Je ne savais même pas que c'était le jour de mon propre anniversaire ! je voulais juste que tout s'arrête et pouvoir retrouver la chaleur et le réconfort des bras de ma mère. Seulement un adulte m'a trouvé et m'a sauvé. Il me cherchait pour m'annoncer que Jiraya était là et voulait me voir. Ce jour est assez flou dans ma tête, mais je me rappelle parfaitement du regard choqué de Jiraya en voyant mon visage. J'avais la tête entouré de pansements, je devais vraiment faire peur à voir.

Naruto avait longtemps cru avoir rêvé cette journée. N'être jamais monté sur le toit pour sauter. Ne jamais avoir voulu mourir. Il préférait croire que la journée avait débuté avec l'arrivée de Jiraya. Le traumatisme de savoir qu'il avait été prêt à mourir ce jour-là était trop grand pour lui, alors il l'avait simplement occulté de sa mémoire, le rangeant très très loin au fond de lui.

\- Veux-tu que je te dise quelle fut la pire séance que j'ai eue avec ma psychothérapeute ? Demanda Naruto avec un léger sourire triste.

Sasuke répondit en hochant la tête. Tant que Naruto voudrait lui parler, il l'écouterait. Même si ce qu'il disait lui faisait aussi mal qu'un coup de poing dans l'estomac.

Il aurait tellement voulu pouvoir remonter dans le temps pour pouvoir empêcher tout cela d'arriver au blond. Comme il aurait souhaité avoir connu plus tôt Naruto pour pouvoir le protéger de tout ce qui lui était arrivé dans cet orphelinat sordide.

\- Un jour, elle m'a fait assoir face à elle et a sorti un grand miroir de derrière son bureau. Elle l'a posé devant moi et m'a forcé à regarder mon reflet, raconta le blond se souvenant parfaitement de l'épreuve que cela avait été pour lui. Elle m'a ensuite demandé de lui décrire ce que je voyais. Et tu sais ce que je voyais ?

Naruto pouvait encore voir son propre reflet dans le miroir. Ce reflet qu'il avait, par tous les moyens, cherché à éviter pendant tant d'années.

\- Un enfant terrifié. Un enfant défiguré. Marqué à vie. Je n'ai toujours vu qu'elles, mes cicatrices, à chaque fois que je me regardais dans un miroir. J'avais toujours essayé d'éviter de croiser un miroir par le passé, mais le docteur Shizune m'a obligé à rester devant pendant une bonne heure. Je n'avais même pas réalisé que cela faisait des années que je n'avais pas plongé mes yeux dans ceux de mon reflet.

Sasuke avait remarqué l'aversion du blond pour les miroirs. Il s'était d'ailleurs moqué plusieurs fois de lui à ce sujet, parce que du coup, Naruto n'était jamais coiffé correctement. Le brun n'avait jamais compris pourquoi l'autre n'aimait pas ce regardé. Parce qu'à ses yeux, Naruto avait toujours été l'un des plus beaux garçons qu'il n'avait jamais croisé dans sa vie.

\- Monstre. Abomination. Mocheté. C'est comme cela que les autres enfants m'appelaient, continua le blond. Je n'étais plus Naruto, je n'étais plus qu'une créature hideuse et déformée. Je me rappelle de ma rentrée des classes au collège de Suna. Le professeur croyait que je m'étais dessiné des moustaches sur les joues. Il m'a forcé à me frotter le visage avec un mouchoir et quand il a vu que cela ne partait pas, et venu lui-même me frictionner. J'avais les joues rouges, presque en sang, lorsqu'il a enfin compris que c'était des cicatrices. Tous les autres enfants riaient. Ils savaient tous que c'était des marques et non pas du stylo mais personne n'a rien dit. Ils ont laissé l'enseignant m'humilier. Ils aimaient ça de toute façon. Ils n'avaient plus droit de me toucher physiquement, alors ils le faisaient autrement et l'humiliation était leur préférée. Je n'ai plus jamais osé regarder le professeur dans les yeux et j'ai été plus que ravi lorsque j'ai su que Jiraya allait enfin pouvoir m'emmener avec lui à Konoha. J'avais tout de même peur que l'expérience se réitère. Mais étrangement, personne n'a jamais rien dit sur mon apparence et j'ai repoussé tous ses épisodes au plus profond de ma tête. Seulement, je n'ai jamais oublié. Et à chaque fois que je me regardais dans un miroir, j'entendais leurs voix me traiter de monstre, de démon, d'horreur. Et je ne voyais que mes cicatrices. Ces affreuses lignes qui me défiguraient.

Naruto s'était toujours trouvé laid. Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais compris comment Sasuke, un être si beau, avait pu supporter d'avoir quelqu'un d'aussi moche que lui à ses côtés. C'était d'ailleurs ce qui avait renforcé sa conviction que l'autre ne l'aimait pas, ne se servant de lui que pour expérimenter le sexe.

Le docteur Shizune avait été très dur ce jour-là avec lui, le forçant a vraiment se regarder dans le miroir, décrivant ce qu'il voyait vraiment et non pas ce que les autres avaient un jour dit de lui. Les cicatrices s'étaient affinées avec le temps, disparaissant presque. Il ne l'avait même pas réalisé, se souvenant juste des grosses lignes de plusieurs millimètres d'épaisseur qui lui barraient le visage en six endroits. Il avait perdu ses joues d'enfants, ses pommettes devenant seyantes et hautes. Il avait un adulte devant lui, non plus un enfant apeuré. Il avait de grands yeux bleus qui pouvaient être qualifiés de jolis. Dans l'ensemble, il ne se trouvait pas laid. Pas quelconque non plus. Cependant, il n'arrivait pas à se trouver lui-même beau. Le médecin avait été content de son introspection, lui disant que son estime remonterait lentement avec quelques exercices simples et quotidiens. Depuis, il avait ordre de regarder droit devant lui lorsqu'il était face à un miroir. Interdiction d'avoir les yeux scotchés au lavabo lorsqu'il se brossait les yeux, par exemple. Il devait passer au moins dix minutes par jour devant un miroir et essayer de se faire trois compliments. Au début, il complimentait ses cheveux et ses yeux. Puis sa belle peau douce et lisse. Puis il avait fini par se regarder dans son ensemble et se complimentait maintenant lui. Complimentant son travail, ses tenus, ses petites batailles gagnées sur la vie. Et une fois, il s'était avoué être fier de lui-même et se trouvait mignon. C'était un début et la psychothérapeute avait été ravie de l'apprendre. Petit à petit, il allait mieux.

\- Avec le temps, j'avais réussi à me persuader que toutes ces années à l'orphelinat n'étaient qu'une illusion. Que c'était le fruit d'un cauchemar particulièrement réaliste. Et j'ai fait comme si j'allais bien. Pourtant, au fond de moi, toutes les incertitudes, toutes les peurs que j'avais gagnées à l'orphelinat ne m'avaient jamais quitté. Elles étaient toujours là, me faisant vaciller parfois. Alors je me mentais. Je me persuadais moi-même que tout allait bien. Alors que j'étais, en réalité, envahi de doutes. Est-ce que Jiraya m'aimait vraiment ou avait-il juste pitié de moi ? N'avait-il pas peur de vivre avec un monstre qui avait tué sa propre mère ? Et ma mère, que pensait-elle de son fils de là-haut ? De ce froussard qui avait laissé des enfants le battre et le défigurer, se contentant de pleurer et de se pisser dessus au lieu de les repousser ? Et cette dame qui ne cessait de me dévisager ce matin dans la rue, était-elle choquée et dégoutée par mes cicatrices ? Avait-elle du se forcer à passer à côté d'un être aussi laid que moi ?

Sasuke fixait Naruto, médusé. Il n'avait jamais soupçonné que de telles souffrances vivaient dans le blond. Ino avait raison, il n'avait été qu'un égoïste, ne pensant qu'à lui, ne réfléchissant pas aux sentiments de Naruto, ni aux conséquences de ses actes et paroles. Le blond ne lui avait jamais paru si faible et si fort en même temps. Il aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras, lui dire qu'il l'aiderait à chasser ses fantômes et lui confier qu'il était si fier du travail sur lui-même qu'il avait fait toutes ses années à Kumo. Mais il n'en avait pas le droit. Pas tant que Naruto ne l'ait autorisé à entrer à nouveau dans sa vie, il ne ferait rien pour le déstabiliser. Après tout, peut-être qu'il lui racontait tout ça pour lui faire comprendre à quel point il avait merdé avec lui et qu'ils ne pourraient plus jamais être quelque chose, pas même des amis. Son bras toujours autour du blond, il se contenta d'exprimer ses émotions en serrant plus fort le tissu de la veste sous ses doigts.

\- Il m'a fallu beaucoup de temps pour m'accepter et pour vaincre mes peurs et mes incertitudes. La phase dite de l'honnêteté de ma thérapie a été particulièrement difficile, parce que je devais voir toutes les personnes qui comptaient pour moi et leur confiaient mes craintes vis-à-vis d'elles. Je n'avais jamais vu Jiraya pleurer avant. Crois-moi, cela m'a fait un choc de le voir ainsi. Il y a toujours eu pas mal de non-dits entre nous, mais tout est arrangé maintenant. Nous nous sommes beaucoup rapprochés et je n'hésite plus à présent. Si j'ai le moindre doute, nous nous asseyons à une table et nous en parlons. On le fait encore pas mal. Parfois, il me pose des questions sur mon enfance et parfois, c'est moi qui ressens le besoin de m'exprimer sur un souvenir. Je crois que je dois être le seul garçon sur cette terre à ne pas avoir de secret pour son grand-père ! Je lui ai même dit pour toi.

\- C'est vrai ? S'étonna Sasuke en se dégagea du blond pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Il l'a bien prit ?

\- En fait, il s'en était toujours douté, alors oui, déclara Naruto en rigolant, il l'a plutôt bien pris. Il m'a même félicité pour mes goûts en matière de garçon. A priori, tu dois être l'équivalent d'une belle brune à forte poitrine en version garçon.

\- Quel compliment ! Ria à son tour Sasuke en secouant la tête de dérision.

\- N'est-ce pas ? Accorda le blond avec humour.

Voir Naruto rire réchauffa le cœur de Sasuke. Il avait toujours été une sorte d'astre lumineux pour lui, capable d'illuminer son quotidien d'un simple regard, alors le voir à nouveau resplendissant le comblait de joie.

\- Maintenant c'est ton tour, continua le blond. Je dois finir d'être honnête avec toi. Pour que nous puissions avancer, tous les deux.

\- Naruto, voulu intervenir l'Uchiwa.

\- Non, coupa Naruto. Tu parleras après m'avoir écouté. S'il te plait.

Soupirant face à la tête de mule qu'était toujours l'Uzumaki, Sasuke acquiesça. Il avait tout de même peur d'entendre la suite. Naruto comptait beaucoup pour lui et il craignait que tout soit irrémédiablement cassé entre eux. Néanmoins, il ferait tout pour essayer d'arranger les choses. Même si Naruto ne l'aimait plus, il essaierait de tout faire pour le garder dans sa vie, même en tant que simple ami. Vivre ces dernières années sans lui avait vraiment été très dur.

\- J'étais vraiment heureux lorsque l'on a commencé à se rapprocher tous les deux, débuta le blond. Je ne saurais dire pourquoi, peut-être parce que tu ne m'as jamais regardé comme les autres enfants, avec dégout ou peur, j'en sais rien. Mais tu as toujours été à part pour moi. Tu étais une sorte de modèle. Une perfection à atteindre. Et en même temps, je te jalousais. Tu étais tous ce que je n'étais pas : beau, intelligent, intéressant. Pourtant, tu reconnaissais mon existence. Acceptant mes chalenges débiles, les relevant tous avec plaisir. C'est vrai que tu n'as jamais été tendre avec moi, mais tu n'en étais pas méchant ou cruel pour autant. Je me rappelle d'une fois où je suis tombé en classe. Alors que tous les autres riaient, tu t'es agenouillé devant moi, et même si tu me traitais d'imbécile et de maladroit, tu as quand même vérifié que je ne m'étais pas fait mal. Tu as été le seul. Tu as toujours été le seul à te soucier réellement de ma petite personne, et sans jamais rien me demander en retour. Et crois-moi, cela signifiait énormément pour moi.

Naruto laissa une larme s'échappait. Sasuke avait toujours compté plus qu'aucune autre personne pour lui, représentant tant de choses que ça en était difficile de mettre des mots dessus pour lui expliquer pourquoi.

\- Lorsqu'on a eu cet exposé à faire ensemble et que tu m'as avoué tes problèmes avec ta famille et leur tradition idiote, j'étais super heureux. Tu me faisais confiance au point de me relever tes pires secrets. Cela représentait beaucoup pour moi. C'est pour ça que j'ai cherché un moyen d'arranger ta situation, c'était ma manière de te rendre service et en même temps de me rapprocher de toi. J'ai toujours aimé parlé avec toi. A chaque fois que tu me racontais ta vie, même si c'était loin d'être amusant, je buvais tes paroles. Je me rends compte aujourd'hui à quel point j'étais déjà obsédé par toi. Tu étais l'être le plus important dans ma vie. Alors lorsque tu as suggéré cette expérimentation, j'ai accepté. Parce qu'au fond de moi, j'étais content que tu veuilles encore partager plus avec moi. J'étais excité par l'idée d'être encore plus proche de toi. Il m'a fallu du temps, mais j'ai fini par réaliser que si j'aimais tant ta présence et passer du temps avec toi, ce n'était pas parce que tu étais juste mon meilleur ami. J'étais amoureux de toi. J'aimais tout chez toi, même tes défauts, même ta perversité. Plus tu voulais de moi, plus j'étais heureux. Seulement, j'ai fini par me poser des questions. A douter de toi. Et de moi. Comment est-ce qu'un garçon si beau et qui a le monde à ses pieds pouvait se contenter d'un être aussi insignifiant et repoussant que moi ? Et j'ai commencé à avoir peur. Je savais que j'étais amoureux de toi et pour moi, il était impossible que ce soit réciproque. Et après notre retour de KonohaPark, lorsque tu as sous-entendu que tu voulais sortir avec d'autres garçons, mes soupçons ont été confirmés. Et d'une certaine façon, cela m'a fait perdre pied. Je voulais tant continuer à être avec toi, te toucher, t'embrasser. Seulement, j'étais amoureux de toi, et c'était douloureux de songer au fait que toi, tu ne l'étais pas. J'ai pensé t'avouer mes sentiments, mais j'avais peur que tu ne veuilles plus jamais de moi après ça. Que tu rejettes jusqu'à notre amitié. Que tu me vois alors comme l'être hideux et insipide que je croyais être. J'étais complétement perdu. Je ne savais plus où j'allais. Puis je t'ai vu. A la soirée de ton école où tu m'avais trainé, je t'ai vu. Tu embrassais ce garçon. Tu le laissais te toucher. Et j'ai cru mourir. Peut-être que d'une certaine manière, quelque chose est effectivement mort en moi à ce moment-là.

\- Tu nous avais vus ? Répéta Sasuke sous le choc.

Certes il avait voulu s'éloigner de Naruto en sortant avec d'autres garçons, seulement il ne voulait pas non plus le jeter au visage du blond. Et maintenant qu'il savait que Naruto état amoureux de lui, il imaginait le mal que cette vision avait dû lui causer.

\- Je t'en ai voulu au début. Ce n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui. Si tout ceci n'était pas arrivé, je n'aurai peut-être jamais connu le docteur Shizune. Elle a changé ma vie, tu sais ? On a tous les deux fait des erreurs par le passé. Je ne t'en veux plus aujourd'hui. Tu as été la personne qui m'a apporté le plus de bonheur dans la vie après tout. Je ne pourrais jamais te détester pour ça. Le premier à m'accepter et à vouloir de moi. Tu as été mon premier amour aussi, alors même si on n'a jamais été un vrai couple, ça marque quand même.

Naruto riait. Il parlait avec un sourire, essayant de faire bonne figure.

Sasuke, lui, ne riait pas. C'était son tour d'être envahi par la peur et le doute. Même s'il était prêt à accepter que le blond ne veuille que de l'amitié entre eux, il savait au fond de lui qu'abandonner ses sentiments pour Naruto serait douloureux. Il l'aimait vraiment et se détestait d'avoir tout gâcher entre eux.

\- Tu parles au passé, affirma soudain le brun avec tristesse.

\- Quoi ?

\- Depuis tout à l'heure, tu parles au passé, expliqua Sasuke avec douleur. Lorsque tu parles de ton amour pour moi.

Ils se fixèrent droit dans les yeux, chacun pouvant lire les émotions de l'autre. Sasuke semblait au bord du désespoir, son souffle rapide et chaud sortant de sa bouche dans de longs nuages blancs.

\- Pitié, supplia le brun. Dis-moi que ce n'est pas trop tard. Que je peux me racheter. Que tu m'aimes encore.

Une larme glissa sur le visage de Sasuke. Naruto suivi sa course jusqu'aux lèvres du brun. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait pleurer. Qu'il le voyait montrer tant de faiblesse. Et cela lui fit mal au cœur. Approchant sa main glacée, il essuya la joue mouillée.

\- Malgré tout ma volonté et après des années de thérapies, je suis toujours incapable de ne pas t'aimer.

\- Merci mon dieu !

Fermant les yeux de bonheur, d'autres goûtes salés roulèrent sur la peau de Sasuke. Pleurant à son tour, Naruto les essuya, un sourire doux et paisible sur les lèvres.

Soudain, respirant un grand coup pour ravaler ses larmes, l'Uchiwa se leva. Le blond avait certes dit qu'il l'aimait toujours, seulement il fallait maintenant qu'il lui prouve qu'il était digne de son amour et qu'il ne referait plus jamais les mêmes erreurs.

Pris au dépourvu, Naruto le regarda se mettre lentement à genoux devant lui, emprisonnant sa main dans la sienne.

\- Naruto Uzumaki, commença-t-il de manière très formelle. Je sais que je t'ai fait énormément souffrir par le passé. Mais je te promets que je vais tout faire pour me racheter. Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te rendre heureux et tout faire pour que tu n'aies plus jamais à revivre tous ces mois d'errance. Je sais que tu dois sans doute beaucoup aimer ton docteur Shizune, mais je te promets de tout faire pour que tu ne ressentes plus jamais le besoin de devoir lui parler. Je veux devenir ton confident. La personne en qui tu as le plus confiance. La personne qui te connaît le mieux. Je suis prêt à tout entendre, comme je suis prêt à te dire tout de moi. Je ne veux plus vivre un seul jour de ma vie loin de toi. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi vide et seul que depuis le jour où tu es parti. Je veux construire un avenir avec toi. Et pour cela, je te promets de t'aimer tous les jours un peu plus, te respecter, et dévouer ma vie à ton bonheur. Tu es l'être le plus beau, le plus gentil, le plus formidable que je n'ai jamais connu. Alors si tu veux bien m'accorder une nouvelle chance, je te promets que je ferais tout pour racheter mes erreurs passées. Je t'aime. Je t'ai toujours aimé. Je t'ai aimé dès l'instant où je t'ai vu. Tu es la seule et unique personne que je n'ai jamais aimée de toute ma vie. Si notre pays acceptait les mariages pour les personnes de même sexe, je te demanderai ta main pour te le prouver et te garder pour toujours à mes côtés et montrer au monde à quel point je t'aime de la manière la plus officielle qui soit. En attendant de pouvoir changer la loi pour toi, je n'ai que des mots à t'offrir. Et chacun de mes mots sont vrais et sincères. Je t'aime Naruto Uzumaki. Et je ne veux plus jamais vivre une seule journée sans toi à mes côtés.

Pas un instant Sasuke n'avait détaché ses yeux des siens. Naruto avait le souffle coupé. Il avait ressenti dans ses tripes la puissance et la sincérité de chacun des mots prononcés. Il avait tant de fois rêvé d'entendre ces mots sortir de la bouche du brun. Pourtant l'instant dépassait tous ses fantasmes les plus fous. Sasuke était prêt à changer les lois justes pour être avec lui. Et Naruto était sûr qu'il ne ferait. L'intensité de l'instant le frappa et il ne put se retenir. Sautant dans les bras du brun, ils tombèrent tous deux couchés sur le sol. Éclatant en sanglot, le blond enfui sa tête dans le cou de l'autre homme, le serrant de toutes ses forces contre lui.

Un peu surpris de la réaction, Sasuke passa à son tour ses bras autour de Naruto, caressa lentement son dos pour qu'il se calme. Le sol était dur et froid, mais il ne dit rien, savourant juste le fait d'avoir à nouveau le blond contre lui.

Naruto finit par relever son visage, des larmes continuant de retracer les contours de son visage. Il n'avait toujours pas répondu verbalement à l'Uchiwa.

\- Tu es si beau, dit soudain Sasuke en venant effacer ses larmes d'un geste de la main.

Comme fasciné par le brun sous lui, Naruto admira un instant la beauté de l'homme. Sasuke lui adressa un sourire tendre avant d'embrasser le bout de son nez. Sortant de sa torpeur, le blond réalisa alors la position dans laquelle ils étaient.

\- Je suis désolé, s'empressa-t-il de dire en se relevant et en aidant le brun à en faire de même. Tu ne t'aie pas fait mal ? En plus je me suis étalé complétement sur toi, j'ai dû t'écraser. Tu aurais dû me dire que…

\- Non, tu es plutôt léger au contraire, coupa Sasuke avec un petit rire. J'étais trop heureux de t'avoir contre moi pour me soucier de quoique ce soit d'autre.

Le rouge aux joues, Naruto regarda Sasuke épousseter la poussière sur sa veste. Lui aussi avait apprécié de pouvoir à nouveau le serrer contre lui. Mordillant un instant sa bouche, il hésita. Il avait envie de prolonger le contact encore un peu. Sur un coup de tête, il fit s'assoir le brun sur le banc en appuyant sur ses épaules et au lieu de se remettre à côté de lui, grimpa à califourchon sur ses cuisses pour le prendre à nouveau contre lui et nicher sa tête dans son cou.

Sasuke se laissa faire, fou de joie face à l'initiative de Naruto. Malgré le froid de l'hiver, son cœur ne lui avait jamais paru aussi chaud. Il avait réfléchi chaque mot qu'il avait dit. Il avait passé tant d'années à regretter de n'avoir jamais dit ses sentiments au blond et de l'avoir blessé puis laissé partir, qu'il pensait chacune de ses paroles. Il aimait Naruto du plus profond de son âme et ferait tout pour leur construire un avenir radieux et remplis de bonheur. Il avait appris de ses erreurs et ferait tout pour ne plus jamais en refaire.

\- Je t'aime.

Ce n'était qu'un murmure, à peine plus fort que le vent. Seulement Sasuke l'avait parfaitement entendu lorsque le blond le susurra à son oreille. Souriant de joie, il resserra encore son étreinte sur le corps de son amour.

\- Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ? Demanda Sasuke après quelques minutes à profiter du moment.

Naruto se redressa. Il ne pleurait plus. Ses yeux étaient toujours un peu rouges mais ses joues étaient sèches. Plongeant son regard dans celui de l'Uchiwa, il se tortura la lèvre inférieure.

Il avait envie de l'embrasser. Oui, il en avait vraiment envie. Seulement, il voulait prendre son temps cette fois. Il voulait profiter de chaque instant avec le brun et avait peur de tout précipiter. Ils avaient déjà expérimenté le sexe par le passé, maintenant il voulait juste se concentrer sur les sentiments.

\- On n'est pas obligé de le faire ce soir, murmura Sasuke en posant son front contre le sien en voyant son trouble. On va aller à ton rythme. Si tu trouves que je vais trop vite, je veux que tu me le dises. Ne me cache rien. Cela ne m'énervera pas. Par contre, si tu te forces à faire quelque chose, là je me mettrai en colère. Compris ?

Souriant, il hocha la tête. Sasuke avait toujours su interpréter ses pensées. Cela le faisait rire dans leur jeunesse. Il était heureux de voir que le brun y arrivait encore.

Lentement, rassurer par ces paroles, Naruto posa un chaste baiser sur la bouche de la personne qu'il aimait depuis tant d'années.

Sasuke fut surpris, mais n'en laissa rien paraitre. Il savait qu'il faudrait du temps pour reconstruire le lien entre eux. Et il comptait tout faire pour qu'il soit encore plus fort et inébranlable qu'avant. Frottant son nez avec celui de l'Uzumaki, il remarqua comme celui-ci était froid. Enlevant l'un de ses gants, il posa sa main sur la joue du blond.

\- Tu es glacé, affirma-t-il. Il se fait tard, on devrait rentrer. J'ai fait quelques recherches sur ton école et il ne vaudrait mieux pas que tu tombes malade. Même avec un certificat médical, être absent n'y est pas bien vu.

Naruto fut étonné que le brun ait fait de telles recherches, seulement cela lui ressemblait tellement qu'il gloussa un moment. Certaines choses ne changeaient pas et cette normalité lui faisait du bien.

\- Les examens ont pris fin hier, expliqua Naruto. Alors je n'ai pas cours pendant une semaine.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour attraper froid, contra Sasuke en lui tapotant légèrement le front. Rentrons.

Ils se levèrent de leur banc presque à regret. Naruto n'avait jamais remis sa moufle et le voyant, Sasuke attrapa sa main pour la serrer. Leurs peaux étaient gelées, mais ils ne se lâchèrent pas pour autant.

Les rues étaient désertes et silencieuses. Seul le bruit de leurs pas résonnait. Ils arrivèrent vite devant la maison de Jiraya, trop vite à leur goût.

\- Tu devrais te dépêcher de rentrer chez toi, chuchota Naruto en prenant encore une fois le brun contre lui. Contrairement à moi, je suis sûr que beaucoup de travail t'attend la semaine prochaine.

\- Je vais prendre un taxi, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Un taxi ? répéta le blond surpris. Tu n'habites plus chez tes parents ?

\- Pas vraiment, répondit Sasuke avec une grimace.

\- Où est-ce que tu vis alors ? Demanda l'Uzumaki curieux.

\- J'ai un appartement un peu plus loin, répondit le brun, fuyant clairement son regard.

Dès qu'il l'avait pu, Sasuke s'était trouvé un appartement pour s'éloigner le plus possible de ses parents. Il ne supportait plus de vivre avec des personnes qui essayaient de régenter tous les aspects de sa vie sans même chercher à savoir ce que lui voulait. Il n'avait jamais eu de lien fort, comme celui entre Naruto et Jiraya, entre ses parents et lui, alors il était normal que le blond n'ait pas réalisé que certaines choses avaient pu changer maintenant qu'ils étaient adultes.

\- Où ça plus loin ? Voulu savoir le plus jeune septique.

\- Juste un peu plus loin…

\- Sasuke, insista Naruto.

\- Prêt du quartier des affaires du nord, soupira le brun.

Il savait qu'il avait fait une gaffe en disant qu'il prendrait un taxi. Il connaissait suffisamment Naruto pour savoir qu'il allait culpabiliser pour l'avoir fait autant marcher loin de chez lui. Seulement, il était bien trop heureux de pouvoir à nouveau passer du temps avec lui pour se concentrer sur de si petits détails. Ils s'étaient enfin retrouvés, c'était l'essentiel pour lui.

\- Mais c'est à l'opposé d'ici ! Réalisa le blond.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, affirma Sasuke, je vais retourner sur l'artère principale et j'y prendrai un taxi. A cette heure-ci, ils attendent les sortis des boites et des bars, j'en trouverai un facilement.

\- Tu vas mourir de froid en attendant ! Il te faudra presque vingt minutes même en marchant vite pour y aller.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, répéta le brun. Je le referai encore pour passer juste cinq minutes de plus avec toi.

Contemplant le visage sincère et heureux du brun, Naruto eut une idée qui lui traversa la tête. Il en avait envie. Seulement, il avait peur que l'autre l'interprète différemment.

\- Tu peux rester dormir, se lança-t-il le rouge aux joues. Mais juste dormir.

L'ajout fit beaucoup rire Sasuke. Vexé que le brun se moque de lui, Naruto se dégagea de ses bras et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Alors qu'il cherchait ses clés, deux bras vinrent l'enserrer par derrière et il sentit un souffle chaud contre sa nuque.

\- Pardon, murmura Sasuke qui n'avait pourtant pas vraiment l'air désolé. Ça me fait tellement plaisir de te retrouver que je n'ai pas réussi à me maitriser. Si l'offre tient toujours, j'accepte avec plaisir.

Jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule, Naruto soupira avant de se remettre à la conquête de ses clés. Ils entrèrent et le blond prit leurs manteaux pour les accrocher. Après un détour par la cuisine pour chercher une bouteille d'eau, ils montrèrent dans la chambre du plus jeune en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Jiraya avait certes le sommeil lourd, seulement il ne voulait pas que le vieil homme se réveille et croit que Naruto avait ramené quelqu'un avec lui de sa sortie de boite. Ce n'était pas faux, cependant il savait d'avance que le romancier allait imaginer tout un tas de choses plus perverses les unes que les autres et il ne voulait pas en entendre parler au petit-déjeuner.

Lorsque Naruto alluma la lumière de sa lampe de chevet, Sasuke fut stupéfait de voir les changements dans la chambre où il avait passé tant d'heures quelques années plus tôt.

\- J'ai eu envie d'un changement de déco, expliqua simplement Naruto en buvant une gorgée d'eau avant de tendre la bouteille à Sasuke.

Se désaltérant à son tour, Sasuke admira une nouvelle fois la pièce. Elle faisait plus adulte, mais il subsistait des touches qui rappelaient que c'était malgré tout la chambre de Naruto.

Ils se déshabillèrent sans un mot, un peu gêné de revoir la peau de l'autre après si longtemps. Sasuke hésita clairement à enlever sa chemise. Il avait l'habitude de dormir torse nu, seulement il ne voulait pas faire quoique ce soit qui pourrait mettre Naruto mal à l'aise. Le voyant avec sa chemise entrouverte, le blond vint lui tirer sur une manche, donnant silencieusement son accord, avant de retirer son propre haut.

Ils n'avaient toujours rien dit, mais le silence n'était pas pesant. Ils prirent tous deux places dans le lit, l'un en face de l'autre, laissant leur peau nu se toucher sagement à certains endroits.

\- Bonne nuit, chuchota le blond avant de tendre le bras pour éteindre la lumière.

\- Bonne nuit Naruto, répondit Sasuke en prenant sa main.

Cela leur fit étrange à tout deux de dormir ensemble dans le même lit. Ils avaient l'habitude de partager un lit par le passé. Seulement, c'était surtout parce que le brun n'avait plus de force après qu'ils aient fait une activité des plus intenses. Rougissant aux souvenirs de ce qu'ils avaient fait dans cette même chambre, Naruto eut un petit sourire. Il sentit Sasuke lui serrer un peu plus fort la main comme s'il avait pensé à la même chose.

Détachant son poignet, le blond se rapprocha, venant coller sa tête au torse en face de lui, passant une main sur ses côtes. Sasuke en profita pour lui aussi s'ajuster et glissa un bras dans son dos.

\- Je t'aime, murmura Sasuke en embrassant une dernière fois son front.

Heureux et comblés, ils s'endormirent rapidement, entourés par la chaleur de la personne qu'ils aimaient le plus en ce monde.

A suivre…

* * *

 **J'avoue, après relecture je suis moi-même un peu déçue par ce chapitre, que je trouve, au final, un peu trop mielleux. Je regrette un peu d'être allée trop vite et de ne pas les avoir fait être amis un petit moment avant de s'avouer leur sentiment. A la base, cette histoire devait être oneshot et j'avais vraiment envie de vite en finir quand je suis arrivée à cette partie (j'avais surtout peur de manquer de motivation et ne jamais la finir si je ne me dépêchais pas). Maintenant que je ne suis plus dans le même esprit que lorsque je l'ai écrit (c'était i mois quand même) je sais que j'aurai pu mieux faire. Seulement, je ne peux pas réécrire ce chapitre en les faisant aller plus doucement dans leur relation sans réécrire les suivant vu ce qui s'y passe. D'un autre côté, je me dis que cela peut toujours me servir pour une future fic - c'est quand même la 1** **ère** **histoire longue que j'écris depuis des années (j'ai un peu abandonné l'écriture lorsque je suis rentrée dans le monde du travail malheureusement) donc c'est une sorte de fic essai - j'ai pas mal d'idées d'histoires donc je pourrai toujours écrire une autre histoire d'amour qui tourne mal entre Sasuke et Naruto, et cette fois, je ferai bien plus galéré Sasuke s'il veut récupérer notre petit blond. Et en bonus avec Yahiko qui viendrait jouer le rival (voire plus) pour le cœur de Naru. A ce propos, je commence à écrire la partie où justement Sasuke essai de récupérer l'amour de Naruto dans** _ **Instinct Animal**_ **et là je compte le faire ramer bien plus, donc promis dans l'histoire suivante ça ira moins vite et je serais plus sadique avec Sasuke.**

 **Dites-moi quand même si les explications de Sasuke vous satisfaits ou pas.**

 **Il reste maintenant 4 chapitres + 1 épilogue à cette histoire. Tout ce que je peux vous dire sur la suite, c'est que malgré tout, Naruto n'a pas tout pardonné à Sasuke et a encore de nombreux doutes. Donc pas de sexe tout de suite (oui il y aura un lemon NaruSasu et un SasuNaru avant la fin)**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre : petit-déjeuner avec Jiraya ^^ ben oui, il y avait pas pensé le Naruto en invitant Sasuke à dormir avec lui !**

 **A la semaine prochaine !**


	14. Chapter 13

**L'Expérimentation**

 **Résumé** **:** Naruto va apprendre avec le temps que de n'être qu'un sujet d'expérimentation dans la vie de la personne que l'on aime peut faire mal, très mal. UA. SasuNaruSasu.

 **Disclaimer** : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient…

 **Note de l'auteur** : Un petit chapitre (enfin petit...) tout chou et plein d'amour pour changer lol Par contre, il n'y aura plus d'apparition de Yahiko maintenant. Étant donné qu'il n'a jamais été amoureux de Naruto et qu'il s'est rapproché de lui juste pour se venger des Uchiwas (en essayant de filmer le viol de Naruto au passage) Naruto l'a complétement effacé de sa mémoire comme futur possible petit-ami.

 **Merci à Tenebreyami, Noah, ShannaRya, Guest, Yaoi no Yue, Niak, Mel13, Ytfuyfiyi-chan ( ton commentaire m'a fait sourire mais, entre nous, je deviens une folle aussi lorsque je trouve une fic qui me plait (ce qui est assez rare malheureusement) alors je te comprends -) et pour répondre à ta question, Naruto a passé les 5 dernières années en thérapie donc il a beaucoup mûri et a appris à accepter beaucoup de chose en rapport avec sa relation sur Sasuke) et Me pour vos reviews ! Ça me donne la pêche et envie de continuer à vous écrire de nouvelles histoires à chaque fois que je lis vos reviews, donc merci à vous ^_^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 :**

Ce fut un frottement sur son bras, pareil à une caresse, qui le réveilla. Sortant à peine des limbes du sommeil, Naruto sentit une chaleur irradiait dans son dos. Il était incroyablement bien. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait réveillé mais il voulait au plus vite retourner au royaume des songes pour finir le doux rêve qu'il était en train de faire sur Sasuke.

Lorsque quelque chose de chaud et d'humide vint se poser périodiquement à plusieurs endroits de sa nuque, Naruto se décida à ouvrir les yeux. La veille, il n'avait pas entièrement fermé les volets de sa chambre et le soleil de ce mois de janvier brumeux éclairé faiblement la pièce.

Grognant devant ce réveil un peu forcé, le blond se décida à bouger. Se frottant les yeux, il réalisa soudain qu'une main, qui ne lui appartenait pas, avait élu domicile sur son ventre. La pensée qu'il avait eu la bêtise de ramener un inconnu avec lui la veille le tétanisa. Il se rappelait avoir enchainé les verres pour se donner du courage avant de se rendre sur la piste de danse et de laisser des hommes le séduire. Pourtant, il n'avait aucun souvenir après ça lui faisant penser qu'il avait franchi le pas. Sentant la main traçait des cercles sur sa peau nu et comprenant que des baisers étaient déposés sur son cou, il hésita entre faire croire qu'il dormait toujours pour gagner du temps ou se retourner et faire face à son coup d'un soir.

S'il y avait bien une chose que le docteur Shizune lui avait appris, c'était que la fuite ne servait jamais à rien. Le loup qui nous court après pour nous dévorer nous rattrapera toujours un jour, à chacun de trouver un moyen de le défier et gagner contre lui. Fort de cette réflexion, il soupira une dernière fois avant de jeter un léger coup d'œil du côté de l'arrière de son épaule. Il ne distingua rien de l'autre à part des cheveux brun en bataille et un bras joliment musclé. Au moins, il avait l'air de l'avoir bien choisi, se consola-t-il. L'homme avait toujours son visage caché dans son giron et continuait sa douce torture sur sa nuque. Déduisant qu'il ne devait pas le savoir réveillé, il se tourna sur le dos.

Des yeux bleus choqués rencontrèrent des yeux noirs rieurs. La main sur son ventre migra jusqu'à son visage pour y prodiguer une tendre caresse. Sasuke le regarda avec un sourire moitié moqueur moitié amusé. Lentement, les évènements de la veille prirent place dans la tête blonde et il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

\- Finalement réveillé la marmotte ? Demanda le brun après quelques minutes.

Naruto ne sut comment réagir. D'un côté, il avait envie de s'énerver et de lui crier qu'il n'était pas une marmotte. De l'autre, il n'en revenait pas d'avoir Sasuke avec lui – dans son lit qui plus est – et avait peur de le faire fuir.

\- Ou pas ? Questionna-t-il encore devant le manque de réaction du blond.

Un instant, Sasuke se demanda si Naruto était en mode pause. Il ne bougeait pas. Même ses yeux ne clignaient pas. Il semblait comme complétement déconnecter. Riant face à cette passivité si peu naturelle chez son compagnon, il décida qu'il allait un peu forcer l'autre à revenir dans le monde réel. Sans prévenir, il s'approcha et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes, sans jamais le lacher des yeux. Il n'aimait pas garder les yeux ouverts avec ses précédentes conquêtes. Il aimait s'imaginer qu'ils étaient Naruto et les voir réagir autrement que comme l'aurait fait son blond le rebuter plus qu'autre chose. Avec Naruto par contre, ça avait toujours été l'inverse. Il essayait toujours de garder les yeux ouverts le plus possible, avide de voir et découvrir toutes les sentiments qui le dévastaient lorsqu'il l'embrassait, son visage le trahissant toujours par de nombreuses mimiques.

Naruto mit un moment à sortir de sa transe, mais Sasuke ne recula pas pour autant. Accentuant un peu plus le baiser, il continuait de le fixer, se plongeant dans ces deux azures qui lui avaient tant manqué. Finalement, le blond se réveilla et répondit enfin à cette bouche qu'il pensait ne plus jamais goûter. Au plus grand étonnement du brun, il approfondit lui-même le baiser, venant lécher avidement les lèvres de l'Uchiwa qui n'attendait que ça. Fermant les yeux, Naruto laissa sa langue entrer en contact avec sa consœur, danser un ballet qu'aucune n'avait oublié.

Un gémissement lui échappant, Naruto se rendit compte à quel point ce qu'il avait éprouvé avec Yahiko et Ayame, la fille de Teuchi-san, ne représentant rien par rapport au torrent de sensations et d'éclairs qu'avaient toujours suscités Sasuke en lui.

A bout de souffle, ils mirent fin aux baisers. Voulant savourer l'instant, Naruto garda les yeux fermés et la bouche ouverte, se rejouant l'échange dans sa tête, prêt à être embrassé encore plus et plus fort par le brun.

\- Est-ce que ma princesse au bois dormant est réveillée cette fois ? Plaisanta Sasuke en dessinant le contour des lèvres roses et gonflés de plaisir du blond du bout des doigts.

Le dit-blond mit près de vingt secondes avant de comprendre le sens de la phrase. Vexé, il chassa la main d'un geste rageur avant de se redresser dans le lit pour se lever.

\- Je ne suis pas une fille, enfoiré ! S'énerva-t-il.

\- J'ai avalé suffisamment de ton sperme dans le passé pour le savoir, murmura Sasuke taquin en glissa ses bras autour de sa taille pour le retenir avec lui dans le lit.

\- Lâche-moi ! Aboya l'Uzumaki sans élevé la voix de peur d'ameuter Jiraya s'ils faisaient trop de bruit. Si tu es là uniquement pour te moquer de moi, tu peux…

Il n'eut jamais le temps de finir sa phrase. Sasuke avait bondi derrière lui et avait attrapé son visage presque avec violence, le forçant à lui faire face. Son regard était sévère et grave, et devant l'intensité, Naruto fut pris de sueur froide.

\- Je croyais avoir été clair hier, déclara le brun sans le lacher des yeux. Je suis complétement sérieux lorsque je te dis que je t'aime et que je veux construire quelque chose de solide avec toi. Je sais parfaitement que tu n'es pas une fille, tu ne m'intéresserais pas pour commencer si tu en étais une. Seulement, à partir de maintenant, j'ai décidé d'être entier et vrai avec toi. Plus question de se cacher ou de se retenir. Je veux profiter de chaque instant. Alors je te préviens d'avance, il va falloir t'y faire. Je ne prendrai plus de gant. Pas alors que je sais que l'on ressent tous les deux la même chose. Tu es ma princesse Naruto Uzumaki et il va falloir que l'information rentre dans ta petite tête. A partir de maintenant, je vais prendre soin de toi comme j'en ai toujours rêvé et crois-moi, d'ici peu tu regretteras l'époque où je ne te traitais que de princesse.

Souriant en coin sur sa dernière phrase, il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre avant de reprendre ses lèvres dans un baiser enflammé. Si les mots ne marchaient pas, peut-être que sa bouche pourrait faire comprendre – d'une manière bien plus excise avouons-le – au blond à quel point chacun de ses mots étaient sincère et sérieux.

Il sentit Naruto frissonner contre lui, avant qu'il ne passe de lui-même ses bras autour de ses épaules, les rapprochant encore plus l'un de l'autre. L'intensité du mouvement failli le faire basculer en arrière, mais il réussit à se rattraper in extrémiste. Autant il désirait que le blond le couche sur le lit et fasse de lui tout ce qu'il voulait, autant il savait que Naruto n'était pas prêt. Tentant d'oublier son érection matinale, il se concentra uniquement sur le plus jeune. Ils avaient déjà testé le sexe ensemble dans le passée. Maintenant, il était temps qu'ils testent d'avoir une vraie relation amoureuse ensemble, et ils en avaient tous deux pleinement conscience.

Lorsque Naruto commença à avoir des vertiges, il se décida, à contre cœur, de mettre fin au baiser. Enlaçant fermement Sasuke contre lui, il posa sa tête sur son épaule, essayant de calmer les battements frénétiques de son pauvre muscle cardiaque.

\- Seulement si on est seul, murmura-t-il soudain. Tu as le droit de me donner tous les noms idiots que tu veux, mais seulement si on est seul. Pas de témoin.

\- Marché conclu, accorda Sasuke en riant.

\- Sinon je me vengerai, annonça-t-il en se redressant avec un sourire coquin.

\- Ah oui ? Et comment ? Demanda le brun sceptique.

\- Juste… comme ça !

Avant d'avoir compris ce que tramait l'Uzumaki, Sasuke se retrouva piégé sous un corps chaud et à moitié nu. La pensée que Naruto voulait déjà passer aux choses sérieuses redonna de l'aplomb à son érection. Malheureusement, lorsque les mains du blond se posèrent sur lui, ce ne fut absolument pas pour le caresser.

Gloussant contre sa volonté, Sasuke tenta de se débattre et d'inverser leur position, tandis que Naruto ne cessait de le chatouiller. Le pire était qu'il savait où visait le salaud ! Sasuke avait toujours était sensible à des endroits bien précis comme le pli du coude ou du genou. Les aisselles et les pieds marchaient pas mal aussi. Mais surtout lorsqu'il n'était pas excité, son ventre, plus particulièrement ses côtes, était extrêmement sensibles aux chatouilles. Et Naruto le savait parfaitement puisque même un simple baiser déposé près du nombril pouvait déclencher un rire chez le brun.

Sasuke se tortillait tel un ver de terre sous les assauts d'un Naruto hilare. Il essayait de lui attraper les mains, mais le blond trouvait toujours une parade pour l'éviter. Son érection était complètement oubliée à présent, il avait l'impression que si l'autre continuait encore longtemps, il allait finir par uriner dans le lit. Par vengeance, il aurait pu le faire, juste pour lui faire regretter son attaque plus que lâche. Cependant, il était un Uchiwa et les Uchiwa savaient se retenir, et ce, dans tous les sens du terme. Décidant de jouer le tout pour le tout, il contracta tous ses muscles et dans une poussée violente, il se redressa, faisant basculer Naruto en arrière. Il le rattrapa in extremis avant qu'il ne tombe hors du lit, emprisonnant ses poignets de ses mains.

Alors que le rire du blond commençait à se tarir et que Sasuke était prêt à lui dire une phrase sanglante, un gargouillis absolument pas discret résonna dans la chambre. Tous deux se figèrent alors, se fixant du regard, alors que Naruto cessait définitivement de rire et que son visage prenait une belle teinte écrevisse.

Certaines choses ne changeaient pas, pensa Sasuke. Naruto avait toujours été un ventre sur patte, et à priori, il l'était toujours. La réflexion le fit sourire.

Passant ses bras derrières le blond pour l'empêcher de s'étaler au pied du lit, il le réinstalla plus confortablement sur ses genoux. Penaud, Naruto était assis sur lui comme un enfant sur les genoux de son père, la tête baissé et une moue boudeuse au visage. Sasuke le trouvait parfaitement adorable. Il avait beau avoir vingt-quatre ans, Naruto avait su conserver son côté enfantin et il en était heureux.

\- J'ai faim, déclara soudain le brun pour couper court au malaise de son compagnon. Si on descendait et que tu me montrais tes talents de cuisinier ?

Naruto releva des yeux brillants d'émotions vers lui. Son sourire était resplendissant, comme si Sasuke venait de lui faire le plus beau compliment de sa vie. Le blond étudiait la cuisine, alors peut-être que c'était le cas, pensa-t-il.

\- Je vais te faire un plat que j'ai appris avec Choji, affirma gaiement Naruto, tu n'en reviendras pas ! C'est presque meilleur que les ramens, j'en mange tous les matins quand j'ai le temps d'en faire !

\- Pour que ça ait presque dépassé les ramens, rigola Sasuke, c'est que ça doit être succulent. J'ai hâte de goûter.

\- Ça va prendre une trentaine de minutes de cuisson, alors tu veux rester avec moi ou je te laisse la salle de bain ?

\- Autant je rêve de te voir avec un tablier autour de la taille à naviguer dans une cuisine pour me préparer le meilleur plat du monde, autant j'ai vraiment besoin d'une douche. L'atelier cuisine n'est que partit remise, assura Sasuke avec un clin d'œil.

Heureux d'apprendre que le brun était prêt à partager avec lui sa passion de la cuisine, Naruto se leva avec le sourire. Debout au milieu de la pièce, il cherchait du regard les vêtements de son compagnon pour les lui donner lorsqu'il sentit une main glissait sur son ventre. Tournant son regard vers Sasuke, il vit celui surpris du brun scotcher sur lui. Baissant les yeux sur ce que fixait l'autre, il réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait son tatouage. Naruto l'avait depuis tellement longtemps maintenant qu'il oubliait parfois qu'il n'avait pas toujours été là.

\- Il est magnifique, déclara Sasuke en admiration en le caressant doucement du bout des doigts. Il te va à ravir.

\- Merci, répondit Naruto un peu gêné.

\- Tu es vraiment beau.

Sasuke l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux en lui disant ça. Naruto sentit aussitôt son visage prendre feu. Ne sachant trop comment réagir, il bafouilla que le brun savait où était la salle de bain et qu'il pouvait se servir dans ses fringues s'il le voulait, avant de voler dans le couloir, emportant juste un t-shirt qui trainait sur une chaise avec lui. Il entendit nettement le rire de Sasuke l'accompagnait dans sa fuite, mais il n'avait pas de répartit à lui sortir pour pouvoir retourner lui tenir tête.

Enfilant son haut, il rejoignit la cuisine. Jiraya était assis à la table, une tasse de café à la main, en train de lire le journal.

Connaissant le vieil homme suffisamment bien pour savoir qu'une fois qu'il était lancé dans une lecture, rien ne pouvait l'en sortir, Naruto vaqua tranquillement à ses occupations. Sifflotant, il sortit des placards tous les ingrédients dont il avait besoin. Bien qu'il ait déjà fait ce plat des centaines de fois, ses mains tremblèrent un instant. C'était pour Sasuke qu'il cuisinait, et il ne voulait absolument pas se louper. Avec délicatesse, il cassa les œufs, vérifiant plusieurs fois qu'aucune coquille ne soit malencontreusement tombée dans le bol. Mélangeant presqu'avec amour les ingrédients, il mit deux poêles à chauffer après les avoir légèrement graissées, tendant l'oreille vers l'étage pour s'assurer que la douche coulée toujours. Avec le savoir-faire qui ne vient qu'avec l'expérience, il fit sauter les premiers crèpes pour les retourner avant de vite chercher une assiette pour y déposer le petit déjeuner de son cher et tendre.

Naruto se sentait tellement joyeux qu'il avait littéralement l'impression de danser dans la cuisine, fermant un placard d'un coup de hanche, faisant voler les crêpes en rythme dans les airs. Il avait une musique dans la tête qu'il ne cessait de fredonner depuis qu'il était descendu de sa chambre, mais il aurait été incapable de dire de quelle chanson il s'agissait. Attrapant du jus de fruit et des pots de confiture du frigo, il commença à dresser la table.

Le blond était tellement concentré sur sa tâche, qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il était observé. Jiraya avait fini de lire son journal depuis un moment, et le fixait avec attention, la tête reposant sur une main. Un petit sourire aux lèvres, il était heureux de voir son petit-fils si plein de vie et de joie de si bon matin. Lorsque le blond se retourna après avoir fait la vaisselle, deux assiettes pleines en main, le romancier décida qu'il était temps de rappeler son existence au plus jeune.

\- On a passé une bonne soirée hier, gamin ?

Jiraya ne sut jamais quelle pensée traversa la tête de Naruto à ses mots, mais à la couleur rouge qui envahit soudainement le visage de son petit-fils et à l'immobilisme qui s'empara de lui, il se dit que cela devait valoir certains passages de ses écrits.

Gloussant à l'idée que le plus jeune s'était enfin décidé de faire des folies de son corps – il n'avait jamais compris l'abstinence du blond, surtout que ce n'était pas les occasions qui lui manquaient, il avait remarqué qu'il avait un fan club qui venait spécialement le voir lorsqu'il travaillait à l'Ichiraku – Jiraya lui fit un clin d'œil avant de porter son café à ses lèvres.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! S'empressa de justifier Naruto qui avait parfaitement compris le clin d'œil de l'ainé.

\- Oui, oui, répondit le romancier taquin. Et il s'appelle comment ?

\- Je t'assure qu'il ne s'est rien passé ! Affirma le blond en posant sur la table les assiettes qui commençaient à lui brûler les mains.

\- Donc ton petit numéro de chant et danse tout en cuisinant, c'est uniquement parce que tu adores manger des crêpes le matin ? Demanda Jiraya avec humour.

Naruto grimaça, il n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il était observé. Seulement, il n'avait pas pu se retenir, il était tellement heureux que Sasuke lui ait avoué l'aimer qu'il avait l'impression d'être sur un petit nuage.

\- Et tu les aimes tellement, continua l'écrivain avec malice, que tu t'en ais même fait deux assiettes ?

Pour le coup, toutes les couleurs sur le visage du blond disparurent. Jiraya regretta d'être allé si loin dans ses taquineries en voyant le plus jeune livide et se retenir à la table pour ne pas tomber.

Naruto, lui, venait subitement de réaliser que d'ici quelques instants, Sasuke allait forcément descendre le rejoindre dans la cuisine pour petit-déjeuner avec lui. Et de ce fait, avec Jiraya. Autant il savait que son grand-père n'avait aucun problème avec l'idée qu'il ramène un homme à la maison pour passer la nuit avec – il le lui avait redit plusieurs fois depuis son retour à Konoha, des moments extrêmement gênants pour lui qui détestait parlait de sa vie sexuelle avec son grand-père – autant il n'était pas sûr que voir débarquer Sasuke lui fasse réellement plaisir. Jiraya savait pour Sasuke et ce qu'ils avaient fait des années auparavant. Le vieil homme l'avait serré dans ses bras alors que Naruto pleurait son amour pour le brun, se contentant de traiter Sasuke d'idiot et de promettre au plus jeune d'être prêt à aller casser la gueule de l'Uchiwa si Naruto en avait le besoin. Il craignait maintenant que Jiraya n'arbore que des sentiments haineux envers Sasuke.

Malheureusement, avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir, le dit-Sasuke entrait dans la cuisine, passant un bras sur son ventre pour se coller à lui.

\- Ca sent bon, déclara l'Uchiwa en humant l'air.

A aucun moment, Sasuke n'avait montré signe prouvant qu'il avait remarqué la présence de Jiraya. Les deux blonds, eux, s'était complétement figés. Alors que Naruto était pétrifié entre les bras de Sasuke, les yeux grands ouverts d'horreur et les mains cramponnaient à la table, Jiraya avait stoppé son geste alors qu'il allait prendre une nouvelle gorgée de café et la tasse était à présent coincée à quelques centimètres de sa bouche dans les airs.

\- C'est… C'est pas ce que tu crois, bafouilla Naruto après un moment de silence. Il s'est rien passé !

Contre toute attente, Jiraya éclata de rire. Le visage du blond était tellement comique qu'il n'avait pas pu se retenir. Reposant sa tasse avant qu'elle ne tombe, le vieil homme se tenait le ventre sous le regard amusé de Sasuke et celui perdu de Naruto.

\- Bonjour à vous aussi Jiraya-san, dit simplement l'Uchiwa en posant un baiser sur la joue de Naruto avant de prendre place à table.

Il fallut quelques minutes avant que le romancier n'arrive à se calmer. Le blond n'avait toujours pas bougé, toujours figé à côté de la table à manger, les yeux fixés sur son grand-père. Sasuke, lui, observa un moment tous ce qu'il y avait sous ses yeux, avant de remplir deux verres de jus de fruit et d'en poser un devant son ami.

\- Ravi de te revoir le morveux, finit par répondre Jiraya, un sourire toujours accrocher aux lèvres.

Naruto s'attendait à tout sauf à cela. En transe, il prit place à côté de Sasuke à table. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que son premier matin avec l'Uchiwa se passerait comme cela. Avisant le journal dans les mains de l'ainé, Sasuke parla un petit moment de l'actualité avec l'écrivain. Ils discutaient gaiement ensemble, critiquant les dernières lubies du gouvernement ou se lamentant du fait que la météo annonçait d'importante chute de neige dans les prochains jours. Au plus grand étonnement du blond, les deux hommes discutaient comme si cinq années ne venaient pas de s'écouler. Ils semblaient avoir repris leur ancienne relation comme cela, d'un simple claquement de doigt.

Il n'y avait eu ni insulte, ni coup de la part de Jiraya, ni excuse ou supplique de la part de Sasuke. Pas que Naruto aurait préféré cela, voir les deux hommes les plus important de sa vie bien s'entendre le rendait très heureux. Il avait juste l'impression d'avoir loupé plusieurs épisodes de sa vie et ne savait plus trop comment réagir.

Terminant de badigeonner une crêpe de confiture, Sasuke la porta aux lèvres de son compagnon qui n'avait toujours pas touché à sa propre assiette. Naruto l'attrapa machinalement et la mangea, continuant d'observer les deux autres avec suspicion.

\- Ne fais cette tête Naruto, soupira Jiraya, voulant sortir son petit-fils de son état second. Lorsque je t'ai vu tout guilleret ce matin, ma première pensée a été de me demander si tu avais passé la nuit avec Sasuke pour être si joyeux. Alors crois-moi, quand je l'ai vu entrer dans la pièce, mon fou rire a surtout été parce que je ne pensais pas avoir autant raison. Et crois-moi, ça me fait réellement plaisir de vous voir à nouveau tous les deux ensemble.

\- C'est vrai ? Demanda Naruto d'une petite voix.

L'opinion de Jiraya comptait beaucoup pour lui. Alors s'il avait désapprouvé sa future relation avec l'Uchiwa, il aurait été extrêmement malheureux.

Bien sûr, confirma le romancier. Je ne veux que ton bonheur. Et entre nous, depuis ton retour à la maison, je me demandais à quel moment est-ce qu'il allait refaire son apparition.

\- Quoi ? S'exclama Naruto en lâchant la deuxième crêpe que Sasuke venait de lui tendre.

\- Malgré tout ce que tu peux dire, j'ai toujours su que tu étais encore amoureux de ton Sasuke, expliqua le plus vieux avec un petit sourire malicieux. Ino était persuadée qu'en te faisant sortir, elle arriverait à te le faire oublier, mais je te connais. Et le fait que tu n'es jamais ramené aucun garçon avec toi à la maison me l'a toujours confirmé.

\- Alors tu n'es pas contre le fait que je puisse sortir avec Sasuke ? Questionna timidement le blond en se triturant les doigts.

\- Absolument pas, répondit Jiraya en posant une main sur sa tête pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Je suis heureux pour toi. En plus, comme ça, ça m'évite de devoir faire des recherches. Je connais tous les antécédents de Sasuke, en grande partie grâce à la presse d'ailleurs, mais je sais qu'il fera tout pour te rendre heureux. Par contre, si tu m'en avais ramené un autre, je t'aurai demandé d'attendre un peu qu'un détective privé inspecte son passée avant de te donner le feu vert.

\- Tu es sérieux ? Demanda Naruto ahuri.

\- Bien sûr, répliqua le vieil homme. Je n'ai pas envie qu'un deuxième Yahiko vienne foutre le bordel dans ta vie. Tu es mon petit-fils alors c'est mon rôle de te protéger.

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de tiquer à l'entente d'un prénom masculin – et au fait que celui-ci avait l'air d'avoir causé quelques ennuis au blond. Cependant, vu le nombre de conquêtes qu'il avait lui-même eut ces dernières années, cela aurait été mal venu de sa part de commencer à jouer les petits amis jaloux dès le premier matin. Il avait le temps pour questionner Naruto à ce sujet.

\- Merci Jiraya.

Naruto était ému. S'essuyant les yeux pour s'empêcher de pleurer, il se leva pour enlacer son grand-père. L'homme lui rendit l'embrassade avant de finir sa tasse d'une traite, puis de décréter qu'il était temps qu'il aille se préparer. Ce n'était pas parce que c'était dimanche qu'il n'avait rien à faire. Sous le rire des deux autres, il quitta la cuisine, les laissant finir leur petit-déjeuner tranquillement.

\- Ça va ? Interrogea Sasuke une fois qu'ils furent seuls.

\- Oui, je ne savais pas trop comment Ero-sennin allait réagir, expliqua Naruto en prenant le pot de pâte à tartiner en main. Je suis content qu'il ait accepté aussi facilement.

\- Moi aussi, ajouta Sasuke en contemplant avec horreur la couche immense de chocolat que mettait son ami sur sa crêpe. J'aurai été prêt à me battre et à le supplier s'il l'avait fallu. Mais ton grand-père a toujours été un cas à part alors plus rien en m'étonne avec lui.

\- Ça me fait un peu étrange, admit Naruto après quelques minutes à mastiquer son repas. Qu'on soit à nouveau tous les deux dans cette cuisine.

\- Tu veux la vérité ? Pour moi aussi, répondit le brun après un instant de réflexion. Je pensais vraiment ne plus jamais te revoir, alors j'ai l'impression de vivre un rêve éveillé depuis que j'ai ouvert les yeux.

Le commentaire apporta une légère coloration aux joues de Naruto. Lui aussi ressentait cela. Il avait l'impression de vivre le plus beau jour de sa vie. Etre à nouveau avec Sasuke, lui parler, pouvoir le toucher, il n'aurait jamais cru cela possible autre part que dans ses fantasmes.

Pris subitement d'un doute, il se pinça le bras. La douleur qui l'envahit lui confirma qu'il était effectivement réveillé.

\- Idiot, soupira Sasuke en lui attrapant la main pour caresser délicatement la peau meurtrie.

Lentement, l'Uchiwa baissa son visage en direction de sa main avant de venir déposer un baiser sur la peau rougit. Naruto était décontenancé par le geste. Sasuke avait toujours eu un côté tendre lors de leur expérimentation, seulement voir cette tendresse appliquée en dehors du sexe faisait battre son cœur à cent à l'heure. Il avait l'impression de vivre un conte de fée et que Sasuke était un beau prince qui en plus d'être charmant, n'appartenait qu'à lui.

\- Finissons de manger ma princesse, dit alors le brun en riant. On a beaucoup de chose à rattraper.

Un instant Naruto se demanda s'il avait pensé à haute voix. Puis se souvenant que l'autre l'avait déjà traité de princesse plus tôt dans la chambre, il espéra que ce n'était qu'une coïncidence.

Ils finirent leur repas sous les compliments de Sasuke. Il n'avait, lui non plus, jamais mangé de crêpe avant – ce n'était pas le genre de plat digne d'une bonne famille d'après ses parents – et il avait trouvé cela succulent. Il fit même promettre à Naruto de lui en refaire le weekend prochain.

\- Le weekend prochain ? Répéta Naruto surpris.

\- Enfin, si tu n'as rien de prévu et que tu veuilles bien qu'on le passe ensemble, ajouta Sasuke.

\- Ça sera avec plaisir, répondit le blond avec un grand sourire.

Il était heureux que Sasuke prévoie déjà de le revoir. Cela rendait leur réunion plus concrète. Les mots de la veille lui revinrent alors en mémoire. Le brun lui avait dit vouloir construire un avenir avec lui et cela rendit fou de joie Naruto de se rendre compte qu'il ne mentait pas.

\- Tu devrais aller prendre une douche aussi, dit Sasuke en l'aidant à débarrasser la table. On pourrait aller se balader un peu ensemble après si tu es d'accord.

\- C'est une super idée, s'exclama le blond avec bonheur.

\- Laisse, je vais faire la vaisselle, assura Sasuke en le poussant hors de la cuisine. Tu dois avoir froid habiller comme ça. Va vite te réchauffer sous une bonne douche et après on verra ce qu'on fera du reste de la journée.

Naruto acquiesça. Il était euphorique à l'idée de passer toute le reste de leur dimanche ensemble.

Les paroles de Sasuke arrivèrent soudainement à lui, et il réalisa qu'il ne portait qu'un tee-shirt et un boxer. Il avait l'habitude de vivre seul à Kumo et comme il y faisait toujours chaud, il était toujours quasiment nu chez lui. Il avait fait attention depuis son retour à Konoha de toujours être un minimum habillé lorsque Jiraya était là. Le romancier lui avait assuré comprendre son envie de liberté vestimentaire et n'était donc pas plus choquer de cela de voir le plus jeune vêtu sommairement. Il n'avait donc pas fait attention en descendant dans la cuisine plus tôt et avait fait comme à son habitude. Pas que Sasuke ne l'ait jamais vu nu, seulement il se sentit embarrasser que l'autre l'ait ainsi vu si peu vêtu.

Alors qu'il jetait un dernier regard en direction du brun afférait à laver les assiettes dans l'évier, Naruto remarqua que Jiraya retournait dans la cuisine et semblait se diriger vers l'Uchiwa. Se demandant ce que son grand-père voulait, il fit marche arrière et se colla en silence le long du mur à côté de l'entrée de la cuisine.

\- Je peux te parler un moment ? Entama d'emblée le plus vieux.

\- C'est pour cela que je suis resté, répondit Sasuke en s'essuyant les mains à un torchon. Cela m'étonnait que vous ne m'ayez rien dit plus tôt.

\- J'avais besoin de te voir sans Naruto, éclaircit le romancier en s'appuyant contre le plan de travail. Je n'avais pas envie qu'il s'inquiète si jamais notre conversation tourne mal.

\- Je comprends, acquiesça le brun.

\- Je n'ai qu'une seule question à te poser, expliqua-t-il. Et je veux que tu sois honnête avec moi.

Sasuke se contenta de hocher la tête. Il savait déjà ce que l'homme voulait savoir, alors il espérait que leur échange serait bref pour pouvoir rapidement rejoindre Naruto à l'étage.

\- Ton nom est beaucoup apparu ces dernières années dans la presse, en particulier les journaux à scandale. Je ne me suis jamais intéressé à ce genre de magazines avant et je sais que Naruto n'en lit jamais non plus. Cependant, j'ai été extrêmement surpris d'y apprendre que tu étais ouvertement gay et que tu semblais avoir une belle collection de conquêtes. Néanmoins, le plus étrange est, sur chaque photo que j'ai pu voir où tu étais en charmante compagnie, l'autre personne ressemblait toujours fortement à Naruto. Et comme je ne suis pas homme à croire aux coïncidences, j'ai besoin que tu me clarifies certaines choses. Tu es amoureux de Naruto ?

La question était solennelle, il en avait conscience. Se redressant et fixant l'homme face à lui, Sasuke répondit sans laisser planer le moindre doute.

\- Oui, j'aime Naruto.

\- Et ça a toujours été le cas n'est-ce pas ? Questionna encore Jiraya. Ca l'était déjà la première fois que le gamin t'a fait venir ici, je ne me trompe pas ?

\- Effectivement, je suis amoureux de votre petit-fils depuis le collège, affirma le brun.

\- Je m'étais toujours douté que ton sérieux caché quelque chose, soupira l'écrivain en faisant relâcher la pression dans la pièce. Naruto a toujours été aveugle, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de lui. Pourtant, ça se voyait qu'il y avait plus que de l'amitié entre vous. Tu as toujours eu une manière de le regarder, comme si tu avais le plus succulent des mets devant toi mais que tu n'avais pas vraiment le droit d'y toucher.

\- Je ne savais pas que Naruto préférer les hommes, souffla Sasuke.

\- Malgré ce que vous faisiez ensemble ? S'étonna le vieil homme.

Sasuke fut surpris un instant que Jiraya en sache autant sur lui et Naruto. Puis, il se souvint de leur conversation de la veille. Naruto avait parlé de lui avec son grand-père et celui-ci l'aurait même comparé à une magnifique femme à forte poitrine.

\- Je pensais qu'il se forçait, commenta l'Uchiwa. Qu'il avait peur de perdre mon amitié ou dieu seul sait quel autre bêtise j'ai pensé à ce moment-là. J'étais juste tellement heureux que Naruto veuille bien partager tout cela avec moi que je m'étais convaincu que je serai prêt à le laisser partir avec une fille, du moment qu'il me laissait connaitre une partie de lui qu'il ne montrerait plus à personne après cela.

\- C'était vraiment un quiproquo alors ? Souffla le romancier avec dépit.

\- Je rêvais tellement qu'il soit amoureux de moi aussi, murmura Sasuke en se perdant dans un passé encore frais dans sa mémoire. Et j'étais tant persuadé qu'il était hétérosexuel, que je n'ai même jamais vu qu'il avait des sentiments pour moi. Pourtant cet idiot a toujours été un livre ouvert. Dès l'instant où Ino m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, j'ai réalisé que toutes les preuves avaient toujours été là, devant moi. J'avais juste été trop stupide pour les voir. Et je m'en suis voulu. Si vous saviez, j'aurai tout donné pour pouvoir revenir en arrière et tout changer. Seulement, même avec tout l'argent du monde, ce n'était pas possible. Naruto n'était plus là, et en parti, c'était de ma faute, alors je n'ai jamais osé aller le retrouver pour m'expliquer avec lui. J'ai même toujours cru qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à m'oublier et à trouver mieux ailleurs.

\- Mais pas toi, affirma Jiraya.

\- Non, pas moi, confessa l'Uchiwa. Je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer. Et vous avez raison, je n'ai eu que des amants qui lui ressemblaient. Je n'ai jamais supporté d'avoir quelqu'un qui ne lui ressemblait pas entre les bras. Pourtant ce n'était pas lui, et mes relations ne duraient jamais longtemps.

\- Naruto a changé, annonça l'écrivain dans un soupire. Même si mentalement, il est plus fort qu'avant, il reste tout de même fragile.

\- Je sais, coupa Sasuke. Et je compte tout faire pour qu'il continue à aller mieux. Je ne ferai pas deux fois la même erreur. Naruto n'a pas été le seul à souffrir durant toutes ces années, j'ai appris ma leçon maintenant. Je ne le laisserai plus jamais partir. Et je ne le laisserai plus jamais avoir mal. J'aime vraiment Naruto. Je ferai tout pour le lui prouver.

\- Je n'en doute pas, les Uchiwa sont tous butés et obstinés, déclara avec un petit rire Jiraya.

\- Vous avez raison, répondit avec le sourire le brun. C'est pour ça que je peux vous garantir que je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que Naruto soit heureux jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Je suis un adulte aujourd'hui, plus un gamin froussard et aveugle. Je n'ai plus peur de crier au monde que j'aime Naruto.

\- Je suis content de l'apprendre, affirma le plus vieux. Tu m'as vraiment manqué morveux.

\- Vous aussi vous m'avez manqué, Jiraya-san.

\- Ah oui, je me souviens pourquoi je t'aimais tellement, rigola le romancier en passant un bras autour des bras de Sasuke. Toi, au moins, tu es poli et bien élevé. Je compte sur toi pour apprendre à notre idiot de Naruto qu'il faut avoir du respect pour ses ainés et qu'à ce titre, il ne peut pas me traiter de pervers à tout va !

Sentant qu'il allait être pris d'un fou rire devant la remarque de son grand-père, Naruto s'éloigna. Il était rassuré de voir que tout allait bien entre les deux hommes de sa vie. Et surtout, il était heureux de constater que Sasuke semblait vraiment tenir à lui.

Remontant silencieusement les escaliers, il se glissa dans la salle de bain. Il se lava distraitement les dents avant d'entrer sous le jet de la douche. Il se repassait en boucle les paroles de l'Uchiwa. Il n'en revenait pas qu'un être si extraordinaire puisse être amoureux de lui. Et ce, depuis si longtemps ! Ils avaient vraiment été idiot tous les deux, à ne pas voir que l'autre arborait les mêmes sentiments. Il avait maintenant l'impression de rêver malgré le nombre de fois où il avait déjà pu se pincer durant la matinée.

Sortant de la douche, il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié de se prendre des vêtements propres. S'enroulant une serviette autour de la taille, il espéra que Sasuke soit toujours au rez-de-chaussée à discuter avec Ero-sennin.

Malheureusement pour lui, l'objet de ses pensées se trouvait dans sa chambre, les yeux perdus dans le vague devant la fenêtre. Les faibles rayons du soleil se reflétaient sur sa peau pâle, lui donnant un air presque divin. Naruto eut un instant le souffle coupait devant tant de beauté, avant que l'autre ne se décide à se retourner.

Stupéfiés de voir un Naruto vêtu uniquement d'une serviette autour de sa taille, Sasuke ne put empêcher son regard de balayer ce corps si désirable face à lui. Le petit mouvement de bas en haut des yeux du brun n'échappa pas à l'Uzumaki qui prit aussitôt une belle teinte rouge.

\- J'ai oublié de prendre des vêtements, bafouilla Naruto comme explication.

Le blond se dirigea alors vers son placard, à l'opposé de son compagnon, à la recherche d'un jean et d'un pull. Trouvant une tenue qu'il jugeait correcte, il se dirigea alors vers sa commode, qui se trouvait à côté de la fenêtre et donc du brun, pour se choisir des sous-vêtements. Cependant, avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de l'avertir ne pas rien faire, Sasuke avait déjà ouvert le dernier tiroir du meuble, là où Naruto rangeait ses chaussettes par le passé. Malheureusement, les chaussettes avaient migré depuis son retour vers un tiroir plus haut, remplacées par des articles beaucoup plus sulfureux.

Dans un cri d'horreur, Naruto se précipita pour fermer le tiroir, faisant à moitié tomber sa serviette par la même occasion. Rouge de honte, il n'osait plus rencontrer les yeux de Sasuke.

\- Désolé, j'ai à peine regardé, s'empressa de dire le brun lui aussi le visage en feu. Dans mes souvenirs, ils étaient rangés dans la table de nuit.

\- Je… euh… J'ai pris l'habitude de lire des bouquins de cuisine avant d'aller dormir, alors je les ai changés de place, expliqua Naruto, toujours à moitié couché contre la commode au sol. Mes caleçons sont dans le premier tiroir et mes chaussettes dans le deuxième maintenant.

\- D'accord, murmura Sasuke avant de prendre un exemplaire de chaque et de les tendre au blond.

\- Merci.

Conscient de sa position et surtout du fait que sa serviette ne cachait quasiment plus rien, Naruto s'empressa d'enfiler le boxer que lui avait donné Sasuke. Assis à même le sol, n'ayant toujours pas eu le courage de relever son regard vers son compagnon, Naruto enfilait lentement ses chaussettes lorsque la voix de l'Uchiwa résonna à nouveau.

\- Il ne me semblait pas t'en avoir autant acheté…

La malice n'avait pas échappé à Naruto. Les joues toujours en feu, il se releva avant de venir frapper doucement le bras de Sasuke.

\- Je croyais que tu avais à peine regardé !

\- J'ai toujours été fin observateur, ria l'Uchiwa amusé par la situation.

\- Comme si tu n'en avais pas toi-même acheté d'autres avec les années, essaya le blond pour se dédouaner.

\- Hum, fit mine de réfléchir un instant Sasuke. J'ai bien acheté quelques bricoles mais pas vraiment le genre d'articles que j'ai pu voir dans ton tiroir…

Naruto eut un moment l'envie de demander quel genre de jouet l'autre avait fait l'acquisition, seulement, il avait un peu peur que la conversation ne dérape. Il connaissait suffisamment bien Sasuke pour savoir que si la discussion continuait ainsi, il lui proposerait de les lui faire tester en personne. Or, ils n'en étaient absolument pas encore là dans leur relation.

Ravalant ce qu'il allait dire, Naruto se détourna pour finir de s'habiller. Comprenant le cheminement des pensées de son compagnon, Sasuke le laissa finir de se vêtir, ne manquant rien du spectacle qu'offrait l'autre sans le savoir à ses yeux. Naruto avait fait du sport durant les cinq dernières années et cela se voyait. Sasuke dévora littéralement du regard les fesses bien fermes et musclées qui se dessinaient sous le boxer clair qu'il lui avait lui-même tendu plus tôt. Lorsqu'elles furent recouvertes par un jean, il releva ses yeux pour voir les muscles sculptés du dos délicieusement doré par le soleil de Kumo roulaient sous sa peau quand il leva les bras pour mettre un pull. D'instinct, Sasuke tendit la main pour toucher ce corps qu'il désirait tant pour le mettre à nu à nouveau. Conscient que son geste pourrait paraitre déplacer et surtout pourrait faire fuir le blond, il se contenta de tirer sur le bas du pull pour l'aider à le mettre correctement.

\- Tu as envie qu'on fasse quoi cette après-midi ? Chuchota timidement Naruto une fois habillé, toujours de dos à l'Uchiwa.

\- Si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerai pouvoir aller chez moi me changer.

Naruto tourna alors la tête pour pouvoir mieux l'observer. Sasuke portait, en effet, les mêmes habits que la veille, soit ceux qu'il avait en boite de nuit.

Certes, le jean moulant et la chemise lui allait à ravir, cependant il aurait préféré quelque chose de plus frais et confortable.

Par le passé, lui et Naruto faisait la même taille et ils leur arrivaient de s'échanger des vêtements – enfin, c'était surtout Naruto qui lui en empruntait, lui avait eu le malheur une seule fois d'avoir besoin d'habits de rechange chez le blond, et il l'avait amèrement regretté. Il s'était retrouvé avec un jogging et un t-shirt orange… Autant dire qu'il prit vite l'habitude d'emmener un sac de rechange dès qu'il allait chez l'Uzumaki. Malheureusement, même si le style vestimentaire du blond s'emblait avoir bien évolué – Sasuke était d'ailleurs étonné de voir si peu d'habits flashy et colorés – il restait toujours plus grand en taille et savait donc d'avance que tout risquerait d'être un peu juste en longueur.

\- Si tu veux, tu m'y accompagnes pour que je me change en vitesse et ensuite on pourra prendre ma voiture et aller se balader, proposa le brun.

L'idée tentait effectivement Naruto. Il voulait en apprendre d'avantage sur Sasuke et ce qu'il avait pu faire durant ces cinq dernières années, alors visiter son appartement aurait été un bon début. Seulement, un frisson s'empara de lui à la pensée de devoir suivre un homme dans un lieu qu'il ne connaissait pas. Certes, il s'agissait de Sasuke et il avait confiance en lui. Cependant, l'expérience avec Yahiko l'avait pas mal échauffé et c'était aussi l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il n'avait jamais couché avec un autre homme que l'Uchiwa. Il avait peur de ce qui pourrait lui arrivait s'il entrait sur le territoire d'un autre. Il avait parfaitement conscience que la vie n'était pas un épisode des « experts » ou « d'esprit criminel », mais la crainte était toujours là.

\- Ou alors, je rentre vite chez moi et je repasse te chercher plus tard avec ma voiture, cela me va aussi, s'empressa d'ajouter le brun.

Sasuke avait parfaitement vu le trouble de Naruto. Ils se connaissaient depuis tellement longtemps, qu'il lui avait été naturel d'inviter l'autre chez lui. Pourtant, il réalisait aussi qu'ils étaient à présent au tout début d'une nouvelle relation et que la proposition – même si totalement sage – pouvait donner l'impression que les choses allaient trop vite.

Naruto sourit face à l'attention. Se retournant complétement, il fit face à l'Uchiwa. Plongeant son regard dans le sien, il prit conscience que mille fois par le passé, Sasuke aurait pu le forcer à faire des choses qu'il ne voulait pas et lui faire du mal. Cent fois il aurait pu le violer ou le blesser sexuellement de plusieurs façons possibles, mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Il avait respecté son choix et sa volonté de ne pas aller plus loin avec lui. Il n'était pas Yahiko. Et surtout, il ne jouait pas avec lui. C'était même la raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas réussi à tomber amoureux de l'autre homme, parce qu'Yahiko n'était pas Sasuke. Souriant face à sa propre bêtise d'avoir eu peur du brun, Naruto serra le poing avant de le tendre en avant, le laissant cogner contre le torse de son compagnon.

\- Te défiles pas, déclara le blond avec un sourire espiègle, je veux voir si tu vis dans un manoir glauque et sombre ou si tu as découvert que la vie n'était pas forcément stérile et monochrome maintenant que tu habites seul.

\- Woah, je suis impressionné. Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais des mots si compliqué Dobe, ne put s'empêcher de répondre Sasuke.

\- Teme, je ne suis pas un crétin non plus, cria Naruto en le frappant du poing au bras.

\- Ca fait du bien, déclara alors le brun, ému.

\- De quoi ? Et tu n'as pas intérêt de dire un truc méchant sur mon intelligence, s'énerva l'Uzumaki.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'allais dire, répondit l'autre en caressant tendrement son visage en le regardant avec émotion. Tu m'as appelé Teme. Cela fait si longtemps que tu ne l'avais pas fait, ça m'avait manqué.

Naruto eut un sourire. Lui aussi ça lui avait manqué leur Dobe et leur Teme. C'était presque devenu des petits noms entre eux, aux mêmes titres que mon chéri ou mon amour pour les autres couples.

\- Mais ça fait du bien aussi de voir que ton cerveau à l'air de mieux se porter qu'avant, ajouta Sasuke en riant en s'éloignant en vitesse avant de se reprendre un autre coup.

\- Teme ! Hurla Naruto.

Naruto eut effectivement envie de frapper l'autre à nouveau. L'ambiance avait été si bonne et il avait fallu qu'il gâche tout. Mais après réflexion, il réalisa que cela aussi, ça lui avait manqué. Lui se moquait de son manque de goût en général et l'autre de son intelligence. C'était comme ça entre eux depuis le début. Ils savaient tous deux qu'il ne s'agissait que de taquinerie, alors c'était plus un jeu pour savoir qui aurait le dernier mot, que le souhait de vouloir blesser l'autre.

Finalement, ils se décidèrent à redescendre dans le salon. S'emmitouflant dans leur veste d'hiver, ils saluèrent Jiraya qui regardait la télé avant de s'en aller.

Il faisait tout aussi froid que la veille et une légère neige commençait à tomber. Heureusement, les trottoirs étaient encore dégagés et les routes avaient été salées. Enfonçant leurs mains dans leurs poches, ils coururent pour atteindre l'arrêt de bus, apercevant le bus se dessinait lentement au début du boulevard.

Avec joie, ils se laissèrent tomber sur un siège, appréciant la chaleur qui se dégageait déjà dans le véhicule. Les vingt minutes de trajet passèrent lentement. Il y avait très peu de monde dans le bus et les deux amis discutèrent tranquillement de ce qu'ils pourraient faire de leur journée. L'option cinéma fut tout de suite retenue lorsqu'en s'arrêtant à un arrêt, Naruto vit sur une affiche qu'un film dont lui avait parlé Ino était sorti.

Ils retournèrent à contre cœur dans le froid, marchant le plus près possible l'un de l'autre pour se donner un peu de chaleur.

Relevant les yeux vers un complexe d'appartement de standing, Naruto découvrit avec surprise que Sasuke n'habitait pas très loin de son école, une dizaine de minutes à pied seulement. Il passait même, sans le savoir, tous les jours devant son immeuble en bus.

Un peu mal à l'aise, Naruto suivit l'Uchiwa à l'intérieur. L'entrée criait le luxe avec son marbre doré au sol, ces belles plantes d'hiver joliment placées, ces magnifiques fresques aux murs et sa loge de gardien, qui ne manqua pas de saluer bien poliment les deux jeunes gens – Naruto fut d'ailleurs étonné de voir que l'homme travaillait même le dimanche. Le gardien, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années habillait très chiquement tout de noir, tendit à Sasuke son courrier, lui annonçant que son frère Itachi était passé le voir plus tôt, sûrement pour lui rappeler que l'anniversaire de leur mère était le mois prochain. L'homme profita pour demander à l'Uchiwa si comme cadeau, il devait retourner dans la même boutique que l'année dernière pour passer commande. Sasuke le lui confirma et l'en remercia.

Ce fut un Naruto tout penaud et complétement paumé, que Sasuke tira par la main jusqu'aux ascenseurs. Le blond était atterré, les gens riches avaient tellement d'argent qu'ils avaient carrément des personnes à leur service pour prendre leur courrier, leur rappeler les anniversaires des membres de leur famille et s'occuper d'acheter les cadeaux…

Sasuke habitait au dernier étage. En sortant de l'ascenseur, il n'y avait que deux portes. Les escaliers de secours et la porte de son appartement, expliqua le brun.

Un brin intimidé, Naruto entra, découvrant le salon de son compagnon. Il fut tout de suite bouche bée. L'appartement était tel qu'il l'avait imaginé : grand et bien aménagé, donnant l'illusion d'être la réplique exacte d'une page d'un magazine de meuble et décoration. Par contre, ceux à quoi ne s'attendait pas le blond, fut les baies vitrées géantes, donnant sur une vue spectaculaire de la ville, qui laissaient passer le soleil dans tout le salon, l'illuminant avec magnificence. Et surtout, les tableaux. Des tableaux superbement mis en valeur par la lumière de la pièce. Le blond ne savait pas comment Sasuke avait fait ni à qui il avait demandé de les lui peindre, mais sur chacun de ses murs, était accroché un tableau représentant Naruto. Naruto souriant, Naruto faisant une moue boudeuse, Naruto à torse nu faisant un clin d'œil coquin… Le vrai Naruto eut un frisson en se demandant quels autres œuvres pouvaient orner le reste de l'appartement.

\- C'est une idée d'Itachi à la base, se dépêcha de commenter Sasuke en suivant le regard du blond. Il est amateur d'art et connait des peintres qui font des portraits sur commande…

S'approchant pour examiner un des tableaux plus près, Naruto fut bluffé. Quelqu'un avait réussi à le représenter si bien sans l'avoir jamais vu auparavant. Glissant son regard vers le nom de l'artiste il eut un moment de flottement en voyant que l'auteur avait signé Sai. Ravalant un rire nerveux, il se demanda s'il s'agissait du même Sai que celui avec lequel Sakura sortait la dernière fois qu'il l'avait croisé.

\- Je les décrocherai s'ils te dérangent, continua Sasuke, visiblement nerveux. A une époque, j'étais tellement désespéré par l'idée que je ne te reverrai jamais que j'ai eu besoin de mettre ton image partout pour ne pas t'oublier.

\- Je comprends, répondit simplement Naruto en se tournant vers le brun avec un léger sourire.

Oui, il comprenait. Lui aussi avait gardé une photo de Sasuke sur son téléphone et pouvait passer des heures à la regarder et, chose qu'il n'avouerait jamais à personne, à lui parler aussi. Alors, il comprenait parfaitement le besoin qu'avait eu Sasuke de s'entourer de son image.

\- Tu me montres le reste de ta maison ? Questionna Naruto avec un grand sourire innocent pour changer de sujet.

Sasuke prit la perche tendu avec plaisir. Il n'avait absolument pas pensé aux tableaux lorsqu'il avait invité Naruto chez lui. Les rares amants qu'ils avaient laissé rentrer chez lui par le passée l'avaient tous questionné à ce sujet, seulement ils avaient aussi compris qu'ils avaient intérêt à vite se faire à l'idée qu'ils n'étaient que des remplaçants s'ils voulaient continuer à partager sa couche. Il avait tellement l'habitude de rentrer chez lui le soir, après une rude journée, et venir dire bonjour aux portraits du blond avant de leur raconter sa journée qu'il n'avait pas réalisé que ce n'était pas forcément normal d'avoir de tels tableaux chez lui. En plus, Naruto lui avait avoué la veille avoir du mal avec son image à cause de ce qui lui était arrivé dans sa jeunesse… Certes les portraits étaient magnifiques et flattés tous le blond, mais qui sait ce dont pouvait en penser le principal concerné… Sasuke fut donc heureux que Naruto ne semble pas choquer outre mesure et ne lui ordonne de tous les brûler. Il avait passé tellement de temps à parler avec eux que cela lui aurait quand même fait mal au cœur de devoir les décrocher.

Passant une main dans le dos de Naruto pour le guider, Sasuke lui fit donc visiter son domaine. L'appartement était élégant et était moins grand que ce qu'avait pensé l'Uzumaki au premier abord. Tout était effectivement spacieux, mais il n'y avait pas de pièce qui ne servait à rien. Passé le coin de l'entrée, Naruto remarqua une belle cuisine tout équipée à moitié ouverte sur le salon, à sa gauche, légèrement surélevé par trois marches, pour permettre aux personnes assises dans le coin salle à manger de regarder la télé sans être gêné par le canapé géant.

Ils prirent ensuite la direction du couloir, sur la droite. La première pièce était une chambre d'ami, décorait avec raffinement et qui possédait sa propre salle de bain. Sasuke expliqua que c'était surtout la chambre d'Itachi, n'ayant jamais reçu personne d'autre et l'ainé Uchiwa passant régulièrement des soirées avec son petit frère. En fait, Itachi vivait toujours chez leurs parents au manoir familial à presque trente ans et s'échappait dès qu'il le pouvait pour venir se reposer un peu ici. D'après Sasuke, leur mère refusait qu'Itachi les quitte tant qu'il ne serait pas marié et, dans le même temps, faisait tout pour décourager les possibles futures femmes de son frère dès qu'elle les rencontrait. Sasuke eut d'ailleurs un sourire étrange en disant que la dernière femme dans le viseur d'Itachi serait beaucoup moins influençable et vénale que les précédentes et que leur mère risquerait de piquer une crise le jour où elle cèdera enfin à Itachi. Se souvenant de ses conversations avec Shikamaru et Choji, Naruto se demanda s'il s'agissait d'Hinata, mais n'osa formuler sa question à voix haute. De toute façon, puisqu'il était décidé à entamer quelque chose avec le brun, il allait forcément revoir Itachi et donc en apprendre plus sur lui et sa vie amoureuse.

Plus loin, Sasuke possédait une petite pièce qui faisait office de salle de sport où trainait quelques appareils de musculations : des altères, poids, corde à sauter, un sac de boxe, et un tapis de course. Imaginant le brun en sueur et les joues rougit par l'effort tout en courant sur le tapis, Naruto déglutit fortement. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment d'avoir une érection, se réprimanda-t-il.

La porte suivante était le bureau de Sasuke. La pièce n'était pas très grande mais était occupée par un grand bureau parfaitement ordonné où reposait un ordinateur portable à côté de plusieurs pochettes de couleur qui avaient toutes l'air bien remplies.

Enfin, l'appartement se terminait avec la chambre de Sasuke, qui là aussi, possédait sa propre salle de bain – et quelle salle de bain ! Gigantesque et luxueuse avec douche italienne et jacuzzi. La chambre, quant à elle, était simple, un lit king size, une table de nuit, une commode et un grand miroir qui prenait la moitié de la largeur du mur à côté de la salle de bain. Naruto comprit vite qu'il s'agissait en fait des portes d'un pressing lorsque le brun le fit coulissait pour y prendre des vêtements. Le blond trouvait d'ailleurs cela étrange d'avoir un si grand miroir près de son lit, mais il ne dit rien.

Après réflexion, Naruto était ébahi devant l'appartement du brun. Il avait l'impression d'être dans une suite cinq étoiles d'un prestigieux hôtel. Tout lui semblait tellement sortir d'un autre monde qu'il craignait un peu de toucher à quoique ce soit, de peur d'y laisser un trace.

Parcourant la pièce des yeux en attendant que Sasuke finisse de s'habiller, Naruto se souvint soudain de l'accident survenu plus tôt, lorsque son regard se posa sur la table de nuit. Avec un sourire sadique, il s'approcha pour en examiner le contenu. Il laissa échapper un rire de victoire lorsqu'en ouvrant le tiroir, il vit que celui-ci n'était pas vide et qu'il ne contenait que des choses érotiques. Attrapant une boite pour voir ce qu'elle renfermait, Naruto fut surpris du nombre de capotes qu'elle contenait. Au moins, Sasuke se protéger. Il y avait plusieurs tubes – des lubrifiants et des huiles de massage nota Naruto en analysant chaque étiquette – mais aussi, et plus surprenant, des menottes en fourrure noir et un bandeau pour les yeux.

\- Tu aimes ce que tu as trouvé ? Susurra à son oreille Sasuke.

Sursautant, Naruto en fit tomber la paire de menotte qu'il avait en main. Il n'avait absolument pas entendu Sasuke arriver derrière lui et au rire amusé de l'autre, il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il avait fait exprès de lui faire peur.

\- Je te renvois juste l'ascenseur, répondit le blond en reprenant un peu d'assurance. Tu as fouillé ma chambre, alors je fouille la tienne.

Sasuke eut un petit rire devant le bout de langue que laissa sortir Naruto à la fin de sa phrase. Le blond avait su garder sa candeur et cela lui plaisait énormément.

Voyant son tiroir sens dessus-dessous, il remit les choses à leur place, fermant correctement la boite pleine de préservatifs. L'examinant faire son maniaque et le rouge au joue, Naruto prit son courage en main et se décida à faire la boutade qu'il avait sur le bout de la langue depuis qu'il avait ouvert le tiroir.

\- Tu prépares un marathon sexuel ou ton cul commence à prendre de l'âge et les capotes s'empilent dans ta boite car plus personne ne veut coucher avec toi ?

Sasuke se retourna vers le blond, estomaqué. Au regard fuyant et à la légère coloration de la peau du visage de son compagnon, il comprit bien vite que Naruto essayait de faire des efforts pour parler avec lui du sujet sensible qu'était le sexe et ainsi reprendre le chemin de leurs anciennes chamailleries, qui, il fallait bien l'avouer, leurs manquaient à tous les deux.

\- Mon cul va très bien, je te remercie de t'en soucier, assura avec amusement Sasuke. Je suis simplement devenu un fin collectionneur de préservatif. Ma collection s'étend des simples capotes vendues en distributeur, aux plus sophistiqués extra fine sensation double peau ou avec effet massant, sans oublier tes préférés, des aromatisés.

\- Avec effet massant ? Tu es sérieux ? Ça existe ? S'étonna Naruto qui ne s'attendait pas à ce que le brun rentre dans son jeu.

\- Oui, mais ça ne marche pas trop, répliqua Sasuke avec une grimace en terminant de replacer correctement tous ses tubes de lubrifiants et gels. Ce sont des petites perles qui sont supposées masser l'intérieur à chaque mouvement, mais au dire des hommes avec qui je les ai testés, ça serait plus irritant qu'autre chose. Alors ne m'en veut pas, mais je ne te proposerai pas de les utiliser avec toi. Je vais plutôt les jeter à l'occasion.

Naruto était un brin gêné par la réponse de l'Uchiwa. C'était pourtant lui qui avait lancé le sujet, seulement il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'autre lui réponde aussi sincèrement et parle quasiment ouvertement du fait qu'il ait eu beaucoup de conquêtes. Son manque d'expérience devenait encore plus criant et il avait un peu honte devant le gouffre qu'il y avait entre lui et Sasuke sur tout ce qui concernait le sexe.

\- Plus sérieusement, reprit le brun, lorsque j'ai commencé à sortir avec Deidara j'étais un peu idiot et naïf, et je n'ai pas toujours pensé à me protéger. Le mec suivant que j'ai rencontré, par contre, m'a fait la morale et depuis je suis devenu assez vigilent en ce qui concerne les MST. J'en ai jamais eu, heureusement, mais lorsqu'il m'a expliqué qu'il en avait eu une au fond de la gorge après avoir avalé le sperme d'un mec qui était contaminé, ça m'a bien fait réfléchir. Et comme tous les mecs ne sont pas forcément chauds pour en utiliser, j'ai trouvé cette parade pour les forcer à en mettre. Maintenant, je n'ai plus aucun rapport sans préservatif, même pour les fellations. Mais comme je n'ai pas vraiment de relation sérieuse, ça me va.

Effectivement, le fossé était immense réalisa Naruto. Lui, lorsqu'il envisageait de ramener quelqu'un chez lui, c'était la peur de tomber sur un serial killer qui le freinait. Il n'avait même jamais pensé aux MST. Il n'avait pas de capote sur lui et encore moins dans sa chambre. Certes, il y en avait gratuitement à disposition au bar de la boite de nuit où il allait régulièrement, seulement, il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à en prendre. Sasuke avait l'air d'un adulte face à lui et cela le mit mal à l'aise. Il se rendait de plus en plus compte des lacunes qu'il avait sur les relations physiques.

\- Tu as eu quelque chose ? Demanda soudainement le brun prit d'un doute en voyant Naruto baissait les yeux de honte devant lui.

\- Hein ? Non, bien sûr que non, assura-t-il presque choquer que Sasuke ait pu penser cela.

\- Tant mieux, répondit Sasuke soulagé. Moi non plus, mais on ne sait jamais. C'est si vite arrivé.

Naruto se contenta de hocher la tête, toujours embarrassé de son manque d'éducation. Il hésita un instant à avouer sa virginité à son compagnon. Cependant, avant même qu'il ne réalise ce qu'il se passait, Sasuke avait ramassé la paire de menotte tombait plus tôt au sol et lui avait accroché les poignets ensemble. Puis glissant son bras sous ses genoux, il le prit dans ses bras avant de le jeter sur le lit. Naruto eut tout juste le temps de pousser un cri de surprise avant que le brun ne vienne se placer au-dessus de lui avec un sourire sadique.

\- Tu es à moi maintenant !

Cet élan de possessivité étonna et charma Naruto. Ne sachant trop ce que voulait faire le brun, il se laissa faire lorsque celui-ci vint lui prendre ses mains pour les placer au-dessus de sa tête. La position, clairement de soumission, donna soudainement chaud à l'Uzumaki, alors que Sasuke contemplait son visage les yeux brillants, son sourire enjoliveur toujours accroché au visage. Lentement, il s'approcha avant de capturer avec appétit la bouche de Naruto. D'instinct, celui-ci vint passer ses bras autour de la tête brune, rapprochant leurs corps encore plus l'un de l'autre.

Le baiser fut passionné et exigeant à la fois. Sasuke voulait faire passer par lui tout ce qu'il ressentait pour Naruto, alors que celui-ci y répondait ardemment, heureux de la vague d'amour et de désir qui l'assaillaient à chaque rencontre de leurs langues.

A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent, un simple filait de bave reliant encore leurs deux bouches. S'en apercevant, Sasuke vint le lécher doucement, caresser en même temps la chair rosée des lèvres du blond. Pris dans l'instant, il glissa dans le cou offert devant lui, venait y alterner baisers et coups de langues. Il avait oublié comme la peau de Naruto était douce et succulente. Envahit par une soudaine envie de lécher ce corps si tentant partout, il tira sur le pull du blond pour venir dévorer son épaule. Cela sembla sortir Naruto de sa torpeur, qui réalisa soudain leur position, paniqua aussitôt.

\- Sasuke…

Ce fut tout ce qu'il réussit à prononcer. Néanmoins, ce simple mot était rempli de toute l'anxiété et du trouble que ressentait le plus jeune. Et Sasuke le perçut parfaitement. Sortant de sa transe, il replongeant son regard dans les deux azures.

\- Désolé, murmura-t-il alors contrit. Je me suis un peu laissé emporter…

Devant la moue penaude de l'Uchiwa, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de rire. Le brun avait l'air d'un enfant prit la main dans le sac en train de voler un bonbon et cela l'amusa énormément.

\- C'est pas grave, répondit Naruto en venant lui embrasser tendrement le bout du nez. Mais ça t'arrive souvent d'attacher tes conquêtes au lit ?

\- Pas vraiment non, murmura Sasuke, envouté par le rire de son compagnon.

\- Menteur ! Contredit le blond. Vu la facilité avec laquelle tu m'as mis ces menottes, c'est impossible que tu n'es jamais joué avec.

\- Mais si, annonça le brun avec malice. Je n'ai jamais attaché aucun de mes précédents amants. Je suis le seul, à part toi maintenant, à avoir été emprisonné par elles.

Naruto fixa l'Uchiwa avec scepticisme. Il ne doutait pas que Sasuke ait un jour été ligoté à un lit – il connaissait suffisamment bien le côté légèrement maso du brun pour le croire apprécier ce genre de pratique – par contre, vu les jeux auxquels ils avaient joués ensemble au lycée lors de leur expérimentation, cela l'étonnait franchement qu'il n'ait jamais attaché aucune de ses aventures pour les avoir à sa merci.

\- Aucun de mes amants n'était toi, affirma Sasuke, répondant à la question muette du blond. C'est pour ça que j'ai toujours apprécié qu'ils m'attachent et me bandent les yeux, pour que je puisse mieux imaginer que c'était avec toi que je faisais l'amour. A l'inverse, j'étais toujours été un peu égoïste durant le sexe parce que, quoi qu'ils faisaient, ils n'étaient pas toi. Alors je n'ai jamais eu envie de leur rendre la pareille en les attachant à mon tour pour leur procurer du plaisir.

\- Oh…

Ce fut tout ce que réussit à dire Naruto face à la confession de l'Uchiwa. Il pouvait, dans un sens, imaginer ce qu'avait ressenti Sasuke. Il n'avait jamais couché avec aucun homme car aucun n'était Sasuke, même pour le plaisir physique. Seulement, Sasuke, lui, n'avait pas résisté au plaisir physique, et en quelque sorte, il couchait à contre cœur avec ces hommes, qui, bien qu'ils le faisaient parvenir à l'orgasme, n'étaient pas la réellement personne avec laquelle il voulait être. Ils avaient tous deux étaient vides pendant ces cinq dernières années, réalisa Naruto. Pas de la même manière, certes, seulement, ils avaient éprouvé le même manque. L'image qu'ils étaient, en réalité, deux âmes n'en formant qu'une seule, des âmes sœurs, gonfla de joie le cœur du blond.

\- Par contre, continua Sasuke, te voir là, devant moi, complétement offert, soumis à mes mains et à ma bouche, m'excite comme jamais je ne l'ai été avant. J'ai envie de te faire crier de plaisir, de t'entendre gémir mon nom et te voir te tortillait sous moi pendant que tu jouies de ma main.

A ces mots, il sembla à Naruto que tout son visage était en feu. Il se demandait comment le brun pouvait sortir pareille déclaration sans paraitre le moins du monde gêner.

\- Tu m'as vraiment manqué, chuchota Sasuke avec sérieux.

\- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, assura Naruto tendrement.

\- Dis-moi si je t'écrase trop, je veux juste rester quelques instants contre toi encore.

Tout en disant cela, Sasuke posa sa tête sur la poitrine du blond, s'allongeant contre lui. Naruto, les mains toujours emprisonnées, glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, appréciant de le sentir tout contre lui.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre, sans prononcer le moindre mot. Ils se séparèrent à contre cœur lorsque les bras de Sasuke commencèrent à flancher et qu'il menaça de s'étaler de tout son poids sur le blond.

\- Ah ! Ce n'est que partie remise, déclara Sasuke en rangeant les menottes dans son tiroir après les avoir enlever des poignets de Naruto.

\- Quoi donc ? Demanda le blond.

\- Je parlais à mes menottes, répondit l'Uchiwa avec un regard pervers. Il faut toujours que je te punisse pour toutes ces années où tu m'as privé de ta présence. Alors crois-moi, j'ai vraiment hâte de te repasser à nouveau ces bijoux autour des mains.

\- Rêve Teme, s'écria Naruto. C'est toi qui mériterais une punition pour m'avoir fait croire que tu n'étais pas amoureux de toi ! Tu verras, la prochaine fois que ces menottes sortirons de ton tiroir, tu auras mal au cul pendant au moins une semaine !

\- J'ai vraiment hâte alors.

Naruto avait parlé sans réfléchir, répondant simplement à la provocation de Sasuke. Pourtant, au sourire rêveur et lubrique de l'Uchiwa, il sut que l'autre l'avait pris au mot. Et connaissant Sasuke, il se ferait un plaisir de lui rappeler ces paroles. Finalement, Naruto aussi avait hâte de les utiliser, pensa-t-il en rigolant.

A suivre…

* * *

 **Bon j'ai pas encore l'âge pour jouer les mères moralisatrices mais pensez toujours à vous protéger, même si vous connaissez un minimum la personne avec qui vous allez passer la nuit. Quand j'étais étudiante, j'ai vraiment eu une amie qui est allée chez le médecin en pensant avoir une angine et qui en est ressorti avec des prescriptions pour des injections de pénicilline parce qu'elle avait la syphilis… Le pire étant qu'elle n'était même pas sûr de savoir quel mec le lui avait filé, mais ça c'est une autre histoire. Utilisez toujours un préservatif, même pour une petite gâterie (et si le mec ne veut pas, passez tout de suite votre chemin, c'est votre santé et votre avenir qui est en jeu, ne l'oubliez pas). Surtout qu'il y en a tellement de différent sur le marché maintenant qu'en utiliser peut facilement devenir un jeu. Et si ça devient sérieux entre vous, allez vous faire dépister, c'est gratuit et vous avez les résultats une semaine après.**

 **Rassurez-vous, j'ai fini avec mes leçons de moral.**

 **Extrait du prochain épisode :**

« _L'été était caniculaire et bien qu'il soit encore tôt le matin, la chaleur était déjà là. Ils montèrent donc en vitesse dans l'appartement, y allumant aussitôt la climatisation avec un soupir de bonheur._

 _-J'ai besoin d'une douche, s'exclama Sasuke programmant le thermostat sur 20 degrés dans la chambre à coucher._

 _-Moi aussi._

 _Naruto avait déjà commencé à se déshabiller, faisait glisser son haut par-dessus sa tête. Sasuke le fixait, presqu'en transe. Il était fasciné par ce corps parfait qu'il avait le droit de voir mais n'osait toucher comme il le désirait. C'est pourquoi, les mots sortirent tout seul de sa bouche sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de s'en empêcher._

 _-On pourrait la prendre ensemble._

 _(…)_

 _\- D'accord._

 _(…)_

 _-D'accord ? Répéta-t-il ébahi._

 _-D'accord, confirma Naruto le rouge aux joues en se mordillant la lèvre nerveusement. »_

 **Plus sérieusement, dans le chapitre suivant (qui, comme les suivant, est classé M), la relation entre Sasuke et Naruto va commencer à évoluer et on en apprendra plus sur les doutes de Naruto. Et les choses vont commencer à devenir de plus en plus érotiques entre eux, même s'ils ne vont pas forcément coucher ensemble tout de suite.**

 **A la semaine prochaine pour la suite ^_^**


	15. Chapter 14

**L'Expérimentation**

 **Résumé ****:** Naruto va apprendre avec le temps que de n'être qu'un sujet d'expérimentation dans la vie de la personne que l'on aime peut faire mal, très mal. UA. SasuNaruSasu.

 **Disclaimer ** : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient…

 **Note** : Ce chapitre a un rating M ! Donc si vous n'aimez pas les scènes de sexe, arrêtez de lire une fois qu'ils sont dans la baignoire et qu'après pas mal de blabla vous lisez le nom Nawaki Uzumaki.

 **Merci à Tenebreyami, Ytfuyfiyi-chan, Mimi-sterek et Mel13 pour vos reviews ^_^ Contente de voir, que malgré la fin qui approche, cette histoire est toujours suivie et qu'elle plait toujours !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 :**

Finalement, ils passèrent ce premier dimanche après leur retrouvaille ensemble. Après avoir quitté l'appartement de Sasuke, ils allèrent se promener un peu, avant de se diriger vers le cinéma. Ils arrivèrent avec beaucoup d'avance, mais en profitèrent pour s'installer tranquillement au chaud à l'intérieur et discuter. Ils parlèrent principalement de leur vie actuelle, ne se sentant pas à l'aise de parler de choses plus sérieuses avec d'autres personnes à proximité. Naruto invita Sasuke à se joindre à lui à sa prochaine soirée avec Shikamaru et Choji, et Sasuke lui proposa d'organiser un repas avec Neji et Hinata, et si la jeune fille était de la partie, Itachi.

Après le film, ils se trouvèrent un café agréable et tranquille, où ils continuèrent de se redécouvrir autour d'une boisson chaude. La journée passa rapidement et ils la finirent dans un restaurant à mi-chemin entre la maison de Jiraya et l'appartement de Sasuke. C'était un petit restaurant qu'avait découvert par hasard Sasuke lors d'un déjeuner d'affaire et il était sûr que l'endroit plairait au blond. Il ne s'était pas trompé, Naruto dévora la carte des yeux tout en admirant la décoration ancienne et élégante de l'intérieur.

Ce soir-là, Sasuke ramena Naruto en voiture chez lui juste avant les douze coups de minuit. La journée avait été agréable pour tous les deux et ce fut à contre cœur qu'ils se séparèrent après un dernier baiser, se faisant la promesse de vite se revoir.

Et effectivement, ils se revirent très vite. Le lendemain, ils passèrent leur journée à s'échanger des SMS et Naruto en profita pour savoir à quelle heure le brun comptait rentrer à son appartement. Celui-ci eut donc la surprise de voir débarquer le blond chez lui, moins d'une heure après qu'il soit sorti du travail, les bras chargés de courses. Pour le remercier de l'avoir invité au restaurant la veille, Naruto leur concocta à tous deux un délicieux repas. Sasuke fut époustouflé. C'était, d'ailleurs, la première fois qu'il prenait autant de plaisir à manger chez lui. Il savait un peu cuisiner – il fallait bien survivre – mais il n'avait jamais aimé être derrière un fourneau et ne se faisait donc que des plats simples et rapides. Seul Itachi, lorsqu'il passait quelques jours chez lui, lui préparait quelques plats plus élaborés s'il avait un peu de temps devant lui. Sinon, il se nourrissait de repas à emporter ou de diners au restaurant.

Le rituel se poursuivit tous les soirs de la semaine, Naruto profitant du fait qu'il n'ait pas cours pour imaginer quels mets délicieux il allait cuisiner pour son amoureux. Jiraya le questionna à l'occasion sur sa nouvelle relation avec l'Uchiwa, le voyant revenir tous les soirs aux alentours de minuit, parfois plus tard, déposé en voiture par Sasuke. Il était un peu étonné qu'ils ne passent pas la nuit ensemble, mais acceptait l'envie de Naruto d'aller lentement.

Finalement, épuiser par leur semaine réciproque, Sasuke demanda à Naruto le vendredi si cela ne le gênait pas de passer la nuit chez lui, en tout bien tout honneur. Naruto accepta et resta en définitif tout le weekend chez l'Uchiwa.

Lentement, ils se retrouvaient, partageant ce qu'ils avaient vécu chacun de leur côté durant leurs années de séparation. Même lorsque Naruto reprit les cours, ils continuèrent à passer leurs soirées ensemble. Sasuke présenta officiellement Naruto aux deux gardiens de son immeuble et lui fit un double de ses clés, assurant au blond qu'il pouvait aller n'importe quand chez lui, même lorsque lui-même n'était pas là. Son appartement était bien plus proche de l'école de cuisine que la maison de Jiraya alors Naruto ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. En toute honnêteté, il fut très mal à l'aise la première fois qu'il mit les pieds chez Sasuke alors que celui-ci n'était pas encore rentré. Cependant, lorsqu'il vit le visage de brun s'illuminer en découvrant sa présence et en reniflant la bonne odeur de leur tête à tête, tous ses doutes s'envolèrent.

Naruto finit aussi par avouer à Sasuke n'avoir jamais connu d'autre homme que lui. Le brun s'était déjà fait curieux vis-à-vis de Yahiko, après qu'il fut mentionné par Jiraya comme étant un ancien petit-ami du blond. Naruto lui raconta toute l'histoire, y compris la visite d'Itachi à Kumo pour s'excuser d'avoir été ainsi leurré juste parce qu'ils se connaissaient.

Durant les premiers temps, Sasuke n'avait pas osé pousser le sujet des possibles petits-amis de Naruto plus loin, lui-même se sentant embarrassé d'en parler vu le nombre de conquêtes qu'affichait son compteur. Cependant, un jour, alors qu'ils étaient couché dans le lit du brun, près de deux mois après leur retrouvaille, tandis que Sasuke parsemait la nuque et les épaules de Naruto de baisers tout en plaquant son érection contre ses fesses, le blond dû confier à son compagnon la vérité. D'abord surpris, Sasuke se sentit honorer que Naruto ait gardé sa virginité pour lui, un peu honteux de ne pas avoir fait de même. L'Uzumaki le rassura et Sasuke promit de mieux retenir ses ardeurs, prêt à attendre autant de temps qu'il le fallait que Naruto se sente suffisamment confiant avec lui pour qu'ils franchissent le pas.

Face à la pureté dont avait fait preuve son compagnon, Sasuke passa de nombreux examens à l'hôpital, voulant s'assurer qu'il ne ferait effectivement jamais de mal à au plus jeune, ne lui transmettant aucune maladie. Naruto fut abasourdi lorsque le brun lui présenta ses résultats, mais heureux de savoir que l'autre était en pleine santé, il lui sauta dessus pour l'embrasser.

La première année de cours de Naruto s'acheva, le blond n'obtenant que des félicitations et finissant majeur de sa promotion. Même Choji n'en revenait pas des talents de son ex-camarade de classe. Les anciens du lycée de Konoha, soit Choji, Shikamaru, Hinata, Neji, Itachi, Ino et sa compagne, décidèrent, pour fêter les bons résultats de Naruto, d'organiser, avec la complicité de Sasuke, une fête surprise dans le grand appartement que possédait Hinata.

Depuis leur retrouvaille, Naruto et Hinata s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés, devenant bien plus intimes et complices – surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de narguer et faire tourner en bourrique les deux frères Uchiwa – que lorsqu'ils étaient au lycée. Le blond avait d'ailleurs été stupéfait, la première fois qu'il revit la Huûga, du changement dans son comportement. Elle était bien plus sûre d'elle-même, plus franche et surtout beaucoup plus cassante, n'ayant pas peur de dire tout haut le fond de sa pensée, qu'au lycée. Bien plus féminine aussi, n'hésitant pas à mettre son corps en valeur – surtout sa poitrine très avantageuse. Naruto avait eu l'impression de rencontrer une toute autre personne et fut surpris lorsqu'Hinata lui retourna la remarque. Finalement, ils éclatèrent ensemble d'un même rire, content de se rendre compte qu'ils avaient tous deux évolués – et dans le bon sens, ce qui n'était pas le cas de tout le monde vu ce qu'il avait appris sur Kiba et sa nouvelle dépendance aux amphétamines – depuis le lycée.

Depuis, les deux organisaient régulièrement des diners ou des sorties – juste à deux ou avec leurs amis – où ils passaient leur temps à rire et s'amuser, assez souvent aux dépends d'Itachi, qui, étrangement, prenait toujours cela avec le sourire.

Ino plaisait même parfois en disant que la brune essayait de lui piquer sa place de meilleure amie dans le cœur de Naruto. Cependant, ils avaient vécu bien trop de chose ensemble, et ils le savaient tous deux, pour que Naruto puisse oublier Ino ainsi et la remplacer. Au contraire, Ino était heureuse que l'Uzumaki rencontre de nouvelles personnes et aient enfin la vie d'un jeune de leur âge.

Au final, la fête organisée par Hinata fut splendide. Pour l'animation, Choji, avec l'aide de Shikamaru, avait composé un powerpoint retraçant la vie de Naruto illustré par des photos de lui à l'époque du collège à nos jours que leur avaient donné Jiraya, Sasuke et Ino. Tout le monde fut tordu de rire devant la tête que tirait le blond sur certaines d'entre elles – Naruto, lui, eut un peu honte en se souvenant qu'il pensait être cool à l'époque en faisant toutes ses grimaces à l'appareil photo.

Hinata avait eu la brillante idée de proposer diverses boissons moyennement alcoolisés tels que le punch, la sangria et autres cocktails fruités. Néanmoins, lorsqu'elle vit le héros du jour commençait à tituber après son troisième verre seulement, elle regretta ne pas avoir suivi Ino qui lui avait conseillé de ne mettre que des jus de fruits. Il n'y avait pas à redire, Ino connaissait vraiment Naruto comme personne, ce qui faisait beaucoup rire tous leurs amis.

Sasuke passa une bonne partie de sa soirée a retiré les verres que se prenaient distraitement Naruto de ses mains pour l'empêcher de finir la soirée complètement ivre. Cependant, il dut bien vite se rendre à l'évidence que le blond avait compris son manège et ne s'amusait à se servir à boire que pour avoir le brun se coller à lui et le gronder gentiment à l'oreille – le fait que Naruto fixe Sasuke intensément dans les yeux dès qu'il avait quelque chose en main mais qu'il n'y trempe jamais les lèvres étaient un bon indice à sa supposition. Hinata, voyant aussi leur jeu, proposa les chambres d'amis de sa maison à quiconque serait trop enivré pour conduire. Étonnement, Itachi fut l'un des seuls à enchainer les verres – prenant ceux que le blond ne buvait pas – après cela… Ce qui n'échappa pas ni à Sasuke ni à Hinata qui s'échangèrent un regard complice.

Sous les suppliques d'Ino, de la musique résonna bien vite et une petite piste de danse fut improvisée en plein milieu du salon d'Hinata. Ino et Tenten ne se firent par prier pour aller se trémousser devant tout le monde, vite rejointes par un Naruto aux idées plus vraiment très claires. Par contre, tout le monde fut surpris lorsque Sasuke alla retrouver Naruto pour une danse enflammée. Itachi essaya d'inviter Hinata, mais elle le prit de court en forçant Shikamaru à lui accorder une danse. Autant dire que Naruto eut du mal à reprendre son souffle tant il rit devant l'air atterré de l'ainé Uchiwa. Il ne l'avait jamais connu autrement que comme un homme mature, intelligent et à qui tout réussi, alors le voir tenter désespérément d'attirer l'attention d'Hinata sur lui était vraiment comique. Il arrêta bien vite de rire lorsqu'Itachi se précipita vers lui pour le punir par des chatouilles bien placé. Il ne dut son salut qu'à Sasuke, qui, ayant pris pitié de lui, le sauva des griffes de son ainé.

Néanmoins, Naruto nota aussi bien vite qu'Hinata jetait régulièrement des regards discrets dans la direction d'Itachi, en particulier lorsqu'il parlait avec Ino ou Tenten. Il lui avait déjà posé la question mais la brune avait toujours réussi à éluder les choses lorsqu'ils parlaient d'Itachi et de son attirance pour elle. Le charme des Uchiwa avait peut-être fait quand même effet sur la jeune femme, mais celui-ci voulait se faire désirer, en conclu Naruto. Lorsqu'il fit part de ses réflexions à Sasuke, le brun lui avoua que lui aussi avait remarqué le jeu de séduction de la Huûga et supposait que son histoire avec Kiba l'avait tellement traumatisé qu'elle mettait à présent à l'épreuve ses prétendants. Et vu tous les efforts d'Itachi, il semblerait que sa persévérance commençait à fonctionner.

Ils se quittèrent finalement aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Ino et Tenten restèrent chez leur hôte pour l'aider à ranger le lendemain. Itachi qui, d'après Sasuke, faisait surtout semblant d'être ivre, finit la nuit chez Hinata. Choji avait son commerce à faire tourner le lendemain alors il ne but quasiment pas d'alcool, ramenant ainsi en tout sécurité un Shikamaru déjà à moitié endormi chez lui.

Le sourire aux lèvres, Naruto prit congé de ses amis avec Sasuke. Il avait vraiment passé une agréable soirée. Tous ses amis avaient été fabuleux. Il était réellement heureux de tous les revoir, apprenant à les connaitre dans leur nouvelle vie d'adulte. En plus, Sasuke s'était montré particulièrement doux et tendre avec lui, répondant à chacun de ses caprices, n'hésitant pas à montrer à toutes les personnes présentes qu'il était en couple avec l'Uzumaki. Oui, pensa Naruto, Sasuke avait vraiment été parfait toute la soirée.

Il ne put s'empêcher de contempler, un sourire géant accroché au visage, le brun durant tout leur retour en voiture. Ils avaient décidé à l'avance qu'il passerait la nuit dans l'appartement de Sasuke, comme tous les weekends. Ils se garèrent donc dans le garage privé situé sous l'immeuble. L'été était caniculaire et bien qu'il soit encore tôt le matin, la chaleur était déjà là. Ils montèrent donc en vitesse dans l'appartement, y allumant aussitôt la climatisation avec un soupir de bonheur.

\- J'ai besoin d'une douche, s'exclama Sasuke programmant le thermostat sur 20 degrés dans la chambre à coucher.

\- Moi aussi.

Naruto avait déjà commencé à se déshabiller, faisait glisser son haut par-dessus sa tête. Sasuke le fixait, presqu'en transe. Il était fasciné par ce corps parfait qu'il avait le droit de voir mais n'osait toucher comme il le désirait. C'est pourquoi, les mots sortirent tout seul de sa bouche sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de s'en empêcher.

\- On pourrait la prendre ensemble.

Il se maudit aussitôt. Naruto, qui était en train de déboutonner son pantalon, s'était figé. Cela faisait six mois maintenant qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, seulement Sasuke voulait tenir sa promesse de ne pas pousser le blond à aller trop loin trop vite avec lui. Il voulait laisser à Naruto l'opportunité d'y aller à son rythme, attendant qu'il fasse le premier pas ou qu'il lui signale qu'il était prêt à aller plus loin dans leur relation. Il venait de dire exactement le contraire à voix haute et s'en voulu énormément. Il avait un peu bu et la fatigue n'aidant pas, les mots lui avaient échappé.

\- D'accord.

Alors que Sasuke se traitait de tous les noms intérieurement, il releva un visage surpris vers le blond. Avait-il bien entendu ? Naruto avait dit d'accord ?

\- D'accord ? Répéta-t-il ébahi.

\- D'accord, confirma Naruto le rouge aux joues en se mordillant la lèvre nerveusement.

\- Tu es sûr ? Demanda Sasuke les mains presque tremblantes d'envie, je ne sais pas si je réussirai à me retenir si on prend une douche à deux.

\- Ça ne me dérangerait pas, affirma timidement le blond en croisant son regard. Moi aussi j'ai envie de te toucher.

A ces mots, ce fut comme si un interrupteur avait été actionné dans la tête de Sasuke. Il se précipita sur Naruto, l'entrainant dans un baiser affamé. Lorsqu'il le laissa enfin reprendre son souffle, le blond eut un petit rire devant la passion dont faisait preuve l'Uchiwa.

Collant leurs deux fronts ensemble, Sasuke fixa un long moment les yeux bleus face à lui, voulant s'assurer que l'autre ne se forçait pas. Devant le désir qu'il pouvait y lire, il sentit son cœur se gonfler de joie. Cependant, une pointe de crainte était toujours là et le brun la vit parfaitement.

Attrapant Naruto par la main, il le guida dans la salle de bain. Là, au lieu de le mener jusqu'à la douche, il s'arrêta devant le bain à remous qui lui servait de baignoire et tourna les robinets pour le remplir. Le blond fut un instant surpris du changement de programme, mais puisqu'il était un grand fan des fonctions massages de l'appareil, il n'allait pas se plaindre. Sasuke alla ensuite vers une des armoires de la pièce, y sortant un pot rempli de cristaux bleus, avant d'en verser deux cuillères dans l'eau. Naruto constata avec amusement que de la mousse commençait à apparaitre alors que les cristaux se dissolvaient.

Après avoir remis le pot à sa place, Sasuke revint vers lui, venant tendrement lui caresser le visage. Naruto pouvait lire tellement de choses dans le regard que lui lançait son compagnon qu'il se rapprocha lui-même pour venir l'embrasser. Un baiser lent et doux, juste pour montrer à l'autre qu'on l'aime.

Lorsque le baiser s'acheva, Naruto décida qu'il était temps de les mettre à égalité et déboutonna la chemise de Sasuke. Le brun l'observa faire, un sourire amusé sur le visage. Une fois le vêtement au sol, il hésita un instant avant de venir faire de même avec le jeans. Il laissa l'habit glisser le long des fines jambes de Sasuke avant de venir poser ses mains sur le torse pâle en face de lui. Il caressa lentement l'épiderme, redécouvrant cette peau qui lui avait tant manqué. Il frôla distraitement un téton, comblé de le sentir déjà dur. Il était sûr le point de venir jouer avec le petit bout de chair, lorsque Sasuke lui releva le visage de sa main et l'entraîna dans un nouveau baiser.

Alors que leurs deux bouches étaient collées l'une à l'autre, Sasuke fit descendre ses mains lentement le long des bras de Naruto, envoyant des décharges électriques dans tout son corps. Tout aussi lentement, les mains remontèrent et une fois aux épaules, se dirigèrent vers le torse doré. Le brun ne faisait qu'aller et venir ses mains dans un léger frôlement, pourtant le corps entier de Naruto était traversé de frissons et il sentait déjà une érection naitre dans son caleçon. Sentant l'excitation montée trop vite au creux de ses reins, il mit lui-même fin au baiser.

\- On… On devrait surveiller l'eau…

C'était la seule excuse que son cerveau embrumé avait réussi à trouver. Pas dupe, Sasuke comprit parfaitement la situation. Se dégageant complétement de son jeans, il trempa le bout de ses doigts dans l'eau. Content de la température et avisant la hauteur de leur bain, il tourna les robinets pour stopper l'eau.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, il fit face à un Naruto visiblement nerveux, qui se mordait les lèvres tout en se tortillant sur lui-même. Autant la vision plaisait à Sasuke, autant il sentait qu'ils allaient peut-être un peu vite.

\- Tu peux prendre un bain seul pendant que je me douche, tu sais ? Murmura-t-il en venant caresser du pouce la bouche malmenée de son compagnon.

Naruto releva des yeux incertains vers lui. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas envie. Au contraire, depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, il rêvait de faire l'amour avec Sasuke. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il s'était branlé – d'ailleurs il s'était même offert un plaisir solitaire dans cette même salle de bain une dizaine de jours plus tôt – en pensant à Sasuke. Il désirait plus que tout ne faire qu'un avec lui, possédait ce corps qu'il aimait tant et laisser l'autre le possédait à son tour. Oh oui, ce qu'il pouvait vouloir marquer ce corps si parfait comme sien. Seulement il avait peur. Est-ce que leur relation allait changer après qu'ils aient fait l'amour ? Allaient-ils perdre cette proximité qu'ils s'étaient construits durant les six derniers mois ? Et si Sasuke se rendait compte qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment Naruto après qu'ils aient couché ensemble ? Surtout que Sasuke avait connu beaucoup de partenaires, contrairement à Naruto qui était assez inexpérimenté dans la matière. Qu'allait-il se passer s'il n'était pas capable de répondre aux désirs de l'Uchiwa et de le combler sexuellement ?

Naruto aimait leur relation actuelle, car chaque jour il pouvait sentir le désir qu'éprouvait Sasuke pour lui émanait de chacun des pores de sa peau. Mais le désir ne tarirait-il pas une fois cette dernière étape franchi ? Naruto avait peur, parce qu'il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas vivre une seule journée sans Sasuke s'ils faisaient l'amour. Alors si le brun devait le quitter après cela, il en mourait. Il ne pouvait pas retourner dans cet état à moitié tétanique où il avait été plongé voilà des années. Il ne le supporterait pas.

Pourtant, une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait de foncer, que Sasuke l'aimait et qu'il l'aimerait toujours. Seulement, dans le même temps, une autre lui disait de remettre les pieds sur terre, que Sasuke était un homme beau, riche et puissant et que lui n'était qu'un apprenti cuisinier sans nom ni fortune. Que Sasuke pouvait avoir n'importe qui, homme ou femme, d'un simple claquement de doigt, des amants bien plus doués que lui dans un lit et que le brun allait vite finir par se lasser de lui. Comme Sasuke s'était lassé de tous ses précédents amants.

Naruto avait tellement envie de croire la première voix. Tellement. Mais ce que disait la deuxième était tellement vrai. Il était perdu. Pourtant, il savait qu'il devait choisir. Il ne pouvait pas toujours faire du surplace dans sa vie, il devait avancer. S'il voulait s'assurer que Sasuke l'aimerait encore même après qu'ils aient couché ensemble, il fallait qu'ils franchissent le pas.

Inspirant un grand coup pour se donner du courage, Naruto releva un regard déterminé vers le brun. Les mains tremblantes, il retira son pantalon, le laissant reposer au sol, non loin de celui de Sasuke. Conscient que son érection n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir, il prit son courage à deux mains et retira son sous-vêtement. Puis, sans un mot, il entra dans l'eau tiède du jacuzzi.

Sasuke eut un soupir. Malgré la détermination dont faisait preuve Naruto, il avait parfaitement vu les hésitations qu'il essayait de cacher. S'approchant du rebours, il actionna une option relaxante, espérant que cela aurait des effets sur le blond. Il fut à moitié surpris, lorsque les premières bulles atteignirent Naruto, que celui-ci sursaute avec un petit cri. Sasuke en fut alors sûr, Naruto n'était pas prêt.

Terminant lui aussi de se déshabiller, il entra dans le bain, prenant place à côté du blond qui, cachait derrière un nuage de mousse, n'osait relever les yeux vers lui. Au plus grand étonnement de celui-ci, au lieu de venir l'embrasser, Sasuke se contenta de fermer les yeux, reposant sa tête contre le rebord, laissant les bulles le masser doucement. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Naruto fit de même, relâchant par la même les muscles de son corps qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir crispé par réflexe.

Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, laissant l'eau les relaxer, sans prononcer le moindre mot. Naruto fut presque déçu lorsque le programme prit fin de lui-même et que les bulles s'arrêtèrent. Le massage avait fait effet et il était beaucoup plus détendu. Il avait aussi repensé à toute la soirée. Sasuke avait été si prévenant, si gentil avec lui. Il s'en voulait de ne pas lui faire confiance.

Il rouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il sentit un baiser sur son épaule. Sasuke le contemplait, toujours assis à côté de lui. Passant une main sur le visage doré, l'Uchiwa enleva la barbe de mousse qui s'était formé sur le menton du blond avec un sourire. Il lui attrapa ensuite la main, lui faisant signe de venir s'installer entre ses jambes écartées.

Naruto eut un moment d'incertitude, ouvrant la bouche sans qu'aucun mot ne sorte. Maintenant qu'ils y étaient, il sentait l'angoisse s'emparer de lui. Il avait beau essayé de la repousser en repenser à cette magnifique soirée passée ensemble, il n'y parvenait pas. Tremblant, il finit par sortir de sa torpeur et à prendre place entre les bras de Sasuke, son dos collé à son torse.

L'Uchiwa passa aussitôt ses bras autour de son ventre, le rapprochant un peu plus de lui. Lorsque Naruto tenta de s'éloigner de lui en se penchant en avant, mettant sa tête sur ses genoux repliés – soit en se plaçant clairement dans une position défensive – le brun eut un nouveau soupir. Laissant ses bras sur la taille de Naruto, il vint gentiment lui mordiller l'épaule, venant par la même occasion confirmer ses doutes en sentant la tension dans les muscles.

\- Je croyais t'avoir dit, il y a six mois, débuta dans un chuchotement Sasuke, que si tu te forçais à faire quoique ce soit, je me mettrai en colère.

\- Je ne me force pas, balbutia Naruto honteux d'avoir été si vite démasqué.

\- Menteur, plus j'essaie de m'approcher de toi, plus je te sens t'éloigner…

Pris en faute, Naruto se mit à jouer distraitement avec la mousse. Il avait le visage en feu et voulait le cacher à Sasuke en ne regardant surtout pas dans sa direction. Cependant, ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que de là où il était, le brun voyait leur reflet dans le miroir au-dessus du lavabo et ne manquait ainsi aucune de ses expressions faciales. Les yeux fixaient sur son double, il soupira une nouvelle fois.

\- On ne va rien faire aujourd'hui, déclara-t-il à voix haute.

\- Pourquoi ? S'étonna alors Naruto en se tournant vers lui.

\- Parce que tu n'en as clairement pas envie, justifia-t-il.

Il retira ensuite ses mains du corps de l'Uzumaki et remit sa tête sur le rebord du jacuzzi. Fixant le plafond, il essayait de se changer les idées, voulant faire disparaitre l'érection qui avait commencé à naitre lorsque le blond lui avait dit vouloir prendre une douche avec lui plus tôt.

\- Mais j'ai vraiment envie, affirma Naruto presque dans un murmure.

Sasuke se redressa en entendant ces mots. Il plongea son regard dans celui bleu azure, y voyant clairement que le désir y était présent. Mais désir de quoi, se demanda-t-il alors.

\- De quoi as-tu envie ? Questionna le brun.

\- J'ai envie de… de…

Bon question, de quoi avait-il envie ? Il ne manquait pourtant pas d'envie, ça c'était certain – envie de réussir son diplôme, de réussir en tant que chef dans l'avenir, de revoir son grand-père et Teuchi-san pour leur faire part de tous ce qu'il avait appris et les impressionner, il avait même envie de s'acheter une télé plus grande pour son appartement à Kumo maintenant qu'il s'était habitué à visionner des films sur le plasma géant de Sasuke. Mais en ce qui concernait sa relation avec l'homme en face de lui, qu'en était-il ? Bien sûr, il avait envie de passer le reste de sa vie avec lui, il rêvait de se réveiller tous les matins serré dans ses bras. Mais après ? Il réalisa soudainement qu'il voulait être aimé de cet homme comme il l'aimait lui. Il ne croyait toujours pas aux sentiments que disaient éprouver pour lui Sasuke. C'était encore bien trop irréel pour qu'il puisse y croire. Il n'avait pas confiance en lui, pas totalement en tout cas. Alors oui, physiquement, il avait envie de coucher avec lui, mais psychologiquement, il voulait faire l'amour avec un homme pour lequel il n'aurait aucun doute, un homme dont il était certain des sentiments. Ce qui n'était pas encore le cas.

Naruto se sentait tellement perdu. Il voulait tellement toucher cette peau, embrasser ce corps, revoir le visage plein d'extase de Sasuke lorsque celui-ci approche de la jouissance. Il en avait vraiment envie. Seulement, il était en proie à tant de doutes.

Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il se détestait d'être aussi indécis. Il voulait tellement faire confiance en Sasuke. Il savait qu'il n'était plus le même que voilà tous ces années. Ils n'étaient plus les mêmes. Ils avaient évolués. Les quiproquos et les non-dits avaient été levés. Pourtant, au fond de lui, il lui en voulait encore. Il lui en voulait pour cette souffrance qu'il avait ressentie par sa faute. Et il avait peur. Il avait peur que comme Yahiko, il ne soit là seulement que pour jouer avec lui, se servir de lui. Il avait peur de se réveiller seul le lendemain matin, dans un lit vide et froid, s'ils franchissaient le pas maintenant.

Sasuke n'eut besoin qu'aucun mot ne soit prononcé pour comprendre. Il savait par avance qu'il faudrait du temps pour que Naruto ait confiance en lui. Voyant tant d'émotions se battre dans le regard azure, il le prit dans ses bras, l'enlaçant le plus tendrement possible.

Naruto lui rendit aussitôt l'embrassade, laissant échapper un sanglot. Il se sentait paumé. Il aurait voulu courir chez le docteur Shizune pour qu'elle lui dise quoi faire. Cependant, il savait parfaitement ce qu'elle lui aurait dit : la guérison est longue et douloureuse, mais quoi qu'il arrive, il faut continuer à avancer. Même s'il ne s'agit que de petits pas, il faut quand même avancer. La peur n'était pas un allié, ce n'est qu'un frein qu'il faut apprendre à lever.

\- J'ai vraiment envie de toi, hoqueta le blond dans le cou de Sasuke. Je te jure que j'ai vraiment envie de toi. Seulement….

\- Seulement, tu n'es pas prêt, continua l'Uchiwa. Tu n'as pas encore assez confiance en moi.

\- Pardon, murmura Naruto en resserrant ses bras.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, consola le brun en prenant son visage en main pour qu'ils se fixent des yeux. Je ne t'en voudrais jamais pour ça. On a tout notre temps, je te l'ai déjà dit. On n'a pas besoin de se presser. Je ne veux pas que tu te forces. Je t'aime. Alors certes, je suis un peu frustré. Mais et alors ? T'avoir près de moi vaut toute l'attente du monde.

\- Pourtant j'ai tellement envie de toi, affirma Naruto, de te toucher et de te laisser me toucher…

\- On va faire un deal alors, proposa, après quelques secondes de réflexion, Sasuke pour qui le tumulte à l'intérieur du blond n'échappa pas. Puisqu'on était venu ici pour se laver, c'est ce que l'on va faire. Je te promets de ne pas bouger et de ne rien faire tant que tu ne m'y auras pas clairement autorisé. Et toi, tu as le droit de me toucher autant que tu veux. Si tu décides de me laisser en plan alors que j'ai une monstrueuse érection parce que tu m'auras trop touché, ce n'est pas grave. Je m'en occuperai seul plus tard. Va jusque-là où tu as envie, je te suivrai quoi qu'il arrive. Ça marche ?

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Tu m'as avoué avoir été abstinent pendant cinq ans pour moi, susurra avec malice Sasuke. Alors si tu y es arrivé, je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'en serai pas capable.

\- Teme ! S'offusqua Naruto en lui frappant le bras du poing. Et je n'étais pas abstinent pour toi, je n'avais juste pas envie…

\- Oui, oui, coupa le brun pas dupe.

La tension était retombée. Naruto le sentit clairement. Intérieurement, il remercia Sasuke de toujours arriver à le comprendre et d'être aussi patient. Maintenant assis entre les genoux du brun, complétement face à lui, il laissa ses doigts redessiner chaque trait du visage pâle, grognant un instant en sentant une barbe naissante sur le menton – Son grand-père, Nawaki Uzumaki, lui avait dit que le fait d'être imberbe était héréditaire dans leur famille et que donc, quoi qu'il fasse, même dans vingt ans, il serait toujours incapable de se laisser pousser ne serait-ce qu'une moustache. Naruto avait bien sûr râlé, à l'époque, il voulait avoir un bouc comme Killer Bee pour faire plus virile…

Ils se sourirent tendrement. Sasuke laissait Naruto parcourir chaque centimètre de son visage, heureux de voir son amour bien plus à l'aise que précédemment entre ses bras. Il avait pris la bonne décision. C'était à Naruto de voir jusqu'où il était prêt à aller, alors il ferait preuve de tout le self-control dont il était capable pour le lui permettre.

Finissant par passer ses mains dans le cou de Sasuke, il l'attira à lui pour un baiser profond et lent. Naruto pouvait embrasser l'Uchiwa pendant des heures. Il n'avait embrassé que deux autres personnes dans sa vie, mais pour lui, Sasuke était la personne qui embrassait le mieux au monde. Il se perdait dans cette bouche, chaque contact de leur langue envoyant des frissons dans tout son corps. Lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeune, ils avaient même jouis ensemble une fois, couchés l'un sur l'autre, toujours totalement habillés, sans se toucher directement de leurs mains, juste en s'embrassant. Certes, il y avait eu quelques mouvements de bassin, seulement Naruto savait parfaitement ce qui l'avait fait jouir. Alors il prenait possession de cet antre humide avec passion autant de fois qu'il le pouvait.

Le goût des cocktails alcoolisés qu'ils avaient bu durant la soirée était toujours là, et étrangement, la pointe amère de l'alcool le grisât davantage.

Tenant sa promesse, Sasuke se laissa faire. Il avait posé ses mains sur les genoux du blond, sous l'eau, et à aucun moment, n'essaya de les bouger plus haut.

Naruto glissa dans le cou, y déposant des centaines de baisers papillons, content d'entendre la respiration de l'Uchiwa s'accélérer. Le cou avait été l'une des premières zones érogènes qu'ils avaient appris à découvrir et à maitriser, et Naruto se souvenait parfaitement de ses leçons.

Descendant sur les épaules fines, il eut envie de plus. Se mettant debout, il alla chercher les mains de Sasuke sous l'eau pour qu'il en fasse autant. Tous les deux nus, le corps seulement couvert de mousse à quelques endroits, ils se faisaient face, debout dans le bain à remous.

Prenant à nouveau possession de la bouche du brun, Naruto laissa ses mains vagabonder. D'abord sur les épaules et les bras. Puis dans le dos de Sasuke, descendant jusqu'au rein où il s'aventura un instant sur les fesses musclés. Il eut envie un moment de les presser entre ses mains, mais il résista, l'envie de toucher d'autres parties du corps offerts revenant plus forte. Remontant ses mains dans la nuque, il retourna sur les épaules, avant de venir caresser le torse.

Mettant fin à leur baiser, il caressa du bout des doigts les pectoraux puis les abdominaux de l'Uchiwa.

Il contempla un instant cet être devant lui. Sasuke avait vraiment un corps parfait avec des muscles superbement dessinés. Ses yeux s'attardèrent un instant sur les tétons déjà dressés puis plus bas, vers le sexe de Sasuke. Celui-ci commençait à durcir. Naruto savait que d'ici peu, le brun allait avoir une érection aussi dure que du roc. Il hésita à continuer, conscient du genre de torture qu'il faisait subir à son compagnon. Mais en pensant à ce sexe bandant et suintant, il déglutit. Il avait envie de le prendre en main. Envie de le sentir dans sa bouche, contre sa langue. Se léchant les lèvres, Naruto se jeta littéralement sur un téton, le suçant, le léchant, le mordant même, lui faisant subir tout ce qu'il voulait en réalité faire subir à une autre partie, bien plus basse, du corps de Sasuke. Il savait que l'Uchiwa avait des tendances un peu masochistes, appréciant lorsqu'un peu de force et de douleur se mêlaient de la partie, alors il ne se retint pas. Il aspira fortement le téton droit, pinçant l'autre d'une main. Il mordit violemment la chair qu'il avait entre ses lèvres, faisant pousser un petit cri à son compagnon. Lorsqu'il se retira, presqu'haletant, il vit avec plaisir la marque de ses dents sur la peau blanche. En fait, réalisa-t-il avec un sourire, il l'avait sucé tellement fort, que le téton se perdait au beau milieu d'un énorme suçon.

Naruto sentit alors son propre sexe durcir entre ses jambes en voyant la marque qu'il avait faite. Il avait marqué Sasuke comme sien. Sasuke était à lui et rien qu'à lui.

Il se précipita alors sur le second téton, le suçant lui aussi avec avidité, le cajolant parfois de la langue sous les couinements que laissaient parfois sortir Sasuke. Lorsque lui aussi fut rouge et un peu gonflé, Naruto sourit fièrement. Sasuke avait une autre marque de lui sur le corps.

Souriant avec perversité, Naruto observa l'érection en contre bas. Il ne l'avait pas encore touché, pourtant du pré-sperme coulait déjà, venant badigeonnait le bas-ventre de l'Uchiwa.

Se léchant un instant les lèvres, Naruto attrapa entre chaque doigt un téton qu'il vint pincer. Puis, se baissant, il commençant une lente descente sur le ventre de Sasuke, laissant des marques de dents ou des suçons sur chaque centimètre de peau où sa bouche s'attardait.

Sasuke ne se plaignait pas du traitement, au contraire. C'était ce qu'il aimait chez Naruto. D'instinct, ils avaient toujours compris ce que voulait l'autre. Aucun de ses précédents amants n'avaient osé le mordre ou laisser de marque sur lui, par peur de son statut. Sasuke était presque obligé de supplier pour qu'ils y aillent plus fort avec lui, mais même alors, le plaisir n'était pas aussi grand que le peu que lui faisait à l'instant Naruto avec sa bouche. Gémissant, il regarda Naruto relâcher la peau près de son nombril, une vilaine marque rouge, presque sanglante, prenant place. Il aimait voir les traces que l'Uzumaki laissait sur lui. Il aimait sentir ses dents, avoir l'impression d'être dévoré par lui. Ils n'avaient jamais été totalement amant, pourtant, il savait d'avance que Naruto serait le meilleur de tous ceux qu'il avait eu par le passé. Qu'il serait le seul à savoir le faire crier de plaisir, enfonçant son sexe profondément en lui, lui faisant l'amour avec une passion sans égale.

Voyant Naruto se rapprochait de plus en plus de son érection, Sasuke se demanda un instant où l'autre allait s'arrêter. Il était prêt à tout instant à prendre la relève avec sa main, déjà comblé par ce que le blond venait de lui donner. Oh combien fut-il surpris, lorsque, sans prévenir, Naruto aspira son sexe en entier dans sa bouche. Sasuke crut un instant qu'il allait jouir sur le coup. Se retenant avec difficulté, il contempla son compagnon léchait plusieurs fois sa longueur, avant de descendre sur ses testicules qu'il suça et lécha avec la même ferveur que pour ses seins.

Se mettant à genou dans la baignoire, les mains de Naruto caressèrent un instant les jambes de Sasuke, flattant l'intérieur des cuisses, effleurant les mollets puis remontant vers les fesses. Naruto prit les deux globes en main, pétrissant, malaxant la chair, alors que sa bouche s'activait toujours sur le sexe devant lui, imposant délibérément un rythme lent et profond. Un doigt curieux s'infiltra entre les fesses de Sasuke, longeant la raie, montant et descendant plusieurs fois.

La tête de Sasuke lui tournait tant il ressentait de plaisir. Se sentant flancher, il dut poser une main contre le carrelage derrière lui. Il passa l'autre dans la chevelure de Naruto, caressa tendrement les cheveux blonds.

Reprenant un peu d'air, Naruto prit le sexe de Sasuke en main, le branlant énergiquement. Il releva les yeux vers le brun, lui dédiant un sourire, avant de prendre le gland rosé entre ses lèvres. Continuant de branler doucement la base du sexe, le blond imposa une succion forte et rapide sur le bout de la verge. La sensation était grisante. Le sexe de Sasuke était stimulé à deux endroits à des rythmes différents et il sentait que si le blond continuait comme cela, il n'allait pas tarder à éjaculer. Il le lui fit même savoir dans un long gémissement.

Naruto relâcha alors le sexe, passant plusieurs fois sa langue sur le gland, venant y laper le pré-sperme. Il n'avait jamais aimé le goût, pourtant il l'avala avec plaisir, bien trop excité par ce qu'il faisait pour ressentir le moindre dégoût.

Alors que Sasuke durcissait de plus en plus entre ses mains, Naruto se remit debout. Sans jamais cesser de le masturber, il revint l'embrasser. Le blond avait toujours un peu de pré-sperme sur ses lèvres et vint le faire partager à Sasuke. Sentant sa propre semence dans sa bouche, Sasuke eut un long frisson que le traversa des pieds à la tête. Répondant au baiser profond imposé par Naruto, il se sentit partir, lorsque d'une main le blond continua à le branler rapidement et de l'autre il vint titiller ses testicules. Il lâcha un long râle dans la bouche du blond, se répandant dans la main tannée.

Sasuke se sentit défaillir et dû s'assoir un moment sur le rebord du bain à remous pour reprendre son souffle. Dans un petit rire, Naruto suivit le mouvement, se mettant à genoux entre ses jambes, trempant ses mains dans l'eau pour les laver, avant de prendre le brun entre ses bras.

Il fallut de longues secondes à Sasuke pour se remettre. Naruto ne lui avait fait qu'une fellation et pourtant c'était le meilleur orgasme qu'il avait ressenti depuis des années. Il réalisa alors avec stupéfaction que son corps avait décidé depuis longtemps pour lui que seul Naruto comptait.

\- C'était… Woah ! Finit-il par dire en reprenant son souffle.

Naruto eut un rire suite à cette remarque. Il avait eu peur d'avoir perdu la main ou de s'y être mal pris, alors il était heureux de savoir que Sasuke avait apprécié.

Les joues toujours un peu rouge, mais ayant finalement une respiration normale, Sasuke passa ses bras autour de Naruto, l'attirant à lui pour l'embrasser. Il sentit alors distinctement contre sa jambe la belle érection qu'arborait toujours le blond.

\- Est-ce que… hésita-t-il un instant en fixant le membre gonflé. Est-ce que je peux te toucher aussi ?

La question mit le feu au visage de Naruto. Bien sûr, qu'il avait envie qu'il lui retourne la faveur. Il était un homme, il aurait été fou de dire qu'il ne voulait pas. Seulement les incertitudes étaient toujours là.

\- Promis, je m'arrêterai dès que tu me le diras et je n'irai pas plus loin que toi, rassura aussitôt le brun.

C'était plutôt sûr et inoffensif ce qu'il avait fait à Sasuke. Alors lui laissait faire de même le serait aussi, se dit le blond.

Sentant son érection, presque douloureuse, frottait presque contre sa volonté contre le genou de l'Uchiwa, Naruto pensa qu'il n'avait rien à perdre. Ils faisaient déjà la même chose, cinq ans plus tôt, et Sasuke n'était jamais allé plus loin que ce qu'il désirait. Et il était certain que cela n'allait pas changer maintenant – en plus, l'autre venait juste de jouir, alors aussi endurant soit-il, il lui faudrait un bon quart d'heure pour arriver à nouveau à bander et Naruto savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas aussi longtemps. Donc ses fesses ne craignaient, théoriquement, rien.

Relevant le visage vers Sasuke, il hocha son accord de la tête en se mordillant les lèvres.

Le brun trouva se mélange de candeur et de luxure irrésistible. Tout doucement, pour ne pas l'effrayer, Sasuke vint embrasser son compagnon. Il se contenta tout d'abord que de légère caresse dans son dos, s'arrêtant à la chute des reins. Il ne voulait pas le brusquer. Il avait bien trop envie de sentir le sperme de Naruto jaillir dans sa bouche pour faire quoique ce soit qui le braquerait.

Lorsqu'il sentit le blond plus détendu, il l'invita à se lever, restant lui assis sur le rebord du bain. Il espérait que sa position d'infériorité rassurerait son compagnon, surtout qu'il lui était bien plus simple de prendre la fuite ainsi.

Il fit glisser ses mains sur le torse de Naruto, caressant la ligne des pectoraux mais sans jamais s'approcher trop près des tétons. Le blond observait tous ses gestes, retenant parfois son souffle lorsqu'il se dirigeait trop près de sa poitrine.

\- D'accord ?

Sasuke avait hésité à poser la question en entier. Seulement, il savait que Naruto comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait faire et qu'il serait beaucoup moins embarrassé ainsi.

Naruto fixa son regard dans le cobalt devant lui, essayant d'y lire les intentions de son compagnon. Effectivement, il savait très bien ce que désirait l'autre et lui-même en avait très envie. Il ne se touchait jamais les tétons lorsqu'il se masturbait, mais il se rappelait que l'endroit était particulièrement érogène du temps où Sasuke s'amusait à le titiller en les maltraitant des heures durant.

\- D'accord.

Le mot fut prononcé dans un murmure. Sasuke hocha la tête pour indiquer qu'il avait bien compris. Puis, lentement, ses doigts remontèrent vers les seins de Naruto, effleurant doucement les tétons. Ils étaient déjà durs et le geste électrisa le blond qui en lâcha un couinement.

Fort de l'effet, Sasuke réitéra son action, caressant plus franchement, malaxant même parfois, la chair sensible.

Naruto porta bien vite une main à sa bouche, venant mordre sa propre paume pour essayer de réprimer les gémissements qu'il n'arrivait pas à repousser. La sensation n'était pas du tout pareille que dans ses souvenirs. Non, c'était dix fois pire, dix fois meilleure, dix fois plus agréable que ce dont il se souvenait. Il avait envie de hurler. Son sexe n'avait pas était touché depuis le début, pourtant, il bandait et mouillait autant que s'il allait éjaculer d'un moment à l'autre. Ce que le blond faillit faire lorsque Sasuke vint lécher tendrement son téton droit, continuant de jouer avec le gauche de sa main. Naruto savait que le brun lui faisait exactement la même chose que ce qu'il avait fait plus tôt – en moins violent – seulement il avait l'impression de ressentir milles fois plus que ce qu'avait eu l'air de ressentir Sasuke. Il se demanda un instant si c'était l'effet de l'abstinence et redouta alors la suite des évènements. Comment son corps allait-il réagir quand Sasuke allait s'occuper de son érection ? La pensée mêlait aux frissons d'extase que le traversait eurent presque raison de lui, mais il se retient. Attrapant à deux mains le visage de son compagnon pour l'écarter de sa poitrine, il reprit un instant son souffle.

\- Trop vite ? Demanda aussitôt Sasuke inquiet.

Incapable de parler, Naruto répondit d'un mouvement négatif de la tête, fermant les yeux le plus possible pour se concentrer pour ne pas jouir tout de suite.

Observant un moment l'expression du blond avec perplexité, Sasuke jeta un regard vers l'érection près de lui et comprit alors le problème. Naruto était tellement au bord de l'orgasme que son sexe en était presque violet, mouillant tant contre son ventre, que du pré-sperme avait coulait jusque sur le haut de ses cuisses.

Sasuke eut pitié de Naruto et laissa ses tétons – pour l'instant en tout cas. Il voulait trop profiter de cette érection pour laisser l'occasion partir. Il savait que le blond était bien trop dans un nuage pour l'entendre ou comprendre tout ce qu'il lui dirait, alors il fit ce dont il rêvait depuis des jours. Il engloba le sexe dur devant lui d'un coup, heureux de le sentir pulser contre sa langue. Naruto essaya de le repousser, mais il ne fallut que trois aller-retours sur la verge, pour qu'il jouisse dans un long cri.

Sasuke ne se fit pas prier et avala tout. Depuis qu'il avait rompu d'avec Deidara, il avait eu bien trop peur des MST pour laisser un homme éjaculer dans sa bouche. Cependant, Naruto était vierge. Il était resté pur et intouché – et cela, comme il l'aimait à penser, même si le blond affirmer que non, pour lui. Alors il avala tout, léchant le gland encore dur pour ne pas laisser s'échapper la moindre goutte. Autant Naruto avait toujours été dégouté par le goût, autant lui trouvait un plaisir presque bestiale à recevoir et ingurgiter le sperme d'un autre homme. En particulier celui de Naruto. Certes, il n'avait qu'une seule comparaison, Deidara, seulement il lui avait toujours semblé que la semence de l'Uzumaki avait un délicieux arrière-goût salé, là où celui de Deidara n'avait été qu'amer.

Les jambes de Naruto flanchèrent et Sasuke le réceptionna dans ses bras, l'empêchant de se faire mal. Il n'était pas vraiment dans une position de force, alors Sasuke se laissa lui-même glisser le long du rebord, le blond toujours contre lui, et les immergea dans l'eau à présent froide. Il nicha la tête de Naruto sous son cou, laissant sa jambe repliée servir de dossier au blond.

\- Crétin.

Après plusieurs secondes de silence, ce fut le seul mot qui sorti de la bouche de l'Uzumaki. Loin d'en être outré, cela amusa grandement Sasuke.

\- Ce n'était pas bien ? Questionna-t-il doucement.

\- Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas écarté quand je te l'ai dit ? Demanda le blond à son tour d'une voix qui trahissait son épuisement. Je ne voulais pas t'éjaculer comme ça dessus.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, le rassura Sasuke en embrassant sa tempe. J'avais envie de voir si tu avais toujours un petit goût de ramen.

\- Teme ! Je n'ai jamais eu un goût de ramen ! S'offusqua Naruto qui avait perdu tellement de force qu'il effleura plus qu'il ne cogna le bras de l'autre.

\- C'est vrai, concéda-t-il avec un sourire. Mais tu as meilleur goût maintenant que tu n'en consommes plus autant.

Naruto hésita à répondre avec un pique, seulement il était bien trop épuisé pour le faire. Il sentait déjà ses yeux se fermer. La journée avait été longue et son orgasme avait était tellement puissant qu'il se sentait vider. Peut-être Sasuke avait-il aspiré toute son essence vitale en même temps que son sperme ? L'image d'un Sasuke incube fit rire Naruto intérieurement.

Voyant que le blond était à bout de force, Sasuke – loin de se doutait de ce que pensait à l'instant même de lui son compagnon – attrapa un savon et commença à frotter le dos de Naruto. Ils étaient venus pour se laver après tout. Naruto se laissa faire comme une poupée, bien trop harassé pour se poser des questions.

Lorsqu'il eut sommairement savonné le blond, Sasuke l'écarta de lui en l'adossant au bain et se lava lui-même plus en profondeur, après avoir retiré le bouchon pour vider la baignoire. Il se rinça avec le pommeau de douche, vérifiant plusieurs fois la température avant de faire de même avec Naruto.

Naruto se laissa faire jusqu'au bout, bien trop heureux de ne pas être obligé de se mettre au lit seul. Il eut vaguement conscience qu'on le savonnait, l'essuyait, puis d'être porté contre un corps chaud et humide, avant d'atterrir dans un lit. Il y prit tout de suite ses aises, nullement gêné d'être nu. Il sentit le corps de tout à l'heure revenir près de lui, le prendre dans ses bras, avant de poser un doux baiser sur son front.

\- Je t'aime.

Dans un sourire, il accueillit les mots murmurés à son oreille avec délectation.

\- Moi aussi.

Il espéra que sa réponse avait été audible, complétement exténué, il sombra dans le royaume des rêves.

A suivre…

* * *

 **Comme je publie le chapitre 3 d'Instinct Animal la semaine prochaine et que celui-ci est assez long, il se peut que je n'ai pas le temps de travailler sur le chapitre suivant de cette histoire (bien que le chapitre soit plutôt court il y a plusieurs passages qui ne me plaisent pas et que je veux changer) alors il se peut qu'il n'y ait pas de chapitre vendredi prochain. Donc si vous ne voyez toujours rien le samedi matin, c'est qu'il faudra patienter une autre semaine.**

 **A la semaine prochaine ou dans deux semaines pour la suite !**


	16. Chapter 15

**L'Expérimentation**

 **Résumé** **:** Naruto va apprendre avec le temps que de n'être qu'un sujet d'expérimentation dans la vie de la personne que l'on aime peut faire mal, très mal. UA. SasuNaruSasu.

 **Disclaimer** : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient…

 **Mot de l'auteur** : Tout d'abord, je m'excuse pour l'attente pour ce chapitre. Pour me faire pardonner, vous avez aujourd'hui ce chapitre, ce mercredi ou jeudi. Le chapitre 16, et le dernier chapitre, soit l'épilogue, samedi ou dimanche. Cette histoire sera ainsi bouclée la semaine prochaine.

 **Note** : Warning chapitre M. Première dispute de couple. Première larme. Et un avenir qui se construit petit à petit.

 **Merci à Lizzie, Guest et Ytfuyfiyi-chan pour vos reviews.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 :**

Quelques jours après la fête organisée pour la fin de la première année d'étude de Naruto, celui-ci repartait pour Kumo. Il avait promis à Teuchi-san qu'il reprendrait son poste à la fin de ses études, mais aussi durant les grandes vacances. Kumo était une ville de bord de mer très touristique et l'Ichiraku était l'un des restaurants les plus réputés des environs.

Naruto avait eu beaucoup de mal à avouer à l'Uchiwa qu'ils seraient séparés pendant deux mois. Étrangement, Sasuke le prit plutôt bien. Le blond apprit par la suite que Sasuke s'était douté du fait que Naruto allait devoir régulièrement retourner à Kumo et avait anticipé la chose. C'est pourquoi, le jour de son départ pour la cité côtière, il ne prit pas le train seul. Le brun avait posé trois semaines de vacances pour pouvoir rester avec lui et découvrir la vie qu'il avait menée pendant cinq années à Kumo.

Naruto fut très heureux que Sasuke s'investisse autant dans leur relation. Il lui fit donc rencontré Teuchi-san et sa fille Ayame – Sasuke eut un moment de jalousie en apprenant que la jeune femme avait été amoureuse de son blond et qu'ils s'étaient embrassés une fois – Killer Bee, qui passa tout l'été à inventer des chansons sur leur amour – si, au début, la chose était amusante et pleine d'attention, au bout de deux mois, Naruto eut vraiment envie d'enfoncer un poulet entier cru dans la bouche de son collègue pour qu'il s'étouffe avec et arrête, enfin, de chanter – son grand-père maternelle, Nawaki Uzumaki, ravi de rencontrer le grand amour de son petit-fils et Shizune-san, qui fut très contente d'apprendre que les malentendus avaient été levé entre son patient et le plus jeune des Uchiwa.

Teuchi-san s'était arrangé pour que Naruto soit de service de midi la semaine et de soirée le weekend. De cette façon, il travaillait jusqu'en début d'après-midi seulement – il finissait généralement vers 14 heures, 14 heures 30 – et pouvait passer le reste de sa journée avec Sasuke et lui faire découvrir la région. Le weekend, à l'inverse, il avait toute sa journée et ne travaillait que de dix-huit heures à minuit, de sorte à ce qu'ils puissent programmer des excursions plus longues.

Ils passèrent trois semaines magnifiques. Ils vivaient tous deux dans le petit appartement de Naruto et avaient vraiment l'impression d'être un vrai couple habitant ensemble. Naruto avait même un jour été surpris par un Sasuke lui demandant de lui apprendre quelques recettes simples pour qu'il puisse cuisiner pour eux deux quand le blond rentrait tard et était fatigué. Naruto fut touché par cette attention.

Ils ne savaient pas si c'était la chaleur et l'air iodé ou si c'était le manque de contact entre eux durant les années passés, cependant, il ne se passa pas une seule journée sans qu'ils soient collés l'un à l'autre, jouissant – parfois plusieurs fois – par la main de l'autre. Ils en restaient au préliminaire et c'était tant mieux, car Naruto n'était pas certain qu'il aurait réussi à tenir le rythme avec son boulot s'ils faisaient autant l'amour que cela. Peu à peu les barrières tombèrent entre eux.

Lorsque Sasuke dut repartir pour Konoha pour retourner travailler, Naruto l'accompagna à la gare. Ils savaient qu'ils ne seraient séparés qu'à peine un mois et demi, seulement ils n'avaient pas envie de se quitter. Il n'y eut pas de larmes sur le quai de la gare. Cependant, quand il fut de retour dans son appartement, seul, Naruto ne put se retenir. Sasuke n'en mena pas plus large dans son train et encore moins dans son appartement vide et froid dans le beau quartier nord de Konoha. Alors, malgré les dix heures de transports, l'Uchiwa s'arrangea pour cumuler ses heures, travaillant très tard et revenant le lendemain très tôt, pour pouvoir s'offrir des weekends de quatre, voire cinq jours toutes les deux semaines et ainsi pouvoir aller retrouver Naruto à Kumo.

Naruto sauta au cou de Sasuke la première fois qu'il le vit l'attendre devant le restaurant de Teuchi-san, près de deux semaines après qu'ils se soient séparés à la gare. Sasuke n'avait pas été sûr d'arriver à se dégager autant de temps qu'il le souhaitait, alors il avait décidé de garder tout ceci secret pour pouvoir faire une surprise au blond si son père ne l'empêchait pas de récupérer ses heures comme il le voulait.

Autant dire que la surprise fut extrêmement plaisir à Naruto !

Durant les périodes où il était seul, le blond en profita pour retourner voir le docteur Shizune. Elle avait un peu discuté avec Sasuke lorsque Naruto était venu le lui présenter. Le médecin représentait une sorte de figure maternelle pour l'Uzumaki et même s'il était sûr d'aimer Sasuke, il avait besoin qu'une personne en qui il avait toute sa confiance le rassure vis-à-vis de leur relation. La psychothérapeute eut un sourire en comprenant la visite de son patient et lui confia que bien qu'elle n'avait vu l'Uchiwa à peine vingt minutes, ce temps lui avait suffi pour voir combien il l'aimait et lui était dévoué. Sasuke était un homme charmant qui, par son statut, avait appris à berner et jouer avec les gens pour leur faire faire ce qu'il voulait, même contre leur volonté. Pourtant, cela se voyait qu'ici il n'en était rien. Sasuke aimait réellement Naruto. Il n'y avait aucune malice, aucune perfidie dans son regard ou ses mots.

Ces paroles apaisèrent grandement le cœur de Naruto. Si même le docteur Shizune lui disait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Sasuke, alors il pouvait laisser ses peurs partir. Il pouvait enfin avancer. Avancer en serrant la main de Sasuke dans la sienne.

Le temps continua à s'écouler et cet été merveilleux prit fin. Sasuke fit en sorte d'être à Kumo pour y passer les derniers jours de vacances scolaires avec Naruto. Ils reprirent le chemin du nord ensemble.

En toute franchise, Naruto fut un instant triste de revenir à Konoha. Certes, Konoha était là où se trouvait Jiraya, la maison de son adolescence, une grande partie de ses souvenirs, ses amis et Sasuke. Cependant, il préférait Kumo. Il s'était construit une nouvelle vie à Kumo et il l'appréciait bien plus que son ancienne de Konoha.

Il reprit tranquillement ses cours à la mi-septembre, retrouvant avec plaisir Choji. Bien sûr, il s'était fait de quelques amis dans sa classe, mais, bien que Choji soit maintenant son enseignant, il partageait bien plus avec lui qu'avec les autres. Ils se connaissaient depuis de nombreuses années après tout.

Naruto passait aussi de plus en plus de temps avec Sasuke en dehors des cours, vivant pratiquement avec lui dans son appartement. Cela n'échappa à personne et la rumeur que Naruto était gay circula bien vite dans l'école. Cela ne gêna nullement le blond, par contre, celui lui attira des ennuis auquel il ne s'attendait pas.

Naruto avait de nombreuses lacunes en ce qui concernait l'amour, mais encore plus dans le domaine de la drague. Alors, lorsqu'un de ses camarades commença à le coller et flirter avec lui, il ne le remarqua pas immédiatement, pensant que l'homme cherchait juste un bon ami. Néanmoins, cela n'échappa pas à Sasuke, bien plus expérimenté dans l'exercice. Le brun venait régulièrement chercher Naruto après les cours en hiver, ceux-ci finissant bien plus tard que lors de sa première année. Il assista donc plusieurs fois au manège de l'autre homme avec Naruto et surtout il vit clairement que Naruto ne le repoussait pas.

* * *

Pour Sasuke, cela aurait dû être un vendredi comme un autre. Voire même mieux qu'un autre, puisqu'il s'agissait du dernier jour de classe de Naruto et qu'il allait donc avoir le blond rien que pour lui – enfin presque rien que pour lui – pendant les deux semaines des vacances de Noël.

Garé devant l'entrée de l'école de son compagnon, bien au chaud derrière son volant, Sasuke patientait tranquillement, humant gaiement l'air de la musique qui passait à la radio, pensant déjà à ce qu'il pourrait faire avec l'Uzumaki pendant leurs jours de congé.

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent lorsqu'ils virent dans la foule de corps sortant de l'établissement une chevelure blonde. Dieu, ce qu'il pouvait trouver Naruto beau. Un Apollon qui semblait être tombé du ciel rien que pour lui tant ils avaient toujours été complémentaire l'un de l'autre.

Néanmoins, Naruto avait une certaine tendance à ne pas aimer que le brun lui dise à quel point il le trouvait beau. Sasuke le faisait quand même, aimant voir son âme sœur rougir en entendant les compliments qu'il lui susurrait à l'oreille. Naruto était le plus beau des hommes aux yeux de Sasuke et cela ne changerait jamais.

Malheureusement, il semblait que l'Uchiwa ne fut pas le seul à penser cela.

Alors que Naruto se dirigeait d'un pas tranquille vers la voiture, un jeune homme, que Sasuke avait déjà trop vu tourné autour de son petit-ami, courut pour rattraper le blond en criant son nom.

Le sourire de Sasuke s'effaça complétement alors que celui de Naruto grandissait pendant qu'il se tournait vers le nouvel arrivant.

Serrant le volant de toutes ses forces, Sasuke essayait de garder son calme. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait le blond et l'autre gringalet discuter joyeusement ensemble comme cela. Il avait même essayé de glisser à l'oreille de Naruto de faire attention car l'autre le draguait peut-être. Seulement, l'Uzumaki avait balayé ses mots en se moquant de lui et de sa jalousie.

Certes, il ne pouvait pas entendre de là où il était ce que se disaient les deux hommes. Ils pouvaient très bien être en train de parler de leurs derniers devoirs ou d'un cours qu'ils avaient eu dans la journée. Seulement, Sasuke n'était pas un idiot et il avait parfaitement vu le regard appréciateur qui était porté à son blond. Son imbécile de blond qui n'était même pas capable de s'en rendre compte et qui, sous les yeux médusés de Sasuke, sortait son téléphone pour échanger son numéro avec l'inconnu.

Le cœur de l'Uchiwa manqua un battement en comprenant que Naruto était en train de proposer à l'autre de le voir durant les deux semaines de vacances. Ces quinze jours de fêtes qu'il n'aurait dû consacrer qu'à Sasuke et à ses amis proches.

La goutte d'eau fut de voir le blond s'approcher de l'autre et le serrait dans ses bras. Le geste était certes amical et Naruto étreignait la plupart de ses amis avant de les quitter, seulement c'était le geste de trop. Une rage sans nom, contenue depuis bien trop longtemps, remonta dans la gorge de l'Uchiwa.

Alors que le blond rentrait gaiement dans la voiture et s'installait à côté de lui en lui lançait un grand bonjour, Sasuke resta muet, les yeux délibérément scotchés sur la voiture derrière laquelle il était garé. Il ne pouvait pas parler, pas maintenant, pas sans explosé. Et il refusait de refaire souffrir un jour Naruto, surtout par des mots qu'il regretterait sûrement aussitôt.

Le trajet de retour jusqu'à son appartement se fit donc dans le silence. Le blond lui jeta un regard intrigué, mais ne s'en formalisa pas plus, prenant même son téléphone en main et commençant à pianoter dieu seul savait quoi dessus. Se mordant la lèvre pour se forçait à garder les yeux sur la route, Sasuke espérait que Naruto était en train d'écrire à Ino pour lui demander ce qu'elle désirait comme cadeau à Noël, plutôt qu'à son nouvel « ami » à qui il venait de donner son numéro sans gêne devant lui.

Fermant les yeux un instant pour essayer de se calmer, Sasuke suivit Naruto hors de sa voiture et monta avec lui dans l'ascenseur. Le silence commençait à se faire pesant et le blond le fixait intensément, parcourant son visage des yeux à la recherche d'une réponse à son mutisme.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose au boulot ? Finit par demander l'Uzumaki alors que le brun tourné les clés dans la serrure de son appartement.

Sasuke ne répondit rien, se contentant de les faire entrer au chaud. Néanmoins, Naruto ne manqua pas de remarquer le tic qu'avait souvent à la mâchoire l'Uchiwa lorsqu'il était très énervé et essayait de le cacher.

\- Ton père t'a encore dit quelque chose ? Questionna le blond qui commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter du comportement de son compagnon.

Naruto connaissait parfaitement les problèmes que rencontrait de plus en plus le brun dans l'entreprise familiale. Sasuke était souvent stressé par son travail et lui confiait régulièrement sur leur oreiller ce qu'il vivait au quotidien.

Le brun lui avait ainsi confessé qu'il devait sans cesse rentrer dans les standards plus que haut que lui imposaient sa famille et la société. Surtout qu'à part Itachi, il ne s'entendait plus avec aucun autre membre de la famille Uchiwa. Leur relation s'était dégradée encore plus lorsqu'ils avaient appris qu'il entretenait une liaison sérieuse avec Naruto. On aurait pu penser que le fait que le brun arrête de sauter sur tout ce qui bouge et se case aurait fait plaisir aux vieux bourges qu'étaient ses aïeux, et bien non ! Naruto n'était pas assez bien pour eux, pas assez fortuné, pas assez célèbre, et surtout pas assez héritier. Sa mère n'avait jamais perdu l'espoir de le voir épouser une belle et surtout riche héritière, s'imaginant que l'homosexualité de son fils était juste une phase de rébellion passagère. Autant dire que les repas de famille étaient détonnant depuis que le plus jeune avait bien fait comprendre que Naruto était l'amour de sa vie et que jamais, ô grand jamais, il ne pourrait coucher – et encore moins se marier – avec une femme.

Dans ce monde de préjugés et de faux-semblants, Naruto représentait vraiment la seule lumière de Sasuke. Dans ses bras, il oubliait tous les mots méprisables de ses parents, tous les regards dédaigneux et haineux dont il faisait l'objet de la part de ses collègues. Naruto était son havre de paix où il avait le droit d'être lui à part entière, sans avoir à se justifier. Alors, voir le blond dans les bras d'un autre homme et surtout, le voir accepter ses avances, c'était la goutte d'eau de trop dans un vase déjà bien plein.

Et Sasuke était réellement sur le point d'éclater. Il savait que Naruto était un peu niais et qu'il ne le faisait pas exprès, seulement lui aussi avait ses peurs et ses incertitudes.

Je suis là pour toi, murmura d'une voix douce et pleine de compassion le blond en venant lui prendre la main. Je ferais toujours tout pour t'aider, tu le sais ?

Ces mots, ces mots dis avec tant de sincérité mais surtout tant d'ignorance, eurent raison de Sasuke. Ce fut comme si son propre compagnon avant poignarder le peu de self contrôle qu'il avait, piétinant allégrement ses inquiétudes par sa stupidité, alors qu'il en était la principale raison.

Voyant des yeux noirs de rage se tourner vers lui, Naruto cru un instant que le brun allait le frapper. D'instinct, il recula même de quelques pas. Sasuke le suivit néanmoins dans sa fuite, faisant claquer ses deux mains contre le mur derrière l'Uzumaki, le coinçant contre son corps.

Naruto n'avait jamais vu autant de fureur et de désespoir dans le regard de son compagnon.

\- Si tu veux vraiment faire quelque chose pour moi, affirma Sasuke d'une voix dure, alors prends-moi, là, maintenant, tout de suite.

C'était la première fois que Sasuke demandait clairement un rapport sexuel et cela choqua énormément Naruto qui en resta figé.

Sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir, Sasuke attrapa un poignet doré et le tira dans la chambre. Là il jeta l'Uzumaki sur le lit avant de se mettre à califourchon au-dessus de lui.

Tout se passa alors assez vite. Trop vite pour que Naruto puisse sortir de sa torpeur et comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Sasuke déboutonna sa chemise avant de retirer son pantalon et son sous-vêtement. Toujours allongé sur le lit, Naruto ne bougeait toujours pas, paralysé par la situation et la fureur de son petit-ami. Même lorsque Sasuke vint retirer sa ceinture et lui descendre son propre jeans, il ne réagit pas. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Sasuke ainsi et cela le tétanisait.

Sasuke tremblait de tout son corps, rongeaient à la fois par la colère et par un mal que ne comprenait pas le blond. Et de voir l'homme qu'il aimait dans cet état bouleversa tant Naruto qu'il en resta spectateur de la situation au lieu de réagir et stopper ce qui allait se passer.

L'Uchiwa attrapa un tube de lubrifiant dans la table de nuit et en fit couler dans ses mains. Il vint ensuite branler le sexe du blond. Il n'y eut ni douceur, ni jeu. Pas même d'excitation. Lorsque le membre dans ses mains fut suffisamment dur, Sasuke vint s'empaler de lui-même dessus, sans aucune forme de préparation pour son propre corps. L'étroitesse du brun fit presque mal à Naruto et il se demanda comment Sasuke pouvait ne pas ressentir de douleur. L'Uchiwa imposa rapidement un rythme soutenu de ses hanches, presque violent.

Naruto réalisa soudaine que l'autre ne bandait absolument pas. Au contraire, il semblait sur le point de pleurer à tout moment. Naruto sortit finalement de sa torpeur, comprenant quelque chose de vrai grave avait dû arriver à Sasuke, qu'il avait l'air blessé et meurtrie par bien plus qu'une dure journée de travail.

Voulant croiser le regard de son compagnon, il lui attrapa le visage. Tendrement, il passa sa main sur la joue blanche, l'implorant silencieusement de lui dire ce qui n'allait pas.

La douce caresse sur sa peau et les yeux remplis de douleur du blond eurent raison du brun. Sans que Naruto ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait, Sasuke éclata en sanglot. Toujours assis sur lui, son sexe enfonçait dans ses chairs, l'Uchiwa se mit à pleurer, cachant son visage entre ses mains.

Naruto se redressa aussitôt, attirant le brun contre lui, l'enlaçant doucement. De longs sanglots résonnèrent, entrecouper des excuses de Sasuke. Mais des excuses pour quoi ?

La verge du blond finit par ramollir suffisamment pour ressortir du corps de Sasuke. Il en profita pour soulever légèrement le brun et l'installer plus correctement contre lui, le prenant sur ses genoux comme le ferait une mère pour réconforter son enfant. Sasuke continuait de pleurer et demander pardon, tandis que Naruto caressait son dos, déposant des dizaines de baisers sur son front et ses cheveux.

\- Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé, assura Naruto en continua de le bercer contre lui. Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner. Au contraire, toi aussi tu as le droit de ne pas aller bien parfois.

Les mots semblèrent faire effet, mais il fallut de très longues minutes à Sasuke pour se calmer. Lorsqu'il sembla reprendre pied dans la réalité, Naruto attrapa son menton pour l'obliger à le regarder.

\- Dis-moi ce qui te tourmente, s'il te plait, implora-t-il.

Et Sasuke le fit. Les larmes glissant toujours sur ses joues, il se décida enfin à avouer à son amour ce qui le torturer depuis si longtemps. Il raconta combien parfois il était pris de doute. Combien il avait peur que Naruto réalise un jour que Sasuke n'était, comme sa famille se plaisait à le lui répéter dès qu'ils le pouvaient, qu'un minable et ne le quitte. Combien il craignait de voir Naruto se rendre compte qu'il méritait bien mieux que lui, un homme qui l'avait tant souffrir et cela durant des années. Qu'il était rempli de jalousie dès qu'une autre personne approchait Naruto. Qu'il ne supportait pas de voir quelqu'un draguait le blond. Qu'il s'était sentit comme frapper en plein cœur lorsque, plus tôt, Naruto n'avait pas repoussé les avances de son camarade – camarade qui était loin d'être laid et avec qui il devait partager bien plus de point commun qu'avec lui. Qu'il était terrifié que Naruto décide de sortir plutôt avec ce mec et qu'ils doivent retourner dans ce monde sombre et sans vie dans lequel il avait erré après le départ de Naruto lorsqu'ils étaient à la fac. Il avoua ne pas supporter l'idée d'une vie sans Naruto. Qu'il avait réussi à se voiler la face pendant des années, mais que maintenant qu'il avait goûté au bonheur d'une vie avec lui, il mourrait s'il devait un jour le laisser partir avec un autre homme. Qu'il n'était rien sans Naruto. Et que revivre ces années de ténèbres après le départ du blond pour Kumo était pire que la mort.

Naruto n'avait jamais réalisé que Sasuke pouvait, lui aussi, avoir des incertitudes. Qu'ils avaient tous deux, en réalité, les mêmes peurs. Sasuke était un être humain. Il avait toujours eu tendance à le voir comme une sorte de dieu, puissant et fort, qui ne craignait rien. Mais le brun était comme lui finalement, un être sensible et à l'esprit tourmentait par de nombreuses inquiétudes. Et des inquiétudes légitimes puisqu'effectivement, avec le recul, il visualisait la situation qu'avait vue plus tôt Sasuke. Il ne pensait pas que son camarade de classe le voyait comme cela et flirtait avec lui. S'il s'en était aperçu, il aurait tout de suite remis les pendules à l'heure. Qu'il était à Sasuke et à aucun autre homme. Ce fut ce qu'il murmura à l'oreille de l'homme fragile entre ses bras.

\- Je suis tellement désolé, affirma Naruto en berçant le brun tendrement. Je te jure de parler avec lui dès la rentrée pour mettre les choses au clair. Je n'aime que toi Sasuke et personne d'autre. Et il n'en sera jamais autrement. Tu es et restera pour toujours mon seul et unique amour.

Les paroles apaisèrent Sasuke. Alors, pendant près d'une heure, Naruto continua de lui conter à quel point il l'aimait, à quel point il le trouvait formidable et intéressant. Et aspirant les mots du blond avec espoir, Sasuke s'endormit.

Naruto, lui, mit plus de temps à se laisser glisser dans le bras de Morphée. Il n'avait jamais vu Sasuke ainsi, si vulnérable, si décourager. Et il savait que c'était de sa faute. Il réalisa à quel point il avait tendance à être égoïste avec le brun. C'était lui qui imposait tout dans leur relation, leur intimité en premier. Et Sasuke devait se plier à ses exigences, ce qu'il faisait toujours.

Mais qu'en était-il des désirs de Sasuke ? Qu'en était-il de ses peurs ? Naruto n'avait jamais réfléchit à ces questions. Il n'avait même jamais pensé au fait que Sasuke aussi, pouvait avoir des craintes concernant leur relation. Pourtant, il prenait à présent pleinement conscience d'à quel point le brun était angoissé et cela à cause d'insécurités que Naruto avait lui-même créées.

Il se promit que les choses allaient changer. Sasuke lui avait prouvé à maintes reprises maintenant qu'il l'aimait et ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Il fallait qu'il laisse ses propres terreurs s'en aller et qu'il accorde son entière confiance à son compagnon. Il pourrait alors s'investir autant que lui. Il ne voulait plus d'une relation, qu'il réalisait à présent, bancale. L'un ne pouvait pas donner plus que l'autre, sinon le déséquilibre allait finir par creuser un fossé entre eux. Ils devaient être égaux et c'était à Naruto de faire des efforts maintenant, plus à Sasuke. C'était à Naruto de chasser les doutes de Sasuke, de le rassurer. Et il le ferait. Il aimait cet homme. Il voulait une vie avec lui. Alors c'était à lui de faire en sorte qu'ils y arrivent. Sasuke ne pouvait pas le faire seul, il le savait maintenant. Sinon, il finirait par chuter de haut, comme lui quelques années plus tôt. Et il ne voulait absolument pas que Sasuke traverse la même chose que lui à la fin de son adolescence.

Il s'endormit sur cette promesse, embrassant une dernière fois le front de Sasuke qu'il garda contre lui tout la nuit.

* * *

Le réveil fut étrange. Sasuke se réveilla assez tôt, coincé entre les bras de Naruto. Il se rappelait parfaitement de la veille et avait un peu honte de s'être laissé aller ainsi. Ses yeux le piquaient douloureusement et il les imaginait sans mal bouffis et rouges. Il voulut se lever pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage et chasser la sensation, seulement il ne réussit pas à s'extraire des bras du blond sans le réveiller. Celui-ci ouvrit un œil endormit avant de ramener le corps de l'Uchiwa contre lui, marmonnant des mots sans sens.

Sasuke soupira, comprenant qu'il ne pourrait pas s'en fuir aussi facilement. Il se recoucha alors correctement dans le lit, de dos au blond. Il était encore embarrassé et ne voulait pas croiser son regard trop tôt. Les yeux ouverts, il se contenta de fixer le monde de dehors, réalisa qu'ils n'avaient même pas fermé les volets la veille. En fait, ils ne s'étaient pas non plus déshabiller, laver, ni même nourrit avant d'aller se coucher… Sasuke se demanda alors si la honte pouvait tuer en repensant à ce qu'il avait fait après avoir forcé le blond à le suivre dans la chambre à coucher.

Tellement concentré qu'il était à se traiter de tous les noms mentalement, Sasuke mit quelques minutes avant de se rendre compte que Naruto était réveillé et lui caressait depuis un certain temps le bras. Aussitôt, tout son corps se crispa. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le voit aussi fragile. Seul Itachi avait le droit de le voir lorsqu'il se sentait déprimer. Seulement là c'était Naruto, la dernière personne au monde à qui il aurait voulu montré ce côté faible de lui.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Demanda Naruto dès qu'il fut sûr que Sasuke l'écoutait.

La question était à double sens, il le savait tous les deux. Naruto voulait savoir si le brun allait bien mentalement mais aussi physiquement. Il n'avait pas vu de sang la veille, mais il n'avait pas inspecté les draps non plus, donc il ne pouvait être sûr de rien. Et Sasuke s'était empalé assez violement sur son sexe.

L'Uchiwa se contenta de répondre simplement d'un hochement de tête, sans oser se retourner pour qu'ils puissent se regarder droit dans les yeux.

Cela leur faisait étrange à tous deux que leur rôle soit ainsi inversé. Habituellement c'était Naruto qui était dans les bras de Sasuke et Sasuke qui s'inquiétait pour lui.

Ce matin-là, ils ne quittèrent le lit que très tard, bien après midi. Ils eurent une longue discussion à cœur ouvert. Naruto parla des conclusions auxquelles il était arrivé durant la nuit, assurant qu'il allait faire plus attention au brun à partir de maintenant. Sasuke voulu le contredire en affirmant que leur relation lui convenait telle qu'elle était, mais lorsque le blond lui répéta ce qu'il avait lui-même dit la veille, il dû admettre qu'il n'était pas satisfait de tout.

Naruto en profita pour lui demander ce qu'il avait essayé de faire en se pénétrant lui-même ainsi. L'Uzumaki connaissait ses penchants masochistes, cependant là, même pour lui, c'était extrême.

Sasuke, après que l'autre lui ai tiré les vers du nez un petit moment, avoua qu'il voulait aller plus loin, d'un point de vue sexuel, dans leur relation. Qu'il ne voulait forcer le blond à rien, seulement, il voulait sentir Naruto le possédait. Ne faire qu'un avec lui. Avoir vraiment l'impression de lui appartenir. Que cela lui manquait parfois de ne plus se laisser aller dans les bras d'un homme après une dure journée de boulot.

Naruto écouta la confession avec attention. Sasuke lui avait déjà raconté que s'il avait eu beaucoup d'amants, c'était parce que le sexe lui servait d'anti-stress. Qu'il avait parfois tellement de responsabilités et de pression dans ses longues journées dans la société familiale, qu'il voulait qu'un homme l'attache et prenne entièrement les choses en main pour lui, juste pour ne plus avoir à se soucier de rien quelques instants.

Cela allait bientôt faire un an qu'il sortait ensemble. Naruto imaginait la pression que son compagnon devait avoir emmagasiné s'il lui avait déni son principal anti-stress.

Le blond avait toujours un peu peur du sexe. Il était puceau, alors il craignait d'avoir mal ou, au contraire, de mal s'y prendre.

Il avait surtout peur de froisser sa fierté, réalisa-t-il soudainement avec consternation.

Le seul avertissement qu'il donna à Sasuke, fut qu'il ne fallait pas lui en vouloir s'il n'était pas aussi performant que ses précédents amants. Puis, tendrement, il vint embrasser Sasuke. Embrassant chaque parcelle de sa peau, il fit de son mieux pour que le brun soit le plus détenu possible. Attrapant le lubrifiant qui avait atterrit quelques heures plus tôt entre leurs oreillers, il prépara longuement et avec beaucoup de précaution sur futur amant. Sasuke eut une grimace et confia avoir eu un peu mal la veille, mais qu'ils pouvaient tout de même continuer. Naruto redoubla donc les préliminaires, écartant lentement les chairs de ses doigts tout en enfonçant le sexe de Sasuke dans sa bouche pour s'assurer que cette fois, il ne serait pas le seul à bander. Lorsque Sasuke fut au bord de la jouissance, il s'arrêta. Mettant une bonne dose de lubrifiant sur sa propre verge, il pénétra délicatement le brun. Ils firent l'amour doucement, ne cessant jamais de s'embrasser, ne se quittant que pour mieux plongeait leur regard dans celui de l'autre. Naruto fit des mouvements lents, la crainte de faire mal à son partenaire toujours présente. Et en même temps, la sensation était tellement délicieuse, tellement enivrante, qu'il ne voulait pas que cela se finisse trop tôt.

Sasuke fut le premier à montrer les signes d'une jouissance proche, venant attraper son sexe pour se branler. Naruto se redressa alors, sans jamais arrêté de le fixer, lui laissant plus d'espace pour qu'il puisse se caresser plus facilement. Il ne se pensait pas capable de masturber lui-même Sasuke sans lui faire mal, bien trop prit dans son propre orgasme, alors il se contenta de l'observer monter et descendre sa main, suivant le même rythme de son bassin. Il sentit sa jouissance arriver rapidement. Sasuke commença alors à bouger lui aussi des hanches, l'implorant d'aller plus vite, plus profondément. Le brun n'eut pas à le demander une seconde fois. Naruto s'exécuta aussitôt, le plaisir redoublant dans ses reins. Sasuke ne mit que quelques secondes à jouir et voir l'extase se refléter sur son visage, eut raison de Naruto qui éjacula alors à son tour, s'enfonçant une dernière fois dans son amant.

Naruto n'avait pas pensé à mettre de préservatif et eut une moue contrite en voyant son sperme se répandre partout sur le lit. Sasuke le rassura, lui disant qu'il avait aimé le fait que le blond jouisse en lui. Ils se câlinèrent un moment, parlant de cette première fois qu'ils avaient partagé, voulant se rassurer mutuellement sur ce qu'ils avaient ressenti.

Après une vingtaine de minutes de câlin et mots d'amour post coïtale, ils durent se résigner à sortir du lit à contre cœur, pour se diriger vers la salle de bain où une toilette nécessaire et bien mérité les attendait.

Alors que Naruto se levait sans problème, Sasuke sentit ses jambes flancher et il se retrouva à genoux au milieu de la pièce contre sa volonté. Rigolant tous les deux de la situation, Naruto aida son amant à se relever et à se diriger dans la salle d'eau. Finalement, les jambes en coton du brun ne les empêchèrent nullement de refaire l'amour, sous le jet de la douche cette fois, Naruto utilisant la force physique qu'il avait acquis avec tout le sport qu'il avait fait à Kumo pour porter Sasuke, tout en découvrant avec bonheur un plaisir qu'il n'avait jamais connu jusqu'alors.

* * *

Ils prirent, par la suite, l'habitude de faire souvent l'amour. Naruto se rendit vite compte que Sasuke avait besoin d'être régulièrement prit pour que son niveau de stress redescende. Parfois, il demandait à Naruto d'être un peu plus sport, voulant ressentir un peu de douleur. Ils réduisaient alors les préliminaires au minimum et Naruto essayait de faire plaisir à son amant en le prenait plus violemment qu'à l'ordinaire. Naruto préférait cent fois plus lorsqu'il faisait l'amour lentement, enserré dans les bras de l'autre. Seulement, cela ne suffisait pas toujours à Sasuke, alors lorsque l'Uchiwa venait le voir avec des menottes ou un air débauché, Naruto le faisait comme le brun désirait.

Étrangement, le fait d'être le seul à être pénétré ne gênait pas l'Uchiwa. Certes, durant leur préliminaire il aimait doigter le blond ou, lorsqu'ils ne voulaient pas aller jusqu'au bout, le faire jouir uniquement avec des stimulations de sa prostate - soit avec ses doigts, soit avec des jouets. Seulement, cela n'allait jamais plus loin. Au point que Naruto finit par se sentir frustrer.

Voir Sasuke se tordre de plaisir et crier d'extase alors qu'il le pilonnait, lui faisaient envie. Lui aussi voulait ressentir cela. Le problème, c'était qu'il ne savait pas comment le demander.

Le comble étant qu'à mesure que la fin de l'année de scolaire arrivée, ils passaient de moins en moins de temps ensemble. Ils avaient longuement discuté de leur avenir. Naruto allait bientôt être diplômé et il n'avait pas caché à son amant le fait qu'il désirait retourner à Kumo. Bien sûr, il assura à l'Uchiwa qu'il était prêt à changer ses plans pour pouvoir rester avec lui. Cependant Sasuke avait bien vu dans ses yeux bleus que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Et le brun ne voulait pas que son compagnon ait de regret. Il prit alors la décision de tout mettre en œuvre pour être muté le plus proche possible de Kumo. Par chance, la société possédait une filiale à Suna, qui était à une heure à peine de Kumo. Et l'idée d'avoir des centaines de kilomètre le séparant de ses parents, loin de le rebuter, au contraire, avait confirmé Sasuke dans son choix.

Malheureusement, pour pouvoir être muté, il fallait l'aval du président, donc de son père. Sasuke s'était arrangé en amont et s'était assuré qu'un poste lui correspondant était disponible sur place. L'été passé, il avait même fait en sorte de s'infiltrer dans certains dossiers concernant Suna, pouvant ainsi passer quelques jours dans la filiale, avant de finir son weekend avec Naruto à Kumo. Il savait qu'il y avait fait bonne impression, faisant tout pour se rendre utile et disponible pour ses collègues sur place. Il avait même gardé contact avec le directeur et lui avait laissé sous-entendre son souhait d'intégrer la filiale sud.

Son père finit par avoir vent de ses plans et le convoqua. Le directeur de Suna, qui n'était autre que Hatake Kakashi, un oncle par alliance de Sasuke, n'avait jamais été homme à être intimidé par le patriarche des Uchiwa. C'est pourquoi, en tant que président, il ne pouvait pas refusé sans bonne raison de muter Sasuke alors que Kakashi lui-même lui en faisait la proposition. Il trouva donc une parade en assommant le plus jeune de dossiers fastidieux et compliqués pour le retenir le plus longtemps possible à Konoha. Il savait que Sasuke voulait être muté pour l'été et que Kakashi ne pouvait pas attendre pour toujours le jeune homme, et qu'avec un peu de temps, il choisirait quelqu'un d'autre.

Sasuke faisait donc de son mieux pour terminer chaque dossier le plus rapidement possible, faisant des journées extrêmement longues. Heureusement, Itachi finit par se rendre compte des agissements de leur père et faisait discrètement en sorte de fournir un coup de main à son frère. En fait, Itachi et deux de leurs cousins, Obito et Shisui Uchiwa, faisait tout pour faciliter la vie de leur benjamin. Sasuke leur en était très reconnaissant. Seulement, cela ne l'empêchait pas de partir très tôt le matin et à revenir fatiguer le soir. Et habituellement, lors des weekends, il voulait se décontracter dans les bras de Naruto, pour oublier tous les coups fourrés de son père.

Alors Naruto n'eut pas tant d'occasion que cela en six mois pour confier à son amant son désir d'alternance dans leur couche.

Le transfert de Sasuke dans la branche de Suna fut finalement annoncé au mois de mai, son père ayant usé toutes ses cordes, et Itachi et Kakashi lui ayant touchés deux mots devant son comportement loin d'être digne d'un Uchiwa. Sasuke allait rejoindre officiellement Suna pour le mois de septembre, faisant plusieurs allers retours entre Konoha et la ville côtière durant l'été pour assurer une bonne transition dans les deux entreprises. Autant dire qu'ils fêtèrent la nouvelle au champagne et avec un délicieux repas – cuisinait par Naruto, il va s'en dire. D'ailleurs, le blond ayant tellement peu l'habitude de boire, il se sentit émécher dès son deuxième verre, ce qui fit beaucoup rire Sasuke. Ce fut l'une des meilleures soirées de leur vie. Ils s'amusèrent à faire des plans sur la comète tout la nuit, imaginant leur vie ensemble dans le sud. Il fut décidé que Sasuke viendrait vivre dans un premier temps avec Naruto à Kumo dans son appartement. Cela ne le dérangerait pas de devoir conduire près d'une heure par jour pour aller et revenir du travail. Il savait qu'à la branche de Suna, bien que l'une des plus rentables, le rythme de travail était beaucoup moins soutenu qu'à Konoha, et que la plupart des employés et des cadres faisaient des heures de bureau tout à fait correcte.

Par la suite, ils chercheraient un appartement – ou une maison, ils ne savaient pas encore – entre Kumo et Suna. Naruto avait décidé de passer son permis, voulant lui aussi devenir un adulte indépendant – et il rêvait depuis des mois de pouvoir conduire la belle voiture de Sasuke.

Ils parlèrent de leur futur répartition des tâches ménagères, de comment ils décoreraient leur chez eux, de s'ils allaient oui ou non prendre un chien – oui pour Naruto, non pour Sasuke – à quoi est-ce qu'ils allaient occuper leur weekend ensemble, de s'ils allaient s'inscrire à des activités de couple, comme de la danse ou de la poterie – l'image du film Ghost brilla d'ailleurs dans la tête de Sasuke lorsque l'activité fut énoncée – de s'ils n'allaient pas tous deux passer le permis motos pour pouvoir se faire de longues balades au soleil, etc.

Ce soir-là, ils s'inventèrent leur futur monde ensemble et ils allèrent se coucher avec un sourire aux lèvres.

A suivre…

* * *

 **Prochain chapitre (mercredi ou jeudi) : Nouvelle vie à Kumo. Problèmes de couples. Sexe. Et moments mignons.**


	17. Chapter 16

**L'Expérimentation**

 **Résumé** **:** Naruto va apprendre avec le temps que de n'être qu'un sujet d'expérimentation dans la vie de la personne que l'on aime peut faire mal, très mal. UA. SasuNaruSasu.

 **Disclaimer ** : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient…

 **Note** : Comme promis, la suite !

 **Merci à BlackHeartCry666, Guest et Mel13 pour vos reviews ^_^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 :**

La fin d'année scolaire arriva, et après des semaines intenses d'examens et d'épreuves pratiques, Naruto obtenu son diplôme avec une mention d'honneur. Tout comme pour sa première année, il finit majeur de promo. Et tout comme sa première année, il fêta cela dignement avec tous ses amis, mais dans l'appartement de Sasuke cette fois.

Ino et Tenten vivaient ensemble à Suna depuis peu et firent le voyage exprès pour être présentes à la petite fête. Tenten était originaire d'un petit village près de Suna et sa famille y possédait un dojo d'arts martiaux. Néanmoins la jeune fille avait choisi une autre voie, puisqu'elle était actuellement professeur de sport dans un collège de la célèbre ville côtière. Ino avait bien sûr rejoint sa petite-amie un an plutôt, une fois son doctorat en poche. Elle avait tout de suite trouvé un poste dans le centre de recherche et d'étude de Suna et adorait son job.

Naruto était heureux à l'idée que même lorsqu'ils seraient à Kumo, ils ne seraient pas éloignés de tous leurs amis. Bien sûr, il était triste de quitter Choji et Shikamaru, cependant chacun promit de leur rendre souvent visite – surtout pendant les vacances, c'était toujours un must d'avoir des amis possédant une maison près de la mer. Le blond ne se faisait pas de souci pour Jiraya. L'écrivain passait déjà régulièrement le voir lorsqu'il était en psychothérapie et il savait que l'homme avait toujours plus aimé l'air iodé du sud que la pollution de Konoha.

Naruto n'avait pas passé autant de temps avec Hinata qu'avec les autres depuis son retour à Konoha, seulement il était triste de devoir quitter si tôt la jeune fille. Ils ne se firent aucune promesse, n'étant pas sûr de pouvoir les tenir. Néanmoins, Itachi, qui n'avait toujours pas lâché l'idée de sortir avec la belle, vint le voir discrètement en lui disant avec un clin d'œil qu'il essayerait de venir régulièrement leur rendre visite avec l'héritière Hyûga.

La seule personne que Sasuke était triste de quitter était son frère Itachi. Et peut-être aussi ses deux cousins, Shisui et Obito. Il était, par contre, plutôt heureux à l'idée de ne plus croiser tous les jours ses parents dans l'entreprise familiale. Néanmoins, il savait aussi qu'il allait devoir revenir régulièrement à Konoha, que ce soit pour finaliser ses derniers projets en cours ou pour venir faire valider ses futurs projets avec la filiale de Suna auprès de la branche mère. Il savait donc qu'ils reverraient assez régulièrement la seule partie de sa famille qu'il aimait.

Naruto quitta définitivement Konoha début juillet avec un pincement au cœur. Il savait qu'il y reviendrait sûrement, seulement il était attristé par l'idée qu'il n'y serait désormais plus qu'en touriste. Il fut tout de même content de retourner à Kumo et d'y retrouver enfin cette vie qu'il avait mis en suspension pendant deux ans. Surtout qu'il revenait avec un sacré bonus dans ses bagages, son amour de jeunesse : Sasuke Uchiwa.

Teuchi-san l'accueillit à bras ouvert, heureux de le retrouver. Il avait été émerveillé des progrès qu'avait montrés le blond à la fin de sa première année et avait décidé de lui donner une place plus importante dans sa brigade. Naruto avait, par ailleurs, plein de nouvelles idées de plats ou de présentations des assiettes, et le vieil homme envisageait de faire la prochaine carte de l'hiver avec lui. Cela faisait des années qu'il la faisait seul ou en compagnie des mêmes personnes, et même si le restaurant était toujours un succès, un peu de sang neuf ne pouvait qu'apporter un vent de fraicheur à son établissement.

Son grand-père Nawaki, fut lui aussi content de son retour. L'homme semblait avoir pris un coup de vieux depuis son départ et Naruto se promit de tout mettre en œuvre pour lui faire retrouver son dynamisme et sa gaieté passés.

Sasuke fit son arrivé à Kumo à la fin du mois d'aout. Il avait fait plusieurs allers-retours tout l'été entre les branches de Suna et Konoha, rapportant à chaque fois une valise d'affaires à lui dans l'appartement de Naruto. Mais officiellement, il n'emménagea qu'à la fin de l'été avec son blond, lorsque son transfert fut définitivement signé et validé par les hautes autorités d'Uchiwa Corp.

Leurs débuts de cohabitation furent étranges. Certes, ils avaient déjà vécu ensemble dans l'appartement de Kumo l'été précédent, mais alors, Sasuke ne travaillait pas. Et il n'avait pas ramené toutes ses affaires avec lui non plus. Une chose à laquelle Naruto n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention était que Sasuke était plutôt du genre matérialiste. Il avait énormément de vêtements, de livres, de gadget hi-tech et de breloques en tout genre dont il ne voulait pas se séparer. Les premières disputes arrivèrent bien vite lorsqu'ils durent acheter ensemble des nouveaux meubles. Il s'agissait de petites disputes, Naruto n'acceptant pas que l'autre veuille tout payer et surtout n'acceptant pas que le brun fasse trop de changement. Effectivement, Naruto avait été ravi lorsque Sasuke avait parlé de remplacer sa petite télé par une plus grande, mais avait-il besoin de changer le canapé et la table basse par la même occasion ?

Il leur fallut un certain temps pour comprendre que Sasuke, qui avait toujours vécu dans le luxe, avait l'habitude de dépenser beaucoup d'argents pour tout. Alors qu'au contraire, Naruto avait appris à économiser et de n'acheter que s'il s'agissait d'une bonne affaire, comprenant rapidement qu'une bonne gestion valait mieux qu'un gros salaire dépensé en idiotie. Après de nombreux cris, ils arrivèrent à un compromis et l'histoire fut réglée. Enfin, plutôt repoussée. Ils décidèrent qu'il ne servait, pour l'heure, à rien de changer tous les meubles de l'appartement de Naruto, puisqu'ils voulaient s'acheter un nouveau bien en commun. Ils n'investirent donc que dans des meubles vraiment utiles – comme un dressing et une bibliothèque pour Sasuke – les reste pouvant atteindre qu'ils vivent dans plus grand que le F3 actuel de Kumo.

Il leur fallut aussi un temps d'adaptation par rapport à leur travail respectif. Même si Sasuke faisait des heures de bureau normal, il avait tout de même deux heures de trajet chaque jour. De ce fait, lorsque Naruto était du service du soir, il ne se voyait pas de toute la semaine, Sasuke rentrant alors que Naruto était déjà parti travaillé et se levant tôt alors que le blond faisait une grasse matinée puisqu'ayant fini son service tard.

Parfois, Sasuke venait diner à l'Icharaku, juste pour pouvoir entrapercevoir son amant. La situation devint pénible pour tous les deux assez rapidement. Surtout que leur vie intime aussi en prenait un coup. Eux qui avant se sautaient dessus presque tous les jours, ils pouvaient rester deux semaines sans se toucher si Naruto était de service du soir. Bien sûr, lorsqu'il était du midi, ils se rattrapaient, mais ce n'étaient que durant deux semaines, et Sasuke était souvent fatigué par ses longues journées de boulot et de transport. Leur niveau de frustration augmentait donc avec le temps, surtout pour le blond qui n'avait toujours pas osé avouer à son amant son désir d'être celui qui se fait pénétrer.

Naruto se dépêcha de passer son permis de conduire, afin qu'ils puissent se chercher le plus vite possible une maison plus proche de Suna. Il passa rapidement le code, le validant dès le premier essai. Par la suite, il arriva à caser plusieurs heures de conduite par semaine, tandis que Sasuke l'emmenait dans des coins reculés le weekend pour qu'il puisse s'entrainer sur sa propre voiture. Finalement, Naruto passa l'épreuve du permis au mois de mai et obtenu tout de suite son petit bout de papier rose (1).

Sasuke lui avait d'ailleurs préparé une surprise, puisque lorsqu'il revint de son auto-école, son permis en poche, l'Uchiwa l'attendait devant chez eux avec une belle petite voiture. Il lui avait acheté le même modèle que celui sur lequel il avait appris à rouler avec son moniteur, pour ne pas qu'il soit déstabilisé au début. Sasuke avait eu peur que le blond ne s'emporte et ne veuille pas d'un cadeau aussi cher – Naruto n'aimait pas lorsqu'il dépensait trop d'argent – seulement à son grand étonnement, le blond eu les yeux larmoyants lorsqu'il découvrit l'engin et l'accepta avec plaisir, non sans glisser à l'oreille de son amant qu'il la lui rembourserait.

Le temps passa et un événement qui les ébranla tous deux dans leur relation arriva, à peine un an après leur emménagement à Kumo.

Depuis que Sasuke et Naruto étaient en couple, les journalistes avaient laissé le brun tranquille. Une vie rangée ne valait pas vraiment de scoop, au contraire de soirée de beuverie et de débauche. Le jeune Uchiwa ne faisant plus rien qui aurait pu amener l'opprobre sur lui, il était devenu inintéressant pour la presse à scandale. C'était d'ailleurs la seule raison pour laquelle la famille Uchiwa tolérait un minimum Naruto.

L'Uzumaki n'avait jamais été le genre à lire les journaux, encore moins ceux sur les people. C'est pourquoi, alors qu'il était aux caisses du supermarché où il allait toujours faire ses courses et que son regard se posa sur les magazines de potins étalés là, il crut qu'il allait défaillir. Les mains tremblantes, il attrapa la revue où était marqué en titre « Sasuke Uchiwa, à nouveau en couple avec l'héritier de la maison Kenzo ? ». Sur la photo de la une, on voyait clairement Sasuke un grand sourire aux lèvres, assis dans un café de Konoha, avec un homme aux longs cheveux blonds installé devant lui. Mais surtout, ils se tenaient la main. Les coudes posés sur la table, Sasuke tenait la main de l'autre homme devant lui, comme s'il était sur le point de lui faire un baisemain.

Alors que Naruto voulu ouvrir le magazine pour voir s'il y avait d'autres photos, il fut rappelé à l'ordre par la caissière qui avait déjà commencé à passer ses articles. Vacillant, il reposa la revue et alla machinalement emballer ses achats. Encore sous le choc, il rentra chez lui. Il ne sut d'ailleurs jamais comment il avait fait pour ne causer aucun accident vu le peu d'attention qu'il avait eu sur tout le chemin.

Rentrant chez lui, il se contenta de poser ses courses sur la table avant de venir s'assoir sur son canapé. Sasuke retournait régulièrement à Konoha, parfois juste pour deux ou trois jours, parfois plus. Il y était déjà resté trois fois une semaine entièrement depuis son transfert définitif à Suna et c'était la raison pour laquelle il n'y avait pas vendu son appartement. C'était d'ailleurs là où il était à l'instant même, ne devant rentrer que le surlendemain.

Naruto n'avait jamais remis en cause les voyages de son amant à Konoha. Il y allait pour le travail, la plupart du temps à contrecœur. Même s'il était vrai, que parfois, lorsque Sasuke lui disait l'objet de son déplacement, Naruto ne comprenait pas pourquoi est-ce que la chose n'aurait pas pu se régler par téléphone ou par fax. Finalement, peut-être que Sasuke faisait exprès de trouver des prétextes pour aller à Konoha et y retrouver ses amants.

Naruto se gifla pour avoir eu une pensée pareille. Pourtant, il avait vu la photo. Il avait vu le sourire de Sasuke. Un sourire heureux, non pas un sourire de circonstance comme il en avait d'habitude pour son travail.

Avisant l'ordinateur portable que lui avait offert le brun à son anniversaire posé sur la table basse, il décida de faire quelques recherches. Peut-être y avait-il d'autres photos de cette journée pouvant expliquer le geste intime entre les deux hommes. La photo pouvait très bien avoir été prise alors qu'ils faisaient un geste banale, mais pouvait être mal interprété hors du contexte.

Tremblant, il tapa donc le nom de son amant dans le moteur de recherche. Il eut un choc en voyant le nombre d'articles qui lui étaient dédiés ! Sasuke n'avait vraiment pas chômé durant les cinq années où ils avaient été séparés. Naruto essaya de se consacrer sur les articles plus récents, découvrant là aussi, avec stupéfaction, qu'il y en avait plus d'un.

A priori, depuis qu'ils vivaient à Kumo, dès que l'Uchiwa remettait les pieds à Konoha, il était suivi par un paparazzi. Naruto eut un éclat de rire en voyant une photo de son amant avec Ino, suivi d'un article qui décrivait la folle liaison entre Sasuke et une belle blonde qui avait tant de charme, qu'elle lui avait fait oublié son homosexualité… Le pire étant qu'il y avait une photo prise dans un restaurant où il avait lui-même était présent, mais sans qu'il n'y ait l'ombre de sa personne sur aucun cliché… L'article rassura un instant Naruto. Si les journalistes avaient pu détourner leur banal après-midi shopping avec Ino en liaison torride, il pouvait en être de même avec la photo qu'il avait vu au supermarché.

Naruto continua néanmoins ses recherches. Et il le regretta aussitôt. Il y avait d'autres photos, beaucoup d'autres photos de Sasuke avec l'autre blond. Naruto s'aperçut d'ailleurs rapidement qu'il connaissait l'homme. Il l'avait vu lors de la soirée où il avait, pour la première fois, revu Sasuke. C'était l'ancien amant de Sasuke. Et apparemment, l'homme était tout ce qu'il n'était pas : il était un riche héritier du monde de la mode et surtout de la vente de bijoux de luxe, qui, en plus d'être intelligent – il avait étudié dans la même école que Sasuke mais deux ans après lui et en était sorti dans le top cinq – avait un corps de rêve qu'il mettait souvent à la disposition de l'entreprise familiale en tant que mannequin…

Apparemment, depuis le transfert de Sasuke à Suna, les deux hommes s'étaient beaucoup vus, les premiers articles datant du mois d'octobre de l'année passée, soit juste après l'emménagement de l'Uchiwa à Kumo. Bien sûr, les photos ne montraient jamais rien d'autre que deux hommes marchant côte à côte dans la rue ou discutant dans un café. Seulement, il y en avait aussi devant l'immeuble où était l'appartement de Sasuke et les montraient en sortant ou entrant. Mais surtout, Sasuke souriait sur quasiment chaque photo. Il n'avait absolument pas l'air de passer un mauvais moment avec l'homme, au contraire. Et c'était cela qui faisait le plus mal à Naruto. Parce que ce sourire, c'était celui qu'il lui dédiait toujours. Un sourire qui voulait dire « tu me rends heureux » ou « je t'aime ». Et il l'offrait à quelqu'un d'autre.

Naruto hésita à continuer sa recherche lorsqu'il vit un article où l'on voyait sur une photo Sasuke une main sur les reins de l'homme blond – il devait avouer que la photo était ambiguë, ils avaient l'air en plein mouvement et cela pouvait juste être une invitation à avancer dans une direction donnée – et une autre avec son bras passé autour de ses épaules alors qu'il lui parlait à l'oreille.

Les larmes aux yeux, Naruto ferma son ordinateur. Il ne voulait pas en voir plus. Il ne savait pas qui croire. Il aurait voulu appeler Sasuke et lui demander des explications, cependant, il savait qu'il était plus facile de mentir à quelqu'un à travers un téléphone. Non, Naruto avait besoin de voir ses réactions pour savoir s'il disait la vérité ou non.

Naruto passa les deux pires jours de sa vie. Il ne dormit que très peu, ses songes hantés par l'image d'un Sasuke lui disant cyniquement qu'il ne lui suffisait pas, qu'il avait besoin que d'autres hommes partagent son lit. Il ne répondit à aucun des messages ou des appels de l'Uchiwa. Il ne pouvait pas entendre sa voix sans craquer.

Il était d'une humeur massacrante, y compris à son travail. Teuchi-san essaya de lui parler plusieurs fois pour savoir ce qu'il n'allait pas, mais le blond resta muet. Idem lorsque Killer Bee tenta à son tour.

La seule personne à qui Naruto voulait parler, était aussi celle qu'il craignait le plus de voir. Et si Sasuke lui avouait qu'il avait réellement une liaison ? Le blond sentait que quelqu'un ne s'en sortirait pas indemne si tel était le cas, et ce n'était pas forcément à lui qu'il faisait allusion.

Le jour où Sasuke devait rentrer, Naruto demanda un jour de congé. Teuchi-san lui accorda sans aucun problème, bien trop soucieux de savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Naruto attendit donc de pied ferme l'Uchiwa dans leur salon. Enfin leur salon… Le blond était content qu'ils n'aient fait que commencer à regarder des annonces pour acheter un bien. Il ne savait pas comment il aurait réagi s'ils avaient déjà repéré la maison de leur rêve ou pire, s'ils avaient déjà signé les papiers.

Les pensées tournaient dans son esprit. Il se sentait bouillir de l'intérieur, visualisant contre son gré dans sa tête les images qu'avaient pris les paparazzis.

Il faisait déjà nuit lorsqu'une clé se fit entendre dans la serrure. Naruto avait passé toute sa journée assis sur leur canapé, ne se levant même pas pour aller aux toilettes. Il avait la bouche sèche, mais il ne savait pas si c'était à cause de la soif ou de sa colère.

Sasuke passa le seuil de la porte, valise en main. Il alluma la lumière et fut surpris de voir Naruto si tôt à la maison, encore plus, lorsqu'il remarqua les éclairs dans ses yeux. Alors qu'il était en train de lui demander si tout allait bien, Naruto ne supporta pas de voir ce même visage souriant que celui qu'il avait vu sur les photos. Se mettant debout, il vint devant Sasuke et sans un mot, il lui envoya son poing dans la figure, voulant effacer ce sourire qui ne lui appartenait plus.

Devant la force du coup, Sasuke tomba au sol. Posant une main là où le poing l'avait percuté, il essayait de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Naruto l'avait frappé ?

Alors que Naruto était sur le point de recommencer, il vit le geste arriver et le para. Habilement, il fit un croche-pied au blond et se dépêcha de se placer à califourchon sur lui pour l'empêcher de recommencer.

A son tour énervé d'être accueillit ainsi par son amant après plusieurs jours d'absence, il était sur le point de crier le fond de sa pensée lorsque Naruto se mit à pleurer. Les larmes qu'il n'avait pas réussi à verser pendant les deux derniers jours sortir d'elles-mêmes. Sasuke, sur le coup, fut complètement prit au dépourvu. Il ne comprenait rien de ce qui arrivait au blond, et celui-ci refusait de lui parler.

Il se remit debout et voulu aider à Naruto à en faire de même, mais celui-ci repoussa sa main, se relevant seul. Malheureusement, un vertige s'empara aussitôt de lui et il dut accepter que Sasuke le soutienne pour ne pas retomber. Lorsque le malaise fut parti, il se dirigea vers leur chambre, claquant la porte derrière lui.

Dans un soupir, Sasuke vint s'effondrer dans le canapé, totalement paumé. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un monde parallèle. Vérifiant que la boite dans sa poche n'avait pas souffert de sa chute, il essaya de réfléchir à la situation. Naruto semblait en colère, mais pour quelle raison, ça, il l'ignorait.

Il remarqua soudain que l'ordinateur portable de son amant n'était pas éteint, le clignotement de la batterie attirant son regard. Ne voulant pas que l'appareil s'abime trop tôt à cause d'une veille trop prolongé, Sasuke l'ouvrit. Il fut plus que surpris de tomber directement sur une page d'un magazine people où il était mentionné une supposé liaison avec le fils Kenzo. Se tapant le front d'une main, Sasuke comprit aussitôt quelle mouche avait piqué son amant. Jetant un œil à l'historique, il dut avouer que si lui-même avait vu pareilles photos de Naruto, il aurait été plus qu'énervé.

Sans attendre, il se dirigea vers leur chambre. Il n'avait pas encore ouvert la porte de celle-ci, qu'il pouvait déjà entendre les sanglots de Naruto à l'intérieur. Il se décida à entrer sans frapper, conscient que l'autre ne l'entendrait sûrement pas.

Naruto était couché dans leur lit, sous les couvertures, la tête entre leurs oreillers. Sasuke s'approcha doucement, avant de venir s'assoir près de lui.

\- Je ne savais pas que j'étais suivi par des paparazzis, commença-t-il doucement. Ni que tu lisais ce genre de potins. Mais entre nous, je ne t'aurai rien dit quand même, même si je m'étais rendu compte de leur filature.

\- C'est vrai alors ? S'éleva soudain la voix cassée de Naruto. Tu en as assez de moi et de mes états d'âmes et tu veux rompre ?

Sasuke soupira une nouvelle fois. Il avait entendu le désespoir dans la voix du blond. Il ne pensait pas que son amant avait si peu confiance en lui et en leur amour. Il en était presque vexé.

\- Non, Naruto, je ne veux pas te quitter. Ni pour lui, ni pour personne, répondit Sasuke le plus sincèrement possible. Tu es la personne que j'aime le plus au monde, et ça ne changera jamais.

\- Mais tu l'as revu, non ? Question le plus jeune dont la voix trahissait toute la déception et la détresse.

\- C'est vrai, plusieurs fois même, répondit doucement le brun.

La confession fit mal au cœur de Naruto. Il n'avait même pas essayé de nier. Il n'avait jamais autant détesté la franchise de l'Uchiwa qu'en cet instant. L'autre avait beau dire qu'il l'aimait et qu'il ne voulait pas rompre avec lui, s'il était allé voir un autre homme, c'était qu'il n'était pas satisfait de leur relation. Certes, Naruto ne l'était pas entièrement non plus, seulement il n'avait pas abandonné l'idée de l'améliorer. Il savait qu'une fois qu'ils auraient une maison plus grande et beaucoup moins éloignée de Suna qu'actuellement, les choses iraient mieux entre eux. Ils auraient plus de temps pour eux, pour se parler, pour se voir plus.

Seulement, si Sasuke avait réellement eu une liaison avec un autre homme, Naruto n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le lui pardonner. C'était le genre de trahison qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser passer, parce que ça brisait la confiance qu'il avait envers son amant. Il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir toucher un corps qui avait été caressé par une autre main que la sienne après tant de mots d'amour chuchotaient au creux de son oreille.

\- C'était avec lui que tu sortais avant, non ? Continua le blond les larmes continuant à couler sur ses joues.

\- Sortir est un bien grand mot, mais oui, j'avais une relation avec lui. Cependant, ce n'est absolument pas pour cela que l'on s'est revu.

\- Ah ?

Naruto se demanda alors quelle autre chose l'Uchiwa avait bien pu faire avec un ex-amant, si ce n'était pas couché avec lui. Il craignait un instant que Sasuke ne cherche à l'embrouiller, ou sentant l'affaire lui échapper, ne lui mente carrément. Et c'était le genre de chose que Naruto pardonnait encore moins.

\- C'était supposé être une surprise, seulement, puisque le secret a été en partie ébruité, je vais devoir avancer mes plans.

Naruto se demanda si Sasuke n'avait pas plutôt perdu la tête. Ce qu'il disait n'avait aucun sens.

Le brun se mit soudain debout, attrapant la couverture sous laquelle l'Uzumaki était cachée pour pouvoir dégager son visage. Une fois qu'il put se plonger entièrement dans ces deux magnifiques yeux bleus, il prit tendrement une main tannée dans la sienne, la caressa un moment du pouce. Puis, un sourire aux lèvres, il posa un genou à terre, au pied de leur lit, le dos bien droit, ses yeux toujours fixés dans ceux du blond.

Naruto avait le cœur qui battait la chamade dans sa poitrine. Il se redressa rapidement, se mettant assis dans le lit, visualisant ainsi clairement la position de l'Uchiwa. Sasuke était vraiment à genou devant lui, une main tenant la sienne, l'autre cherchant quelque chose dans la poche arrière de son pantalon.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Murmura le blond d'une voix mal assurée.

\- Naruto Uzumaki, commença Sasuke son regard brûlant plongeait dans celui perdu de son amant. Te rencontrer a été la chose la plus belle, non la plus magnifique qui me soit arrivée. Tu es mon soleil. Mon rayon de vie. La personne qui me permet de continuer à vivre, à avancer tous les jours. Je ne serais absolument pas là où je suis dans ma vie, si tu n'avais jamais existé. Je t'aime. Tu es la personne la plus gentille, touchante, honnête, douce mais tellement forte que je connaisse. Comment n'aurais-je pas pu tomber amoureux de toi ? Je sais que tout n'est pas toujours rose entre nous, mais c'est ce qui donne aussi un peu de piquant à notre relation. J'adore lorsque tu râles après moi, que tu t'énerves pour des petites choses, avant d'accourir vers moi pour t'excuser en disant que tu aimes tout de ma personnalité, même mes défauts. Et même si je sais que tu as dû en souffrir ses derniers jours, j'adore te voir jaloux. Je n'ai absolument aucune intention de rompre avec toi. Au contraire, je veux finir mes jours avec toi. Je veux pouvoir continuer de me lever tous les matins à tes côtés. Partager toutes tes nuits. Et connaitre tout de toi. Seulement, je dois t'avouer une chose. Tu n'es pas le seul à être jaloux. Je pense même qu'entre nous deux, c'est moi qui remporte la palme du plus grand jaloux, même si je ne te le montre pas forcément. Je sais que tu es un être innocent et plutôt naïf, alors tu ne vois pas l'effet que tu fais sur les autres, mais crois-moi, tu es un aimant à regard. Tu es tellement beau que, quel que soit l'endroit où tu es, tous les yeux se tournent toujours vers toi. Ce que je peux comprendre, je suis le premier à profiter du spectacle. Seulement, parfois, surtout lorsque je sais que je vais m'absenter plusieurs jours, je voudrais qu'il y ait mon empreinte sur toi, de manière à dire aux autres « ne le touchez pas, il est à moi ». Une marque visible de tous et qui symboliserait tout l'amour que j'ai pour toi. Parce que tu es la personne que j'aime le plus en ce bas monde. C'est pourquoi, Naruto, je te demande très humblement si tu veux bien m'épouser.

Un nouveau vertige vint s'emparer du blond. Il ne sut s'il s'agissait d'un malaise dû à son manque d'appétit de ces derniers jours ou à cause de la déclaration de Sasuke.

Il avait l'impression de rêver. Sasuke venait-il vraiment de lui demander sa main ? Distraitement, il se pinça le bras et la douleur lui assura qu'il était bien dans le monde réel.

L'Uchiwa, rigolant en voyant le geste du blond, vint porter la petite boite qu'il avait sortie de sa poche et la plaça au niveau de la main du blond. Alors qu'il était en train de l'ouvrir, il fut stoppé dans son mouvement par Naruto.

\- Tu es sérieux ? Murmura celui-ci, la voix pleine d'émotion.

\- Bien sûr que je le suis Dobe, affirma le brun presqu'avec consternation. Un Uchiwa est toujours sérieux.

\- Ne m'appelle pas Dobe, Teme ! S'énerva Naruto.

\- J'ai le droit de donner le surnom que je veux à mon futur mari, Dobe ! Répondit avec amusement Sasuke.

\- Et tu es au courant que les couples de même sexe ne peuvent pas se marier ?

\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'officiellement, aucun bout de papier ne nous déclarera marier, que l'on ne peut pas l'être quand même. On peut se contenter d'une petite cérémonie privée avec juste nos amis ou alors, si tu es d'accord, on pourrait faire quelques démarches, qui, sur certains plans légaux, nous donnera les mêmes droits qu'aux couples mariés, en attendant que le mariage homosexuel soit enfin légalisé, ce qui, je te le rappelle, devrais arriver d'ici quelques années.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! Tu es vraiment sérieux ! S'écria Naruto hébété. Si tu as fait autant de recherches, c'est que tu es vraiment sérieux !

\- Je croyais pourtant t'avoir déjà dit que je l'étais ! Répliqua, faussement énervé, Sasuke. Je n'ai toujours pas entendu ta réponse d'ailleurs…

\- Oui, cria le blond en sautant à son cou. Oui, oui, oui, et encore oui !

Sasuke réceptionna Naruto avec plaisir entre ses bras. Ce n'était pas vraiment la demande qu'il avait imaginé, loin de la soirée romantique en amoureux, bon repas et lumière tamisée qu'il avait pensé, mais son blond avait dit oui, et, malgré les larmes, il semblait heureux, alors ça lui suffisait très bien.

Le moment magique fut brusquement interrompu, lorsqu'un gargouillis, fort peu discret et gracieux, se fit entendre. Rouge de honte, Naruto cacha son visage dans le giron de Sasuke.

\- J'ai… euh… J'ai peut-être oublié de manger à midi, commença avec gêne Naruto avant qu'un autre gargouillement résonne. Et peut-être hier soir aussi…

Face à cette confession, Sasuke serra plus fortement Naruto contre lui. Il s'en voulait. Il connaissait suffisamment l'homme entre ses bras pour savoir que ce goinfre sur patte n'oubliait de manger que lorsqu'il allait mal. Et s'il avait sauté plusieurs repas c'était qu'il lui avait vraiment causé beaucoup de peines.

Sasuke le laissa donc se remettre quelques instants seul dans la chambre, et alla préparer quelques encas en vitesse à la cuisine. Mettant tout sur un plateau, il retourna rejoindre son affamé de futur époux. Il posa le plateau sur leur table de nuit et vint prendre Naruto entre ses bras, l'installant contre lui dans leur lit. C'était une chose que, d'ordinaire, il détestait. Pourtant ce soir-là, il émit lui-même l'idée de ce petit repas improvisé dans leur couche, n'ayant cure de salir leur drap. Chacun vint nourrir l'autre, apportant des morceaux de fromages ou de viandes à la bouche de l'être aimé. Parfois, ils ponctuaient leur festin de baisers.

Lorsqu'ils furent rassasiés – enfin, surtout Naruto, qui mangea à lui-seul les trois quarts des aliments du plateau – Sasuke reprit l'écrin entre ses mains. Il l'ouvrit doucement, faisant découvrir deux magnifiques anneaux en or, incrustés de petits diamants discrets, à son amant. Ils étaient simples, mais magnifiques. Naruto avait le souffle coupé à la pensée que Sasuke lui avait vraiment demandé de l'épouser.

L'Uchiwa prit un des anneaux en main, et le porta au regard de Naruto. Celui-ci réalisa alors qu'à l'intérieur était gravé « passé, présent, futur, à toi pour toujours ». Le blond se sentit fondre en voyant l'inscription. Sasuke lui prit alors la main et vint lui passer l'anneau à son annulaire gauche. Puis, prenant l'autre anneau, il lui fit signe de faire de même pour lui. Naruto s'exécuta, enfilant le bijou au doigt de son nouveau mari en riant.

\- Ce n'est pas devant le prêtre ou le maire qu'on est supposé faire ça ? Questionna le blond amusé.

\- Si, mais j'ai envie que tout le monde sache dès à présent que tu es à moi, répondit Sasuke, enlaçant la taille de son époux pour le serrer tout contre lui.

\- Possessif !

\- Toujours avec toi, assura Sasuke à son oreille avant d'y poser ses lèvres.

Naruto se retourna alors, partageant un baiser avec son amant. Heureux et repus, il se réinstalla ensuite contre Sasuke, admirant le bel anneau autour de son doigt.

\- Maintenant que tous les malentendus ont été levé entre nous, laisses-moi t'expliquer ces photos que tu as vu dans la presse.

\- Merde ! Je les avais complétement oublié ! S'écria le blond.

\- Mais quel langage ! Si tu veux prendre le nom Uchiwa, il va falloir que tu apprennes à être moins grossier, s'amusa Sasuke.

\- Va te faire foutre mon chéri, répondit alors le plus jeune en tirant la langue.

\- Avec plaisir, assura alors le brun, faisant rougir son désormais futur mari. Mais laisse-moi d'abord finir mon explication.

Sasuke raconta alors qu'en plus d'être beau et intelligent, son ancien amant savait manier un crayon, et faisait souvent des designs de nouveaux bijoux pour l'entreprise familiale. Le brun s'était donc tout naturellement tourné vers lui, quand l'idée de voir une bague au doigt de Naruto lui vint. Loin d'en vouloir à l'Uchiwa de l'avoir plaqué du jour au lendemain, l'héritier Kenzo, de son prénom Akito, avait été ravi que Sasuke vienne le voir lui pour pareille commande. Ils s'étaient donc vus en tête à tête deux fois, afin de discuter formes, matières, pierres, tailles, mais aussi et surtout, prix. Finalement, la photo qui avait fait douter Naruto, celle où l'on avait l'impression que Sasuke était sur le point de faire un baise main à l'autre, n'était rien d'autre qu'une odieuse tromperie des paparazzis. Le brun admirait en réalité l'exemplaire de bague qu'Akito avait à son doigt, voulant faire contempler son travail final sur une vraie main. Il avait, par la suite, enlevé la dite bague afin que Sasuke puisse lui aussi la glisser à son doigt, pour pouvoir apprécier la légèreté et la discrétion du bijou. Rien de compromettant en somme. Idem pour les photos devant l'immeuble du brun. Akito était simplement venu chercher Sasuke qui avait un problème de voiture à la sortie de l'entreprise Uchiwa, puis ils étaient allés chez lui pour que le brun puisse changer de vêtements, avant de repartir pour un diner d'affaire avec un autre représentant de Kenzo, là, lui, pour faire signer un bon de commande à Sasuke.

Naruto se sentit idiot lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il avait été jaloux de l'homme qui avait créé la splendide bague à son doigt. Homme qui connaissait parfaitement les intentions de mariage de Sasuke. Et surtout, homme qui était en couple et très heureux de l'être depuis près de deux ans… avec le représentant qui avait fait signer les documents finalisant la transaction à Sasuke…

Naruto avait vraiment l'impression d'être un imbécile. Il s'en voulait d'avoir eu si peu confiance en la fidélité de son amant. Il s'était fait des films idiots dans sa tête. Certes, Sasuke lui avait fait quelques cachoteries, seulement, c'était uniquement pour lui cacher le fait qu'il comptait le demander en mariage. Réalisant que maintenant qu'ils allaient officiellement passer le reste de leur vie ensemble, c'était à son tour d'être honnête, il se retourna vers Sasuke. Il se pencha alors jusqu'à pouvoir lui chuchoter ce qu'il désirait depuis des mois maintenant à l'oreille. Le brun resta un instant interdit devant la confidence. Mais sortant de sa torpeur, il sourit à Naruto avant de venir l'embrasser.

Il ordonna à Naruto de ne pas bouger le plus petit doigt. Sasuke voulait le faire sien tout en entier, le satisfaire des pieds à la tête. Et effectivement, il commença par lui masser et lécher doucement les pieds avant de remonter lentement, parsemant chaque centimètre de peau des jambes dorées de baisers. Il dévia à hauteur de l'entrejambe, faisant glisser sa langue sur la hanche de Naruto, avant de remonter sur le ventre, redessinant le magnifique tatouage qui s'y trouvait, puis la poitrine. Il prit tout son temps pour exciter le blond. Suçant chaque zone qu'il savait érogène – les tétons et le cou en premier – remontant souvent embrasser sa bouche, aspirant ainsi ses gémissements, il fit en sorte que Naruto ressente bien plus de plaisirs qu'il n'en avait jamais connu. Il le prépara lentement, caressant gentiment son sexe en même temps, ne voulant pas qu'il jouisse trop vite.

Lorsque Naruto en eut marre de la lenteur de son futur mari, il le supplia presque de le prendre. Sasuke allongea alors le blond sur le côté dans le lit, venant se placer derrière lui, épousant les formes de son corps. Il lui souleva la jambe, avant de le pénétrer doucement. Naruto avait l'habitude que Sasuke le masturbe en glissant en lui ses doigts ou des sex-toys, alors il accueillit la sensation déjà familière avec plaisir, euphorique à l'idée qu'il s'agissait enfin du sexe de son amant. Les mouvements de hanche du brun furent, comme les préliminaires, longs et doux, ne voulant pas que Naruto ressente la moindre douleur durant cette première fois. Toujours en cuillère derrière lui, il parsema sa nuque et ses épaules de baisers, empoignant sa verge pour y imprimer le même rythme que ses hanches.

Naruto n'arriva pas à se retenir bien longtemps et fut le premier à jouir. Une fois son orgasme passé, Sasuke se retira avant de se placer devant le blond et d'éjaculer à son tour sur son ventre. Le plus jeune rigola face à tout le sperme qui le maculait, heureux de voir la preuve de leur plaisir commun visible sur lui. Néanmoins, il déchanta vite quand Sasuke entreprit de le nettoyer avec sa langue. Le brun avait toujours des idées bizarres, cependant il accepta bien vite d'arrêter lorsque Naruto lui fit comprendre que cela ne lui plaisait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à concevoir l'attrait du brun pour le sperme en général, lui n'avait jamais accroché avec la pensée d'en avaler.

Cette nuit-là, ils refirent plusieurs fois l'amour et aucun d'eux ne se présenta à son travail le lendemain. Mais ils s'en fichèrent. Surtout qu'ils savaient que leurs patrons respectifs ne leur en tiendraient pas rigueur.

Ils se mirent bien vite à la recherche d'un bien immobilier après ça. Ils avaient un peu discuté du genre de cérémonie qu'il voulait pour leur mariage et Naruto espérait pouvoir faire cela dans leur future maison. Ils cherchaient donc une propriété avec de nombreuses pièces, une cuisine géante et un jardin de plusieurs hectares pouvant accueillir une cinquantaine d'invités pour une petite célébration privée.

Malheureusement, alors qu'ils avaient commencé leur première visite, ils durent bien vite mettre leur projet de côté. Pour un temps du moins. Nawaki, le grand-père de Naruto, fit une attaque cérébrale un bon matin, quelques jours avant Noël. L'homme n'était plus tout jeune et continuait pourtant à gérer entièrement son restaurant, le Rasengan. Par le passé, il avait engagé un chef pour superviser les cuisines et lui permettre de se consacrer à la partie administrative et ainsi prendre un peu de repos, mais celui-ci avait été recruté par un autre restaurant plusieurs mois plus tôt, et l'ainé Uzumaki n'avait trouvé personne pour le remplacer.

Naruto, cette après-midi-là, reçu un appel d'urgence de Nagato lui annonçant que leur grand-père était tombé alors qu'il préparait l'ouverture du midi. L'homme avait été opéré d'urgence et le plus dur avait été évité. Cependant, il ne pourrait plus jamais travailler dans une cuisine. Même s'il avait été tout de suite prit en charge, son cerveau avait tout de même souffert et tout le côté gauche de son corps était partiellement paralysé. Ce n'était pas forcément handicapant pour les choses simples, mais il ne pouvait plus courir, et encore moins passer des heures debout derrière des casseroles.

Personne ne pouvant reprendre le restaurant, et ne voulant pas que son grand-père et son personnel souffre d'une fermeture à durée indéterminée, avec l'accord de Teuchi-san, Naruto décida de remplacer le chef Uzumaki. Les débuts furent difficiles. Il dut apprendre rapidement une carte qu'il ne connaissait pas, tout en gérant les aléas que rencontrent tous les propriétaires. Tout cela en essayant de se rendre le plus possible visite à son grand-père à l'hôpital de Suna.

Lorsque le vieil homme pu enfin rentrer après plusieurs semaines de rééducation, il fut fier de voir tout le travail qu'avait accompli Naruto. Pour des raisons pratiques, le blond avait aussi emménagé temporairement, avec Sasuke, dans l'appartement de son grand-père, ne pouvant faire tous les jours l'aller-retour jusqu'à Kumo. Par la suite, comme l'homme ne pouvait pas vivre tout seul dans l'immédiat, ils restèrent avec lui dans l'appartement qui avait vu grandir Naruto lorsque sa mère était encore de ce monde.

Un soir, Nawaki Uzumaki passa au restaurant en rentrant d'une séance de kiné à Suna, raccompagnait par Sasuke. Il alla s'installer à une table, suivi de l'Uchiwa, avec vu sur les cuisines et y resta tout la soirée, observant avec attention Naruto donnait des ordres à sa brigade.

Une fois le service fini, le plus vieux demanda à tous les employés de rester un moment, voulant parler un peu avec eux. Assis autour d'une table, il leur expliqua avoir été heureux d'avoir pu travailler avec chacun d'eux, mais que malheureusement, il ne pourrait plus revenir tout gérer comme avant. Alors que tous penser qu'il allait annoncer la fermeture du restaurant, il les surprit en demandant à Naruto s'il acceptait d'hériter de l'établissement tout de suite. Le blond fut pris au dépourvu, et ne sut que répondre. Tous les serveurs et les membres de la brigade se tournèrent vers lui, le suppliant d'accepter, qu'il était, pour eux, le digne héritier de Nawaki Uzumaki et qu'il n'y avait que lui pour prendre sa place en cuisine. Son grand-père lui assura que s'il acceptait, il se chargerait de tout le côté administratif pendant encore un certain temps ou en tout cas, jusqu'à ce que Naruto soit capable de le faire lui-même ou ait trouvé quelqu'un pour le faire pour lui – ses yeux se dirigèrent alors vers Sasuke qui opina de la tête. Naruto ne donna pas sa réponse tout de suite, voulant un temps de réflexion, même si tout le monde savait qu'il accepterait au final.

En réalité, le blond n'avait jamais pensé qu'il posséderait si tôt un restaurant et ne savait pas s'il en était capable. Il appela donc à la rescousse Choji et Teuchi-san, qui le rassurèrent sur ses compétences. Ils avaient conscience du poids que cela faisait peser sur les jeunes épaules du blond. A peine diplômé, mais déjà propriétaire d'un restaurant populaire ! Choji prit exprès plusieurs jours de vacances, venant directement le voir à Uzushio, pour lui montrer comment lui s'occuper de ses propres restaurants, quelles parties pouvaient être déléguées, à qui se fiait ou non, etc. Naruto devait admettre que l'aide et l'expérience de Choji lui firent énormément de bien.

Naruto accepta l'offre de son grand-père et ils signèrent les papiers notariés de transfert de propriétaire quelques jours avant l'été. C'était la chose la plus officielle qu'il n'avait jamais fait de sa vie, et il trembla lorsqu'arriva le moment de porter son nom sur les documents. Aucun membre de la famille Uzumaki ne s'était opposé à cette passation de pouvoir – et Naruto savait qu'il le devait à Nagato qui avait bien fait remarquer à sa mère que si elle voulait que le restaurant reste dans la famille Uzumaki, ce n'était pas Karine, sa petite sœur, ou lui qui risquaient de pouvoir reprendre l'établissement.

En parallèle, Sasuke avait secrètement continué ses prospections dans les agences immobilières de la région. Naruto n'avait pas abandonné l'idée de l'achat d'une maison, seulement, manquant de temps et surtout de main d'œuvre qualifié, il passait énormément de temps à faire tourner le commerce familiale, ne s'accordant aucun jour de congé.

Avec l'accord de son grand-père, Naruto voulait aussi moderniser le restaurant le Rasengan. Il voulait que l'endroit lui ressemble et renouveler la carte. Les après-midis, il allait faire des devis chez divers artisans de la région, essayant de créer avec eux sur papier l'image qu'il avait dans sa tête. Nawaki, qui aimait beaucoup l'idée d'une rénovation et d'un changement de décors, l'accompagnait souvent dans ces démarches, apportant lui aussi ses remarques et ses avis sur le projet de son petit-fils.

Une fois que le projet commença à prendre forme, Naruto réalisa combien tout cela allait lui coûter cher. Il avait pas mal d'économies de côté, seulement s'il allait au bout de son rêve, même en revendant son appartement de Kumo, il n'y arriverait pas sans un bon crédit bancaire. Son grand-père lui avait dit vouloir mettre sa main au portefeuille pour l'aider, cependant, il n'aimait pas l'idée de prendre l'argent durement gagné que son grand-père avait économisé pour sa retraite.

Néanmoins, Naruto savait qu'il ne pourrait pas et payer une nouvelle vie au restaurant et une maison avec Sasuke. La banque ne lui ferait pas deux crédits et il ne voulait pas que Sasuke achète la maison seul.

La réponse vint pourtant de l'Uchiwa. Puisqu'il avait demandé la main de Naruto, il était donc son époux et faisait, à ce titre, parti de la famille Uzumaki, tout comme le blond faisait partie de la sienne. Il proposa à son futur mari de devenir un actionnaire de son entreprise en lieu et place d'une banque inconnue. Nagato, qui avait eu vent des problèmes financiers de son cousin, se mêla à Sasuke et proposa lui aussi de financer le restaurant. Naruto fut très touché de leur proposition et fut vite contraint par l'un et l'autre d'accepter.

Le restaurant, après avoir bien tourné tout l'été et le début d'automne, ferma ainsi ses portes en novembre pour plusieurs semaines de travaux. Heureusement, il avait suffisamment dégagé de marge durant la saison passée pour que Naruto puisse donner des congés payés à tous ses employés durant ce laps temps. Ils étaient tous d'excellents travailleurs et il s'était attaché à eux, alors il ne voulait pas les perdre parce qu'ils avaient dû prendre un autre emploi dans l'intervalle.

Choji revint mettre sa patte à l'édifice en venant présenter à Naruto un élève tout juste diplômé de l'école de cuisine de Konoha lui aussi et qui cherchait un patron. Le jeune homme avait eu quelques accrocs avec la justice dans sa jeunesse et même s'il s'était rangé depuis, il avait du mal à se faire embaucher. Naruto accrocha immédiatement avec le jeune homme, nommait Konohamaru, aimant son côté franc et droit. Il fut ainsi décidé – après que Naruto ait testé ses capacités derrière un fourneau, bien sûr – que Konohamaru intégrerait la brigade du restaurant, venant renforcer l'équipe du soir dans un premier temps. Naruto avait beaucoup foi dans les talents de son jeune employé et espérait pouvoir faire de lui son second assez rapidement.

Alors que le blond pensait s'offrir quelques jours de repos bien mérité en même temps que ses employés, il fut surpris en apprenant que Sasuke avait d'autres projets pour eux. Ne donnant aucune explication à son amant, il embarqua celui-ci de force un beau matin dans sa voiture. Naruto ne comprit le pot aux roses que lorsqu'ils se garèrent devant une belle maison dans la banlieue sud de Suna et avec une voiture d'une agence immobilière déjà stationné devant.

Sasuke, durant les dernières semaines, n'avait pas chômé et avait sélectionné plusieurs maisons susceptibles de plaire au blond autant qu'à lui-même. Ils passèrent donc leur journée à enchainer les visites, enchainant déceptions et mauvaises surprises.

Ils finirent par une maison que Sasuke avait particulièrement remarquée, demandant expressément à l'agence de pouvoir finir par celle-ci. Elle se trouvait à l'entrée d'Uzushio, à un bon quart d'heure à pied du restaurant des Uzumaki. Naruto fut immédiatement sous le charme, comme le brun l'avait pensé.

La maison était typique de la région, grande, bien agencé et possédant un immense jardin. Naruto fut abasourdi en voyant comme les précédents propriétaires avaient bien entretenu les lieux. Certes, il y avait quelques petits travaux à faire, mais Uzushio était un petit village et les prix y étaient beaucoup moins importants qu'à Suna ou Kumo. Sans une once de remord, Naruto revendit l'appartement de Kumo. Il avait hésité à redonner l'argent à Jiraya, seulement l'écrivain, en entendant cela, lui avait tiré l'oreille, lui disant que l'appartement avait été un cadeau et que le plus jeune pouvait donc garder l'argent s'il le vendait. Surtout que les derniers romans du vieil homme avaient très bien marché, alors il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de quelques billets en plus.

Pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, les mains tremblantes d'émotion, Naruto repassa devant un notaire. Il eut une sensation étrange en signant après Sasuke l'acte de vente. Un peu comme s'ils avaient signés leur acte de mariage. La pensée le fit sourire et la première chose qu'il fit, fut de sceller la transaction avec un baiser.

A même pas trente ans, Naruto était désormais propriétaire d'une maison et d'un restaurant. Et il était officiellement fiancé à Sasuke Uchiwa, portant en permanence la bague qu'il lui avait offerte. Bien des années auparavant, jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'un si bel avenir lui sourirait.

Les travaux au restaurant prirent fin et une inauguration eut lieu juste après les vacances de Noël. Naruto fut étonné de voir que là aussi, Sasuke et Nagato, en tant qu'actionnaire, étaient passés derrière lui et avaient fait quelques arrangements. Par économie, Naruto avait, à la base, fait des commandes de matériels de cuisine moins performants. Les deux compères en avaient décidé autrement et la cuisine devant laquelle se trouvait l'Uzumaki avec toute son équipe aurait fait rougir de jalousie tous les chefs du monde. Teuchi-san en siffla même d'admiration.

Le Rasengan rouvrit ses portes au mois de février, retrouvant ses habitués qui furent agréablement surpris des changements. Bien vite, le style et le raffinement du restaurant attira de plus en plus de clients, au point où il fut envisagé une extension de la salle. Nagato, qui avait décidé de devenir le gérant administratif de l'établissement, promis d'étudier toutes les possibilités, accordant à Naruto de ne se consacrer qu'à sa cuisine.

Sasuke et Naruto, après quelques travaux là aussi, emménagèrent enfin de leur maison. La première nuit, aucun d'eux ne put dormir, bien trop occupés à imaginer leur nouvelle vie entre ces murs. Ils étaient heureux et comblé et rien ne semblait pouvoir ternir leur bonheur. L'annonce de leurs fiançailles avait mis fin aux poursuites des paparazzis, au plus grand soulagement de Naruto. Ils eurent même droit à des excuses publiques après que l'Uchiwa, énervé de voir des mensonges sur lui dans la presse, ait décidé d'assigner en justice tous les magazines qui inventaient des élucubrations sur sa vie. Surtout qu'Akito Kenzo démentit lui-même toute liaison avec Sasuke, présentant pour l'occasion son propre amant.

Six ans après s'être retrouvé, une grande cérémonie eut lieu dans leur jardin. Tous leurs amis étaient présents, y compris Teuchi-san, Killer Bee et le docteur Shizune – que Jiraya dragua assez lourdement toute la soirée. En revanche, il n'y avait que très peu de membres de leurs familles. Naruto n'avait invité que Nawaki, Jiraya et Nagato, alors que Sasuke n'avait prévenu que son frère, ses deux cousins Obito et Shisui et son oncle Kakashi – qui était aussi son patron dans la filiale de Suna et donc savait tout des projets de son neveu. Les parents du brun furent vexés plusieurs mois de n'avoir appris le mariage privé du couple que par la presse. Mais cela faisant tant d'années qu'ils dédaignaient la vie de leur fils que ni Sasuke, ni Naruto – ni Itachi d'ailleurs – ne fit grand cas de leurs états d'âme.

La célébration fut fantastique. Le pays venait à peine de légaliser le mariage des couples de même sexe et les deux amants avaient sauté sur l'occasion. Le maire d'Uzushio, qui connaissait bien le blond puisqu'il possédait l'une des entreprises les plus rentables du village et avait toujours eu de bonnes relations avec la famille Uzumaki, les maria avec joie à l'hôtel de ville un beau jour du mois de juin. Shikamaru, après avoir bu une spécialité locale très alcoolisé, se désigna ensuite prêtre et s'amusa à leur faire un faux sacrement religieux devant tout l'assemblée hilare des bêtises qu'inventaient l'avocat.

Ils découvrirent tous ce jour-là, avec ahurissement, que la belle Hinata avait fini par céder aux charmes de l'ainé Uchiwa et sortait maintenant avec lui depuis plusieurs mois. Trinquant tous à l'amour et à l'amitié, ils passèrent l'une des meilleurs journées de leur vie – surtout Ino qui avait eu l'honneur d'attraper le bouquet de la mariée, de Naruto ici en l'occurrence, et qui, tout sourire, s'était retournée vers Tenten en lui disant qu'elles étaient les prochaines. Celle-ci répondit aussitôt que l'idée lui plaisait beaucoup, faisant rougir la blonde jusqu'aux oreilles.

Naruto était vraiment heureux. Il avait un mari formidable, un commerce florissant – il était venait d'ailleurs de gagné sa troisième étoile – une carrière et un talent reconnu de tous – l'école de cuisine de Suna lui avait d'ailleurs demandé de venir donner des cours, mais Naruto ne se sentait pas l'âme d'un professeur comme Choji et avait décliné – et des amis extraordinaires.

Il avait traversé beaucoup d'épreuves pour en arriver là où ils en étaient, seulement il ne les regrettait pas. Il avait été rempli d'angoisses, de peurs, de stresses, de douleurs, mais tout en avait valu la peine. Parce qu'à présent, il était heureux. Fixant Sasuke à côté de lui qui lui souriait, il était même le plus heureux des hommes.

A suivre…

(1) Oui je sais, c'est des cartes format carte de crédit maintenant, mais ça sera toujours un papier rose pour moi le permis de conduire.

* * *

 **Prochain chapitre : Épilogue.**


	18. Epilogue

**L'Expérimentation**

 **Résumé ****:** Naruto va apprendre avec le temps que de n'être qu'un sujet d'expérimentation dans la vie de la personne que l'on aime peut faire mal, très mal. UA. SasuNaruSasu.

 **Disclaimer** : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient…

 **Warning : M**

 **Note** : Pour info, j'ai un peu changé le chapitre 1 pour le rendre plus fluide (j'ai juste fait du copier coller de paragraphe, vous en faites pas, j'ai rien enlevé ni rajouté).

 **Réponse aux reviews** : Non, malheureusement pas de bébé pour Sasuke et Naruto, ça, ça sera pour d'autres histoires... Je sais que les 2 précédents chapitres étaient assez rapide. A la base, le chapitre 15 était le début de l'épilogue, d'où cette suite d'événements relatés à la va vite. Il faut savoir qu'au départ, cette fic était supposée être un Oneshot. J'ai moi-même été surprise de tous les rebondissements qui me sont tombés dessus en l'écrivant. Et surtout, à la fin, j'étais surtout pressée d'en finir. Je n'avais pas prévu que ce soit si long et j'avais encore tellement d'idées qui me venaient sans savoir comment les développer que j'ai décidé d'abréger sciemment la fin. J'ai conscience que du coup, les deux derniers chapitres ne sont pas forcément agréables à lire, mais j'assume ce choix. Je n'aurai pas été capable de mieux développer les événements qui y sont décris dans de vrais chapitres et ça aurait été dommage de ne pas en parler. J'espère me rattraper un peu plus avec cet épilogue !

 **Merci à BlackHeartCry666, Pennyy, Hime-sama,** **Ytfuyfiyi-chan et à tous ceux qui y ont laissé des reviews à l'Expérimentation !  
**

 **Bonne lecture ^_^**

* * *

 **Épilogue**

\- Teme, détache-moi !

Près de huit ans étaient passés depuis que Naruto et Sasuke s'étaient retrouvé lors de cette froide nuit de janvier. Ils avaient maintenant trente-deux ans et beaucoup de choses avaient évolué dans leur vie.

Naruto n'aurait jamais cru cela possible dans son adolescence, mais à présent, lui et Sasuke étaient souvent cités par tout leur entourage – et également par la presse, même s'ils s'en seraient bien passés de ceux-là – comme étant le couple le plus solide et glamour de toute leur génération.

Pourtant, en huit ans, ils en avaient traversé des épreuves. Il y eut des cris, des larmes, des bagarres mêmes parfois. Mais au final, ils les avaient toutes surmontés, renforçant encore plus leur amour.

\- Teme, on va finir par être en retard, détaches moi !

Ils vivaient toujours dans leur belle maison à Uzushio. Naruto était toujours le chef étoilé le plus en vue dans le sud du pays. Son restaurant, le Rasengan, était l'un des plus connus, et reconnus, de toute la côte. Il avait même pour projet d'ouvrir un second restaurant à Suna, qu'il laisserait gérer par son second en main, Konohamaru, voulant que le jeune homme puisse montrer au monde tous l'étendue de ses talents.

A part Konohamaru, bon nombre de jeunes diplômés de Konoha s'étaient succédés dans sa cuisine. Choji lui envoyant fréquemment des élèves qu'il jugeait doués et ceux-ci venaient passer plusieurs mois à ses côtés pour apprendre la vraie vie dans une brigade renommée. Certains restés, comme Konohamaru, d'autres s'en allaient après la période d'essai, voulant se lancer dans leurs propres aventures.

\- La cérémonie n'est que dans cinq heures, alors on ne risque pas d'être en retard, Dobe…

Sasuke s'était révélé dans la branche de Suna. Peut-être était-ce l'air iodé ou le fait de voir tous les jours son compagnon se jeter corps et âme dans son travail le sourire aux lèvres – ou le fait qu'il n'avait plus sa famille tous les jours sur le dos – mais le jeune Uchiwa n'était passé que de succès en succès dans la branche de Suna. Il y avait vite grimpé les échelons et Kakashi, son patron et oncle, le faisait une confiance quasi aveugle.

Ils avaient tout de même eut de belles frayeurs, le plus jeune jouant souvent avec le feu. Seulement, il arrivait toujours à se sortir avec élégance de toutes les situations, s'attirant le respect de tout leur partenaire et client.

La famille Uchiwa avait bien vite réalisé quelle perle ils avaient laissé partir à Suna. Son père, Fugaku, avait tenté plusieurs fois de refaire transférer Sasuke à Konoha. Heureusement, Kakashi avait plusieurs atouts dans sa manche – et surtout des taupes à Konoha qui l'informaient régulièrement des projets de son beau-frère par alliance – et avait toujours réussi à trouver des prétextes pour que Sasuke reste avec lui. Dernièrement, il lui avait donné le poste de directeur général des services ventes et marketing, ce qui lui assurait de pouvoir mettre le jeune homme à l'abri des griffes des chefs de Konoha pendant au moins les cinq prochaines années.

Kakashi n'était pas dupe, il savait la valeur réelle de Sasuke et avait vu avec quelle force sa famille avait pu l'écraser à Konoha. Sasuke était l'un des meilleurs atouts de Suna et il serait fou de le laisser partir pour une branche qui ne serait jamais capable de mettre correctement à profit tout ce qu'il pouvait faire.

Même si le brun savait que son patron faisait tout pour le garder surtout par intérêt, il était tout de même content de voir que quelqu'un tenait suffisamment à lui pour tout faire pour le laisser continuer à vivre la vie qu'il désirait. Il était vraiment reconnaissant à Kakashi de ne jamais le voir comme le fils de Fugaku, un enfant à problème sans talent comme disant son propre père, mais comme Sasuke Uchiwa, diplômé d'une grande école de commerce, et génie incontesté des affaires.

\- Teme, je ne plaisante pas ! Tu me détaches tout de suite, c'est un ordre !

Présentement, Naruto et Sasuke étaient de retour à Konoha pour quelques jours. Sasuke n'avait jamais revendu son appartement, les deux l'utilisant souvent lorsqu'ils venaient passer quelques jours dans la capitale. Même si, et Sasuke le savait très bien, en huit ans, c'était Itachi, son frère ainé, qui avait dû passer le plus de temps entre ces murs. Itachi avait toujours utilisé ce lieu pour venir se détendre et sortir des griffes de leurs parents, surtout leur mère, avant qu'il n'achète lui-même un appartement l'an passé. Alors Sasuke lui avait naturellement fait un double des clés lorsqu'il était parti à Kumo, lui assurant qu'il pouvait y aller n'importe quand.

Les parents Uchiwa avait toujours tout fait pour qu'Itachi ne parte pas de la maison familiale. Ils avaient essayé de lui arranger plusieurs mariages, mais l'ainé avait réussi à tous habilement les éviter.

Il avait commencé à se rebeller envers l'emprise autoritaire de ses parents après le départ de Sasuke pour Kumo, passant de moins en moins de temps dans la demeure familiale. Il fallait dire qu'il voulait vraiment sortir avec la jeune héritière Hyûga et qu'il savait que ses parents ne voyaient pas cette alliance d'un bon œil. Ils étaient en bons relations avec cette famille depuis des générations et un mariage n'aurait rien changé. Non, sa mère voulait qu'il épouse la fille d'une entreprise concurrente pour pouvoir la racheter ou la mettre sous l'emprise des Uchiwa. Mais surtout, la femme voulait une belle-fille douce, malléable et sans personnalité qui ferait tout ce qu'elle lui dirait. Soit tout le contraire d'Hinata qui était devenue une juriste froide et sans scrupule pour le compte de la société Hyûga.

Cela faisait pourtant bien quelques années que les deux héritiers sortaient ensemble. Naruto supposait que comme Sasuke, Itachi devait avoir un côté masochiste pour avoir accepté tous les refus, voire parfois les humiliations de la jeune fille, sans jamais cesser d'essayer de la courtiser. Il n'avait jamais su ce qui avait fait craquer la jeune femme, peut-être la détermination du plus vieux, mais ils formaient désormais un joli petit couple. Bien sûr, leur relation était secrète et seul un nombre restreint de personnes était au courant. Seulement, cela ne les empêchait pas de s'aimer et d'être heureux.

\- Sinon quoi ? Susurra la voix grave de Sasuke. Tu vas me punir ?

Les deux amants secrets auraient préféré garder leur relation pour eux encore un peu, seulement un événement non prévu avait chamboulé tous leurs projets. Hinata était actuellement enceinte. Ce n'était pas une grossesse planifié, mais aucun des deux n'avaient voulu renoncer à l'enfant. Ils l'avaient même plutôt pris comme un signe du destin leur disant d'enfin s'assumer.

Alors qu'Hinata était enceinte de tout juste un mois, ils avaient réunis leurs deux familles dans la grande villa des Hyûga. Là, ils avaient annoncé à tous qu'ils allaient avoir un enfant et qu'ils allaient se marier.

Bien sûr, les deux familles se doutaient bien qu'aucun des héritiers n'étaient plus vierge depuis longtemps, seulement il restait très mal vu, pour les uns comme pour les autres, d'avoir un enfant hors mariage. C'est pourquoi, un mariage express fut immédiatement mis en marche. Le mariage devait absolument avoir lieu avant que la grossesse de la jeune fille ne soit trop visible.

Et le dit mariage avait lieu d'ici cinq heures maintenant, avec une Hinata aboyant des ordres à tout le monde pour que tout soit parfait – et enceinte de presque six mois – et un Itachi nerveux qui n'en revenait toujours pas, il allait se marier avec la femme qu'il aimait et qu'il s'était lui-même choisi, et surtout, il allait bientôt devenir papa. Naruto sentait déjà que l'ainé allait être un papa gâteau vu le spectacle qu'il avait vu sans le vouloir la veille : Itachi s'amusait à parler au ventre d'Hinata, y plaçant ses mains comme pour sentir les coups de l'enfant, lui racontant – devant une Hinata hilare – tout ce qu'ils pourraient faire ensemble une fois qu'il serait né. Un beau tableau qu'il avait tout fait pour ne pas gâcher en leur faisant remarquer sa présence.

Sasuke était le témoin du marié et pourtant c'était Naruto le plus nerveux des deux. Il aimait beaucoup les mariages et avait toujours peur de faire quelque chose qui pourrait gâcher la fête – surtout depuis qu'il avait à moitié déchiré la robe de Tenten en marchant sur sa traine lors de son mariage avec Ino. Heureusement, Tenten avait éclaté de rire et avait ordonné une paire de ciseau, découpant devant tout le monde sa robe sans aucune gêne. Le reste de la journée s'était bien passé, mais Ino avait gardé un œil froid sur le blond toute la soirée, s'assurant qu'il ne commettrait plus de bourde.

Alors que le mariage n'avait lieu qu'en début d'après-midi et qu'il n'était attendu à la demeure Uchiwa pour un léger repas avant d'aller à la mairie qu'à midi, Naruto s'était réveillé à l'aube et n'avait cessé, depuis, de tourner en rond.

Il ne savait tellement pas quoi faire pour s'occuper et arrêter de penser à toutes les gaffes qu'il ne devait pas faire – surtout vis-à-vis de sa propre belle-famille – qu'il avait élu domicile dans l'ancien bureau de Sasuke, s'amusant à dessiner sur les feuilles qu'il y trouvait, riant à l'idée qu'il pouvait peut-être s'agir de documents importants.

Sasuke avait vu son manège en se levant et bien décidé à se venger de cette petite farce que l'autre lui faisait – même si sans conséquence, puisqu'il n'avait plus aucun papier important ici – il était allé discrètement chercher sa vieille paire de menotte et une petite surprise dans leur chambre. Il s'était ensuite approché à pas de loup du blond qui, bien trop concentré sur ses dessins idiots, ne l'avait pas entendu. Il lui avait fait faire un bond sur sa chaise en lui disant simplement bonjour à l'oreille, se retenant de rire face au spectacle que lui offrait son époux.

Alors que Naruto se levait en balbutiant des excuses sur sa raison d'être dans le bureau, Sasuke lui passa doucement une menotte à un poignet avant d'obliger l'autre à se retourner face au bureau pour pouvoir glisser les menottes à un tuyau de chauffage et ainsi piéger le blond dans une position de soumission, coincé entre lui et le bureau.

Sasuke, qui avait bien conscience du stresse que la situation engendrait sur son blond, avait décidé d'aider son époux à se détendre. Il commença par passer ses mains sous la chemise non fermée que porter l'autre. Naruto essaya de se débattre, répétant qu'il n'avait pas le temps pour cela, mais capitula bien vite lorsque des mains virent se glisser sur ses tétons, les pinçant légèrement.

Tout en embrassant le coup doré devant lui, Sasuke frottait son érection du matin contre les fesses de son mari. Lui, contrairement au blond, venait à peine de se réveiller et n'était vêtu que de son sous-vêtement. Et il avait une très bonne idée sur la façon de faire oublier à l'autre toutes ses angoisses du moment.

\- Ah ! Teme, ce n'est pas le moment !

La vaine lutte de l'Uzumaki entre deux gémissements l'excitait beaucoup. Il aimait cela, avoir l'impression de ne pas être en terrain conquis lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour. La fausse résistance de l'autre agissait bien plus comme un aphrodisiaque sur lui qu'autre chose. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était entendre son blond passer de « non » à « continue », ce qui n'allait pas tarder, il y veillait avec application.

Glissant une main vers le menton de son compagnon, il lui fit tourner la tête vers lui, venant ainsi l'embrasser, absorbant en passant quelques protestations.

Il connaissait maintenant tous les points faibles de Naruto et comptait bien les mettre à profit. Il continua à jouer de sa langue dans la bouche de son mari, ses mains venant jouer avec malice sur les pectoraux bronzés, passant régulièrement sur des tétons déjà durs.

Naruto tentait encore parfois de protester entre deux baisers, seulement il n'était plus convainquant depuis qu'il avait commencé à frotter de lui-même ses fesses contre le sexe de l'Uchiwa.

Sasuke comprit néanmoins la subtile demande et descendit ses mains vers le pantalon que l'autre portait. Lentement, il l'ouvrit avant de le laisser tomber sur les jambes fines. Naruto était légèrement cambré contre le bureau, les mains attachées aux murs. La position mettait son postérieur magnifiquement en valeur et Sasuke se lécha les lèvres d'envie devant le spectacle.

Il passa une main dans le boxer du blond, agrippant la verge déjà dure et humide. Naruto ne protestait maintenant plus, se contentant de gémir bruyamment.

Bien qu'ils faisaient régulièrement l'amour, c'était Sasuke qui était celui qui se faisait prendre deux fois sur trois. Le sexe avait toujours été son anti-stress et se soumettre aux lits lui permettait d'oublier toutes les responsabilités qui lui incombaient dans son travail quotidien. Naruto, lui, adorait voir cet homme puissant se courber devant lui dans leur lit, et cela le revigorait toujours après une journée à courir partout de pouvoir continuer à donner des ordres – mais cochons cela – à son amant qui s'exécutait toujours avec bonheur.

Bien sûr, Naruto aussi aimait être pris analement. Seulement, lorsqu'il était celui qui se faisait pénétrer, il avait tendance à en demander tellement à Sasuke qu'il lui était parfois difficile de marcher ou s'assoir le lendemain. Ils gardaient donc ses plaisirs aux jours où le blond était en congé le jour suivant, soit les dimanches, le restaurant étant fermé le lundi. Ils attendaient néanmoins ses fins de semaine avec impatience, heureux de pouvoir se perdre dans le corps de l'autre toute la nuit.

Parfois, Naruto était frustré de ne pas être pénétré plus souvent. Seulement, il avait bien conscience que c'était sa voracité, son envie de se faire prendre pendant des heures qui les en empêchait. De temps à autre, il craquait en semaine et demandait à Sasuke de le prendre. Cependant, son appétit sexuel avait du mal à n'être rassasié qu'au bout d'une fois alors soit il se couchait le cul en feu parce qu'ils s'étaient tous deux laissés emporter, soit insatisfait de s'arrêter si tôt.

Sasuke avait, depuis peu, trouvé la parade. Il s'arrangeait pour faire durer le plus possible les préliminaires, faisant jouir le blond au moins une fois avant de le pénétrer. Il savait que ce qui faisait grimper au rideau son amant était d'avoir un orgasme purement prostatique. Alors, il le suçait longuement, tout en le préparant avec ses doigts ou un jouet prévu pour cela. Une fois que Naruto avait jouit, il lui fallait en général au moins dix minutes pour pouvoir bander à nouveau. Il profitait ainsi de ce temps pour pilonner le blond, se mettant exprès dans des positions favorisantes la rencontre avec la prostate, laissant ainsi l'autre avoir un orgasme le faisait monter plus haut que le septième ciel.

Sasuke avait déjà eu des orgasmes uniquement par toucher de la prostate et comprenait donc le plaisir du blond. Mais lui, préférait clairement que son sexe ne soit pas ignorait pendant l'acte, aimant bien plus avoir un orgasme où les deux plaisirs se mêlaient.

Le brun empoigna le boxer de Naruto et le fit glisser jusqu'au sol. Il enleva totalement les deux vêtements coincés aux pieds de son amant et le fit légèrement écarter les jambes. Puis remontant, il lécha la peau doré des mollets jusqu'au pli des fesses de son époux.

Naruto avait déjà pris une douche, sa peau ayant un petit goût de savon. Sans parler, il appuya une main sur les reins du blond, lui intimant l'ordre de coucher son ventre sur le bureau. Lorsque l'autre s'exécuta, il se glissa entre ses cuisses, attrapant le sexe dur qui y pendait. Il suça le bout dans cette étrange position, ravi des halètements qu'il faisait produire à son mari. Passant plusieurs fois sa langue sur toute la longueur, il joua un instant avec la verge. Puis, l'abandonnant, il alla donner un traitement similaire au fessier bien ferme devant lui. Il lécha avec avidité l'entrée serrée, tentant d'y glisser sa langue à plusieurs reprises. Il sentait Naruto trembler sous ses mains et cela faisait durcir sa propre érection.

Attrapant la bouteille de lubrifiant qu'il avait pris en même temps que les menottes, il en fit couler le long de la raie des fesses du blond. Le contraste de température avec le liquide froid fit lâcher un petit cri à l'homme attaché. Content de l'effet engendré, Sasuke massa plusieurs fois dans un mouvement circulaire des doigts l'entrée de l'anus de son amant. Puis avisant les muscles se détendre, il y plongea un premier doigt. Il n'enfonça qu'une phalange, la faisant aller et venir quelques secondes. Il savait que Naruto aurait préféré qu'il aille plus profond et ne comptait pas le faire tant que l'autre ne l'en aurait pas supplié. Insérant un second doigt, il continua son manège, n'allant pas plus loin que les premiers centimètres.

\- Teme ! Gémit soudain Naruto.

\- Hum ? Demanda narquoisement le brun.

\- Plus, geignit-il en réponse.

\- Ça ? Questionna encore Sasuke en attrapant le sexe du blond et en le caressant.

\- Non, pleura presque l'autre.

\- Alors quoi ? Se moqua l'Uchiwa en faisant tourner ses doigts dans le corps attaché.

\- Plus !

\- Plus quoi ? S'enquit Sasuke avec un sourire pervers.

\- Tu le sais, répondit Naruto en haletant.

\- Je veux l'entendre quand même…

\- Pervers ! S'écria alors le blond.

\- Comme si tu t'en plaignais, ria Sasuke en léchant par jeu le bout de la verge de son amant.

\- C'est vrai, concéda Naruto en essayant de se trouver une meilleure position contre le bureau froid.

\- Alors ? Demanda encore Sasuke en venant embrasser une fesse ronde.

\- Plus profond, chuchota le blond en retour.

\- Hum ? Tu as dit quelques choses ? S'amusa-t-il en mordant maintenant la peau devant lui.

\- Teme ! Tu m'as entendAH !

Le cri du blond fut coupé lorsque Sasuke enfonça s'en prévenir deux doigts entièrement en lui, venant toucher volontairement sa prostate.

\- Quoi ? Ce n'était pas ce que tu voulais ? Interrogea malicieusement le brun continuant à caresser l'organe interne.

\- Idiot, répondit juste Naruto en reprenant son souffle.

Sasuke rigola du manque de répondant de son amant, continuant son massage interne. Il voyait les jambes du blond bougeait devant lui, lui indiquant clairement que Naruto ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Avisant sa propre érection qui avait laissé une trace humide dans son boxer, il se dit que lui non plus ne pourrait pas attendre plus longtemps.

Retirant ses doigts, il se mit à son tour nu. Naruto avait légèrement tourné la tête, regardant ce que faisait son amant. Il eut un sourire en voyant la verge bien tendu de Sasuke.

Le brun reprit le lubrifiant, en appliquant généreusement sur son sexe et à l'entrée du blond. Puis, après avoir relevé une jambe de Naruto sur le bureau, doucement, il vint le pénétrer.

Se penchant complétement sur le dos de son amant, il attrapa son sexe, le branlant un instant. Il faisait exprès de long mouvement lent, se contentant de jouer sur la profondeur. Naruto gémissait à chaque fois, son point G parfaitement stimulait par la position.

Sasuke voulu rapidement changer, se frustrant lui-même par le rythme lent qu'il imposait. Lâchant le sexe de son amant, il se redressa, puis attrapant les hanches de Naruto, s'enfonça plus rapidement en lui.

Ainsi pilonnait à la fois vivement et profondément, l'Uzumaki avait l'impression de voir des étoiles. Sasuke venait entrer en contact avec sa prostate à chaque mouvement, rapprochant à chaque fois un peu plus sa jouissance. Sans crier gare, celle-ci arriva plus rapidement que ce que les deux amants auraient cru.

Son sexe n'avait pas été stimulé, mais son orgasme avait été puissant. Sa verge avait à peine éjaculé et restait donc bien dur. S'en apercevant, Sasuke décida de changer de position. Il détacha donc les mains de Naruto, le serrant contre lui alors qu'il se laissait glisser dans son fauteuil de bureau.

La position était intime et profonde. Naruto vint de lui-même poser ses jambes sur les accoudoirs, laissant Sasuke supportait son poids dans ses mouvements de va-et-vient. Le brun vint lui attraper une main, la posant sur son sexe encore en érection. Naruto comprit la demande et se branla lui-même.

Sasuke put ainsi glisser ses bras sous les cuisses du blond, le soulevant suffisamment pour pouvoir s'enfoncer sauvagement en lui.

Naruto en criait tant il aimait sentir ce sexe entrer durement ainsi en lui. Il se branlait avec entrain, sentant un nouvel orgasme arriver. Sasuke accéléra encore la cadence, conscient qu'ils étaient tous deux proches de la fin. Lorsqu'il sentit Naruto se contracter violemment autour de son sexe, il augmenta encore son rythme, jouissant violemment dans le corps du blond, sans jamais arrêter de le pénétrer. Naruto le suivi dans un long gémissement, se rependant partout sur le bureau devant eux.

Ils continuèrent tous deux quelques secondes, leur hanche accompagnant les jets de leurs éjaculations.

Ils finirent par s'effondrer l'un contre l'autre, épuiser par leur activité. Sasuke vint déposer un doux baiser dans le cou de Naruto, tandis qu'ils reprenaient tous deux leur respiration. Il leur fallut deux bonnes minutes avant de pouvoir se relever. Ils n'avaient malheureusement pas de mouchoir à porter des mains, alors Naruto se résolut à courir à la salle de bain la plus proche en serrant les fesses. Sasuke regarda avec amusement et regret le cul magnifique de son époux s'éloigner. Il se leva à son tour, attrapant son propre boxer pour nettoyer sommairement le sperme de Naruto sur le bureau. Loin de le dégouter, il essuya la chose avec un sourire aux lèvres, heureux de voir le plaisir qu'il avait donné à son amant rependu partout sur le meuble.

Entendant le bruit de la douche dans la chambre d'ami, Sasuke eut un petit rire en le comparant à un appel de son époux à continuer leur galipette sous la douche. Il savait que Naruto se nettoyait juste, mais puisqu'il avait lui-même besoin d'un bon lavage, il alla le rejoindre. Comme il le pensait, son amant paru seulement un moment surpris de son intrusion dans la pièce, avant de venir lui faire un peu de place sous le jet d'eau.

Finalement, ils faillirent réellement arriver en retard au déjeuner des Uchiwa. Seulement, lorsqu'il vit le visage aux anges et détendu de son époux, Sasuke se dit qu'il pouvait bien affronter toutes les foudres des Uchiwa, qu'il était prêt à toutes les recevoir et les battre sans problème.

Naruto eut une petite grimace en prenant place à côté de lui à la table où tous les mets étaient déjà déposés. Seul Itachi l'avait remarqué, mais il ne dit rien, bien trop amusé par le sourire guilleret de son frère. Surtout que celui-ci n'avait pas oublié les alliances, alors il pouvait bien les laisser profiter l'un de l'autre autant qu'il le voulait.

La famille Uchiwa accueillit un nouveau membre ce jour-là. Et alors que Naruto allait féliciter la mariée, il lui glissa à l'oreille qu'à eux deux, il allait remuer les balais dans le cul – se furent les mots exacte du blond, ce qui choqua d'ailleurs la grand-mère Uchiwa à ses côtés qui l'entendit très clairement malgré son grand âge – de tous les pompeux et vieux schnock grabataires qu'étaient les Uchiwa. Itachi et Sasuke également entendirent la remarque, ainsi que la réponse d'Hinata qui promit à Naruto de s'y mettre le plus rapidement possible.

Les deux frères se regardèrent, échangeant un sourire. Leur moitié à côté d'eux, ils étaient les hommes plus comblés et heureux au monde. Et si en plus, leurs conjoints pouvaient remettre à leur place leur famille, ils n'allaient pas se gêner pour les aider.

\- Je t'aime, glissa alors Sasuke à l'oreille de son mari.

\- Moi aussi.

Le bonheur ne s'achète pas, il se gagne, songea Naruto en serrant la main de son époux, sentant son alliance à son doigt. Et ils avaient bien mérités le leur.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Ça y est, c'est la fin ! J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu et vous laissera un bon souvenir ! A une prochaine histoire !**


End file.
